Guardian of Monsters
by heavydoom28
Summary: corruption, greed, hatred and war rule the world. The Akatsuki stand against it and fight it, however they won't capture the jinjuriki and extract the tailed beast. Nagato decided at the beginning of the creation of the Akatsuki that its members would save the jinjuriki from there horrible environment and train them until they are ready to usher in a new era of peace.
1. Change of plans

**Authors note: welcome to this idea that I hade some time. I just thought that this would be a cool story so I posted this first chapter to see how people react to it. If it's good I will continue, if it isn't I will continue whenever... Probably on a regular unregulated time base. So yeah enjoy**

 **oh, by the way I'm German, I just like to write in English, so there might be some ( many) mistake in grammar here and there ... Enjoy!**

All sound around Nagato simply stopped. He tried to think about what just happened but his mind just slowly adjusted to the horror that destroyed his world. The only sound he could hear was something like a whimper close to his ear.

What did happen? Konan, Yahiko, and himself were to meet Hanzo to negotiate a peace treaty to ensure the safety of the hidden rain village. They arrived and then there was an explosion, an ambush. Hanzo betrayed them. There were rain and leave ninjas, they teamed up and planed to take out the Akatsuki

Konan was captured and was held hostage by Hanzo. He offered them to save Konan, Nagato just had to do something. What was that again? He was still frozen In place, his brain still trying to gasp the situation. The whimper turned into a caught and Nagato started to realize what just happened.

That's right, Hanzo offered Nagato to save Konan. All he had to do was to kill his best friend. He had grabbed the Kunai and turned to Yahiko, wanting to ask what they should do now. But before he could even say anything Yahiko plunged himself into the Kunai

Finally Nagato realized what happened, he could hear Yahiko's breath next to his ears. Nagato could feel the blood on his hand, like he could feel the blood that dropped out of Yahiko's mouth onto his shoulder. Tears started to form in Nagato's eyes after realizing that he just killed his best friend. He could hear a little chuckle next to his ear. "Nagato… If you just keep crying nothing will happen… Just like the rain. How many times do I... Need to say that before...you memories that?" Nagato tuned his head to his best friend and wanted to say something but couldn't finde the right words.

"Listen Nagato...I don't have...much time so answer me this...what did I always say...when somebody asked...me how I would save us and...stop the war?" Nagato just started at Yahiko as he asked that simple question." You always said that by feeling the same pain and shedding the same tears we can get closer to the real world." Yahiko left out a nother laugh. "That's correct... But now listen closely... My time is almost over...and with my last breath I give... You the title of head of the...Akatsuki organization. Find people with pain in there ...heart and...save them...together with this world. Promise me...Nagato."

Nagato nodded his head while the rain ran down his face together with Nagato's tear which slowly rolled out of his eyes."I-I promise." Yahiko smiled."You and Konan… you've gotta stay alive somehow… You're… the saviour of… the world… You… can… bring… real-" with his last words Yahiko's lifeless body slipped away from Nagato shoulder and landed in the dirt.

Nagato just stood there the sounds around him slowly started to come back. First the sound of the rain that fell on ground, then the sound of Konan crying and finally Hanzo's order to kill him.

Without even noticing it Nagato moved his arm and create a shield to protect himself from the incoming Kunai which were hurled at his location. Everyone was surprised by this, nobody knew what kind of power awakened in Nagato this moment. The power of the sage of six paths.

Before anybody could get over the shock of the boys power, Nagato already rushed towards Hanzo and attempted to attack him. Hanzo quickly dogged out of the way and caught a glimpse of Nagato's Rinegan. The ruler of the hidden rain village realized that Nagato's attack wasn't aimed to harm him, but to separate him from Konan.

Hanzo wouldn't let them get away, with quick hand signs he summoned paper bombs which wrapped around Nagato's legs. "Fire style:

Nagato was caught in the explosion while holding Konan in his arm. Miraculously Nagato landed next to Yahiko's body with and set Konan down who appeared to be not badly damaged by the explosion, not like Nagato's legs which don't appear to be even fully operational.

Hanzo looked at the Rinegan user. "I'm impressed. I didn't believe I would ever see such rare eyes. They will do a great service in the war, as soon as I remove them from you." Hanzo snapped his fingers which was the order for the ninjas to attack.

Konan looked at Yahiko's body, still shocked by his death and tears in her eyes and then back to Nagato who had pure rage and hatred in his eyes while standing on badly mangled legs. The ninjas were coming closer." Nagato! We have to flee, there is no way we could fight them all!"

"No" Nagato summoned tow chakra rods out of his palms and stabbed them into his legs. The chakra started to flow into his legs and while they hurt like hell, at least he could move them by using his chakra."they are all dead." Without a warning Nagato sprinted towards the incoming enemy.

The first ninja tried to slash him with his sword but that attempt was easily Countered was responded with skull shattering punch in the face. They all tried to attack Nagato, but there fatal error was to underestimate their enemy. It was just one and there leader ordered them to kill him without destroying the eyes.

Every attempt to hurt Nagato was futile. He countered all attacks and kill them one by one. Some got there necks snapped, others got there attacks re-directed to one of there ally's. Nagato grabbed one of them by the face and slammed him on the ground. While Nagato's hand was on the poor ninjas face, other ninjas saw there chance and rushed him. Nagato didn't move, he simply responded with." Almighty push!" The ninjas around him were brutally pushed away while the ninja below him was reduced to pile of squashed meat.

Nagato was covered in blood while the ninjas all started at him like there seeing a monster. " what the hell is he!?" One of the shouted. Nagato raised his Hands which transformed into rocket launchers." Die...DIE!" Nagato pushed his chakra to the limit and fired a giant wave of missiles at the enemies.

After the screaming and the explosions ended the sound of the rain was again all that one could hear.

Nagato slowly turned towards Konan wand walked silently towards here. She was holding Yahiko's body with tears in here eyes. When Nagato reached her she looked up to him. " Nagato... What are we going to do now?" Nagato just looked at his dead best friend not knowing the answer. Were Yahiko here he would of had a plan, he always did. But what now? He gave Nagato his final wish, to save the world. But how? " Konan...I-"

Konan interrupted him." NAGATO BEHIND YOU!" Nagato quickly turned around, but he was to slow. His chakra was nearly gone and the chakra rodes lost there control over Nagato's legs. The only thing that Nagato saw was Hanzo, before he slashed him with his little scythe. Nagato landed on his back with a gushing wound on his chest. Konan quickly held him and used some paper to stop Nagato's bleeding.

" if you hadn't used up all of your chakra to kill all my men, you might of hade a chance against me. No worries, you're eyes will replace them just fine." Hanzo said while looking down at Nagato who was held by Konan. The paper user pulled out a Kunai and held it In front of them." Don't come any closer." You could here the venom in here voice. Nagato looked up to Konan." Konan. Get out of here... I promised Yahiko that... You'll live." Konan didn't move, she kept here eyes looked on the murderer of there best friend." No way, if you die I would be all alone in this world. I can't bare the thought of that, a world without any one of you."

Hanzo rolled his eyes." Enough with this. Time to die." Hanzo launched at Nagato and Konan with both of them staring him directly in the face, awaiting there end.

Before Hanzo got close to them however, they all herd something from behind Nagato and Konan." Water style: shark bomb just!" Hanzo was hit by a incoming shark made out of water and was launched away from his tow targets.

Hanzo, Konan and Nagato looked all at the caster of that jutsu. It was a tall man who had blue skin and traits of a shark he wore the hidden mist shinobi armor and a bandaged sword on his back. " Nagato and Konan just started at there supposedly ally. " who ...are you?" Nagato asked the strangely colored man. Before he could answer, Hanzo answers for him." Kisame hoshiegaki. One of the seven swordsman of the mist, the notorious monster of the mist and S classed criminal." Kisame looked at Konan and Nagato and shrugged his shoulders." That about sums it up."

" what dose someone like you want here?" Hanzo said clear angered by Kisame's arrival. " well you see, some time ago I was wandering around doing what s class criminals do when a strange masked man appeared before me. He said that I could change the world and that I could find my place and purpose. All I had to do was to join the Akatsuki and help to complete there task of world peace."

Nagato and Konan recognized the person he was talking about. The masked man who claimed to be madara uchiha and presented Yahiko Konan and him this 'idea to ensure peace' . Yahiko didn't like him from the start and after madara left he advised Konan and Nagato to stay away from him.

"Enough with this annoying chit chat! Kisame hoshiegaki, this is a fair warning, leave immediately. Those eyes are mine" Hanzo yelled and prepared to fight. Kisame looked over to Nagato and noticed his eyes. " those are quite peculiar eyes and normally I wouldn't care what you do and don't. But sadly I haven't decided if I want to join him, I want to here his opinion on this world peace idea before I decided."

Nagato world started to go dark. He lost to much blood from the fight and Hanzo's last attack. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Kisame grabbing his sword while charging at Hanzo and Konan's worried expression while calling his name.

Nagato slowly woke up, he wasn't able to see anything but he could feel the presence of others. He could feel that he laid on his back, however he couldn't feel his legs. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness which reviled that in a small wooden hut that had only a candle as its light source. Next to his bed was Konan sitting on a chair and seemingly asleep. Across the room was Kisame leaning against the wall, arms crossed and staring out the window into the rainy night while his sword was leaning against the wall next to him.

One close inspection Nagato saw that Kisame's clothe were tattered and were a bit blooded. Judging by the fact that Kisame had some bandages, not all of the blood was Hanzo's.

Looking over to the other side of the room, Nagato spotted another bead. On it was a body that was covered by a blanket. Nagato quickly realized that it was Yahiko underneath that blanket. He tried to sit up but pain shot from his legs that prevent him from doing so and made him grunt a bit.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." Nagato looked up and saw that Kisame was looking back at him." Konan has been watching over you for a great amount of time, until she finally fell asleep." Kisame spoke with a silent tone.

Nagato looked at Konan before looking back at Kisame. " what happened?"

" well, me and Hanzo had a bit of a fight. The fight was quite intense until Konan decided to help me. After that it was pretty much one sided, soon Hanzo ran away. I guess in the end he valued his own life more then to acquire your eyes. I carried you and ...you're friend until we found this abandoned hut. Ever since then she has treated your wounds and watched over you." Kisame looked over to Yahiko's body." I know it doesn't help much, but I am sorry for your loss."

Nagato looked down. " if it weren't for you I wouldn't be able to grant his final wish. Now at least half of it could be granted."

Kisame tilted his head." Half?"

Nagato laugh." He wished that Konan and myself lived and that I carrie out his dream of world peace."

Kisame grinned." I'm sure you will come up with something."

Nagato looked up." Even if my legs would work, I haven't got the slightest plan on how to achieve peace."

"I might help with that."

Both Nagato and Kisame jumped by the sound of a voice that seemingly came out of nowhere. Even Konan woke up by the sudden tension in the air. A moment later a vortex appeared in front of the boor of the hut and a man with an orange spiraled mask emerged from it. Konan stood up and tensed up while Kisame remained leaned against the wall.

" you were wondering how to achieve peace, but today you saw that something like peace can't be achieved. It hade to be forced." The masked individual looked only at Nagato, who looked directly back at him." Go on"

The masked man smiled underneath his mask." As you know you poses the Rinegan, the eyes of the sage of six paths. I happen to know how to create the most powerful weapon in existence with your eyes. We could use this weapon to take over the world and force peace on this world. I have already tow individuals who could easily acquired theses ingredients for us."

Kisame raised an eyebrow." Who are they?" Konan also had a question." And what are those 'ingredients'?"

The masked man didn't look at them and kept his one eye locked on Nagato." They are s class deserter Sasori of the red sand and s class outlaw Kakuzu. Sasori possess a highly advents spy system which we could locate the missing parts and with the help of Kisame and Kakuzu we could easily gather them."

Nagato narrowed his eyes." Tell me about those 'ingredients'." The masked man stayed quiet for a moment. " the tailed beasts."

Kisame pushed himself of the wall. " yeah no way. In case you don't realize the location of the jinjuriki are top secret and heavily guarded. There is no way we could infiltrate the villages and gather a jinjuriki. We would have to wait for ages until the right moment strikes and a loot more members who are highly leveled shinobi."

The masked man shook his head and turned to Kisame." And there you are wrong. You see nine tails fox broke out of his jinjuriki and was sealed on the same day in a baby who was born that day. What the villages didn't notice was that the moon reacted strongly to the fox."

Nagato sill remain quiet and Konan still tensely starred at the masked man." What do you mean by that?"

" I'm not sure myself what exactly happened but the other eight jinjuriki went berserk and ultimately all jinjuriki almost freed themselves. The villagers reacted quickly and sealed the tailed beast in very young hosts." The masked man replied.

" but how exactly dose that help?" Kisame said while crossing his arms again.

" the village heads keep the identity of the jinjuriki a secret form the civilians and other ninjas, so that the jinjuriki don't suffer under superstition. But since the transfer of all tailed beast was an emergency like the one in konohagakure, almost everyone knows of there identity, but aren't aloud to speak about it to anyone. So the civilians mostly ignore these children ore beat them Half to death while the shinobi on patrol do nothing ore join the fun. I have heard some rumors that during that crisis only children were taken as hosts that were orphans ore children of kages. But those are just rumors and need to be verified by Sasori's spy's. The point is it will be very easy to identify them and easy to take them, just show them the first helping hand that they saw in there life's and they will follow blindly. They don't jet know why they are treated that way."

Nagato looked at the masked man in front of him. " what will happen to those children when we have them?"

" a small sacrifice for the peace of the world." The masked man said as if there life's didn't matter.

Time seemed to stop for Nagato and thousands of thoughts raced through his head. This might be the perfect chance for peace, they had still time to collect some other members and then go too the jinjuriki. It will take time until the villages will revile to them that they are jinjuriki. It will be so easy, simple even. Just give some little kids who was rejected by the world for something they had no control over a helping hand and kill them. No one had to suffer anymore, no more war, no more orphans, nothing just peace over the world. His gaze wandered to the corpse of Yahiko. He could actually complete his dream, the dream of his best friend. Yahiko's words shot into his head."by feeling the same pain and shedding the same tears. That way I will stop the war and bring us closer to the real world." That's it, that is what Yahiko wanted. The weapon will ensure that everyone will feel the same pain. Nagato smile and wanted to say something, but before he could answer a nother memory of Yahiko shot though his head. The memory of his dying breath.

"That's correct... But now listen closely... My time is almost over...and with my last breath I give... You the title of head of the...Akatsuki organization. Find people with pain in there ...heart and...save them...together with this world. Promise me...Nagato." That's the same thing right? He will save them by forcing them to peace right? Nagato head started to pound.

No, this isn't right! Taking lives for the grater good? What kind of sick twisted logic is that? This circle of hate can't be broken that way. This world don't need forced peace, it needs heroes that people look up to, heroes who strive for peace, heroes from every village that...felt the same pain and shed the same tears.

The masked mans voice brought him back to reality." Now Sasori will be easy to find since he was spotted wandering the forest recently. Kakuzu will be harder since he has bin recently captured and caged in a private prison outside the hidden mist village. I say we should he-"

"NO!"

Everyone turned to Nagato. " THIS IS NOT WAHT THE AKATSUKI WILL DO, YOU ARE NOT PART OF THIS!"next to Nagato's bed purple flames gathered and a head of a beast emerged from it.

" what are you talking about! This is the only way to achieve peace!" The masked men roared.

"No. I won't sacrifice them to force the world onto its knees, I will make these children into heroes that will usher in a time of true meaning of peace."

The masked man remained quiet for a moment." Tsk, fine, be my guest. While you trie your little fantasy. I will finde people who see reason. Come Kisame, let's go." But Kisame didn't move, he simply looked at Nagato deferment eyes." Nah, I like this guy. I would love to see were this leads and honestly, he just summoned a bit head out of purple flames, so yeah point for him." Whit that, the masked men disappeared with his vortex.

After s long silence Kisame was the first to talk." So what dose that thing do?" He said while gesturing to the king of hell. Nagato just starred at it and after a while it opened its mouth and pulled Nagato in it with its tongue.

Konan wanted to help but Kisame stopped here." If he summoned that thing, I doubt it would harm him." Konan looked at the king of hell worrying about Nagato. After a while it open its mouth and Nagato simply walked out of it. The king of hell disappeared and Konan and Kisame starred at Nagato who jumped up and down a bit to verify that his legs indeed worked again.

Before Nagato could say anything, he was hugged by Konan who had tears in her eyes." Thank god you're ok." Nagato embraced her back and they both stayed like this a while.

They were interrupted by a cough. Bothe of them turned around and spotted Kisame who was scratching the back of his head. "While I enjoyed your determination and hate it to ruin the moment, do you have a plan."

Nagato looked both of them in the eyes and then to Yahiko's corps. "Yes, but first we will sleep." They agreed. Kisame claimed the floor and uses his sword as his pillow, Nagato took the chair that Konan slept before and incited that Konan used the free bed.

The next morning they arrived at the old hideout that Konan Yahiko and Nagato used. It was something like a hidden mansion. Outside it looked like a hill leaning against a mountain, but there was a small doors that led into the hollowed out hill. It had several little rooms with food living space and even a meeting hall. The base wasn't just in the Boulder. It went even deeper into the mountain which gave so much living-space and kitchen and dining hall. " quite big" Kisame said while looking around.

After they had berried Yahiko next to the grave of there dog chibi, they went to this hideout. " yeah, Yahiko had so much fantasies how he would make this the base of the Akatsuki organization." Konan said while remembering the time they found this place.

Nagato vanished into the base and shortly arrived back." Yes, and this will be the base of the Akatsuki." Nagato said while having somting tugged under his arm an wearing a black cloak with read clouds on it.

Konan realized what these cloaks were." You do realized that Yahiko made that up for fun with the clock idea." Nagato smiled and present her a cloaked. " well I liked the idea and will make this official."

Kisame was the only one who didn't understand. " hold on what's going on?"

Nagato turned to Kisame. "Well since you are now a member of the Akatsuki, I present you now the official uniform." Kisame smile. "Sure why not." He and Konan changed into there Akatsuki cloaks.

"Now, we know we're Sasori of the read sand is, but we don't know were Kakuzu the bounty hunter is held." Nagato said

Kisame raised his arm." Actually I think I know what prison that masked man was talking about. I used to bring people there, It's a single cell prison for criminals ore suspects with important intell."

Nagato nodded. " good then you and Konan try to convince Kakuzu to join the Akatsuki while I do the same with Sasori."

Both of them answer at the same time." Yes sir."

And with that, the Akatsuki made there way to there first mission .

 **Yup that was the fist chapter, as you can see I have changed some things in the timeline and events. The jinjuriki are still the ones we know, but are now all about the same age, some slightly above and some slightly below. Anyway, review all you want and tell me how I can do better at this ...me gramma good. And please if you have a idea what could happen in this story don't hesitate to say it ... Write it, what ever. It's late I'm going to sleep now, which isn't telling you anything good reader since you aren't reading it the moment I'm postin it ... Ok by.**


	2. Collection of members

**Authors not: Hello I am back. Just a quick not, I changed a little thing in the first chapter. Toby doesn't say"9 year ago" he simply doesn't say a direct date when the nine tails broke free and started the chain reaction. The reason? I'm not jet sure at what age the Akatsuki interact with the jinjuriki. If you have any idea ore suggestion, please comment on it. Anyway have fun with the new chapter.**

The extreme heat of the sun shined onto the desert, which had no signs of humans for miles. Someone who didn't know we're to go ore knew of the various check points of the desert would surly die.

First you would get lost and then die do to exhaustion, that is if you don't get attacked by bandits ore simply the various creatures of the desert.

And there are great amount of selection there, from giant Scorpion to hordes of little hungry scarabs. For everyone a fun way to perish with no one ever finding your body again.

One individual however could walk this desert, avoid the checkpoints and had no fear of the dangers of the desert. A simple young looking boy with short read hair was wandering the desert. He wore a simple black pants, a simple hidden sand ninjas vest and wrapped around his entire arm.

Sasori of the red sand was his name, S class criminal of the hidden sand village. At the moment he didn't have a specific destination, he simply wandered for the sake of moving. It always helped him to think and at the moment he didn't have anything better to do.

He thought of different new models for his puppets and new contraptions to hide and use weapons with the puppets. While thinking about these things, his minde retuned to reality after he spotted a man in a black cloak with read clouds and a wide straw hat that had white cloth pieces on the edge that covered his face.

Sasori stopped and waited for the figure to do something. The figure stopped just a couple of feet away from him and took of his hat. It reviled read hair that covered one eye, while the other eye stared at him with the Rinegan." Sasori of the red sand?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes." Who wants to know?" Nagato gave a slightly bowed." It's an pleasure to meet you Sasori. My name is Nagato Usumaki, leader of the Akatsuki organization and I would like to invite you to join my organization."

Sasori chuckled." Join your organization? No thank you. I already have all what I need and don't need to do anything els."

Nagato continued to look at him." And what would that be?"

Sasori slightly raised his arms and smoke complete obscured him." Timeless eternal art." After he said that the smoke disappeared and reviled Sasori standing there with the puppet of the third kazekage. "And here is what I think of you waisting my time!" The puppet flew fast towards Nagato while blades popped out of its wrists."

Just before the blades could slice Nagato, he simply raised and arm and used the almighty push to send the puppet back to the puppet master." Don't be ridiculous. My power is unmatched and I will not die until my dream of world peace is completed."

Sasori smiled and the kazekage puppet prepared for another attack." You really are cocky but your powers are quite something. Rejoice because not only will you become a eternal pice of art, you will also be part of my higher leveled collection." The puppet opened its mouth and iron sand pored out of it.

The Iron sand formed about there heads like a cloud and with one hand gestures from Sasori, the cloud turned into needles and crashed down on Nagato. After the dust settled, it appeared to Sasori's surprise that a giant centipede creature popped out of the ground and blocked the entire damage with is shell by itself around Nagato and becoming a protective Dom

"We're did that thing come from?" Nagato smiled." I summoned it and send it underground before engaging you. Now it is time to counter attack." The centipede open a gap which reviled Nagato who pointed his hand to Sasori. In an instants Sasori feet left the ground and flew towards Nagato. Nagato caught him by the neck. " puppet players are strong, but there greatest weakness is close combat."

"I know, that's why I did this!" Sasori's close ripped were his stomach was suppose to be and a long steel tail tried to penetrate Nagato. The Rinegan user could only doge the attack by letting go of Sasori.

Sasori jumped back a bit and used the centipedes position as advantage. It was warped around Nagato with now only one exit. Sasori raised is palms at Nagato and little tubes appeared on Sasori's palms."Burn to crisps." Flames shot out and burned Nagato inside his protective centipede Dom.

At least that's what Sasori thought is happening. In truth however the flames simply vanished before coming near him. The centipede disappeared and Nagato slowly walked towards Sasori who still only saw a wave of flame. By the time Sasori stopped the attack, Nagato was already just one step away from him.

The human puppet was shocked and confused by this and the Rinegan user used this to his advantage, he put his hand over Sasori's chest were he could feel the most concentration of chakra. Sasori froze up and felt that Nagato somehow grabbed his chakra and could easily ripe it out, which would mean the end of him.

"I'm not sure how you did this but I'm impressed that your entire body is that of a puppet, with the exception of this point." Nagato removed his hand." I'm taking this fight as a form of application."

Sasori waited for a moment before making a hand sign which made the kazekage puppet disappear." I lost. I have no right to object and will except your invitation. Thinking about it this might be useful to me, I can't help but see some kind of art in your power."

"Good, then follow me. The other members of the Akatsuki should soon arrive at our hideout. There you will be given details on your role of the group." Nagato said and started the long walk back to base.

Sasori followed." And what is the goal of the Akatsuki?" Nagato smiled." A attempt to make heroes who bring peace to this world."

Sasori raised an eyebrow." A organization with me, an s class criminal in it to make heroes? You have caught my interest."

During the time Nagato convinced Sasori to join the Akatsuki, the other tow members walked through a forest area to the outskirts of the land of mist. Meanwhile they had some time to talk to each other and get to know one another a bit better.

"...and that's why I have blue skin." Kisame said with a hand gestures, indicating that his long origin story of his blue skin is finally over.

" hmmm quite interesting I must say and entirely different from what I thought what happened to you." Konan said while being a bit stunned by the long explanation of Kisame's blue skin.

"What did you believe happened?" He said while tilting his head. " honestly. I thought some jutsu messed you up ore that this was some kind of special blood related technic."

Konan stopped and looked down. Nothing of them were on top of a hill which was above a small village. The villages itself didn't look all that great, it was just a few wooden houses with one bigger house that had a sign which indicated that it was a bar/inn." Is this the villages you mentioned?"

Kisame nodded." Yes, this sis Sodon the prison village. It's the only village in the area and basically forgotten by the hidden mist village."

"So we are going with your plan?" Konan looked over to Kisame. "Just wait and hope that one of the wardens show up?"

Kisame grinned and started to walk down the hill, with Konan following him." Relax, the village has no shinobi in it and has the only bar around. Since I have no idea were the prison is we just wait in the only bar in this area. The wardens come frequently to this village since this is the only place for company and alcohol."

While they walked to the bar Konan looked around herself. The atmosphere in the village was gloomy, the house looked all Terrible with wooden planks barely covering up holes in the walls and every house had at least one broken window.

The villagers didn't look all to different from the village themselves. Every man and woman had a tired and depressed look on there face while walking around to somewhere unimportant. No kids were playing outside and Konan could clearly here arguing inside some houses. While listening closely to some of the arguing, she could here some things like."you will put this one" and "they are already in the bar, stop fooling around."

Outside of the bare was a man who tried to stop a little kid who was about the age of eight from entering the bar." Let me go dad! Mom went in there with the scary men! We have to help here!" The father tried to tell his son that she had to stay in there while another little girl about the age of five cried that she wanted to see here mother. Konan wanted to say something but Kisame already entered the bar, Konan followed him.

The bar itself was quite big, it had a wide open space with many tables and chairs, some wooden pillars scatter around to support the upstair rooms and a barkeeper on the wall opposed of the entrenched. The room was filled with people but just a hand full of villagers, while most of the costumer looked like armed bandits. The bandits were drinking, laughing and had overall a good time. Some of the had skimpily clothed girls on there laps and either made out with them ore fondled them. One made too make what looked like twins make out with one another and another one led his junk out of his pants while forcing the girl on his lap to jerk him of.

Konan was discussed by what happened hear but realized that those women didn't enjoy what was happening, some tried to push some of the bandits away while others had tears in there eyes, others seemed to except there fate and let the bandits do whatever they pleased to do. The twins who just a moment ago made out started crying, they were separated and put one different bandits laps, who immediately forced themselves onto the girls.

Before Konan could say anything, Kisame pointed to a free table further away from the bandits, who made made some inappropriate calls to Konan and even offered some money. They arrived there seat and Konan just started at Kisame." What? Did I do something wrong?"

Konan tried to keep there voice down while whisper/yelling at a Kisame, trying to avoid causing a seen in this environment." Yes you did something wrong! Why the hell are we here!?"

" well we will wait until a ward comes here and get him drunk, then we will simply stalk him back to prison and free Kakuzu." Kisame said not really understanding what Konan was referring to.

" I don't mean the mission, I mean what the hell is this place." Konan said while point at the bandits who were having there way with the women

" what to you mean this is-" Kisame eyes opened wide after realizing what Konan meant." Oh right, you lived in war times and never really saw the world for what it was like. "

Konan raised an eyebrow." What do you mean? Surly this can't be how the entire world is."

The swordsman rubbed the back of his head trying to find the right words." Well yes, I mean no. Uhhhhh kinda? Shit, ok I'm going to explain this as simple as possible. You told me that you decided to steal your during your time as kid with your friends since you were orphans. Since the land was in constant wartime and you moved from place to place looking for food to steal, you probably didn't notice all this." Kisame made a hand gesture to imply this bar.

Konan took another look at the place and the disgusting acts of the bandits. While she observed, she could hear muffled crying, moaning and dull sound rhythm. She looked back at Kisame which gave him green lights to continue." Villages like these are poor and have no protection from the main villages. The only way for them to survive is to follow the orders of the strong and take what you get. These bandits and the wardens that come to this bar are the only source of income but it is not enough for the villagers to survive. They have to give the bandits something that they want, sadly they already have food, roof and gear so the only thing left for them to give these 'guests' is company in form of...prostitution."

Kisame made a pause so Konan could process this information before continuing. "Naturally these women don't want this but they either do this because the father/ man of the family forces them to do this or they do this to feed there children. But sadly, those deprived monkey over there like 'fresh meat' more and obviously pay more if they pay at all."

Konan watched as a bandit walked down the stairs to his comrades while sipping up his pants. Shortly afterwards a woman came downstairs as well with slightly tattered clothes and tears and a glass void in here eyes. Konan wanted to stand up and say something to the girl, but Kisame stopped her and shook his head." Don't get involved, if you do you most likely started a fight and they're friends will likely come and expect a repayment from the villagers."

" then I will kill them all." Konan said with pure hatred in her voice. " great then you not only freed them from the bandits but also from there only source of income."

The woman with the tattered clothes seemed to walk around in a uncoordinated manners until a elder man helped her. He tried to calm the girl saying thins like 'don't worry grandpa is here it's over' and walked toward the exit. Before they could reach it however, another bandit stopped them and gave the old man tow gold coins." That about fits for this bitch." He said while grabbing the girls hair and dragging here upstairs. She screamed and kicked trying to get away while the bandit laughed, happy that he got himself a 'screamer'. The old man knew that arguments and bargaining wouldn't do anything. Once those bandits decided on a price, you either take the money or give it back. Either way, the bandit would use the girl till he is finished. The old man sat down again and used one of the coins to drown the gilt off selling his granddaughter like that in alcohol.

" there is nothing around here in miles and the wardens come only in small groups every now and then in small groups which aren't nearly enough to give enough money. So the only income they have is to live like until they die, or try to run away, which is unwise since they don't have any skills in fighting ore stealth and trust me, if you believe this is cruel what's happening here, you don't want to know what happened to a villager who is caught in the forest."

"Why don't they just tell the wardens then? Surly shinobi could take care of these bandits without much problems and support the villagers while they move to a safer location." Konan said pretty much fed up whit this.

Kisame was just amazed by how innocent she thought the world was." Not really, the wardens are the biggest problem. They come here to drink with the bandits, start fights with the villagers to show how strong and superior they are. And if that isn't worse enough, they take girls they like as prisoners for there own pleasure, until they are done with them and release them or sell them as slaves."

Konan was completely wasted after she herd all that and sunk down in here chair."I can't believe all that, it's impossible how could the entire world be this broken?"

" it's not entirely broken. Many villages in better position don't have this at this extreme level. The main villages don't even have it at all at first sight." Kisame tried to cheer her up .

Konan raised her head slightly." At first sight?"

Kisame instantly regretted spilling that information but he told himself that she should better know this." Well, you see all kage hate the fact that things like this exist in there villages so of course prostitution prohibited. Sadly the rich people don't really don't seem to care. Actually they get kind of a kick from the illegal aspects and make twisted games."

Konan simply let her head fall onto the table and grumbled." Games?"

" games were a female has to escape a dimly lit maze naked. If she escapes, she earns a sizable prize money. If she is caught by one of the many Nobles in the maze, she looses, gets raped by everyone in the maze on the spot and has to pay a hefty amount of losers fee. Normally this isn't wildly spread and those who know of this cant talk about it. I had the displeased of having a job on the side as a bodyguard of one such a Nobel. The really twisted thing is that even if the kages know of the identity of these Nobel, there hands would still be tied since these nobles are those who finance the war experience. Imprisoning them would do maher damage to the village."

Konan just stared blankly at the table."Fuck me, we have a lot of work to do." She knew that these sexual deviants aren't the main goal of the Akatsuki, but if she is done with peace, she will take care of this corrupted system.

The man from before came down the stairs again, while the grandfather of the girl jumped up and walked towards the upstairs. The barkeeper told the old man before he went up the stairs that she should stay upstairs until the 'guest' are gone. The old man did what he was told and stayed up there with his granddaughter.

"How long do you think the wardens come?" Konan said while trying to avoid looking at the bandits who were still having there fun with the village girls.

Kisame sight wanting to get this over as soon as possible. "Hopefully soon, if we are unlikely we might have to stay a day ore tow. Just don't kill anyone if we have to okay?"

Konan didn't answer, she knew from Kisame's expression that he didn't like this place as well, but to except this she couldn't bring herself over it.

Suddenly the doors flung open and everyone looked over to a big man with unnatural mussel and the size of a wardrobe. All the bandits cheered for there captain who returned and called him over. The captain held something behind his back and began to speak in a deep voice."well men, as I was pissing on some homeless dude and walked back to this fine establishment, a little hero crossed my path." The captain reviled the boy from outside of the bar and held him by his neck in the air." Who of you whores is the mother of this son of a bitch hero?"

The man from outside came in the bar and tried to attack the bandit captain who held his son hostage, in response the bandit captain kicked the father away who was promptly grabbed by tow other bandits." I asked who is the mother of this son of a bitch!" The captain roared.

Everyone was petrified, but one woman raised a trembling hand."l-l am" she stutter. The captain smiled." Well bitch mother, I will now show you what happens when you don't take care of your children the right way. Bring me a rope boys."

The bandits obeyed and took a rope, they used this to tie the boy onto a pole in the room. The bandit captain stood a few feet way with a Kunai in hand and a smug smile." I will now throw some sharp objects at you until I cut of both of your ears. Pray that you don't move to much or that I didn't drink to much, otherwise you might probably die." All the bandit laughed at his 'joke'.

The little boy had tears in his eyes knowing that this might be the last moment of his life. The father tried to wiggle away from the bandits but to no success. The little girl was standing in the doorframe complete mortified by what's happening to her family. The mother pleaded that she do anything to save her son.

" well if you manage to say ' i am a dirty whore that loves to suck dick in front of my children' one thousand times I will stop throwing Kunai at your son. The timer star-"

SNAP!

Everyone in the room turned to look where the sound came from. They spotted Konan who had gripped the wooden table so hard it snapped in tow. She simply stood up and walked towards the captain. While passing by Kisame who had a wicked smile on his face , she heard a small " leave some for me" from him.

She stood in front of the captain who simply smiled at her." Now little bitch, didn't you know? There is a dressing order for bitches, you have to much but don't worry I will free you from those for free. After that I will show you a real world of pleasu-" he was interrupted by a punch in the gut.

The captain dropped to his knees and Konan started to pash his head in with her fist. The other bandits were petrified by the amount of blood and bone cracking sounds that came from the captain and from Konan's words between punches." You don't, fucking, talking to me, like, that , you little, pice, of shit!" With the last word she completely obliterated the captains skull.

Konan turned around while being covered in blood and started to untie the boy. Meanwhile one of the bandits snapped out of it and charged Konan from behind. Sadly before he even come close to Konan, Kisame blocked his path and slashed him with his sword. The bandits stomach has been ripped open and his organs started to spill out of him, in mere seconds his life ended.

One of the bandits realize who just ripped his comrades to pieces." That's one of the seven swordsman of the mist! Kisame hoshiegaki!" Another one respond immediately." No doubt about it! The blue skin is a dead giveaway! Run for your life's!" The bandits fled out of the village while Kisame simply stayed on the spot, not moving an inch.

Konan finished freeing the boy and looked to Kisame who still stood still." Something wrong Kisame?" The swordsman turned around with depression all over his face."They realized who I was because of my skin." Kisame wined. Konan just smiled and shook her head, she couldn't believe that this s class criminal and wielder of the legendary sword sharkskin is so insecure about the color of his skin.

Konan felt a tuck on her cloak, she looked down and saw the little boy looking up to her. " thank you for saving us." He said in a sweet tone. Konan smiled and ruffled the kids head.

The father of the boy thanked her as well but had a rather sad tone." I thank you but sadly those thugs will be back and if not them it will be others."

Konan thought for a moment." Is there any safe place were your village could go?"

The barkeeper answered." Yes, a village a couple of miles north. Because of the hunt fore rare blood types half of the village fled which means enough house for all Sodon could live in. There are just some problems, we need safety during the trip, money to start a living and the approval of the village head."

" we are only tow, it will be hard to protect all of you, but I do know the village you speak of and the head of the village owns me something." Kisame said with a smile. Konan had a idea how to solve the other problem." I'm sure the prison has some money that could be enough to finance a new life for Sodon. Plus if everything goes right we will have another member who could help us."

One of the other women raised her voice after hearing there plan." I actually know we're the prison is, one of the wards was my costumer once and boasted about the location of the prison, I could lead you there."

Konan smiled and made an announcement." Alright people, we will go to the prison and get the money and hopefully assistance. Meanwhile you mobilize the village to move. Back your things and be ready as soon as we arrive."

With that Konan and Kisame followed the woman to the prison. During the the walk the woman informed them that the prison used to have several inmates but now there is only one at the moment, but some of the wardens actually said that the authorities actually have send someone temporary to that prison.

After reaching a certain point the woman said that nobody could miss the prison from here on and that she would go back now to prepare.

After several more feet the tow Akatsuki members spotted a single guard who was half asleep, guarding a staircase that led underground. Both of them hid behind trees to avoid a confrontation just jet." What now?" Konan quietly asked.

Kisame analyzed the guard and a wicked smile creeped on his face." That's a chunin. It will be easy to interrogate him, il just scare him." Kisame made a small whistle sound which got the attention of the guard.

The guard slowly walked towards the sound with Speer in hand until he was close enough for Kisame to act. Kisame jumped out from behind the tree, used the surprise of the chunin to disarm him and pulled him behind the tree. Kisame slapped his hand over the guards mouth and whispered to the guard." As soon as I remove my hand from your mouth I want you to tell me exactly where the other guards are, what the basic structure is and basically we're all the points of interest are. Otherwise I will snap your neck in an instant."

The guard spilled everything they wanted to know in a heartbeat. Apparently the guards don't take there jobs to seriously and let only one person take care of the guard post at night while the others sleep. Since the tow inmates are unable to escape and the interrogators only comes once a month for interrogations, they are mostly left alone in there cells which are next to on another. The location of the prison are very convenient, the tow Akatsuki members could easily free Kakuzu and take the treasure room without even coming close to the sleeping quarters. The treasure room was filled with the incomes the wardens had gained from the illegal slave triads with the villagers.

After knocking out the chunin the tow of them walked through the prison to the location of the tow cells. While passing by empty cells, they heard tow voices with one another. Both Akatsuki members prepared for the worst but to there surprise the sounds came from tow cells next to each other.

The cell door were simply big slabs of iron which had a little window to look inside and a little door to live food." And then I ripped his arm out and began to beat the shit out of him." From the other cell came a laude laugh." Ha Ha Ha! Dam all just for that little money? You really are a greedy motherfucker aren't you?"

" well I would like to explain to you that isn't just the money but also a form of respect, but it seems to me that we have guests." The voice from the first cell spoke in a deep tone.

Konan answer him as polite as she could." You must be Kakuzu the famous bounty hunter. My name is Konan and with me is Kisame hoshiegaki, we are part of the organization called Akatsuki and would like you to join us."

Kakuzu let out a dark chuckle." What would I get out of it?"

Kisame knocked onto the steel door." This out of the way for starters."

The inmate in the other cell laugh." He got you there Kakuzu."

Kakuzu remained silent for a while before answering." That sounds like an offer I can't reject but I would like to know what the organization is planning to do. I'm not about to throw my morals over board."

Konan smiled." Our organizations goal is it to ensure peace over the world, today we will escort the village of Sodon to a safer environment so that they could live in peace."

The other cell laugh again." Yeah right, peace around the world. Go ahead, try your best."

Kakuzu answered after a short pause."This seems like a crazy idea, but given the situation I'm in I expect your invitation with a minor condition. That idiot in the cell next to me will join you as well."

" what are his skills?"

"He is annoying religious sociopath-"

"Fuck you."

"- but he has the very unique ability of immortality."

Konan thought for a moment." Alright, it's a deal." Kisame opened the steel door that contained Kakuzu by stabbing through the look with his sword. Kakuzu walked outside with his completely stitched up body and a wired red tag on his back, other than that his back was completely free. Konan realized that this particular tag was a sealing tag with the unique effect of not being able be removed by its victims, sealing away all chakra unless it can burst out of it and can easily be removed by somebody else with chakra. A perfect tag to use on prisoners.

Konan removed the tag from Kakuzu who immediately let some of his tendrils wiggle around outside of his body, his version of starching limbs. After Kisame opened the door to the other inmates, he was met with shook, blood, limbs and a severed head with a smile." Yup they kinda thought to save a sealing tag, those fuckers."

Kakuzu simply went inside the cell and came after a couple of minutes out with a man who had short silver hair." Well, since Kakuzu over here decided that I join you, I guess introductions are in order. Call me simply Hidan, I'm from the hidden steam village and I'm a devoted follower of the way of jashin. Nice to meet you."

The group of four simply walked through the empty hallways until they reached the treasure room. On the way there Hidan made some sly comments on Kakuzu's looks and boasted about his religion. Meanwhile Konan questioned her decision of letting Hidan join the Akatsuki.

The treasure room wasn't as big as they had hoped. It was a room with a couple of crates that were filled with money and some objects the wardens took an interest in. Hidan immediately grabbed one of those objects, it was a red scythe with three blades and a long steel rope attached to it. Hidan began to cuddle with it and saying things like " I know baby, I missed you too" . Kakuzu looked over to Konan and shrugged. " he starts to grow on you after a while. Anyway how much do we need? I don't like giving away money so I want to get this over with."

Everyone carried tow carts out of the base and started to walk through the night back to Sodon. Kakuzu had grabbed a cloth meanwhile from one of the carts and cover his lower part of his face. Other than that he took some money and put it into his pocket.

As they arrived at the village the villagers were already ready to move. A quick count it everyone was there and they were good to go.

Before they could move however, a Kunai flew out of the forest towards Konan. The paper angle simply raised a wall of paper to block the attack. To her surprise However a bandit appeared behind her and made some quick hand sigh."got'ja bitch! Fire style: combustion jutsu."

Konan was engulfed in flames before anyone could react. The bandit jumped back at Kisame's sword slash, after the failed attempt Kisame performed a water style jutsu to put Konan out.

The bandit reunited with three other bandit. "Ha! Good work little brother, you got that bitch good." One of them laughed.

The villagers held each other tight after seeing that the person who promised them safety just fell. " who the hell are you fuckers?!" Hidan roared. " they are the element brother, a group of four criminal jonin with little bounties which are led by the averaged bounty criminal 'wrathful daddy '. You can come out by the way."

After Kakuzu said that a rather large and fat man with shinobi gear came from behind the trees." Well, I guess we are spotted. Oh well, since we that bitch didn't realize that our men aren't all shinobi, she'd probably thought that she would simply fight average bandits. How sad that she had to die, oh well time for you to follow her to the land of the dead."

The villagers were fearing for there lives at the sight of the shinobi. However to there surprise they heard a female voice." You are right, you did caught me of guard."

Konan stood up completely ignored the missing of her cloak and burn marks on her face and body. To everyone's surprise the wounds started to peel of of Konan until she stood there without any wound and a sleeveless blue vest." I reacted fast enough to turn my cloak into paper and used that as a second skinn."

Hidan raised his hand." Dips on chubby."

Kakuzu also made demands." I get the brothers."

Konan nodded and turned to Kisame." Alright, Kisame you and the rest of the village go on ahead, I will stay here and see what they can do, we will be with you after we are done." Kisame nodded and mobilized the village to move. After the village disappeared wrathful daddy spoke." Tow against five? Please, after we are done I will send my sons to the villagers and let them kill everyone, while I take my sweet time with that bitch. Sons, take care of scarecrow over there while I beat the shit out of that little punk."

Hidan stayed quiet for a minute." You know, the sad thing here is that he actually believes that the fight will end in his favor."

The four brothers rushed past Hidan and trapped Kakuzu in a cube like formation, with perfect timing they all released a jutsu. One fire, one water, one lighting and one wind style jutsu perfectly synchronized hit Kakuzu and caused a violent explosion.

The brothers already though that victory was in there hands, but to there surprise after the dust settled Kakuzu was still alive. His skin was a bit darker from before and his right arm was missing." How the hell did you survive that?" Asked one of the brothers.

Kakuzu's skin slow turned back to his original form." I hardened my skin,your attack simply bounce of of me." Tow of the brothers rushed towards Kakuzu. "Oh yeah!? Your arm is missing, we will end you now!"

Kakuzu shook his head." Idiots..." Before the tow brothers could even come close to him, they were trapped by the tendrils that shot out of Kakuzu's chest. The other tow brothers wanted to aid there brothers but a giant mass of tendrils burst out of the ground and trapped the other tow. Inside the mass Kakuzu's arm was wiggling around, it looked like the tendrils came from the arm." Inside the dust I ripped my own arm out and his it underground. Now enough with this waisting of time. I will make use out of you."

Kakuzu walked to the tendril mask and sunk inside of it, while dragging the four brothers with him. Konan watched the mass as it seems to press itself together. She could hear bones snapping and screams while blood gushed out from between the tendrils. After about ten minutes the tendril mass shrieked until there was only Kakuzu standing there. Konan noticed that now there were four masks stitched onto his back. " not bad."

Both of them looked over to Hidan who was in the middle of his ritual and torturing wrathful daddy." Come one you fat fuck. I'm sure you have another sin that you could confess." The depressing look of a broken man was In front of him, several stab wounds covered his body. " I-I have nothing more!" The once proud wrathful daddy cried." Wrong! Think harder!" Hidan screamed and stabbed himself with another time with his scythe into his black and white skin. This made a nother wound appeared on wrathful daddy and let him cry out in pain.

Konan tilted her head while observing Hidan's fight." Interesting, thou I am not entirely sure what the meaning of the torturing and the confession is."

"This is the sacred jutsu of the followers of jashin. As a follower of this cult Hidan tends to turn the fights into those rituals." Kakuzu explained. Konan was still confused." Why would anyone who isn't immortal do this."

Kakuzu waited for a moment to explain it the best way possible." The followers of jashin see themselves as cure to the world. They believe by eradicating sin the world could finde peace. They created this jutsu to trapp, punish and force sinners to confess there sins. After they are done, they kill themselves to prevent the sinner from ever sinning again."

Konan nodded while watching Hidan's ritual. " so it's a cult of martyrdom."

Kakuzu watched as Hidan finished his ritual and looking up to the sky as if he'd expected something to happen." Yes, what makes this sad is that Hidan is a devoted follower of that religion but since he is immortal he can't ever complete his purpose. He believes that his sacrifices are not correct, not worthy enough as if his immortality was some sort of sort of punishment. So he dose this ritual again and again as perfect as possible in hopes to finally become a martyr."

Hidan turned around and walked to his parents." Well that was disappointing, that fucker pissed and shit himself in my ritual. Anyway what now?" Konan turned towards the direction we're the villagers went." We will follow those tracks and reunited with Kisame."

After about fifteen minutes of jumping through the forest from branch to branch they arrived at a village with high wooden pillars as walls. Kisame was just existing the village and spotted the rest of his group." Well you guys took your time. I have already settled things, the villagers are welcome to live in this village."

Konan nodded." Good then we have nothing more to do here, let's return to base."

" aw, come on I'm tired, no more walking." Hidan whined which was answered by a slap behind the head from Kakuzu." Shut up idiot, the sooner we are at the base, the sooner I can figure out who I am working for."

Kisame looked over to Konan." And I take it that you need to talk to our leader about what you saw today."

Konan nodded and they started to move. Before they completely lost sigh of the village, the little boy who Konan saved ran out of the village and called to Konan." Thank you for saving us! We will never forget you!"

Konan didn't turn around and simply raised her arm to indicate the child that she received his message. The world is a terrible cruel place and unfair in every turn, but today the Akatsuki did its first step against this corrupt world. A satisfied smile appeared on Konan's face.


	3. Akatsuki assembled

**Authers note: hello everyone, please enjoy this chapter, this will be the last chapter of the gathering of the Akatsuki members. Next chapter we will see how they will gather the jinjuriki. Please enjoy.**

All was silent in the council room of the Akatsuki base. The council room was made of a simple round tables, eight chairs and a map of the five great nations. The only person in the room was Nagato, he alway retreat here if he wanted to collect his thoughts.

Things started to go smoothly after a couple of months. To say that Nagato was surprised that Konan brought tow immortal members to the Akatsuki instead of one was an understatement, especially since Hidan didn't want to obey Nagato at first. Luckily that problem was taken care of after several chakra rods, some well placed kicks from Konan and tow almighty pushes.

Kakuzu and Sasori were cooperative from the beginning. Kakuzu claimed that he never breaks a deal and that the Akatsuki could turn out to be a quite good opportunity to earn an exceptional big amount of money.

During these months the Akatsuki members simply did some mercenary jobs and some silent raids on Hanzo bases all around the hidden rain. Nagato, Konan and Hidan wanted to go immediately after Hanzo and end him but Kakuzu and Sasori informed them that a dead ruler of the hidden rain could destabilize the economy of the village and risk an attack from another village that could use the commotion to concur the hidden rain village.

Thanks to Kisame's Intel on the hidden mist village, they already knew of the tow jinjuriki who resigned there, Yagura the jinjuriki of the three tails and Utakata the jinjuriki of the six tails. Sasori's investigations on the identity of the other tailed beast was going along as well. While it was easier to figure out the identities of the jinjuriki because of there young age, it still took time. One might think that Sasori's spy's only have to find a child that is the outcast of the entire villages but sadly there are other problems as well. First problem is that the identities are still S ranked secrets that even civilians have to keep quiet about. Second problem is that there are other kids gone orphan because of the tailed beast attack that have become a bit rebellious and caused some trouble. That also made it difficult to differentiate them from the jinjuriki.

After a couple of moments of silence, Nagato heard a knocking on the door."Come in" Nagato answered. The door open and Sasori entered the room."I am here to report a urgent matter leader" the puppeteer stated." Thanks too the help from Kisame, we already have the identities of five jinjuriki. But during my investigators I have come across a ninja from the hidden stone who could fill one of the tow free spots we have. A certain boy named Deidara, he is a highly classed shinobi of the explosion corps and might even know of the identities of the jinjuriki of iwagakure . Other than that, I have come across a problem with the jinjuriki of the hidden leaf village."

Nagato raised an eyebrow." What might that be?" Sasori shrugged." Apparently there is a spy network that work under the orders of Jiraiya the toad Sannin, who protect the jinjuriki's identity. If I'm not mistaken, they have already informed Jiraiya that someone is searching for the identity of the jinjuriki from konohagakure."

Nagato closed his eyes, the name Jiraiya brought back some good memories." How long do you expect it to take for your spy's too get past Jiraiya's spy's?" Sasori crossed his arms and thought for a moment." Well, those spy's are quite good at what they do. They even led my investigations so a stray that my spy's have come across a secret meeting to discuss a coup from the uchiha's."

"An coup from the uchiha? They don't really think that one clan can overthrow an entire village. There visual jutsu is powerful but they would need a strong Allie like...the jinjuriki." Nagato eyes widened after that revelation. If they are able to control the jinjuriki, there won't be anything that could stop them.

Sasori slightly raised one of his hands to signal that everything is in order." The hidden leave village knows of that coup, my spy's infiltrated the village council and figured out that the village will send one uchiha with the name Itachi to murder all of his clan members except his little brother. Apparently he is so loyal to his village, that he would even do this terrible mission and be branded as a missing ninja for the rest of his life."

"There's no way that the entire clan wants this, many of those who will die by Itachi's hand will probably don't even know why." Nagato said while looking at the map behind him. After a moment of thought he turned back to Sasori." Who might know of the members of this coup?"

Sasori thought for a moment." The most logical assumption would be Fugaku uchiha, Itachi's father and head of the uchiha clan."

Nagato nodded and continued to hatch out a plan in his head." Were is the clan located in the village and how are the security measures?"

Sasori hesitate to answer, not sure we're this was going." The village had some concerns regarding to the uchiha since the outburst of the nine tailed fox a couple of years ago, so the clan is located at the outskirts of the village. The defense is pretty tight, but in three day's the security will drop giving Itachi enough freedom to kill everyone without them calling the guards."

Nagato nodded before making up his mind. "Alright, Sasori go to the village hidden in the rocks and try to recruit Deidara while I take Kisame and Hidan and make my way to konohagakure."

"What will you be doing there?" Sasori asked, but he could probably guess what it was. Nagato just smiled while exiting the room.

" gather the remaining Akatsuki member."

Three days later three figures were standing on top of the wall of konohagakure, below them the clan district of the uchiha clan." So what's the plan leader?" Kisame asked while looking at the village. Only a couple of lights were burning and a handful of people wandered the streets under the full moon.

"The easy part is to reach the clan head unnoticed, after that we will have to incapacitate him and then the real challenge will start." Nagato said while scanning the village for any armed shinobi.

" question. Why is Hidan here? He isn't very stealthy, if you know what I mean." Kisame said with a raised eyebrow. Hidan of course immediately replied loudly."Coming from the guy who has a fuckin sword that rips people apart instead of slicing! What makes you think I'm not stealthy?!"

"The fact that if there were guards here you would have already exposed us." Kisame said.

"Enough you tow. We have a mission and it will start now." Nagato said, stopping the bickering of both.

Hidan grumbled and looked down."Fucking fine, how do we get down? Wouldn't it be easier to just blast a hole in the wall? Now we need to clime down."

Nagato looked down and spotted some haystacks." See those down there?" Kisame looked down and spotted them as well." What abo-"

The moment Kisame said that Nagato raised his arms and jumped down. In the air Nagato turned and landed with is back into the haystacks. Nagato simply stood up from those and looked up to the tow baffled Akatsuki members.

" holy fuck our leaders is nuts!" Hidan said while Kisame looked up in the sky to spot nothing." Did I just here an eagle? Whatever I'm sure I'm imagining it." With that Kisame raised his arms, jumped and did the exact same thing as Nagato.

After Kisame was finished, Hidan was sure the he as well heard an eagle screaming from somewhere. Shrugging it of the immortal attempted to do do the exact same thing, sadly he completed missed the haystack and landed with his back on the hard ground.

"Owwwwww! That didn't go as planned! You basters made it look so easy!" Hidan screamed while wiggling in pain. Kisame putt his hand over Hidan's mouth to prevent him from waking everyone up."I still don't know why we have you here but shut up. By the way, why are there haystacks?"

Nagato shook his head and signaled both to continue to move." Don't know, don't care. Now come we have a mission." Kisame popped Hidan's spine in a 'about right' position so that the Akatsuki members could continue the mission.

The three Akatsuki members sneaked around the village until they arrived at the walls of the mansion of the uchiha head family.

Getting over the wall and entering the wide Living room through the garden was easy. Luckily for the Akatsuki there target was inside this very room, slowly turning around and faced them. A man with dark brown hair that reached to his shoulder, black eyes and a stern exertion.

"Fukagu uchiha?" Nagato simply asked. The man in question could only barely see tree figures because of the moonlight."that's me. If you are with konoha you should know that I don't tolerate such a intrusion, this better be important."

Nagato analyzed the situation before answering." Trust me, it is. While I wish that there'd be another way, I am afraid I have to do this... Hidan." Without a second of hesitation, Hidan grabbed his scythe and sprinted towards Fugaku. The uchiha head however simply dogged Hidan's attacks using his sharingan until the moment was right to pull out a Kunai and stab it into Hidan's throat. The Akatsuki member made some gurgling sounds while blood gushed out of the neck that had still a Kunai in it before falling motionless onto the ground.

Fugaku stepped over Hidan's motionless body and started Nagato dead in the eye, now realizing the peculiar pattern of his eyes." Your assassination attempt was horrible, now let's see what your eyes can do against the Mangekyou sharingan." Fugaku eyes shifted and the world around Nagato started to melt. The Rinegan user simply looked around his environment slightly amused." I have to admit, the Mangekyou is truly a fascinating power. But sadly you are too full of yourself and underestimate my fellow members."

Fugaku smirked." Don't worry I have the other one in sight, if he tries to move I can simply fight him while you are in this genjutsu. If we fight, the entire clan will come to my aide."

"Well the problem of this plan is that you didn't notice how that the one you thought dead stood up and is about to stab you. " Nagato smiled as he saw how Fugaku spun around only to scream in pain. The illusion of Fugaku crumbled away and reviled Fugaku on his knees with Hidan's scythe logged into his shoulder.

Before Fugaku could scream again from Hidan's brutal act of ripping out his scythe from Fugaku's shoulder, Kisame went up behind him and knocked him out. Hidan removed the Kunai from his throat and smiled." The surprised look on that guys face was absolutely priceless."

Nagato looked down at the unconscious uchiha head before him and his still bleeding shoulder." Kisame, we need him alive." The Akatsuki members in question nodded and walked up to Fugaku and put his sword onto Fugaku." Hope you don't mind sharkskin." Kisame's sword growled a bit and started to stop Fugaku's bleeding.

"Well ... What now?" The immortal asked. Nagato wanted to answer but the door opened and a woman with long hair entered the room." Fugaku what are you making such a co-" she was cut of by Nagato who quickly went behind her and knocked her out. Kisame and Hidan followed with there eyes as the woman fell to the ground. After that happened, both looked back up to there leader. "As Hidan was saying... What now?" Kisame asked.

"Before anything else comes interrupting..." Nagato said while forming some chakra rods and handed them to Hidan." You are the key role in this plan. Take these and stab them into your body."

Kisame raised an eyebrow while Hidan looked at the rods, then to Nagato, back to the rods and finally to Nagato again before shrugging and taking the rods and stabbing himself with them. A wired sensation fills Hidan's body and is eyes started to tingle." Agh, what the shit!"

"A-are his eyes changing?!" Kisame said while point at Hidan. Truly his eyes slowly started to form into the Rinegan. Nagato kneeled next to Fugaku and closed his eyes." Everything goes as planned. Hidan your eyes and my are linking, as long as the rods are in your body we can communicate with one another and I can see through your eyes."

Hidan rubbed his eyes until the tingling sensation vanished." Fine, but why are we doing this in the first place?" Nagato laid his hand onto the head of the unconscious Fugaku." I needed someone to communicate with someone while I read his mind. I will figure out who is part of the coup and who isn't. Your mission is to assassinate everyone who is part of the coup. I would have liked someone els than Hidan for this mission, but he is the only one who isn't bothered by several impairments."

" ah, that makes sense. What do we do about here?" Kisame asked while pointing at Fugaku's wife." Leave here, she is against the coup. Now head out.

Both Akatsuki members left the uchiha home and Nagato started to dig into Fugaku's mind. While doing that, he came across the identity of the nintails jinjuriki."Naruto... Usumaki...?"

This night was bloody. Nagato was able to locate there enemies and the civilians. Several people couldn't react fast enough before Hidan sliced them up with his scythe. Kisame had to knock out anyone who wasn't part of there targets. Thankfully not many people decided to go out on a nightly stroll, so most of the time they entered the homes of there targets and smother them in them while they slipped. Disturbingly however was the fact that they came across corpses of target and civilians, showing that Itachi was on the move and probably figured out that other people are here at the moment.

Kisame and Hidan were walking down the street while Nagato communicated with Hidan, telling him that they were done and should now search for Itachi and stop him from killing." Well, we're could he be?" Kisame asked while looking around. Hidan put his hands behind the back of his head."With our luck, he probably come to us." Suddenly, Hidan was hit by shuriken.

The immortal slow moved his head and spotted a person a couple of feet behind them, the red sharingan glowing brightly." You aren't Itachi." Kisame said." Itachi is a guy right?"

There was a simple girl in simply shinobi clothing and long brown hair." I am Izumi uchiha and I am here to stop your senseless killing of my clan!" She said while preparing a Kunai." Tsk, bad fucking time to play hero." Hidan said and sprinted towards Izumi. During there fight Nagato tolled Hidan telepathic that if he wasn't allowed to kill here. Hidan was taking by surprise and Izumi noticed that, not knowing why, she still took that chance and stabbed him with the Kunai in the heart.

Hidan smirked and tried to swing at here. Izumi's eyes however noticed that Hidan took no particular concern to that attack and was prepared for that counter jumped out of the way and watched as Hidan pulled the Kunai out of his chest." What are you?"

Hidan smirked." Your worst fucking nightmare and probably the best thing that could happen to the uchiha." Hidan rushed towards here with a crazy expression on his face. The immortal failed however a figure dropping down from above in front of him. Hidan stopped and looked directly into a sharingan before jumping away. " well, you look more like a Itachi."

The uchiha in front of them had the anbu equipment minus the mask and continued to stare at Hidan. "That's because I am. And you are?" Itachi said while Izumi held his sleeve and hid behind him. Kisame was the first to answer." We are the Akatsuki and even as it doesn't seem like it, we are actually making the best out of a bad situation."

Itachi turned to Kisame while almost naturally keeping a protective position for Izumi." How am I to understand that?"

"We are a criminal organization and herd of the predicament of this clan and decided to make your life good again. We are done here if you want to understand more, follow us." Kisame started to walk way while Hidan followed him and pulled out his rods on the order of Nagato to disable there connection.

Itachi looked over his shoulder to Izumi and thought for a moment. If they told the truth he could finally stop, stop this stupid mission. Stop this killing, not be forced to kill his friends, his family, Izumi." Izumi, run away."

She looked up to Itachi, afraid that he could be harmed." Are you sure?" She asked. Itachi nodded and smiled at here, trying to reassure here and telling here that he will be ok." I'll go get help." She said and ran of.

Itachi looked at here until she disappeared from his sight. After that he followed the Akatsuki members.

After a couple of minutes they arrived to Itachi's surprise his home. Entering the home Itachi saw his unconscious mother and Nagato who was standing over his father who had a broken neck. Itachi clenched his fist at the sight of his dead father. Even though he was set on killing everyone, this picture of his dead father made his stomach turn.

" greetings Itachi uchiha." Nagato said while Hidan and Kisame walked next to him." I'm sure you have questions."

" I have. First I would like to know what your people meant by 'making my live good again' and second I want to know what you want." Itachi said.

"Fair enough. As you know we ar-" Nagato was interrupted by the door flying open and a small boy entering the room. He looked at every until his eyes fell on the corps of his father." Itachi! What his happening!" The boy screamed while tears ran down his face.

"Saske! Listening, you need to leave and find Izumi, I will handle this." Itachi told his little brother. This situation could turn out good for him, if this group truly stopped he could blame them for all the deaths and live his live in konoha with his little brother. Saske continued to cry and started to run away to safety.

" as I was saying, we used your fathers mind to locate everyone who plotted the coup and eliminated them. All uchiha's are now either against the coup ore don't even know of it. As for what we want? We want peace around the world and want you to join us. I believe stopping you from killing everyone is something to convince you that we are not evil and truly want to serve people." Nagato said while everyone else remained quiet.

Itachi waited for a moment until he answered." If you knew of my mission, then you know that I am loyal to my village."

"O'really? You are loyal to a bunch of fucker how wanted you to kill your family? Now that's fucked up." Hidan barked until Nagato motioned to him to be quite." What Hidan was trying to say, we don't have a problem with that. We just want you to join us and maybe you will be convinced that we fight for peace. You might even one day return to this village which lives in peace."

Itachi waited for a moment and thought about his family, Saske and Izumi before answering." Alright, but I want to report what happened here and I need some time alone."

Kisame smiled and walked up to Itachi to give him a pice of paper with coordinates." I will meet you there tomorrow and welcome you to the Akatsuki." Suddenly the Akatsuki members disappeared in a puff of smoke. After they all disappeared , Itachi fell onto his knees and morned the death of his father.

While konohagakure lived through a great tragedy that could have easily turned out to be an even greater tragedy, the land hidden in the rock had a beautiful sunny day. The people minded there own business, the children played with one another and the kage had a wonderful hate filled argument with a young blonde shinobi of the explosion corps

"FOR THE LAST GOD DAM TIME DEIDARA! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT EXPLOSIONS!" The Tsuchikage screamed so loud it completely filled the entire building.

The blonde artist In front of him wore the traditional shinobi clothing of his village and the fitting headband, he did not budge one bit from this screaming, he has gotten use to this after years of disobeying the Tsuchikage." As I have said! My ART can't be contained in this basic system. I need to stretch my wings and show the world my art! Hm!"

The Tsuchikage who was a extremely short compared to Deidara used his special ability to float to him and meet him eyes to eye." As if I'd let a crazy boy run around the world, blowing stuff up while wearing the headband of my village!"

" Then I will leave this pathetic village!" With that he stormed out of the building. "Go ahead boy! The moment you leave you will have a hefty bounty on your head form iwagakure!"

Deidara continued to run, ignoring the looks he got from the civilians until he reached a training field of the explosion corps. He blew of some stem by letting blowing some training dummies up for about fifteen minutes. After the dust settled Deidara took a deep breath and exhaled.

Suddenly a Kunai with a paper bomb landed next to his feet and was about to explode. Deidara was barely able to doge the explosion by jumping out of harms way. To his rotten luck the young artist landed on some muddy surface which mad him slip and fall onto his back. Deidara looked at the mud and quickly recognized who was responsible for this." Of course."

Suddenly a female figure landed on Deidara and sat on him, effectively pinning him down."heya big brother." Said a happy voice. Deidara looked up and spotted a familiar face. Short black hair with black eyes and the iwagakure headband on here forehead.

"Kurotsuchi, how often did I tell you to stop calling me that. We aren't related in any way." Deidara growled. The girl on top of him slowly lowered herself until she completely laid on him with there faces only inches away." What? Doesn't that tickle your fancy?" Kurotsuchi said with a wicked smile.

Deidara reacted quickly and flipped the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage onto her back. Now both of them are covered in mud and Deidara was on top. Kurotsuchi continued to smile and wrapped her right leg around Deidara." Looks like you actually do like to be the one in charge right 'big brother'." She made sure to make the 'big brother' as seductively as possible.

Deidara pushed himself off of here and helped here up." What do you want? You are a lot clingier then usually, your grandfather would kill you if he found out."

The girl in front of him just laughed." The better question would be what he would do to you?"

Deidara got shivers from the thought of him, the Tsuchikage and her father, kitsuchi stuck in one room." That still didn't answer my question."

Kurotsuchi's smile vanished." I herd what you said today to the old man, about leaving iwa. You make that threat almost on a daily basis, but something is different this time, isn't it?"

Deidara remained silent. " you really are going to leave." Deidara nodded at her statement." Yes, soon. I have to do this, I need to find myself and the true meaning of my explosive art. Hm."

Kurotsuchi remained quiet." I know that nothing will change your mind but... Promise me that if you find yourself you will come back."

"I-I don't know." Deidara said while looking away. That moment Deidara's face was grabbed by Kurotsuchi and pulled into a kiss.

After they broke the kiss Deidara looked into the teary eyes of Kurotsuchi." Better than nothing. At least don't get yourself killed while out there, I'll try to give you a head start." With that she left a baffled Deidara alone on the field.

After a moment of processing what just happened, Deidara made his way to pack his things. Ninja equipment, explosive clay, and some pictures of his younger days with him and Kurotsuchi. After he packed everything he needed he left the building. It was a small building far away from the village, he always liked the quiet of this place and he wouldn't bother anyone while training his art.

Deidara gave his home one last look before blowing one of the rocks in the area one time up, a farewell to his house that he one day might return.

"What was that about?" Asked a voice from behind Deidara.

Deidara looked behind him and saw a boy with shot read hair and a black cloak with read clouds on it." That my friends was my farewell art to this "

The redhead raised an eyebrow." Art? What kind of art is that?"

Deidara smiled." The most truest of art. Art is a fleeting thin that lasts for a mere moments before vanishing. In other words art is an explosion! Hm!" Deidara raised his hands up in the air to make his words seem as dramatic as possible.

"Your wrong." Deidara looked at the boy who just watched him as he undid his cloak, reviling the body of a doll. Sasori used the iron whip that came from his stomach to raise himself from the ground. "Art is true beauty that lives eternally and stands strong against the test of time."

Deidara just looked with amazement at Sasori who had apparently become one with his meaning of art." Who are you?"

Sasori lowered himself. "My name is Sasori of the read sand. I am part of a organization made out of high class missing ninjas. Our goal to ensure peace throughout the world, we could use your help."

Deidara smirked. "What makes you think I will join you?"

Sasori simply put his cloak back on and started to leave. "H-Hey were are you going?"

Sasori didn't turn around and continued to walk. "I don't like to waste my time. You know of our goal and what kind of people we are, if you don't want to join us, then I can use my time to find someone else."

"Wait a moment, if I'm to join your group I want something in return." Deidara said. Sasori stopped and turned around." I'm listening brat."

"I want to understand you and learn from you how to be so passionate about ones art to become one with the art." The blonde bomber stated.

Sasori simply nodded." Alright, now come we have quite a way ahead of us." Deidara followed Sasori right after he took one look at the direction of his village. Quietly he said." One day I will be back."

A couple of weeks have passed and the Akatsuki have gathered at the entrance of the hideout. The Akatsuki members themselves started to form some kind of friendship during there stay at the hideout while Sasori's spy's located the last of the jinjuriki. All of them wore the Akatsuki cloaks and there headbands with a gash across it.

Itachi had a talk with Nagato at his arrival and informed him that he is still loyal to his village and that he won't tolerate if his village comes to harm.

Nagato stood in front of the group and made an announcement." We all have gathered here for our own reasons, for our own dreams, hopes and ambitions. But now we need to stand strong and fight for world peace. Everyone plays a vital role in the Akatsuki and we need to work together to make this dream reality. Thanks to Sasori's help we have the locations of the jinjuriki. Every team will be targets that they need to retrieve. However, we need to hurry and collect all of them before the villages know what hit them."

Deidara raised his hand." Wait, doesn't a sealing just take a while? I mean what should we do with the others while we seal one of them?"

"The answer to that is simple, we won't seal them." That rose even more questions in the midst of the Akatsuki." Everyone has a envelope with there teams targets and a letter to the village that should be placed so that the village heads notice it. I should also say that this is not kidnapping, we are here to take these children away and give them a safe place and then train them."

Hidan was pissed of by that." Hold the fucking phone! We are going to babysit some children!?"

"Not entirely. These are jinjuriki, we will help them control the beasts inside of them and making them shinobi. They will see the world for what it truly is and hopefully use there powers to ensure an ere of pice. When the time is right, each team will be in charge of three jinjuriki and go around the world with them. I will contact you if there is a crisis that needs attention ore something to investigate with the Jinjuriki for training."

"While I agree with the idiot that I don't like this plan, i did agree to join you." Kakuzu grumbled.

Itachi had a small smile on his lips. "This doesn't seem as bad as I had thought." Kisame nodded to Itachi's statement. "Indeed."

Nagato made a final hand movement. "It is time to show the Akatsuki to the world. Move out!"

Finally all Akatsuki members made there way to there locations to gather the jinjuriki. During the way Nagato smiled as he and Konan were going for a very special jinjuriki.

Naruto Usumaki

 **Authors not 2(nothing to do with the story): as some of might know I an actually a big fan of Israel Pena. In his last update of one of his storys he informed people that a story called "RWBY watches deathbattle" hase been removed do to some people claiming it violated some rules. That story was about 2 years old and I sadly only read about 4 chapters of it. I just wanted to raise some awareness to that. Maby this makes people think about not being a dick and letting people write what they want.(not that I am implying that you are a dick my dear reader... Please don't be a dick)**


	4. Four&Five with a sligh breath of Nine

**Authors no: have fun with this new chapter... that's basically it.**

It has been a few days now since the Akatsuki moved out for there main purpose. To gather the jinjuriki and make them into the heroes of the new era. Everyone had there destinations and there targets.

Tow Akatsuki members we're walking the path to iwagakure to gather the jinjuriki there. Kisame and Itachi had there standard Akatsuki equipment plus a straw hat with cloth that covered the where's face. Kisame let out a sigh." This sucks. Why do we have to go to iwa? It's like the stranger unfriendliest village of them all."

"Because the both of us are the most effective in stealth missions. Plus we have it easy. We only need to gather the tow jinjuriki here while the other need to visit tow places." Itachi told his comrade.

The way Itachi logically conducted was that if they were to gather the five and four tailed jinjuriki and Nagato went to konohagakure, left the other members with six other jinjuriki. Thinking about the directions they went it was only logical that Kakuzu and Hidan went to the hidden cloud, then to the hidden waterfall village while the artist went to the hidden mist and finally to the hidden sand village.

"So, how are we doing this?" Kisame asked knowing that they would soon reach iwagakure.

"First we will enter the village together and then split up to gather the tow jinjuriki".

Kisame agreed to that idea." Alright. I wonder how those jinjuriki will be."

Itachi knew that it might be hard to convince a jinjuriki to leave the village. Not because they feel affiliated to the village, more because they will probably have trust issues after that long time of mistreatment." Let's just hope that we will make a good first impression and that we don't get caught. Some Intel suggests that there might be a increase of security after Deidara left the village."

Meanwhile on the road to konohagakure were Nagato and Konan taking in the beautifully forest." Tell me Nagato, why do you wish to go for the ninetails yourself? We could have easily sent Itachi and Kisame.

Nagato thought for a moment before answering." Well, the reason behind this is that the jinjuriki is Naruto Usumaki. I want to meet him, not only because he is an Usumaki like myself but because he has the name of the hero in Jiraiya's book who brought world pice. I believe that the reason why Jiraiya's spy's protect him so much is because he believes that Naruto will bring peace one day to the world."

Konan smiled at the memories that came back at the mention of Jiraiya." Well we will certainly try to make the best out of him. Naruto will be safe with us."

"I have no doubt about that, but there is another reason why I want to go to Konohagakure."

Konan tilted here head. "And that would be?"

Nagato took a deep breath and looked up to the sky." You know that my parents have been killed by konoha ninjas, if I want to save this world I need to teach the Akatsuki and the jinjuriki not to judge ore mistreated someone based on there heritage. I am basically testing myself if I am able to forgive konohagakure for the murder of my parents by entering this village and not destroy anything ore hurt anyone."

A smile came across Konan's lips." I'm sure you will handle everything just fine. The road to Konohagakure is still long, let's enjoy the good weather, the green forest and those too bandits that we're following us for the last half an hour."

Suddenly tow bandits jumped out of the forest." Well seems like you noticed. Let's get this over it, you have bad luck now give us your valuables."

Nagato chuckled." Actually, we are lucky..." Nagato formed a chakra rod in his hand." ...we might need a boy ore tow."

Inside the capital of iwagakure were several little shops of ninja tools, little restaurants and clothing shops. The economy of iwa wasn't the best, so every shop had to carry its own weight in order to survive. Of course since iwa has such a strong military force. The shops based on ninja gear, were almost ensured safety.

One tee shop in particular had it extremely hard. The villagers of iwa knew that if you wanted good tee, this was your place to go. The shop also offered ramen if the cash situation allowed it.

Even after all that, there were only a hand full of customers there, with too employers. The manager/waitress and the cook.

The waitress was a woman with shoulder long purple hair tied to tow pigtails, brown eyes and was about sixteen years old. She walked up to one of the customers in the room in order to take his order." May I take you order sir?"

The man and his four friends smiled crookedly." We all would like the special of the house." The waitress wrote this down and turned around. Not to here surprise, one of the man grabbed her but. She jumped a bit before shrugged it off and went to a little window which led to the kitchen." Five times the special Han!" She called into the window.

After she took the payment of a other table, she went back to the window which had a table with five tee mugs on it. She grabbed it and brought it to the table.

Before she could leave however, one of the man grabbed here and pulled her onto his lap." Im sorry I just want to know whom to thank." He looked at her chest and spotted a small tag with the name 'Aya' on it." Aya? Right? I'm not sure, my eyes aren't the best and you have such wonderful boobs." The man said while putting his head between here breasts. That got a round of applause from the other men from the table.

Aya escaped from the mans grib and slapped him across the face. The other man laughed at there friends pain." Why you little bitch! Me and my friends deserve a bit of serves from you for that overpriced tee!"

"Listen, we are a loot cheaper then most tee shops and we have better tee! So no, I don't own you anything!" Aya screamed.

Another man stood up." Yes we do since right in the other room is a monster, so you basically risk our lives. I think you do own us a couple of feels." The other man stood up with everyone having a smile.

Aya, slowly backed away from the men, until the door of the kitchen opened and drew all attention to the boy who stepped out.

Even though he was only about eleven years old, he was quite big. His head could reached to the mans chin. He wore a simple black pants, a black sleeves obi and a large red straw hat. Were you would be able to see skin is covered by red cloth. The only thing that wasn't covered by cloth were is eyes that glared at the men.

"Well if it isn't the reason descent folk like ourselves can't live peace." One of the men snorting." Why don't you go back to the kitchen and let the grownups have some fun."

Han just continued to stare at them, not moving an inch while stem formed around him." How about you leave before I liquify your insides."

"O ho ho! Looks like the freak has balls! Let's fuck him up!" One of the man shouted. And all of the prepared to attack.

Suddenly they heard a female voice from behind them." I wouldn't do that if you don't want to piss me of."

One of the men turned around." And who might you be bi- ... oh fuck its Kurotsuchi! Run!" In an instant the men disappeared while Kurotsuchi simply laughed." Ha,Ha! Pussys, can't even handle little old me."

Han just looked at the tee mugs on the table." They did not pay..."

Kurotsuchi smiled." Don't worry, im going to drink it all, for my part you are the second best cook. Right after Aya here." She said while putting a hand around Aya.

Han just grunted and moved back int the kitchen."whatever."

Aya laughed." I can never read that boy."

Kurotsuchi shrugged and sat down, drinking a bit of tee." You don't have to read him, he basically owns you everything. While everyone hats him, you gave him a home, job and taught him how to cook."

"Well, what can I say. Han has basically become my little buddy." Aya said while laughing.

"Little?"

" you know what I mean." Aya sat down in front of Kurotsuchi." So how did it go with Deidara?"

Kurotsuchi almost spat out most of here tee and looked over to Aya who just smiled." I take that as a 'not bad' "

"You have way to much time on your hands." Kurotsuchi said.

"Enough time that you could use to tell me everything that happened." Aya sai

The iwa ninja just shook her head while the waitress made a order."Yo Han! Bring us tree ramen and then come join us!"

"On it." Came from the kitchen and Kurotsuchi just knew that this day couldn't become any more stressful.

Meanwhile a customer in a black cloak with read clouds silently observed while sipping on a fine tasting tee.

Meanwhile in a little small hut on the outskirts of the village and close to the forest, lived a simple boy who hosted the four tailed beast. He was only ten years old, wore a purple obi with purple pant, black ninja shoes, a leather harness and head dark read hair. Other than that, he had a crown like headband with the hidden stone sigle on it.

Roshi just exited the forest with a full bag of vegetables on his back. He put them down with a satisfied huff and went over to his chopping log.

After a while of chopping some wood a felt a presence behind him. Roshi turned around and saw a couple of kids in rags."Well, seems like you are getting at timing these meetings."

The kids laughed and Roshi shared with them what he had gathered. Later he would lead them into the woods and teach them what is eatable and what is poisonous.

This routine became normal to Roshi, one day a kid came to Roshi begging for some money and Roshi, having a good heart gave him some of his vegetables.

Since he was hated in the village, he left the village after becoming a genin at a young age. The teachers probably just wanted him to leave so they gave him the quick basic of the basic and gave him the headband without even testing his , he wasn't allowed to leave the village so he decided to do the next best thing, live on the outskirts of the village as a Vagabund.

After he gave the kid food a couple of months ago, more and more decided to visit him to beg for some food. Roshi knew that this couldn't go on forever, so he decided to make a deal with the kids. If he gives them food, they will attend his lessons on surviving in the forest alone.

To Roshi's surprise they actually decided to join his lessons. At the beginning it was complicated to teach them everything, but now he noticed that they are starting to do things on there own.

One time Roshi hid from the kids to see what they would do if he wasn't there. To his splendid surprise the kids went alone into the forest and got there own food. Some of them even tried to lay bait and hunt for some meet, something that he didn't teach them.

Now Roshi taught the kids simply tricks and tips to make the scavenging easier. He also noticed that some of the kids helped one another and explained how things work.

After they successfully had a good amount of things, Roshi called it a day and said that they should leave." . We're was my house again?" Roshi asked with a obvious fake concerned voice.

" that way!" One girl called while the other kids called that they knew as well. Roshi smiled while the kids led him back home, knowing that he couldn't teach those kids no more.

The rest of the day, the kids laughed and play with one another until it was dark and Roshi made a little bonfire. The kids gather around and enjoyed the pice and quiet. Roshi would have loved it if one of the kids could cook, but sadly they didn't. Living as a Vagabund is hard, especially if you have no cooking skills and burn every that you hold in the firer. Since he didn't want to eat raw meat, his food plan was mainly fruit and vegetables.

While starting into the bonfire he wandered to himself if the kids would treat him like that if they knew why the village hatted him. For a long time Roshi knew that he was the jinjuriki of the four tailed beast.

He knew that villagers called him freak and monster, some saying that he killed some of there relatives and he immediately has the special forces in his neck if he just stays one day out of the village. He could putt tow and tow together and while being in the academy, he read the history of the village and learned that tow tailed beast attacked this village not to long ago before being sealed inside tow hosts. He knew he was one of the hosts but he didn't know what he was hosting and if it one day would break out like it did with the last host.

It was late, the Stars shined bright and a half moon was hanging in sky. Roshi got up and send the kids away, he knew that they could survive on there own but they seemed to like him.

After the kids left he put out the firer and started up to the sky, wishing he could leave this village. He was actually afraid that he could endanger all those people if he went berserk.

Roshi let out a sigh." Dame, what am I suppose to do."

"Well you could here me out on my offer."

Roshi spun around ready to attack the person who snuck up on him. To his surprise it wasn't someone who just wanted to beat him up, which was his first assumption but a tall man with blue skin and a black cloak with read clouds on it."Who are you."

"The name is Kisame hoshiegaki, I am part of an organization called the Akatsuki. Are goal is to bring peace around the world." The shark ninja spoke.

"Cool, now would you kindly tell me what that has to do with a Vagabund like me?" Roshi said in a sarcastic tone.

"I think you already realize that you aren't completely normal. Dose the name four tails ring a bell."

Roshi laughed." I see, your group just wants the power of the beast. Well tough luck, I'm not giving it. It's my job to make sure the beast is locked up and i won't let anyone have this power." Roshi dropped down into a fighting stance.

Kisame looked at Roshi a while before starting to laugh." What the hell is that? That is the most ridiculous fighting position ever! Don't they teach anything these days?"

Roshi growled. He knew that he couldn't fight, especially not someone of a group who set the idea in there head to hunt jinjuriki. But he couldn't forgive himself if he went down without a fight." Stop laughing and start fighting."

Kisame caught his breath again." Sorry to disappoint but it will take a lot of training from the Akatsuki before you can challenge me."

"Training from the Akatsuki? What are you talking about?"

Kisame just smiled." You just assumed that we hunt jinjuriki but that is not part of our plan. We want to gather all jinjuriki, train them, teach them how to control the tailed beast and hopefully one day, you will be with you power a hero who brings peace to our world."

Roshi got up from his fighting stance and thought for a moment." So let me get this straight. Your groups plan for world peace is to gather a punch of people who are the containers of extremely dangerous monsters in one place, train them until they reach unbelievable power and then hope that for the best."

"Well if you put it like that it dose sound risky but we believe that it might work. Oh, and by the way, the other jinjuriki are about your age apparently." The shark ninja said.

Roshi thought for a that was really true that this group could teach him how to control the tailed beast, become stronger, meet others like him and get him out of this village. That is basically everything he wanted." Alright, you win I will join on one condition."

"And that would be?"

Roshi looked over to his vegetables and then back to the Akatsuki member." I want to learn how to cook."

Kisame grind." I think we can handle that."

Meanwhile in the dark streets of iwa, three people were walking down the empty streets. Tow females having a splendid conversation and a jinjuriki just silently walking next to them.

"Im telling you, Deidara would be perfect for you." The waitress said while walking her friend back home.

"I really don't believe you are still talking about that. Besides he's gone I can't just chase him now. I will just find somebody els I guess." Kurotsuchi said in defeat. She knew that she couldn't finde somebody better, but she'd never let her live be ruined by a failed romance. One day she'll be over it...hopefully.

Aya just smiled." But imagine what he could do to you with all those mouths."

Kurotsuchi became fiery red in and instance." Oh, look that's my home right over there a couple of miles away, gonna say hi to it by!" She quickly spoke and disappeared in an instance, leaving behind a confused waitress and a 'not all that much caring' jinjuriki.

"Did she just say that she's gonna say hi to here home?" Aya asked.

Han just continued walking, not dignifying the situation with an answer.

After a couple of minutes of walking Aya opened her mouth again." Having several months is quite useful in a relationship don't you think."

Han just slightly turned his head." Aya, I appreciate that you can talk so openly to me, but I should remind you that I'm still eleven."

Aya just laughed and hugged him." Right, I sometimes forget."

Han just rolled his eyes." How are you the big sister in this situation? I'm basically acting like the big brother."

Han noticed a group of men walking around the corner. He recognized them as four of the men from the tee shop." What a surprise to meet you, I do believe that you still own us some money."

One of the men snorted." And I believe that that bitch still owns us some feels, so we will take her now and pay up later."

Han raised an eyebrow while Aya slightly hid behind him." You know if I didn't know how to make tee, I might be slightly intimidated."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean you freak? That's it. Boys move aside, I'm gonna beat the living shit out of him." One of the man said while walking towards him.

Han just moved towards him as well, to the surprise of Aya who felt incredible defenseless. The man swung at Han who simply dogged the attack. Frustrated the man swung against, only to be blocked by Han's unnatural strength with one arm. One final time the man swung at Han, this time he hid Han square in the face but Han didn't even flinch. After realizing that his punch had no effect on Han he tried to escape, but Han was quicker and grabbed the mans throat.

" the secret of good tee is to know what the exact temperature is that the tee requires. Some need warm temperatures while others..." Hans body started to steam and the temperature around the mans throat rapidly increased."... need boiling temperature."

Han was interrupted by a screaming from behind. He turned around and spotted the fifth man of the group holding Aya and holding a knife to her throat." You hurt her and you will know how tee feels in the kettle. I will make you scream the same high note."

Han smelled something coming from that man, the familiar small of cheep Sake that made people to very stupid things." You shut yo freaky... I will stab you in the bitch!" The drunken man muttered while the knife shook in his hand.

Before Han could react he felt a intense pain on the back of is head. One of the other men grabbed the next best object and dropped it on Han's head, in this case it was a simple rock.

His vision became blurry and he feel to the ground, he could fell couple of man stomping on his back. During the pain he could see through the legs how the drunk tried to fondle and make out with Aya who fought and tried to get to Han, beginning them to stop. The sounds became hollow and he started feel cold.

Suddenly he saw how the drunk stabbed Aya and how she fell to the ground. That moment the world turned read and the man backed away from Han who was now engulfed in read chakra that formed a tail behind him.

Han slowly opened his eyes and spotted the the night sky. He listens and heard voices and firer a bit farther away. He tried to get up but the pain prevented him from doing so.

"Please just stay, we just finished treating your wounds."

Han looked to the side and spotted a Akatsuki member with a damage Konohagakure headband sitting next to him. Laying on the other side were Han's clothes and hat neatly and clean.

"Who are you? What happened? We're am I?" Han asked as things started to come back.

"Calm down, everything is alright. We are a couple of miles away from iwa. After you killed all those basters, I stooped you with my sharingan and me and my partner have been on the run ever since with you and Roshi the other jinjuriki of iwagakure." Itachi explained.

"Wha- jinjuriki? I don't understand. Please just tell me what is going on, what happened to Aya." Han stammered.

" you have basically a huge amount of power that went berserk on those guys. After you healed Aya you continued to melt one guys neck, while the other people were obliterated by punches and kicks. Seriously it took forever to remove all those skull and brain prices."

Han's eyes widened." I held here? She is safe? But how?"

Itachi smiled." Steam. The stab didn't hit anything vital but was enough to make her go unconscious, she would have surly dyed from blood loss if hadn't helped here. You rushed over in your state of rage and used your stem and heat to crust up the wound, stooping the bleeding. I brought here to the hospital afterwards."

Han remained quiet, happy to here she was saved." That's good to here, but what am I doing here?"

Itachi pointed to Roshi." That boy is like you a jinjuriki. You are weapons from the villages that everyone hats until you are used in war. We, the Akatsuki decided to take you from the village, reunite you with your fellow jinjuriki and teach you how to use your power to have fate in your own hands. That way we hope you and the other eight will ensure peace.

Han looked over to Roshi who sat by the fire with Kisame.

" im telling you brat, you are overcooking the fish!" Kisame yelled.

"No I'm not! Look it's not done jet!" Roshi answered.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Han looked back to the sky and thought about his options, if he would return he would just bring Aya in danger again. If he stays away, she will be accept in society again, the shop will flourish, she could cook to here hearts content and people wouldn't hurt here if they want to attack him.

"Will I ever return?"

" if that is what you wish."

" alright, teach me however much you can."

Itachi looked at the boy and smiled, without the armor he looks like every other boy. Average face with average short messy black hair. "Alright."


	5. Tow, Eigh and Seven

**Authors note: well, here is the next chapter. A slightly delay from my previous updates but here it is at last. The reason behind this is because I couldn't work it out correctly and now I dislike the meeting with Fuu. I tried my best to make it better but I could only give that car crash some make up, if you know what I mean. Well anyway, read enjoy and Juge me however you like after you do.**

The hidden cloud village named Kumogakure was known as one of the most military advanced village of the five great Nations. Sadly the rumors about the non existent of special type bloodlines are true and is the very reason for secret task force of the third Raikake.

The task force had the main objective to gather rare blood Typs and put them to use in the village. It did not matter if the blood Typs were in a small ore big village, if you had a rare ability you were a target of kumogakure

The village itself was made of several natural stone pillars that were hollow on the inside so that people could live in them. Most building were like that, there were only a handful of little shops ore homes that were made out of wood.

In the biggest tower of them all was the office of the strongest Raikage the village has ever known, third Raikage A aka' the strongest shield and the strongest Speer'.

He was a tall man with dark skin, long white hair that went to his back, wore the kumo gear and had a lightning bolt scar on his chest.

It is known that the Raikage deals with the crisis of the jinjuriki alone. Every time a jinjuriki goes berserk, he deals with it personally. He is even a living legend in all the villages, he singlehandedly fought for three days and three nights 1.000 shinobi in the war, only to protect his comrades. Thanks to a miracle he survived and continue to be the third Raikage.

A was at the moment in his office reading some reporters about the Activities of the other villages. To his dismay konohagakure had a great tragedy that almost eradicated all of the uchiha clan members. It wasn't because he had feelings for the uchiha, it's because now the uchiha that are left are put closer to the center of the village to protect the remaining members. A had actually hoped that his special forces could use the location of the uchiha close to the village walls to nap at least one of the uchiha's members.

A put the report down and leaned back in his chair. This situation wasn't all bad actually, the clan itself now only exists in some people who aren't all that strong. The only uchiha's that could become a formidable force are the tow uchiha's that were closest to the infamous Itachi uchiha. His little brother Itachi uchiha is now in the academy which means A's son A will have to deal with him when Saske grows up. The only other threat of the uchiha is now Izumi uchiha, who apparently trains now day and night to avenge her clan.

A smile at the thought of Itachi uchiha. During the massacre of the uchiha clan, it has been stated by Saske uchiha that his brother meet the group responsible for the attack and said that he'll deal with them.

The people of konohagakure believe that Itachi fought this group and died in battle, trying to protect his little brother and mother after he wasn't able to save his father. The reports on who this group was is sadly very limited. Izumi and Saske are the only ones who saw that group and were so badly traumatized that the authorities could only identify 'red clouds' as a depiction of the group. That information is classified however and just the council of konohagakure knows that information, and the Raikage thanks to his spy's work.

The Third Raikage got of his chair and walked to the window to overlook the village. It was a peaceful day, no commotions in the streets, no major mission to deal with and the clouds lazily drifted by. That was until he heard a small scream.

A looked over to the right side of the window and spotted in an alley three men cornering a little girl with long blonde hair. The girl had simply blue civilian clothes on and appeared to be only nine years old. While the man slowly approached the girl with wooden clubs in there hands,A identified the girl as Yugito Nii the jinjuriki of the tow tailed phantom cat.

A decided to observe the sene before him. If the jinjuriki went berserk in order to defend herself, he could do something against his boredom and have a little match with the tow tails again.

One of the men raised his club to strike, but suddenly the club in his hand flew away and was pierced to the ground by a short sword. A knew exactly who that might be to save the jinjuriki and decided to leave it at that. He moved away from the mirror to concentrate on something more important.

"What the hell!" Screamed the man who just lost his weapon and looked up to see who that was. He only saw a shadow before the one responsible jumped of the the roof and landed between Yugito and the men.

The boy was about ten years old, wore the kumo ninja gear, had platinum hair, dark skin, sunglasses and a short sword strapped to his back." Yo,Yo,Yo. U messing with Yugito Nii? Then meet the sting called killer !" The boy rapped.

"Damit, it's the other jinjuriki brat,Bee." One of the men said." So what? The boy is just a genin, what threat could he pose?" The other one stated.

Yugito was relieved to see here one and only friend. He called himself killer Bee after he officially became the little brother of the Raikages son. She remembered that day clearly.

Since they could think they were always together, never to far away and knowing from a very early age that they were jinjuriki. Bee always protected here from any kind of possible danger, he even started to rap just to cheer her up.

One day an announcement came across the village, that the third Raikages son searches for a little brother. Bee saw that as his chance to become a shinobi, give Yugito and himself a home. Both of them were forbidden to learn any shinobi skills since everyone was scared of them, not that anyone would train them on there own free will.

Bee trained day and night to pass the test and ultimately he actually did it. He became A's little brother/partner and gained power to protect Yugito. Sadly he had to go on missions now and train while he had free time to meet the strength of his big brother, which left Yugito often alone. She couldn't defend herself because the Village protested against the idea of training a jinjuriki, so the third Raikage promised that the tow tailed jinjuriki won't be trained.

"If we attack him his brother A will...w-will" one of the men stuttered. The other man looked back at Bee to realize that his brother seemingly out of nowhere popped up behind the jinjuriki." O please do continue, you might even give me some ideas." A said with a glare which caused the group to flee.

As soon as the threat past, Bee turned to Yugito to check if everything was alright. "Did those fools hurt you with those tools? If so i will start a chase and catch them without a haste."

The blonde jinjuriki just shook her head. "No everything is alright. You came at the exact right moment to be a hero again." She said with a smile. Sadly Bee wasn't to happy. He felt like he abandoned her again.

"Well, this is settled. Come on Bee, time that we got back to training." A said while crossing his arms.

Bee snapped his head to his brother and started at him." We can't let Yugito alone in this grove, otherwise those duds will make a move. Fool ya' fool." Instantly Bee's face was gripped by A with pressure.

"YOU DARE TO CALL YOUR BROTHER A FOOL! ITS THE IRON CLAW FOR YOU!" A screamed while torching his little brother with one arm. Bee screamed at the pain while Yugito laughed at the o so familiar scene.

After a moment of pain A released his little brother. "Alright, enough with this. You and Yugito will follow me to the training field, that way we can train and make sure that Yugito is safe. Happy?"

Yugito nodded, while this didn't mean she could learn, it did mean she could at least observe. Bee nodded as well. "Good thinking bro, you are smart as a... as a...uhhh forget it."

The group of three started to move twords the training field, unknown to them they were watched. The zombie duo of the Akatsuki were watching from a safe distance inside a restaurant the play. Both of them had there meals finished, Hidan had spareribs and Kakuzu had liver sashimi. After there targets disappeared Kakuzu stood up and laid the exact amount of money that paid the food without tipping. Hidan grumbled something about Kakuzu being a greedy ass and followed his partner outside.

Kakuzu led them through the village while Hidan simply followed until he eventually got bored of the silents. "So... those jinjuriki seem kind of happy. What's the plan?"

" it's obvious that the girl wants to learn how to fight but doesn't want to be separated from the boy. The boy just wants the girls safety and his brother wants the boy to be strong enough so he can have someone to fight with and trust when he becomes the next kage. So we need to convince the girl and the big brother that we are doing this for there sake." Kakuzu explained his partner.

" why the brother? Why not the boy?"

"Simple, the boy is loyal to here and his brother aka the only person who treats them right. So he would only leave if she comes with us and it's ok for the brother." Kakuzu explained again.

A moment passed and Hidan spoke again. "So how are we gonna do that?"

" leave that to me." They arrived at a shady looking bar. They entered and were meet with a group of thugs.

Kakuzu waisted no time and made his reasons for being here clearly. "Hello you worthless people. My name is not important and you will do me a little favor otherwise you will all die sooner then expected." The thugs laughed.

"Really smooth there buddy." Hidan whispered. Kakuzu only whispered back. "I'm just searching for there leader, the first one to speak is mostly the one with the highest respect from the group. Either that or in some cases like in our group the stupid one."

"...fuck you."

Soon the laughs died down and one of the thugs walked a bit forward." You got some balls there. What would happen it w-" in mid sentence Kakuzu's Arme shot forward, grabbed the mans head and ripped it clean off.

"There, now that the one with the most respect is gone we can all work together." Kakuzu said while holding the severed head by the hair. The thugs all backed away, mortified by the scene before them and hastily nodded.

"Good, this is how it goes down. If everything works you can have this guys head back and cash in on the bounty. After that I want you all to forget what happened this day and move to a remote village. Understand?" The thugs silently nodded again and Kakuzu said down at the table to explain the plan.

That night the tow jinjuriki walked side by side with A trough the empty streets of kumogakure. "That was a good session Bee but I am still tonight my power down a lot for you. We will have to train a lot more until you reach that level."

"Hey I know that haze, so tone down on the craze. Fool ya'fool." Bee said while crossing his arms, angry at himself that he didn't manage to gain more power than the last session. Bee was gripped again from his brothers iron claw.

"WHO ARE YOU CALING A FOOL YOU FOOL!"

Yugito just laughed again. She knew that she was never allowed to use what she observed today but at least she knew it.

A released his brother from the iron claw. "Anyway it was a good day, how about we return home and wee have something to eat." The kids smiled with glee and started to pull on A's arms so that he hurried up.

After a couple of steps A stopped dead in his tracks so the kids couldn't move him anymore. The tow jinjuriki looked at him with concern while he just started ahead of him. "I know you are there, come out."

Slowly a man in stepped out from behind a corner. He wore simple tattered clothes, had a sword at the ready and wore a expressionless white mask that covered not only his face but his entire head. He spoke no word and readied himself to attack.

"Yugito, get out of here. Bee and I will handle this." Yugito knew what to do and gave be a reassuring smile before running away.

"Now who might you be?" A said white a confident smile.

The silent man said nothing, he just stood there and remained quiet. After a moment of silence, bee broke it.

"I'm gonna call you wombo. Because you are about to feel the AB combo." Bee rapped.

Again the man just staid quite

"You know what bee, I'm already tired of this, I'll handle it." A said and cracked his knuckles. "Any last words Punk?"

The man remained quiet for a moment until he simply flipped the bird.

Instantly A was behind the silent man and snapped his neck. The enemy fell to the ground and A just dusted of his hands." I had expected a lot more from you and your silent shtick."

Suddenly a loud crash echoed from farther away, bee knew exactly were that came from, the direction Yugito ran to." Yugito! Quick bro!"

Bee already started running and a followed behind.

Unknown to them a black mass of tendrils with a mask slowly creeped out from the shadow and retrieved the body with a broken neck.

A couple of minutes before, Yugito was running away. After a good distance she stopped to catch here breath. That pause didn't hold on very long before she heard voices coming close.

She turned and spotted a group of armed thugs coming close. The blonde jinjuriki turned and wanted to run the other way, but sadly there were more of them." Sorry little girl, but we are here to kill you."

Yugito slowly back up until here back was pressed against the wall. "W-why? What did I do? Just because I'm a jinjuriki?"

"Nope we are just paid to do so. Time to die." One of the man said while holding up a club that was reinforced by needless on its end. Yugito sank to the ground, covered her head with her hand and shut her eyes praying that Bee already took care of that one guy and will appear soon to her rescue.

Suddenly a loud crash erupted and covered everything with a cloud of dust. Yugito opened her eyes and but sadly couldn't see anything, the dust forced her to close here eyes again. She could here fight, screaming and loud cracking sounds.

After a couple of seconds the noise disappeared together with the dust and Yugito slowly opened here eyes again.

She saw the thugs laying with to the ground, some of them were bleeding, others had twisted and Mangled limbs. Before her was Kakuzu, he was kneeling down and offered her a hand. Slowly she took his hand and both of them stood again.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kakuzu, I am from a organization called the Akatsuki. Our job is to protect you and your fellow jinjuriki." Kakuzu blandly said.

Yugito just watched him."...huh?"

Kakuzu sighed." You know you are a jinjuriki right?" Yugito nodded. "Then you should also know that there are seven other jinjuriki like you out there. The Akatsuki gather them, train them and teach them how to control the power of there tailed beast. So I'm basically here to over you an escape out of this village and maybe one day you will return as a hero."

Out of nowhere a short sword flew towards Kakuzu who simply caught it with one hand. The brother appeared. "Who are you? Get lost!" A shouted.

Kakuzu simply turned towards A and tried to explain himself. "I'm not here as an enemy, I'm here to make a offer."

"Yeah right! Bee get ready." Suddenly A a was behind Kakuzu while Bee remained in front of him. Both charged there lariat attack and charged Kakuzu who still did not move. In an instant Kakuzu's head was looked in between there attacks. Unknown to them Kakuzu had already hardened his neck area so that the attack was ineffective. Kakuzu used the surprise of the brothers that his head didn't fall off to kick Bee away and grab A's neck to slam him into the ground.

Kakuzu's tendrils shot out of his arm and entered A's mouth. "If I wanted I could rip your organs out of you through your mouth. But as I have said I am not here as an enemy." The tendrils returned and Kakuzu offer A his hand. A was reluctant at first but agreed to take his hand. "If you are not our enemies what dose a criminal Ninja like yourself doing here." Said A while pointing at Kakuzu's headband.

"As I have explained Yugito before, I come from a organization known as the Akatsuki. Our goal is to ensure peace through the help of the jinjuriki. We collect them and train them how to become first class shinobi and controlling the beast inside them." Kakuzu explained.

"You think I'm going to let my little brother go along with some organization I have never here'd of?" A huffed.

"I was thinking that you were going to say that and I would like to point out some things. Do you believe that Bee will be ever excepted as a kumogakure shinobi as long as there is a chance of him going berserk?"

A was speechless for a moment and looked over to Bee who was talking to Yugito to ensure that she was ok." W-well I-"

"And do you believe that he will ever be able to reach your level if he is constantly worrying about here? If that wasn't the case he could have used more power in that attack, you wouldn't have decrease your attack to match his power and my head would have been cut off with no problem. The only way for him to grow is to leave the village and let here train as well."

A remained silent.

"I promise that one day he will return to you with enough power to be your brother and enough control to be respected by the village. I know you have a lot to think about and will give you time. My partner and I will return in one week outside of the village with another jinjuriki, if you agree you can meet us there." With that Kakuzu disappeared and A turned to the tow jinjuriki.

Outside of the village, Kakuzu walked behind some trees to reach a little hidden location. In that location Kakuzu's monster was eagerly awaiting him with the body of the silent assailant. The monster slipped back into Kakuzu's body while Kakuzu removed the the assailants mask to revile Hidan with a his mouth sown together.

Hidan grumbled while Kakuzu repaired his neck. After he was don he freed his mouth again, Hidan cracked his jaw to regain the felling of his mouth and lips back. "Care to explain what the fuck that was for and were are those jinjuriki?"

Kakuzu went behind a tree to retrieve Hidan's Gera. "One, I needed you to shut up so that no one could recognize you if they hear your voice. Tow, the jinjuriki will come with us in a week. For now we will go to the hidden waterfall village and gather the seven tails. The village is small and I know were to go so this should be easy."

Hidan finished changing." Fine, but since you shut me up for the time so I will curs until we reached the village."

Kakuzu just rolled his eyes. "What ever, move."

Three days later the zombie duo arrived at a secret passageways to takigakure. Hidan was still cursing." Fuck in my shit mouth cunt..."

"Finished?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Kakuzu rubbed his forehead, thanking whatever god is up there that it is finally over. "While I am surprised that you were even able to curs in your sleep, we are behind schedule. Let's move."

After entering the village through the passage they sneaked through the village. Sasori's Intel suggest that the jinjuriki spends most of here time plainly in the open of a forest section away from the main part of the village. Apparently she stays away from the village but close enough so that the authorities know were she is.

The zombie duo arrive at a small open field of the forest, the jinjuriki was there. She was about six years old, wore a white top, white skirt, orange eyes, had short mint green hair and a orange pin in her hair, overall she had a slightly darker skin tone. She was simply crouching and observing how the ants formed a street and worked together, next to her was a red long cylinder backpack.

The girl noticed tow people who stood behind here, she stood up and turned around. After looking closely at the tow Akatsuki members she politely smiled. "Hello my name is Fuu do you want to be friends?"

Kakuzu raised and eyebrow while Hidan slowly turned to his partner. "Kakuzu, is she stupid?"

Fuu's smiled slowly disappeared and she let out a sigh. "Alright, I know what that means you don't want to be friends with the monster. Can't blame me for trying to make friends, just don't do it in the face."

A little silence followed until Kakuzu spoke again. "Excuse me, what are you saying?"

Fuu raised an eyebrow. "Are you new? Normally people come here to beat me ore because counselor Suien what's something from me."

Hidan had his mouth open while Fuu explained the situation like it was a simple normality." That is fucked up."

"Listen little girl, we are here because we want to bring you to a place we're there are others like you. People who understand your pain and probably want to be friends with you." Kakuzu explained.

Fuu looked up to both of them with stars in her eyes. "Seriously! I will have friends!"

"Yes really, now let's get out of here before... that happens." Kakuzu said while tow shinobi appeared. "Sorry there friends but counselor Suien wishes to see her, you can have your shot at her later."

Kakuzu glared at them while Hidan spoke." Sorry 'friends' but we will take her with us far away, so you can tell your counselor to shove his wish to see her up his ass."

The tow shinobi looked at each other and laughed. "You want to take her away? Fine with us. The sooner this monster is away the better. You guys are obviously missing ninja so you will hopefully do worse to her than we did."

Fuu's eyes widened immediately as she put tow and tow together. "O my god, your a missing ninja and are named Kakuzu?! You must be the infamous Kakuzu of our village! I am a giant fan of you please be my friend!" Fuu screamed while hugging him. Meanwhile Hidan froze up, the shinobi paled and Kakuzu covered his face with one hand and sighed. "I always get the idiots."

The tow shinobi dashed away into the direction of the village to call for reinforcement. Hidan wanted to follow but Kakuzu stopped him. "Don't worry Hidan, those guys need at least a couple of minutes to give the information. Until they are ready to attack, we will already be gone."

While Hidan collected Fuu's backpack, the jinjuriki looked up to Kakuzu with puppy eyes. "Can I ride on your shoulders mister Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu closed his eyes and inhaled. This organization is going to be a lot more annoying then he had thought.

The one week had passed and after a huge argument with his father, A decided that his father could go to hell and that he only wishes the best for his brother.

After discussing the situation with his brother, they promised each other they if they met again and bee wasn't improving they would return with A to the hidden cloud village.

A brought the tow jinjuriki outside of the village gate equipped with backpacks and things they want to take with them, without the knowledge of the third Raikage.

There they spotted Kakuzu with his partner and ... a little person riding on Kakuzu's shoulders.

Fuu jumped down from Kakuzu's shoulders and rushed over to her fellow jinjuriki." Hello my name is Fuu, want to be friends?"

To put it mildly Yugito was surprised that some was asking her to be her friend."y-yeah I would love to have a friend."

The jinjuriki of the tow tails was promptly tackled to the ground by her new friend who hugged her with a huge grin on her face.

Killer Bee drew the attention of the tow jinjuriki to him. "Since you are friends with Yu-gi-to, it means we-are-to."

Fuu just smiled. " you talk funny."

Meanwhile A turned to talk with Kakuzu. "As you see I am agreeing to your offer, but if we met again and my brother hasn't approved ore is treated badly I will take them both back and will personally finish you off."

Kakuzu chuckled. "You have my word that the Akatsuki won't let them come to harm, we wish that these kids become the heroes that the world needs. Our part is only to teach them how to use and control there power."

A nodded before turning a last time to his brother. "You listen here little brother, we will meet again, even if it means that that won't happen for a long time I won't tolerate you getting week. Got that."

Bee smiled before giving him a thumbs up. "You got it bro."

A's smile slowly vanished and before Bee could say anything his brother kneeled down to Bee's level to give him a hug. Bee retuned the hug and tears formed behind his sunglasses as A whispered in his ears.

"I will miss you little brother."

After the hug ended, A got up and prepared to leave. Before he did however he turned one last time to Kakuzu. "I am serious with my threat."

A left, feeling that he stayed any longer there he would start to cry ore change his mind.

The group of five stood there for a minute until Hidan opened his mouth.

"Who wants to learn about the way of jashin?"

Hidan was promptly punched in the face by Kakuzu who didn't need more of those crazy religious types. " rule number one there isn't going to be..."

Kakuzu stopped talking after he realized that the three jinjuriki started interacting with one another. It was basically Fuu who wanted to know what Yugito's and Bee's village was like.

Hidan stood up again and wanted to complain to Kakuzu who shut him up before he could speak. "I think we don't need to talk to them right now, they seem to get along just fine."

Hidan looked over to the three. Right now Bee was trying to teach Fuu how rap worked. He simply smiled and the group of five made there way to the Akatsuki hideout, were the other jinjuriki were probably waiting.


	6. Three, six and one

**Authors note: holy crap this took longer then I expected, sadly my updates will take longer from now on. The reason behind this is school, simply and self explanatory. Anyway have fun with the new chapter.**

The village hidden by mist known as Kirigakure. The land was covered in a thick mist with wild vegetation that made it hard for foreigners to finde there way to the village, ore even just anywhere near that village.

The village is right now under the regime of the third mizukage, a regime that tries to stay on a neutral position with the other villages. Up until now it is basically working, while the villagers want to fight the other villages the mizukage prevented this from happening.

He had other things he had to take care off. Firstly the village was on a brink of a civil war, the civilians wanted to get rid of of the special blood types that have incredible powers like the kaguya clan which can summon bones out of there body's.

Then there was the increasing amount of missing ninjas that caused trouble. Not only in this land but also in other lands which hold kirigakure responsible for all there actions. At the beginning the special operation group of there anbu known as hunter nin were led by the seven swordsman of the mist, but since tow of there members deserted the efficiency of the operation decreased as well.

Unknown to the kake, tow artist were making there way to village. "My man, is this really the right direction?"

At least they tried.

"Shut up brat I know were I'm going." Sasori said back.

"Really, because we have bean wandering a while now and I don't see the village anywhere." Deidara said with a grin, knowing that is partner lost his way.

"Were not going to the village." Sasori said without even looking in the direction of the blond Bomber.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean we're not going to the village?"

"If you would have listened to me instead of bragging about those little explosions you call art, you would have heard that we are meeting tow of my spy's who will lead us to tow prisons on opposite sides of the Village were the jinjuriki are held captive."

"Wait, why are they in prison? I thought jinjuriki were inside of the village so that the shinobi could keep an eye on them." Deidara said with a hint of confusion on his voice.

"Well, I don't know what those prisons look like but I know that the jinjuriki weren't always there. Apparently one of them killed a highly ranked shinobi while the other one put a girl into a coma, which forced the mizukage to Imprison them outside of the village. Otherwise the civilians would have probably started a witch hunt that would lead to the death of the jinjuriki ore them going berserk." Sasori explained.

"Hmmm. That could be complicated." Deidara said while crossing his arms.

"Actually no, the villagers are on there way to start an attack one a clan of the village and the swordsman are on there way to stop them. So right now is the best time to strike, the security has weakened as well." Sasori explained.

Soon enough tow figures appeared out from the mist, they were wrapped around cloak so much that there faces and body were completely concealed. "The blood of the desert."

Sasori answered. "Lives through information. I am Sasori."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The tow figures bowed. "It's an honor to meat you master Sasori. As you have instructed we have gathered all information about the prisons and the wardens. As it seems the prisons themselves are simply fields with little huts for the jinjuriki to live."

"That seams like pretty bad security, the jinjuriki could easily leave." Deidara said while crossing his arms.

One of the figures started to talk again. "As we were about to say, the head warden is always near the jinjuriki he is supposed to guard and casted a imprisonment jutsu not unlike the 'sky prison control' just used in Houzukijou."

Sasori grumbled. "The blood prison, known as Physalis castle. I heard rumors about that infamous place, is this jutsu as effective as the one used in that place."

The other figure shook his head. "Luckily no, the head warden has a red orb that is the key to this jutsu. Once it's destroyed ore is removed to far the just will vanish. Sadly they are pretty durable."

"Still, the security of those prisons are pretty weak. A hostile village could just take them by surprise and kidnap a jinjuriki without the village even realizing." Deidara said while trying to wrap his head around the logic of the village.

This time Sasori answered. "Of course they thought about something like that brat. It's only natural that the village gave the wardens a jutsu that would send messages to the village if there is a problem so that they can call backup."

"Almost precisely master Sasori, sadly it's a device that informs the village about all his activities. If he sleep, eats ore fights. In the case of fighting the village sends a powerful troop of hunter ninjas to the prison." One of the figures spoke.

Deidara sighed. "Great, so we can't kill ore fight them otherwise we will have to fight the whole dam village."

"That isn't the case sir Deidara, we have infiltrated the command center of these prisons in the village. Today our spy's will simply ignore the call for help from the wardens, even if it means some of our comrades in higher positions will be forced to flee before a search for the ones who are responsible for the loss of the jinjuriki." One of the figures said.

"Ah, that's good." Deidara smiled before realizing something." Wait, how do you know my name."

Sasori scoffed. "I told them who the Akatsuki are and that they are friends of my spy organization if one of my men has important information ore needs help, they know that they could turn to the powerful shinobi of the Akatsuki. Anyway, the loss of some information from the mist village isn't something that time can't repair. You tow will lead each of us to a prison and then guide us out of the land through the mist."

"Yes, master Sasori." Both of them said in union.

With that Sasori followed one of the subordinates through the mist while Deidara followed the other one in the other direction.

After about a twenty five minute walk, the puppet master and his spy stop after silently walking. The mist around the area seemed to have completely disappeared. "The wardens are behind those tree lines, many too ore three at the most. I shall await your return." The spy spoke

Sasori nodded and continued to walk. After a couple of minutes, tow ANBU fell down from the tree. "Halt! You are entering a restricted area, turn around immediately."

"Is it just me ore are all ANBU extremely weak?" Sasori said while keeping up a bored attitude.

One of the ANBU walked up to Sasori and grabbed him by the cloak. "Who do you think you are you little brat."

Sasori sighed, one of his puppet fingers popped open and shot a small needle into the mans stomach, it was so small that he didn't feel it entering nore the poison that was rapidly running through his body. After only a couple of moments, his heart gave away and his simply fell to the ground.

The other ANBU pulled out his blade and charged Sasori, the puppet master simply unbuttoned the lower part of his cloak. As soon as the ANBU was close enough, Sasori's stinger shot from his stomach and into the ANBU. The steel tail entered and exited the opponent with its victims heart still at the end of the tail.

Sasori huffed, removed the heart and retracted his tail. "You prof my point, extremely week."

Sasori searched the tow fallen enemy's body's and sure enough he found what he was looking for, the red orb that holds the jinjuriki captive. After a little more walking, he came onto a wide space with a small wooden hut and a little lake next to it.

This place was peacefully quiet, Sasori could hear the wind rustle through the grass, some bird singing and the satisfying splash sound of fish that jumpe out and back into the lake in order to catch some low flying insects.

Sasori spotted his target sitting next to the lake on a small boulder. A young boy with messy grayish hair and pink eyes. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. Something that Sasori noticed was a stitched up scar running down from his left eye all the way down and over his cheek.

The boy was simply sitting there with closed eyes. Sasori decided to do the direct thing, walking up to him and sat down next to him.

After a couple of minutes Sasori's patience was over. "My name is Sasori, I am here to talk to you Yagura."

Yagura opened his eyes. "Another one from the village. What do you want? I'm finally starting to get use to this prison."

"That is not the reason I am here. I am from a group called the Akatsuki, we want you to become a hero and teach you how to control the best inside."

Silence followed and after a moment Yagura started to laugh. "Are you serious? What a joke! Hahaha."

"I understand that you don't believe that we can help you, but we are a group of very special individuals and i am convinced that it is possible." Sasori calmly stated.

Yagura stop laughing. "Please, that's not the reason I laughed. You simply being here proves that you are a strong person, and even courageous. Why els would you step into the same cage as a monster. No the reason why I laughed is because you believe that I care what happens to the people. I'm definitely not becoming anything like a hero."

Sasori remained silent for a moment. "You are naturally mentally hurt. Tell me your story."

"Hehe fine, I was getting bored of this silence. I will tell you my story if you tell me yours." Yagura said with Sasori giving him an approving nod.

"Ever since I remembered I knew I was a jinjuriki, no that's not true I simply don't remember my life before I became a jinjuriki. The oldest memory I have is the day the tree tailed beast went berserk and they had to quickly grab some orphan to seal it up. After that, simple things like hate, harassment, glares, rotten vegetables and raw eggs thrown in my general direction. I tried to act as a doof around other people until I was at an old enough age to go to the academy, greatest mistake. At the first day we should all introduce ourselves and tell the class our wishes, I made the fatal mistake of saying 'I want to become mizukage and help the village' what a joke."

Sasori remained quiet, noting every facial expression of the boy.

"Apparently the idea of a monster aiming to become mizukage scared a lot of villagers and my classmates. During the academy lessons we trained with sharp ninja tools and I was the lucky one to be teamed up with 'clumsy' students. One of them was a straight number one student, but sadly he was 'extremely clumsy' whenever we teamed up. One time not even that but just plainly wanted to murder me." Yagura said while putting his hand along his scar.

"Anyway, I had one friend in the academy that was actually aiming to help me become mizukage. We trained together and she even helped me create this pole staff. Sadly after a lot of hatred built up inside and the other jinjuriki whom I only know by name decided to kill his master, we were locked up in this mess." Yagura said whit a sarcastic tone at the end.

"Care to explain to me what drove you to put that girl into a coma that helped you?"

Yagura's head shot up. "How do you know? I didn't tell you that."

Sasori smiled. "It was actually a theory that you just confirmed."

Yagura grumbled, but after a while his eyes drifted to the flower on his staff and a depressed sigh escaped his lungs. "I'm not friendly enough with you to tell you."

"Well, seems like your story is over, how about mine. I was born in the hidden sand village into a famous puppetry Familie, loved by my parents and grandmother until both my parents had to go to war to die without making any sort of effect on the the war itself. After that I fell into such depression that I even made puppet replicas of my parents. I slept with them, talked to them and even used my strings so that they would hug me, basically a huge case of denial. After I had expected that my parents were dead I tried to direct all of my hate to the world into something I can do. My art, the art of crafting and controlling puppet that could measure up to eternity. At this point I can topple a nation. But this came at a price, in order to gain that powerful puppet I needed to have great material. That led to me being a criminal called 'Sasori of the read sand'." Sasori explained.

Again Yagura laughed. "Seems like you are more of a monster than me and now you want me to become a hero?"

Sasori remained quiet. "I wasn't done, one day I met the leader of the Akatsuki. His goal was to create world peace and with his ambitions and your power, he might actually stand a chance to achieve this."

"And why did you decide from being a criminal to join a group that fights for world peace?"

Sasori remained quiet and thought about it. He could gain a lot from peace, a system that could influence with his spy's, a way for him to easily move and free roaming shinobi with special abilities that don't aspect to be attacked and examined to the bone. But he could only think that if there wasn't war, he would have never lost his parents. "I'm not friendly enough with you to tell you." Sasori said with a smirk.

Yagura grumbled again as Sasori used his reasoning against him. To his surprise the Akatsuki member stood up and turned around to leave. "Wait. Aren't you suppose to convince me to expect your offer?"

Sasori turned around and gave Yagura the red orb. "As I see it you have three options, stay here and wait for them to clean everything up, crush the orb and run ore crush the orb and come with me. Are mission is not to convince you, its to make a offer. If you enjoy the way you live right now than I won't stop you." With that he continued to walk away.

Yagura looked at the orb in his hand and than back to Sasori, then to the staff behind him and then again at Sasori. "To hell with it, I only have eleven years of my life done I'm not gonna wast the rest." He muttered as he dropped the orb on the ground and used his staff to crush it. Red markings appeared around his body before they flickered a bit until they ultimately disappeared. Yagura fast walked next to Sasori who smiled at his achievement.

The other prison was quiet the the same, forest surrounding a wide field were the jinjuriki is held captive. The tow ANBU inside the forest were standing on a branch and had a little simple chat.

"Can you imagine that the swordsman of the mist were sent to deal with that situation?"

"Obviously it's something important, of course some of them decided to go rough and that is definitely something that gives us a lot of problems."

"Even more if you don't step your game up a bit." A third voice said.

Both ANBU turned around and saw Deidara simply standing next to them. "Boo."

Both ANBU jumped in different directions, little did they know that Deidara had already placed spider sculptures onto there backs. After they were far enough away, they were blasted to smithereens. After the dust settled Deidara spotted some red glowing pieces on one of the ANBU. "Guess I already dispelled the jutsu."

Deidara continued to walk until he reached the field of the jinjuriki, the only difference is that in this place bubbles were lazily floating around.

"I guess you are the one who freed me." Said a voice. Deidara turned around and spotted someone sitting in the shade of the wooden hut.

It was a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. His side parting let a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hung loose, exposing his chest. In it he carried a bamboo jug filled with a soap solution. At the moment he used his pipe to blow some bubbles.

"And for a prisoner you don't seem to happy." Deidara said with a smirk.

"I knew whoever was responsible would show up sooner or later. I guess you already know who you are talking to but for the formality, my name is Utakata also known as the host of the six tails." He said while he slightly bowed.

"My name is Deidara, I am from the Akatsuki organization. Our goal is it to achieve peace in the world by gathering all jinjuriki and train them to control the power they hold in hopes you use it to stop the violence and hate in the world that you felt as a jinjuriki first hand." Deidara making it sound uneasy dramatic.

Utakata raised an eyebrow. "That's your world peace plan?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Utakata thought for a moment and looked at his half empty soup jar. "Dose your group provide soup?"

Deidara tilted his head. "Pardon?"

This prison doesn't supply me with soup I use for my bubbles. If you give me soup I will follow."

Deidara was taken by surprise by those conditions. "I-I suppose we could do that."

Utakata got up. "Great, were do we go?"

"W-wait wait what?"

Utakata crossed his arms. "What is the problem?"

Deidara took a moment to understand what was happening. "I'm just a bit confused why you decided to trust me just for some soup."

"Fist, I don't trust you I simply don't care. Secondly the only thing I want is silence and blow some bubbles, if you really want to teach me how to control the beast by all means I would enjoy having power to do whatever i wants. Sadly you can't expect me to follow your little plan so don't get your hopes up. Did you expect some kind of heart to heart conversations?"

Deidara was again quite for a moment. "Yes, that is exactly what I thought would happen."

Utakata sighed. "Fine. I was born here, was always a loner even before I became a jinjuriki, I had only a good relationship with a man I called master, he tried to extract the best for himself, the best took over a bit, killed him and then kinda went sleeping. That's pretty much the reason I am here."

Deidara was jet again baffled this day. How could this boy simply talk about the tailed beast partly rampaging like it was nothing, ore the fact that the beast simply 'went sleeping'? "Well ok, ummm. I come from the hidden stone, as a former elite shinobi. After my village didn't except my art I left it and joined the Akatsuki. The only thing I regret...is... you aren't listening are you."

"Not in the slightest, are you done?"

Deidara growled as he started walking In the direction of Sasori spy who awaits them while Utakata silently followed. This could cont as a success, right?

A couple of moments later everyone met outside of the mist, far away from the village. The tow jinjuriki greeted each other with a simple nod while Sasori had a short briefing with Deidara. They were ready to leave but one of the spy's pulled Sasori away from the group for a short talk.

"Master Sasori, I am afraid to inform you that someone is gathering information on the Akatsuki."

Sasori was surprised by this, they were right now only known as the group of mysterious people who murder almost an entire clan nothing more. "Any leads who this might be?"

"Yes, the snake Sanin Orochimaru. He is lurking in the shadow and breaths down our neck ever since he usurped the hidden sound village."

Sasori thought for a moment. "Ever since that moment it's pretty clear that he might someday be a problem, if I'm guessing correctly he must have already taken care of our spy's in that village."

The spy nodded. "Sadly yes, one of our own reviled all our spy's and base of operations. It's been hard to recover from the damage and adding insult to injury, the traitor Kabuto is now right hand man of Orochimaru."

Sasori sighed. "Any positive news?"

"Yes actually, Orochimaru is a well known tyrant and one of his rising stars made contact with us and wants to join us. With your order we can have a spy in what could possibly be Orochimarus elite."

Sasori nodded. "Do that and send me later all information on that spy. Now if you excuse me I need to move to the hidden sand village."

Sasori bid his spy's a farewell and with his partner and jinjuriki to start there long journey to the hidden sand village known as Sunakagure.

The serious heat of the desert crash down on three figures. One was Sasori who knew the desert like the insides of his pockets, the other one was Deidara who suffered from the heat and Sasori's puppet hiruko which was passively controlled by Sasori. The walk was silent except form time to time sounds of anger emerged from the human puppet.

After a few more minutes of muffled arguments, Sasori stopped and opened up hiruko. Inside were Yagura, Utakata and a couple of bubbles. "Will you tow knock it off! We are almost through the checkpoint, after that only a couple more minutes and night will come. The temperature will be cool so that you can get out without passing out from the heat."

Yagura answered with a annoyed tone. "I don't have a problem with that, but I have a problem with him blowing bubbles in this small space."

Utakata simply ignored his fellow jinjuriki and continued to use his pipe to create bubbles.

"Utakata, either you stop this ore finde a way that it doesn't annoy Yagura, got it?" Deidara said while trying to ignore the sweet on his forehead and entering body.

Utakata grumbled and nodded while Sasori closed the puppet again and directed it to move.

After a only three minutes they arrived at a outpost of Sunagakure. Sadly this was something they had to do, the desert is very dangerous especially when you have kids on board. All safe routes have outposts for people who want to reach the hidden sand village ore are lost and need medical treatment. In the end they had to get through one.

"State your business." One of the guardsmen said.

Sasori took care of the talking. "We are here for my grandfather. For the longest time he had been plagued by a disease and we have herd of a rare plant that grew in the dessert that might cure him. We want to see if the village has ever herd of such a plant, ore if it's just a mere rumor."

The guardsman inspected the three individuals but could only see them as a tow jung man and a dead silent old man with a humpback. "Alright, you may pass."

The trio were just about to leave before a other guardsmen stopped them. "Hold it, what kind of sickness is it?"

Deidara started to sweet a bit, he had hoped this question wouldn't be one that they would ask. "W-well you see its-"

"I mean is it contagious? We can't let something like that plague the village." The guardsmen added.

Sasori and Deidara looked nach at the doll, it was looking like an old man. But soon they saw what the guardsmen were meaning. Out from the puppets behind were bubbles floating out, Utakata had apparently found a way to create bubbles without annoying Yagura.

"Is this some kind of ass bubbles?" One of the guardsmen asked bewildered.

Sasori sighed. "Yes, this is some kind of ass bubbles and no it's not contagious you have my word."

The guards nodded and sent the trio on there way. After they out of rage from the outpost, Deidara whipped away some sweet from his forehead. "I can't believe that work."

"I can't believe that they didn't even ask for identification. If the hidden sand keeps up with this low security, some mad basted could easily get to the kazekage and end him." Sasori muttered. He didn't want that to happen, he saw his victory over the former kazekage as something that needed a lot of strategy and perfecting timing. He definitely didn't want just anybody simply walk up to the kazekage and end him. That would make Sasori's long preparations and intriguing look like a wast of time.

Nighttime arrived and the three figures could already see the gate of the village. Sasori opened the puppet and the tow jinjuriki jumped out, Yagura stretched his limbs while Utakata simply continued to blow his bubbles. Deidara recovered from the heat and enjoyed the cool air. "What's the plan my man? Are wee meeting another spy?"

Sasori shook his head and continued to walk alone. "You want watch those tow while I get the other one."

Deidara turned around to the jinjuriki. "Who wants to learn something about art?" He said with a smile. Yagura shook his head while Utakata started into the distance and blew his bubbles.

Deidara let his head down in defeat. "This generation will be the death of art."

Sasori reached the village gate, well more like the entrance between tow giant rocks that served as wall. The puppet master was just about to wonder were the guards were before suddenly a loud boom erupted from the village. Sasori wasted no time and pressed through the village.

At first glance it seemed like a sandstorm appeared out of nowhere in the village and people started to quickly border up there house. Panic ruled the village, most villagers were pull from there sleep because of the boom and needed help from the sand shinobi. This looked like a perfect situation for Sasori who continued to go towards the ey of the storm while the shinobi where overwhelmed by this sudden emergency situation.

While Sasori pressed forward he could here a boy screaming and crying. He knew that the boy was responsible for this storm and he knew that only one person could use this much power at such a young age, his target the one tailed jinjuriki.

The sand lashed out at him to prevent the Akatsuki member on reaching the little boy. In response Sasori summoned the third kazekage and used the iron sand to counter the attacks.

The more he continued, the more he had to concentrate to direct the iron sand to his defense. After he had reached a certain point he could here that the jinjuriki had realized that somebody was coming. "STAY BACK!" He screamed and the sand started to forcefully attack the puppet master.

Step by slowly step he came close to the little boy who shook in fear. After Sasori come close enough the boy shut his eyes and held his arms in defense. The storm was howling and the sand continued to attack. Sasori's hand came down to the boys head and gave him a light tap. "Will you calm down already?"

The boy looked up to Sasori and the storm immediately stopped. Sasori could now see that the boy had messy dark read hair, rags as clothes and dark linings around his eyes that were starting up at him. The puppet master let his puppet disappear and kneeled down in front of him. "My name is Sasori, like you I am despised in this village Garra but I am now in a group of people who are despised and hated like I am. I want to take you there, do you wish that I bring you to people that are miss treated like yourself?"

Garra slowly nodded and looked down at the body of a blown up man next to him and tears started to form in his eyes. Sasori noticed that the sand around him started to react again and took quick action. He too Garra in the arm. "Now now. Don't worry, everything is alright and your new friend and Familie are waiting for you. Let's get going ok?"

Garra held tightly to Sasori and when Sasori stood up to walk away again, he held onto the Akatsuki members hand the entire time.

Soon they would leave the village and meet up with the others while the sand shinobi blamed the monster whom they couldn't finde anymore.

 **This is the end of this caper and you can decide what happens next...kind of.**

 **Fisrt: the next chapter will be about Naruto and the jinjuriki meeting. What will happen next? A time skip ore one chapter of interaction of Akatsuki and jinjuriki? Tell me what you think.**

 **Second: the three teams are zombie duo, artist and Kisame + Itachi (can't think of a nickname). Everyone gets three jinjuriki. How do you want it to be organized? You decided (ore I don't like your ideas go with my original order).**


	7. Mission accomplished

**Authers note: well here it is, the next update will probably take long again as well ... stupid school.**

The final village that harbors a jinjuriki is the famous hidden leave village, konohagakure. This village is known for there balance of military and economic power, plus that there Hokage are some of the most powerful kage of all the great nations.

The Hokage at power now is the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, who returned from retirement after the fourth Hokage perished way to early in the night of the nine tailed fox attack. The village was in a state of crisis and needed a leader again, Sarutobi was the first person who came in mind thanks to the fact that he already knew how to handle everything.

The sun started to set and Sarutobi started out of the window in his office. Lots of things has happened since the attack from the organization on the uchiha clan had accrued. Itachi had the order to kill everyone except his brother and become a traitor to the village. To say that Sarutobi was surprised when Itachi returned to inform that another group had attacked the clan to spare everyone who was against the coup was an understatement.

Itachi also informed him that he would join the organization called Akatsuki in case they plan anything that could cause damage to the hidden leave village. While Sarutobi doesn't know who this group was, he dose know that the entire village believes that they are the enemy. Saske and Izumi, who saw the attackers, have identified the group with 'black cloaks with read clouds on them' as the enemy and responsible for all the bloodshed.

The corpses were collected by ROOT for investigation before the third Hokage could even react. Danzo was surprisingly well prepared and probably planned to collect the uchiha body's after Itachi's mission was completed.

Speaking of Itachi, the villagers morned the deaths of all clan members and build a memorial for all of them. Itachi even received the honor of a hero, for standing according to Saske and Izumi against the attackers until the bitter end.

Sadly now another crisis is on the horizon and Sarutobi is patiently awaiting tow shinobi who hopefully handle it. Sarutobi sat down behind his desk and waited until finally a knocking sound came from the door. "Come in." He ordered.

The door opened and Kakashi Hatake and Anko mitarash stepped in. Kakashi had a annoyed expression while Anko seemed pissed about something. Sarutobi could knew that those tow got in a fight again. Ever since the uchiha tragedy the uchiha Families had to be put in other living spaces, Anko was one of the unlucky ones who lost here home to a surviving uchiha Familie and was forced to now live with Kakashi at his home.

Sarutobi had heard that there were some noise complains from there neighbors and that they heard a lot of arguing. Sarutobi sighed in defeat, he knew that they had to resolve this before they would go on the mission. "Alright you tow, what's the problem?"

"Nothing lord Hokage." Kakashi said politely. Anko however snapped. "Please, all you do the live long day is reading that porn book all day while I need too clean YOUR apartment to prevent it from rotting. How you didn't rot away with your food before i came along is beyond me!"

Kakashi turned to here. "Fist of all I lived fine on my own, second this isn't porn. It's the beautiful fusion of drama, Romance and hot blooded passion. It captivates you every moment you read it, it is like sweet dream you don't wish to end. In other words this book you refer to as 'porn' is the true meaning of art." He ended his speech.

Meanwhile somewhere on there way to escort three jinjuriki to the Akatsuki base, the tow artists of the Akatsuki had suddenly the urge to punch someone.

Sarutobi sighed. "Kakashi, while I am proud to here that my student has such devoted fans, I do believe that you are a too devoted."

Anko had a triumphant smile. "See? Lord third thinks this book isn't worth it. By the way, the plot is stupid and everything else is not all that special."

Kakashi scoffed at that. "As if you knew about true passion."

Anko put here hands to here hips. "Please, I bet I could do that what happened on page 58."

Silence followed and soon Kakashi's face turned red while Anko realized what she just said in the the heat of the moment and turned crimson read. "L-lord Hokage! What did you call us for?! Please tell us now!"

Sarutobi calmly controlled his breath to not show that he to was a bit red like Kakashi. He read the story of his students and while he didn't like it, he new what scene Anko was referring to. "Yes, of course. I have a mission for you that I hope won't be in any official reports."

Kakashi regained himself after he heard that. "What is it about?"

"Some of my ANBU have spotted tow individuals with black cloak and red clouds heading towards the village." Sarutobi paused for this information to sink in. "Apparently the tow individuals are not engaging the village ore crossing closer territory, however they don't seem to be hiding the fact that they are there. I suspect they want something so I ordered to keep this secret and you tow to engage them. Since we know that this group is powerful i advice you to stay out of combat if possible."

Both shinobi understood there mission and left immidietly. The Hokage started to smoke his pipe while looking out of the window.

During there trip outside of the village the tow shinobi remained quiet until Kakashi had to ask a burning question. "So you read the book."

"Shut it ore I will send a snake up your asshole." Anko muttered.

Kakashi chuckled. "Kinki."

"Pervert." Anko growled while picked up the pace, closely followed by Kakashi who smiled under his mask.

After a while of traveling the tow jonin were far away from the village and arrived at a road side in the middle of the forest. They soon spotted the tow Akatsuki members who wore cloaks and straw hats to hide there faces.

Kakashi and Anko stood a bit farther away from them and let silence remain.

After a while Anko was the first to speak. "Who are you and what do you want?"

One of the Akatsuki members spoke in a deep voice. "I am the leader of the group known as the Akatsuki and you are too early, I need more time." Both of the Akatsuki members rushed towards the tow shinobi who reacted quickly. They both jumped in opposite directions which forced the Akatsuki members to split up as well.

Kakashi was facing of against the Akatsuki members who summoned a black rods to attack him. Kakashi however reviled his sharingan and used a Kunai to block the attacks. Kakashi had the upper hand in close combat thanks to his sharingan advantage, he took put his enemy under pressure with a barrage of Kunai slashes that his enemy could barely keep up with. Kakashi waited for an opening and the moment he saw it, he tried to burry his Kunai in the Akatsuki member skull.

His enemy reacted quickly and before Kakashi could damage him, he raised his arm. "Almighty push!" Kakashi was thrown away by the sudden force of wind and crashed into a tree.

Kakashi quickly got up again and prepared for another attack, his enemy however simply stood there, seemingly preparing for the next attack. Kakashi scanned the Akatsuki member with his sharingan, trying to figure out how he activated that jutsu without using hand singes. "Special blood type eh? This will be hard."

Meanwhile, farther away Anko was facing of against the other Akatsuki member in a simple tayjutsu match. Anko pushed away from the fight in order to gain some distance from the Akatsuki member.

She eyed her opponent while having a mischievous smile. "Alright, I had enough of this." Anko bit her thumb and used some hand signs before hitting the ground with her palm. "Summoning jutsu!"

After the summoning smoke vanished, it reviled the Anko was riding a giant snake. "How to you like that?"

Her opponent simply hit the ground with his palm and summoned a giant centipede and stood upon its head which rivaled the size of her snake.

"Ok, that happen. Anyway size doesn't matter, I'll show you that my snake is more than able to beat you!" Anko called while both beast charged against each other.

It was getting late. The nightlife started to rise while the lights in the shop started to switch on. Nagato and Konan were walking down the streets of konohagakure without there cloaks. Konan was simply walking while Nagato hid his eyes with his hair and something almost Stepped over his own feet. Konan gave him a concerned look. "The village already engaged?"

Nagato nodded. "This is really hard, controlling my own body while still seeing through tow different pairs of eyes and controlling there body's. The sooner we find Naruto, the faster I can return of having only one body."

After they had killed the bandits that tried to attack them on the rode, Nagato decided to give them there cloaks and use there body's for a distraction. Since the village knows that the Akatsuki is at the outskirts of the village, they will be busy to defend themselves from the threat outside that they won't even think about that the actually threat is inside of the village.

"While I do agree that this might help us to be unnoticed, I still do miss the cloak." Konan said and sighing while some people were gawking at here.

Normally Konan had her Akatsuki cloak, but now everyone saw what she wore underneath. She wore a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, instead of the standard sandals and leg-warmers like other shinobi, she wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels.

Konan blushed as she saw that Nagato tried his hardest not to look at her. "Sorry Konan, but we won't be able to retrieve them, hope you don't mind going back to the hideout with the jinjuriki without them."

The female Akatsuki member gave a warm smile and gave Nagato a slight bump with her elbow. "It seams almost like you planned this so you could see me like this a little longer."

Nagato blushed and waved his hands in defense. "No,no,no! I didn't! This is totally no what I wanted! I mean of course I would want t- I mean no! I-."

Nagato was cut off by by Konan's finger to his lips. "Calm yourself Nagato, you are drawing attention to us. Let's finde what we are we came for and continued our talk later." She smiled, removed her finger and continued to walk through the crowd. Nagato followed while trying his best to stop blushing.

Soon the Akatsuki members reached a ramen shop which apparently had the nine tailed jinjuriki as its number one costumer, at least it should be if the information was correct which Nagato pulled out of the head of the uchiha clan head during there last mission in this village.

It would make sense that all of the shops would reject the jinjuriki, which meant that if one shop accepts him he would return there more often.

The tow of them entered the shop with the name 'ichirakus ramen', a simple little ramen shop with no customers at the moment. "Welcome! Please come in and have a seat!" The man behind the counter said who logically is the owner ichiraku.

Both Akatsuki members looked at each other, shrugged and sat dawn. Konan sat down but before Nagato could sit down next to her, a yellow blur came rushing trough the entrance and sat down right next to Konan. "ONE TIME THE USUAL IM STARVING!" said the little boy. A simple little boy with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, a white shirt with the flame symbol on it, blue pants, blue shoes and was covered in paint.

Nagato simply sat down next to him while ichiraku gave the boy a stern look. "Did you play one of your pranks again?"

"Believe it!" The boy said with a huge grin. Ichiraku simply sighed. "Whatever, can you at least pay this time?"

"Of course I can pay... I mean." The boy fumbled in his pockets before standing up and running out again. "I'll be back!"

"That Naruto." The man smiled and turned to his other customers. "Pardon my rude request but if it didn't give you any trouble I would like to prepare Naruto's meal so he can eat as soon as he gets here."

The tow Akatsuki members exchanged looks before Nagato spoke. "That's alright, give us the same as him and we'll cover the bill." As the Akatsuki leader spoke his put the mint on the counter.

Ichiraku was surprised to see anyone doing some sort of kindness towards Naruto, but seeing the genuine smiles on both of them made him happy. "Coming right up."

Ichiraku smiled as he made the ramen, making three times the same will save some time and will the three of them will be able to eat together. "Naruto isn't liked in the village right." Nagato asked out of the blue.

Ichiraku sighed as he continued to prepare the ramen. "You to are obviously not from around here if you don't know who Naruto is."

Konan tilted here head. "Should we know about him?"

Ichiraku's voice became serious unlike his usual cheery self. "All you need to know is that Naruto is a good boy and all those who think otherwise are seriously messed up in there head. There is no way anybody sane could see a monster while looking at him."

Ichiraku shook his head and returned to his old self again. "Look at me, talking about stuff I don't understand while I should make you all food." He laughed and continued to prepare the ramen. After about three minutes of preparing ramen he them both with tow big bowls of stemming hot ramen.

The Akatsuki members thanked for the food but before they could eat they heard a bell behind them. Everyone turned around to see Naruto entering the shop with money in his hands and a bruise on his cheek with some bloody cut. "I'm back." He said pretending to be still cheerful.

Ichiraku shook his head in disappointment. "Of course those drunks are out again. Sorry Naruto but Ayame is out at the moment, if you stay here for a while I'm sure she will take care of those wounds."

Naruto smiled and sat down between Nagato and Konan. "Don't worry old man, this is nothing for someone who will be the next Hokage!. He exclaimed.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and how he was spun around in his chair to be Konan face to face. She looked at him with sympathy as she brought her hand to his cheek. "Hold still."

Little pieces of paper appeared and placed themselves onto his wounds. They were infused with her chakra which stopped the bleeding and calmed down the swelling. Naruto looked at her with amazement and a small blush. "T-thank you."

She smiled. "Don't mention it, we are happy to help and we will cover the bill." Naruto looked back at Nagato ho simply nodded with a smile. Ichiraku gave Naruto his meal with a approving nod. The boy smiled and immediately devoured the ramen before him. Nagato watched in amazement how he could eat something so hot while Konan tried to slowly eat her meal, not wanting to burn herself.

Naruto was finished quickly and Nagato simply shoved his food to Naruto who expected this generous offer without much hesitation.

After he was done with a satisfied burp, Nagato decided to talk to Naruto again while Konan still tried to eat from the stemming bowl. "Naruto do you want to know my full name?"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Uhmm sure?"

Nagato smiled." I am Nagato-"

"Usumaki."

A small group of three civilians enter the shop. They all stank like they had way to much to drink. "We were not done yet you freak."

Nagato got up and put himself between the drunk and Naruto. "You stink, leave now."

"Hehe. What? You protect the monsters?" The drunk said while making sure he is as close to Nagato as possible to give him a good sniff of his his breath.

"Well look at that guys, there is actually someone hot in this shit hole besides the owners daughter." The other drunk said while putting his hand on Konan's shoulder.

Konan started down into her steaming bowl of ramen, sighed and got up. "Well, my appetite is gone and now I'll do something els." She said as she slowly ran her hand across the drunks cheek and behind his back.

"Hehe, well well I guess I can give you something interesti-." The drunk was cut of by Konan who gripped the back of his head and slammed his face into the steaming ramen. "Such a wast." She muttered while holding the mans face in the bowl.

He trashed around from the intense pain on his face and the fact that he couldn't breathe anymore. The soup of the ramen prevented any kind of oxygen reaching his lungs, the bubbling that silenced his screams were the only thing the other people in the ramen shop could here.

After a bit of pain, Konan released the the poor man who tried to catch his breath and cover his now read face. "You filthy bitch! I'm gonna kill yo-." The other man exclaimed before Nagato silenced him by giving him a head butt which broke the drunks nose.

"Calling her names while I'm around is most probably the biggest mistake you could do." Nagato turned around to the third man who stood there and was shaking with fear. Nagato simply move his hair a bit to revile the Rinegan and a death glare. "Boo."

The man started to scream and ran as fast as he could. The other tow did the same as they manage to get back on there feet. Ichiraku was stunned how those tow people handled those thugs while Naruto was almost beaming with amazement. "That was AWESOME!" He exclaimed. "Are you too shinobi?"

Nagato turned to the boy and smiled. "Yes. We are of a secret organization of S classed shinobi."

Naruto was beaming even more now. "Can you teach me how to be so awesome?"

Nagato and Konan chuckled at Naruto's enthusiasm. "How about we go somewhere safe for now, there are bound to be more of those ...civilians." Konan said while trying no to use insults in the presence of a child.

"I know! I know! My apartment. Nobody comes there." The boy said while grabbing the tow Akatsuki members and dragging them out from the shop.

Ichiraku remained for a moment and processed what just happened. After the three were long gone he could speak again. "No, alright it's fine. Come again some... they are already gone." The ramen shop owner looked at his empty seats and thought to himself that nobody would probably come, so he decided to close a bit earlier and call it a day.

During the walk to Naruto's apartment the Akatsuki members noticed the stars they received from the villagers. At first they thought they were just stunned by the choice of Konan's clothes, but they soon realized that they were starting at them for being together with Naruto.

Soon they arrived in front of Naruto's apartment but were stunned for what they saw. The words 'kill yourself' were written in red graffiti across the front door. Naruto only laughed nervously. "Hehe, those kids are really wired sometimes..."

They entered into the mess of a cramped apartment while Naruto tried to hide some old food and push someone used clothes underneath the bed. "W-well, here we are. I don't really have visitors often, except for old man Hokage and iruka." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

Konan looked at disgust at the living conditions Naruto hase to live under. "This can't be serious. They have no right to treat you like that. Not after what burden they forced on you."

Naruto tilted his head. "Burden? What are you talking about?"

Nagato and Konan sat down while gesturing Naruto to do the same. "Naruto, what is your dream?"

"To become Hokage so that everyone respects me." Naruto said with absolute confidence.

"How do you Aspekt that to happen if nobody wants you and everyone tries to prevent your shinobi training?" Nagato said.

"I already am a great shinobi!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No you are not." Konan said.

Naruto stood up. "Oh yeah?! Sexy jutsu!" In a poof of smoke he transformed into a older naked, female version of himself. "Still believes I'm not a real shinobi?"

Nagato simply shook his head. "It's impressive that you managed to preform such a transformation, sadly your jutsu would only work on people with weaker minds."

Naruto looked between Nagato and Konan before doing one last trick. "Sexy jutsu transform!" Another cloud of smoke appeared in the room and both Akatsuki members eyes widened.

Meanwhile the fight between Kakashi, Anko and the tow controlled corpses from Nagato was still continued. Nagato used the abilities of the Rinegan to hold the opponents at bay, while the jonin tried there best to land a couple of punches from time to time.

Anko and Kakashi regrouped like the corpses did. Both jonin were wheezing while the corpses didn't seem to be at there limit at all. "Damit! Stop dogging the entire time!" Anko yelled in frustration.

One of the corpses lifted his arm. "You don't stand a chance, these body's don't feel pain nor the need to rest. You should just giv-!" Suddenly both corpses were stiff for a moment before a fountain of blood erupted from there noses and both simply fell down.

Silence followed. "D-did we win?" Kakashi asked not sure what just happened. Anko hushed him. "Listen Kakashi, there muttering something."

"...Konan...perfect..."

"Is... is that normal?" Kakashi asked confused.

At the same time in Naruto's apartment was Nagato laying on the ground with a serious nosebleed, Konan who was scarlet red and Naruto who decided to transform his 'sexy jutsu' into a female who strikingly resembled Konan. The paper angle wanted to deny it but was left speechless to the fact to Naruto had managed to perfectly mimic her...naked body.

Naruto transformed back to his normal self and laughed. "See? I told you in a real shinobi." He said that as Konan walked up to him to glare down at him. "And what do you think happens if you face a female shinobi? A kunoichi?"

Naruto fear for his life as Konan started to crack her knuckles. "W-well I-" the last thing he saw was Konan's fist flying at him.

Outside of the village Kakashi and Anko were standing over the body's of what they believe were the heads of the Akatsuki. Anko crossed her arms. "That was werde."

"I agree, something like that is most unusual. Let's look who is behind all of this." Kakashi said as he kneeled down to inspect the body's. There faces were unfamiliar while there eyes were closed. Kakashi decided to investigate more and removed the cloak. However, the moment he opened the fist button of the cloak he could here a hissing sound.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he tore open the cloak to see what was underneath. To his horror it was what he expected, the Akatsuki's body was covered in paper bombs and he just activated them by opening the first button.

"ANKO! MOVE!" Kakashi yelled as both barely dogged the explosion that shredded the Akatsuki member. The explosion also hit the other corps which activated his bombs under the cloak and annihilated him as well.

The tow jonin looked at the sight of the explosion and realized that there is nothing that remained from the Akatsuki. "Suicide jackets? That doesn't make any sense, why would to powerful shinobi come here to make the village nervous just to kill themselves?" Anko said as she tried to regain here breath."

Kakashi covered his sharingan with his headband. "I don't know. Let's return to the Hokage and report for now."

Back in Naruto's apartment again, Konan crossed her armes while standing next to Nagato who had put some paper up his nose to absorb all the blood that is left in his nose. Naruto was sitting in front of them with a lump on his head, which he received from Konan.

Nagato spoke again. "As we were saying. The people hate you and will do everything to prevent that dream from coming true."

"So what? I'll show everyone that i am the greatest!" Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

"Even if you know that you are a jinjuriki?" Konan asked.

"Huh? There is a...reason?" Naruto asked confused.

Nagato removed the paper in his nose. "I'm sure you know the story of the fourth Hokage who defeated the nine tailed fox. Well you can't 'defeat' a tailed beast, even if you managed to kill ones body, it will simply appear one day again. So he did what everyone does with the tailed beast, he sealed it into a newborn baby. That baby was you Naruto."

Naruto had to proses, he had the beast inside him that almost destroyed everything? The entire village? The best that kill so many, including irukas parents?

"People like you are called 'jinjuriki' they all carry a tailed beast inside them. The villagers how fear you, fear the beast from escaping. That belief that you are just a ticking time bomb, so they tell themselves and others to satay away from you. Other hate you not because they fear that the beast can escape, but simply superstition. They believe that the jinjuriki are not people who harbor the monsters, rather they are the monsters who pretend to be innocent. So they blame the jinjuriki for everything and even go as far to physically attack you. If the village council didn't believe that you could be used as a weapon, you'd be already dead." Konan explained.

Naruto sank down into depression and chuckled a bit. He finally understood why everyone treated him his hole life this way, he finally understood why he never got any help from the teachers of the academy and he understood that his dream could never be a real thing.

Nagato waited for a moment to let Naruto understand what his situation is. "However, you are not a monster and definitely not alone. There are others like you, other jinjuriki who are waiting for you. My organization will teach you how to control the monster inside you and one day you will return as a hero."

Naruto remained quiet as he sat there, all live drained from him. Nagato and Konan got the feeling they might have unloaded to much at once on the child. "Naruto uzumaki, we may not be related, but you have a Familie. We are related by blood, my full name is Nagato uzumaki."

Naruto ears perked up as he heard that, the light returned in his eyes as he slowly got up and stared at Nagato. "You to are an ...uzumaki?"

Nagato nodded. "C-can you be my big brother?" The boy hesitantly asked.

Nagato was hesitant but gave Naruto a reassuring smile. "I would be honored to have the future Hokage as my little brother."

Naruto dash to him and gave him a powerful hug. The Teers streamed down Naruto's face, he finally had a family. Well, a big brother at least. Nagato smiled as he returned the hug and felt the tears that Naruto wiped onto him. A lot of tears an snot.

Konan smiled as she watched the embrace. She was happy that Naruto could finally move away from this cramped place.

After a while Nagato looked down a Naruto with a smile. "How about you pack your things so we kann go home." Naruto smiled and hastily started to pack his things.

Nagato turned to Konan. "We should hurry, the corpses are gone. It will be only a time before they suspect that we are in the village." Konan nodded while Naruto had finished packing all of his important stuff in a backpack.

Nagato smiled and took the backpack. Naruto held on to Konan and Nagato's hands while the three of them walked out of the apartment and into there new life.

In an dimly lit underground location was the masked man who tried to join the Akatsuki in order to complete his project. He was simply waiting there for Zetzu to come back and report. The plant rose from the ground. "I have returned to report."

The masked man nodded. "Are the others joining?" He asked.

"It appears that Orochimaru and Danzo agreed to help us. As for Hanzo and the others, they haven't answered jet. However I'm certain that Hanzo will join us." Zetzu replied.

"Alright, let's see how long the Akatsuki can protect the jinjuriki from us." He said as he disappeared into a vortex.

Zetzu stayed and waited for a moment to greet his other masters. Soon tow figures emerged from the darkness. One big and one small who was carried by the big shadow. "How far is the perpetration of the resurrection of our fair lady Kaguya?" The small shadow spoke.

"A group of shinobi is making it hard, but it will be done lord Momoshiki and lord Kinshiki." Zetzu said as he bowed down.

"Good, our great mother will bring forth a new era of existence. A place we're our dream come true and our power is eternal." Momoshiki said as he and his partner disappeared, leaving Zetzu alone.

"That she will."


	8. First encounter

**Authors note: here you have a mother capter... nothing more to say, except :" enjoy"**

A couple of days have passed and the Akatsuki has gathered all of the jinjuriki. Right now the leader of the Akatsuki Nagato and the only female member of the Akatsuki were walking through the muddy ground that would soon lead them to the hideout.

Closely behind was Naruto, the nine tailed jinjuriki and was jumping into some of the puddles that were common in the land of rain. Thankfully there wasn't any rain at the moment.

Nagato and Konan looked back from time to time and smiled as Naruto was having a great time as he splashed the muddy water around him.

Naruto was enjoying the space he had. Normally he was always in the city and could never really run around without bumping into someone who wants him dead for being a ji- something. Naruto wasn't really listening to what he was, he only cared that there was a reason for hating him and that he had finally a family. Well at least a big brother.

Soon they arrived at what seemed to Naruto just a big boulder leaning against the a mountain. "Is this your hideout?"

Nagato nodded and opened a hidden door in the boulder. Naruto was surprised but rushed in without thinking clearly.

The part of the hollowed out boulder seemed to be a little space between the mountain and the outside world. Naruto wanted to open the next door but it opened before he could reach it. It was Itachi uchiha who opened the door and now looked at Naruto.

"Uhmmm hi." Naruto simply said. Itachi nodded as Konan and Nagato walked behind Naruto.

"Is everyone here?" Nagato asked. Itachi nodded. "The other jinjuriki are down that hall in the main hall. Why don't you go meet them Naruto, we will be with you shortly."

Naruto turned around and watched Nagato who gave him a nod of approval. The boy smiled and ran down the hall to meet his fellow jinjuriki.

Nagato smiled before turning to Itachi. "What seems to be the problem?"

Itachi gestured them to follow. The three Akatsuki members went down another hall before standing outside of the conference room. They could here muffled voices behind the wooden double door. "Screw a plan! If we know were that fucker is than I say we go there and skull fuck him!"

Konan sighed as she herd Hidan's voice. Nagato opened the door and entered the room. Now all Akatsuki members were gathered. "Alright, what is the matter?" Nagato said in a clear and calm voice.

Hidan was about to say something but Kisame waved his hands a bit to signal everyone to calm down. "How about we all sit down and talk this through."

"There is nothing to talk about! We should just blow him up!" Deidara exclaimed.

Meanwhile Nagato simply sat down and remained silent. The other members knew that he wouldn't talk until order has returned. After a moment everyone Akatsuki members was sitting in a chair by the bit oak table. "Now, what is the matter."

Sasori was the first to talk. "Firstly we have gathered all of the Jinjuriki without much of chaos. Sadly, my spice have identified a rival group who are aggressively searching for the Akatsuki. They appear to be led by the snake sanin Orochimaru who successfully usurped the hidden sound village."

"So let's fuck him up! The sooner he is gone the better." Hidan exclaimed. "I'm with him. Who knows what that guy is capable of, he might turn out to be a serious threat in the future." Deidara calmly said.

Now Kakuzu was the one to talk. "Will you just think a moment you tow! We are just finished gathering all jinjuriki, what do you believe will the great Nations think if we attack a small village now?"

Konan could think of the answer to that. "They would believe we are using the jinjuriki as weapons and the village of sound would seem like a test run."

"Exactly." Kakuzu said. Hidan and Deidara rumbled and decided to remain quiet. Nagato thought about this situation before addressing his spy master. "Other than attacking our enemy, what other options do we have?"

"I'm glad that you ask leader. Thanks to Orochimaru, I have lost all of my spy's in that village, however a young girl seems to be very upset that here village is now under his rule. She is pretty skilled and will probably become one of Orochimaru's higher up's. Basically she agreed to become one of my spy's if he agreed to liberate here village." The puppet master simply stated.

Nagato but his fist under his chin as support and thought for a moment. "I take it that you already agreed."

"I was actually sure that you take my side. It's only natural that we need to lay extremely low since we just gather the vessels of the most dangerous creatures in existence." Sasori calmly said.

"Lord jashin is not pleased with this waste opportunity of killing." Hidan grumbled

"Anyway, its obvious what we need to do." Kakuzu said as he crossed his arms.

Nagato sighed. "Kakuzu is right, we will lay low as much as possible, but next time don't agree on things that effect the Akatsuki without my consent. Anything els to discuss?"

This time Itachi said something. "The Hokage gave me some information in secret. Apparently Hanzo has disappeared and the land of rain will be split between the lands, lucky this part has no significance so our base is officially in 'no mans land'."

Kisame had a toothy grin. "That means that the war will end and none of the nations will be wandering around in this part. However, the question of Hanzo's whereabouts still remains."

Nagato stood up. "Those are certainly interesting news, sadly we have guests in our main hall. Let's meat them before something happens."

"I AM A GIRL YOU FUCKER!" A loud crash sound came from the main hall.

"Something like that?" Deidara asked.

Konan rolled here eyes. "Why do you I believe that Naruto is to blame for this? And why dose a kid know those words Hidan?"

"I am completely innocent." Hidan said, trying to sound as honest as possible while silently fearing for his immortal ass.

"Let's go before they tear up the hideout." Nagato said before he moved towards the main hall.

A few moments before, Naruto was running down the hall eagerly awaiting the other jinjuriki. Finally people who were apparently like him, people who expect could exempt him. He needed to give the best impression of him in order to fit in.

The main hall was as one could expect from a hidden base. A round tow story room with several halls connect to it, wooden pillars supporting the ceiling from the wooden floor. The room had simply furniture like a couch and a little table.

The jinjuriki were scattered across the room. Garra was sitting in the corner hugging his teddy while Yagura leaned against the wall next to him with his back and arms crossed. Fuu, Yugito and Roshi were sitting on the couch and watched as Bee rapped and danced on top of the table. Utakata was behind the couch sitting against the back side of the couch. He blew in to his pipe to create more bubbles which at the moment peacefully floated around the room. Han was sitting on the opposite room with us legs crossed. The five tailed jinjuriki concentrated to activate his steam based Justus in order to gain better control over it.

A peaceful ambiance was in the room as there were just the peaceful bubbles and the sound of Bee's rapping. That stop at the moment Naruto slammed open the door to declare his arrival.

The bubbles bursted, all heads turned towards the entrance were Naruto was standing while Utakata violently coughed. Thanks to Naruto's surprise entrance Utakata had choked on his soup which he was currently blowing. "I'm Naruto uzumaki! The next and greatest Hokage!"

All was silent, the only sound audible was Utakata who stood up from the couch and tried to caught out the remaining soap in his lungs. "What the hell-'caught'- is your problem?"

"What do you mean? I'm introducing myself." Naruto bluntly said.

"No, introducing yourself you do with talking. That what we are doing right now. What you did was unleashing a giant wave of destruction on the peace of this room." Utakata said while glaring at Naruto.

The other jinjuriki just watched as Naruto walked up to Utakata. "What are you talking about? How can I destroy peace?"

"What a surprise, the next future leader that doesn't realizes that he's destroying things that others enjoy. Seemed like you will fit perfectly into this world of idiots." Utakata said with a smirk.

"Uhhh, he just called the loud mouth a fool, not only that but also a tool." Bee rapped. Most jinjuriki waited what would happen next while Yagura simply rolled his eyes at this one sided battle. Garra became nervous, the last thing he wanted is to watch a battle.

Naruto was angry now. "Oh yeah? Can a idiot do this? Sexy jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke Naruto was standing there in his older female naked form. Roshi and Bee were the fist ones who had a noose bleed. While Bee fell over however, Roshi just showed tow thumbs up. The tow female jinjuriki became scarlet red, not knowing fully what to think. Han held his nose under his mask to stop his slight nose bleed, while Yagura blushed slightly while his eyes were shut. Yagura also used his hands to covered Garra's eyes.

Naruto turned back to normal and smirked at Utakata's stunned expression. "What to you say to that!"

Utakata was just stunned at what he just saw. "I... wha- ... you..." Ultimately Utakata simply led out a disgusted groan and returned to this place behind the couch.

The jinjuriki tried to return to normal. Bee got up again, the girls whispered to discuss what just happened, Han returned to his concentration, Yagura removed his hands from a confused Garra and Roshi tried to get rid of his creepy grin while Naruto just felt good about himself.

After a while of discussion with Yugito, Fuu decided to talk to the blonde boy. She got off the couch and walked up to him while Yugito looked after Bee. "Hey." She simply said, nervous on what to do and how to get him as her friend. She already had Bee, Yugito and Roshi as friends but she was to nervous to ask the other.

Naruto smiled brightly at her. "Hi there."

"Uhmm, that transformation you did looked... advanced I guess, so I wanted to ask if you are a shinobi." Fuu asked a bit shy.

Naruto rose his chest and boasted. "Yes, I was at the academy the best shinobi of all!"

Fuu started at him with amazement while Han and Yagura listened to the conversation and had the same picture of Naruto in his academy.

' dead last drop out '

"That sound awesome! Can you teach me amazing jutsu?" Fuu asked while playing with here fingers.

"Sure but ummm, this is just odd." Naruto said slightly confused.

Fuu tilted her head. "What is?"

"Well you see I haven't meet many cross dressers before. I mean why are you wearing a skirt as a boy?" Naruto said trying to wrap his head around the idea.

Yagura called over to Naruto. "Fist, some people feel the need to to that. Second, she is a girl."

"What? No way, he is totally a boy. He looks nothing like a girl." Naruto said. Suddenly he felt pure as if death himself was behind him. He turned around to see Fuu launching at him with here fist ready.

"IM A GILR YOU FUCKER!" Fuu screamed as she punched Naruto into the ground. The wooden floor broke and the other jinjuriki backed a bit away, even Utakata came from behind the couch to make sure that he wasn't in the crossfire.

After a couple of moments of Fuu breathing heavily and Naruto slowly trying to get back on his feet, the double doors open and the Akatsuki entered the room.

"Alright, what's the problem here?" Nagato said as he saw the broken floor.

Naruto and Fuu both pointed there fingers at each other. "He/She started it." They both said in Union.

Kisame just grind. "Aren't kids just great."

Konan Adresse the kids. "Naruto, please try to behave yourself. These people will be your family, try to make a good impression and don't act like a clown."

Naruto slightly let his head down. "Ok."

Now Konan was turning to Fuu. "You learned that word from Hidan right?"

She nodded. "He called Kakuzu that all the time so I thought it was an insult."

The paper angle smiled. "Yes it is, but please don't use it anymore. It's a very mean insult."

Fuu nodded understandingly while Konan walked up to both of the kids and hugged them both. The kids smiled as all there tension disappeared. The other Akatsuki members respected her how well she handled the jinjuriki, however as she stood up and turned around to return to the Akatsuki group they expected her to smile. She didn't smile, the moment only the Akatsuki members could see there face she shot Hidan a death glare. Konan mouthed to Hidan: "you are dead."

She returned to the group and smiled again to the kids. Nagato took the word again. "Now that this is out of the way I would like you all to gather."

The jinjuriki obeyed and gathered in front of the Akatsuki.

"My name is Nagato. I am the leader of the Akatsuki. I'm sure that some of you are wondering what all this is about, so I'm going to explain it again. You all had great hardships in your life because of something you are, something you didn't choose to be. You are jinjuriki, human vessels of the tailed beasts. We are here to teach you how to control your beast so that you can take your life in your own hands."

Naruto rose his hand to signify Nagato that he had a question. Nagato nodded to Naruto so he could ask his question. "Will we become shinobi?"

The jinjuriki and the Akatsuki looked at Nagato. Some of the jinjuriki wish to become shinobi while the others don't care ore don't really know what to expect from this training. The Akatsuki members wanted to know what exactly there goal was with these kids. Was it simple to give them power to have an own free will what to do with the power ore teach them how to fight. Nagato thought a moment before answering the question. "While our main goal is to teach you how to control your powers, it's impossible to do that without teaching you basic training on how to be a shinobi. We will speak about this another time."

Naruto celebrate his chance to become a shinobi while to others were a little more reserved. Thou the Akatsuki members could see the Bee, Yugito, Fuu and even Roshi were also exited about this information.

"Now that that is out of the way I would like to start the fist step on your training." Nagato announced.

Yagura crossed his arms. "And what are we supposed to do?"

Itachi stepped forward. "Nothing much. We will simply observe you while you have this test."

Garra started to get nervous and looked around frantically until his gaze fell on Sasori who gave him a reassuring nod and smile. "W-what is that test?" He shuddered while he held his teddy close.

Itachi closed his eyes. "Just look into my eyes." The jinjuriki looked at his closed eyes until Itachi shot them open to reveal his Mangekyou sharingan. At that moment all of the jinjuriki fell into a trance, they simply stood there with no expression ore even slight movements.

"Uhmmm, what just happened?" Hidan asked confused.

Kakuzu sighed. "Why don't you ever listen? We are looking how they are reacting to the beast."

Deidara also had a question. "But how exactly are we doing that?"

Kisame grind and started to explain. "You see, Itachi just used his sharingan to put there conciseness into there mentally for a short period of time. Basically they are meeting there tailed beast at the moment. We will now observe how well they react to them. If they stay this way, it means that the tailed beast is in check and they can handle interactions with them which is important if we want them to control there chakra. However if the seal is week, the beast will immediately try to use this opportunity to break free. In that case the tailed beast chakra will react and Itachi will pull them out."

All of the Akatsuki watched for any kind of reactions from the jinjuriki, any sight that they are not able to handle there probably first interaction with there beasts.

Garra found himself to be in a desert. The wind was howling through the area. Everywhere was sand with nothing more, a giant see of sand. The little boy tightened the grip on his teddy and started to walk. He didn't know were he was going, he just knew that he had to walk.

Over time, he started to hear a voice, a female voice which was calling him. "Gaaaaarra...Gaaaaarra."

The jinjuriki felt as if he came closer to something powerful until he spotted a woman standing in the sand.

He went close to see her, a woman who he doesn't recognize. "Who are you?" He ask unsure.

"Free me Garra. I want to be free." The woman spoke.

"Free you? Y-you must be the beast." He said as he backed away slowly.

The woman narrowed here eyes. "Come back and free me." She said with pure hatred in her voice.

Garra stepped away further until the woman reviled sharp teeth and spoke in an inhuman voice. "Free me now."

The woman disappeared into the sand and the giant tanuki known as the one tailed beast bursted out of the sand. Blue chains prevented him from fully emerging out of the sand. "I WILL MURDER YOU AND EVERY ONE THAT YOU CARE ABOUT!" It screamed as Garra ran as fast as he could from the one tailed beast. Soon the world around him started to melt and he returned to the reality.

He immediately cried as he was hugged by Sasori who tried to calm the poor boy as the tailed beasts read chakra slowly disappeared.

Yugito found herself in a dark void again. Nothing around her, no smell, no sound and not even heat.

She stumbled around in the dark only to realize that this space has nothing in it. That is what she thought until she spotted a tiny blue light farther away from here.

Slowly she walked over to the light. As she came closer to it, the light slowly became bigger and brighter. Soon the little light turned to a flame and the closer she got the flames started to take shape.

Yugito didn't even knew what here body was doing. She finally stopped as she stood in front of the flaming tow tailed cat which was bound by chains that led further into the unknown darkness.

An awkward silence followed as the jinjuriki and the tailed beast were locked in a starting contest.

"Hi." The giant cat finally spoke to which Yugito simply fell on her ass with an open mouth and continued staring.

"If you continue your starting I'm going to expect you to pay me dinner." The cat spoke.

Yugito snapped out of it and tilted here head. "What? You want dinner?"

The tailed beast laughed and laid down while putting its head down on the ground so the jinjuriki could see here eye to eye. "Never mind, you will understand when you get older. So you are my jinjuriki eh? Well you seem like a nice person and I'm sure you will turn out to be quiet beautiful in the future."

Yugito returned to starting while trying to process what the beast just said. "What?"

The cat chuckled. "Surprised that I don't try to break free and threaten you?"

Yugito nodded.

"Well this might surprise you but we are not savage beast. Well except for Sukaku, he's a dick who likes to kill people. Who the hell enjoys killing people?"

Yugito just continued starting.

The cat sighed. "Still afraid of me eh?"

Yugito shook her head. "N-no it's just, your fur."

The tailed beast looked at her and then at herself. "Oh that? Don't worry it's just chakra that I use to maintain a body. While im sealed the flames can't do any damage, but outside it would burn like the extremist flames."

"That means I can touch it without burning myself?" Yugito clarified.

The tailed beast tried to understand were this was going before answering. "Yes." She simply said.

Yugito stood up. "C-can I ride on top of your head?"

Meanwhile in another mental world, Yagura was standing next to a wide lake in the middle of a misty forest. Over the lake was a wide net which prevented anything from entering the lake and preventing anything from exiting the lake. The nett had various seals and markings across its ropes.

After a while of starting at the sight before him, he took a deep breath before calling across the lake. "I know you are here, come out."

After a while something in the water moved until finally the three tailed turtle rose from the water. The ropes prevented him from getting more than Half of his body out however.

Yagura started at the tailed beast which did the same with his one read opened eyeball. "Hmmm, so this time I have a male jinjuriki. Not only that, it looks like I have also changed villages."

Yagura looked the beast dead in the eye. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the last jinjuriki that tried to make Kontakte with me was a kunoichi from konohagakure. No offense but you lake the elegance to be from konohagakure. I guess you are from the hidden mist village." The beast said.

The jinjuriki crossed his arms. "Not bad, I have never met someone who could tell were people were from just by looking."

The beat chuckled. "Well, I guess if a human had that kind of skill, he would be promptly called a racist. But I'm curious, why are you here?"

Yagura smiled. "Some group wants me to learn how to control your power so that I can choose my own destiny and become a hero ore something."

The beast bursted into laughter. "So you are here now in hopes we become friends and I just give you my power?"

"I take it won't be easy to convince you."

The beast slowly returned into the water. "Well, we'll see what the future holds." The best chuckled until he was completely gone.

Silence followed until Yagura called across the lake again. "I can't return at the moment, so I'll be stuck here until someone wakes me up again."

The beast rose its head out of the water. "Really? Damm, I was trying to make a cool exit out of the conversation."

Awkward silence followed.

"How's the weather in the real world?" The turtle asked, trying to make small talk.

Roshi's mind appeared to be a jungle with many vines and big fruits. The Jinjuriki wandered through the jungle while not being really sure what to expect.

During his walk Roshi grabbed some of his fruits and tasted them. Surprisingly they tasted quite good.

Soon he arrived at a grand tree. The tree however was completely different from all the other trees in the jungle. While it was the biggest tree, it appeared to be dead with several seals written open it. The tree had only one massive branch which had a Cain attached to it. From the branch hung a big cage with the four tailed monkey in it.

The beast slowly turned its head to look at Roshi. The jinjuriki looked at the beast and then back at the half eaten fruit. "I'm inside of some sort fantasy world." He said as he took another bite out of the fruit.

"What do you want? Come heat to make fun of the monkey stuck in a cage?" The four tailed beast asked as he turned away from the jinjuriki.

"Personally I believe that making fun of you might be my final error in the future." He said as he took another biet out of the fruit.

The beast remained put in his cage. "So? What is the reason that you are here?"

"Don't know. At the moment I'm enjoying fruits and apparently talking to a giant monkey." Roshi calmly said.

"Don't act so tough human. If those seals were gone I would show you the power of the four tailed beast." The four tailed said. Suddenly he heard a choking sound and looked behind him. Roshi was hitting his chest to Reno the pice of fruit.

Finally he succeeded and looked up to the beast. "You are the four tailed?!"

"I thought you realized that you were in your mental world."

"IM IN MY HEAD?!" Roshi exclaimed and let go of the fruit. "I just ate part of me! Those this mean I partly destroyed my own personality!?"

The beast looked at his jinjuriki in disbelief. "Are you ok? You look a bit pail."

Roshi was down on his knees. "What happens if I just ate my desire to help people? Ore worse, my humor?"

"By the look of it, the only thing you lack is a normal amount of common sense."

"Really? Thank god. I didn't use that in ages." Roshi said in relief.

The beast tilted its head. "Don't be ridiculous, everyone has at least some degree of sense."

"I don't think so, I mean I followed a strange fish men back to his base because he promised me that he'd teach my how to control your powers." Roshi flatly stated.

After a short pause he tailed beast answered. "Ok never mind you really don't have any common sense."

"So you are a tailed beast? Are all beast this helpful?" Roshi asked as if he had never even a little crisis just a moment ago.

"No we are not helpful and we are not the same. The five tailed is probably the most refined of all nine of us." The beast said.

Meanwhile, Inside of Han's mind were a bunch of active volcanoes in a rock land. The steam and the extreme heat filled the air as Han stood in front of the five tailed beast which head heavy rocks attached to it so it couldn't move. Over the rocks and the chains attaching the beast to the rocks were severely sigils engraved.

Normal people would run away screaming at the mighty sight of this colossal beast, Han however wasn't normal. "OF COURS ITS YOUR FAULT THAT I WAS TREATED THIS WAY!" He screamed.

"OH! IM SORRY, NEXT TIME I WILL TRY TO AVOIDED BEING SEALED IN THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE!" The beast screamed back at the jinjuriki.

This battle of screaming continued for the entire stay of Han. Outside however, han didn't flinch just one bit and the read chakra remained completely intact. From all the jinjuriki, he could suppress the beast the best.

Utakata was simply sitting in his mind world. A cave with little light and slime on every wall. The jinjuriki knew exactly what he was leaning against, the soft body of the six tailed snail inside of the cage. At least what remained of it.

The cage was badly broken and rusted in several places, the snail that laid inside the cage could easily break the cage with one whip of its tail. Utakata however just continued to blow his bubbles until he spoke the first words to the tailed beast. "No gonna try to break free?"

"No, to lazy. I would probably be sealed again anyway, plus I like it here." The beast simply said as its head laid on the ground.

"So you basically don't do anything the entire time." Utakata clarified.

"Pretty much. However it gets boring from time to time. By the way I like your bubbles." The beast simply started.

Utakata continued to blow some more bubbles which floated around in the cave. "I could actually enjoy it here to, I could even use the slime one the wall to make more soap." Utakata thought for a moment. "But then I'd need to get up from time to time."

The snail chuckled. "Yeah getting up is the worst." The snail said as it blew some bubbles out of its mouth. "Thanks by the way." The beast said.

"For what?"

"I had almost forgotten how it felt like to talk to someone."

Utakata chuckled and blew some more bubbles. "We should meet up again sometime."

The snail released some more bubbles. "That we should."

They both returned to silence

The seven tailed beast laid in his all to familiar pit. The seal preventing the beast to finally fly away was in the form of a nett that stretched across its entrance. Over the time the beast could only do one thing, meditate about his discussions in life.

There wasn't anything else to do in his prison. His thoughts broke the moment he felt a little stone hitting his armored body. The beast rose its head to see little Fuu peaking from the lege down to the beast.

"So, the jailor has finally deci-"

"YOU CAN TALK!" Fuu exclaimed while interrupting the beast.

"...yes... anyway, you have finally takin notice of my pow-"

"Your voice is so cool!" Fuu exclaimed again while interrupting the beast.

The seven tailed beast growled. "As I was saying... you have finally taken no-"

"Can we be friends?" Fuu asked innocently.

"WILL YOU STOP INTER-...wait what?!"

Fuu climbed around on the nett to get a better view of the beast. "My name is Fuu, want to be friends?"

The beast was taken back by this question. "You do realize that I am the beast that is sealed inside of you."

Fuu thought for a moment before smiling. "Than you have to be my friend."

"And why is that?"

Fuu laughed. "Because of you i don't have many friends, so you have to make up for it by being the best friend in the world."

"... pretty sure that this isn't supposed to be the way we should interact." The beast grumbled.

The jinjuriki simply chuckled. "To bad, we are friends now."

The eight tailed beast wasn't having the best of days. Sure, his prison sucked anyway but this is just complete torture for him. "For the love of everything holy, please just stop!" The eight tailed octopus wailed.

Killer Bee was standing a bit away from the cage of the octopus. "Come one my friend this is no game, keeping up with the beat is my claim to fame." Killer Bee rapped.

"I have done nothing to deserve such a jinjuriki." The beast said as it banged its head against the steel cage.

"Com on my friend, I'll give you line: my claim to fame. " Bee offered the jinjuriki a line to rap.

"Do you have no shame?" The beast asked as it continued to bang its head.

"That's very good, you'll be a true hit."

"I'm not playing you games, you annoying shit." The octopus answered while realizing he is playing into the cards of his jinjuriki. "Damit, any more of this and I'll kill myself."

"Wait, can you kill yourself?" Bee asked.

"IM ABOUT TO TRY!" The octopus roared.

Naruto was standing in front of the nine tails cage. The beast was starting back at him with a wicked smile. "Well, this is a surprise."

Naruto looked at the beast with tears in his eyes. "You- you are the reason everyone hats me! Because of you nobody likes me! It's all you fault!"

The fox laughed. "Oh! I'm enjoying this. You are that brat that they loved so much and jet everybody hats you."

Naruto looked up to the fox. "What do you mean? Who loves me?"

"Sacrificing there lives and giving you that burden for you and that pathetic village. I bet they didn't know how you would be treated, otherwise they would probably let me rampage in the village some more." The fox spoke, not really to Naruto and more to himself.

"WHO LOVES ME?" Naruto screamed.

The beast laughed. "It be quite tragic if I didn't find this so utterly hilarious how the humans still believe that I'm cruel."

"TELL ME!" Naruto roared before his world started to turn and he woke up to reality again.

The jinjuriki were all out of power from this little trip and could barely stand on there feet. Garra was already fast asleep in Sasori's arm.

Nagato took the word. "As you can see, we will have a lot of work to do. But for now I believe we will bring you to your rooms and call it a day."

Naruto was only able to realize that his brother picked him up while the other Akatsuki members did the same with the rest of the jinjuriki. On there way to the rooms, Naruto could hear Sasori saying something that he would watch over Garra during the night.

It was to dark to see what the room was like. Naruto only realized that he'd been put to bead and that the world around him slowly drifted into sleep.


	9. Good morning

**Authors note: im back. Sorry for the long wait but since it was Christmas I believe that you guys can excuse me. Anyway I had a great Christmas time and hope that you all did too.**

 **Just somthing I would like to remind you all since some people criticized my bad English and grammar (which is actually a good thing considered that only my grammar was criticized and not the story itself), I am a simple German dude who enjoys to write English fanfics. That is basically all. I will try to make a better job but don't expect a huge improvement. This is a hobby of mine, if I permanently try to make this story grammatically perfect I won't find it entertaining anymore and I believe that no one wants that.**

 **Ps: you can criticize the story if you want, I will probably be happy for that since that is something I like to change.**

 **PPs: enjoy this chapter.**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened up. He sat up and looked around the new room he was in. A simple wooden room with a bead, nightstand and desk. The room was dimly lit by small candles.

Naruto sat for a moment on his new bed and just thought for a moment about all the things that have happened to this point. He meet others like him, he finally found something resembling a family in Nagato, he lives in a better condition and he meet the beast that was responsible for all the misery.

The blonde boy still couldn't rap his head around what the fox was saying to him. Who loved him and what would they have changed if they knew what exactly the villagers did to them and why was it so funny for him. All these questions remain unanswered because the fox just laughed during there meeting.

Naruto decided to shrug these thoughts of and start a new day in this new live of him. Even if Naruto couldn't see the sun, his inner clock told him that it was still early in the morning. He decided to get up and see what would happen now. The boy walked up to the wooden door, opened it and stepped out into the hall.

It was a simple corridor with many doors leading to other rooms. The blonde boy realized that those are probably were the rooms were the other jinjuriki slept.

He thought about waking one of them up in order to talk to someone but quickly dismissed the idea not to wake somebody up who enjoyed to sleep and didn't want to wake up.

Just as Naruto decided to wander around and explore this hideout, one of the doors opened.

Sasori existed the room with Garra close behind him. As the puppet user looked around and spotted Naruto, he gestured to him to come to him. Naruto obeyed.

"Good morning." Naruto whispered. Sasori nodded while Garra tried to hide behind Sasori.

"It's good that someone els is awake. Garra, why don't you go with him to the kitchen and get something for breakfast." The puppet master spoke.

Naruto smiled with joy. "Yes, im hungry. Your name is Garra right? Im Naruto usumaki. Let's go get us some food."

The blonde boy grabbed the Garra by the arm and dragged him down the hall. Garra was nervous and looked back at Sasori who just gave him a reassuring smile.

As the two boys disappeared Sasori thought for himself for a moment. "I didn't even told them were the kitchen is".

Naruto dragged Garra all around the hideout in search for food or at least some sort of room that had food like a storage room. As time went by, Naruto started to loose hope that food didn't exist in this place. "Man, were could it be? They have to eat something right."

"Well, not necessarily. Sasori sad that he didn't need sleep and food. Maybe this is some sort of shinobi survival training." Garra said nervously.

Naruto's world shattered around him. A special shinobi training without food? What twisted hell did he land in? Naruto slowly sank to his knees. The thought of never tasting ichiraku's ramen ever again or something that comes remotely close to it is something he might not be able to deal with. As memories passed by he could remember to look of ramen, taste the ramen and even smell the ramen. Actually he could smell ramen quite strong.

"Naruto? Do you smell that?" Garra asked unsure as Naruto seemed to drift away.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes shot wide open. He could smell it and it was definitely ramen. Everyone els would think it smelled like food but Naruto's love for ramen which was a borderline obsession confirmed it was ramen.

Naruto immediately bolted towards the smell with Garra barely keeping up with him.

After some hallways were crossed they entered a big dining room. It was spacey enough to have everyone in the hideout sitting by the same large oak table in the middle of the room. Doors were on every wall into other hallways while one was leading into the kitchen. Garra swore he could hear rumbling in the kitchen while Naruto only saw one thing, a steaming bowl of ramen on the table.

Naruto didn't even wast a second before grabbing a seat and standing down at the delicious ramen. Water started to form in the young jinjuriki mouth.

"Are you sure that it's ok if we eat that?" Asked Garra as he sat down next to Naruto.

The blonde boy however didn't listen and already started to eat. It wasn't as good as ichiraku's but it was good nonetheless. As Naruto continued to eat he noticed that Garra had gone quiet and a shadow was looming over him.

Naruto looked up and saw Han without his mask and hat starting down at him from behind. "Why are you eating my food?" Han asked in a low voice.

"Were did you get it? I want some to." Naruto playing said without getting up.

"I didn't get it from anywhere, I made it because i was hungry." Han said while waiting impatiently for his fellow jinjuriki to get of from his food. He was just done cleaning up after using the kitchen for making his food and wanted nothing more then to eat.

After Naruto heard that he got up and stood on top of the chair in order to reach Hans head, they now were the same hight and could now look each other in the eye. "Really?! You can make ramen this good by yourself? That's amazing!"

Han had a smug smile on his face. He knew he could cook. During his stay at the village, his only way of helping the only person who helped him get through live was for him to work in the kitchen. Over the years he'd become good at it.

"Glad you like it, now get of my chair." Han simply stated and grabbed Naruto under his arm. The giant could simply lift Naruto up and put him next to the chair without any problem. As he sat down to enjoy his food Naruto already started to ask questions.

"So is ramen you're favorite food to?"

"No."

"Do you always cook this good?"

"Yes."

Were did you learn how to cook?"

"..."

"What Kinde of noodles do you use?"

"..."

"Are you using a special technique?"

Han growled as it was obvious that the silent treatment would not shut the blonde boy up. Han just wanted to have some peace and quiet to enjoy his food. The jinjuriki put his chopsticks next to the bowl and slowly turned to Naruto with a obvious fake smile. "What do you want?" He slowly asked.

Naruto smiled. "Some ramen for me and my friend."

Garra, who was silent during there interaction of Naruto and Han jumped as he herd that Naruto just called him his friend.

"And you believe that I will make that for you?" Han sarcastically asked.

Naruto didn't notice the sarcasm and smiled even brighter. "Pork ramen please."

"Sorry to break it to you but you don't get things simply by asking. No I'm not going to make you food." Han said as clearly as possible go Naruto to understand.

Suddenly Han heard a female voice in his ear. "Please make us some food."

Han jumped of the chair with a shriek and quickly spun around. Konan was simply standing there with a amused smile. Without a word she used the chopsticks next to the bowl to taste the ramen. "My compliments to the cook." She praised Han who growled, still embraced that he was caught of guard like that.

Naruto laughed at Han who was getting red from embarrassment while Garra simply started at Han. "I would have never thought that you could even get so high with you voice." The redhead said.

Han spoke through his grinding teeth. "Shut the hell up."

Nagato entered the room. "What was that screaming?"

"Nothing!" Han almost raised his voice to a yell.

"...oooookay."Nagato slowly said as his gaze fell to the bowl of ramen. "Did someone make this?"

Konan smiled cruelly to Han. "Han did it and he agreed to make everyone a big meal as a welcome feast."

Han protested. "No I didn't say-"

Suddenly Hidan crashed into the room. "I heard feast."

Nagato smiled. "You heard right. Han is a cook an agreed to make us a feast for free."

"Can someone please listen to me for a second." Han protested.

Now Kakuzu was entering the room. "I heard free."

Naruto started to chant. "Ramen. Ramen!"

Han was practically boiling at this point. He just wanted to have some food, go back to his room and wait for the Akatsuki to see what happens next. The jinjuriki of the five tailed best could easily reject the request of the other tow jinjuriki but now the room was filling up with more and more people and it became harder for him to reject there request for food.

Now to Han's horror Sasori and the other jinjuriki entered the room. Bee was the first to comment on the delicious sent. "This smells yummy. I could use some in my tummy."

Han shot him a glare. "I will murder you."

Roshi stroke his chin as if he had a imaginary beard. "Ramen for breakfast? Sounds a bit odd."

Fuu, the only jinjuriki that was still half asleep continued to starte at the ramen bowl. "Fooood."

Suddenly Itachi and Kisame entered the room with Kisame sniffing the food. "Is someone making food?"

That's it. Han had enough. "Will you all shut up for one minute! I am not making food for all of you!" He called out. He doesn't even know these people. Sure they are his fellow jinjuriki and the people that claim to teach them how to control there beasts, but that doesn't mean he's just gonna make there food.

After a moment of silence Utakata simply walked up to the bowl of ramen, took a bit to eat and looked at Han. "Not bad, but not worth mentioning."

Han started at his fellow jinjuriki for a moment before letting out a sigh. "The funny part is that I know you are playing me. The bad part is that my pride as a cook won't allow you to leave without convicting you that my food is great."

Utakata had a smug smile on his face. "If that's the case you might as well do a meal for everyone."

Kisame chuckled at there convention. "I like him Itachi. We will have him on our team right?"

Yagura's ears peeked up as he heard the word 'team'. His attention quickly changed to Yugito who pushed herself past here fellow jinjuriki to reach Han. "Can I help with the cooking?" She asked in a shy voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." The five tailed jinjuriki mumbled as he returned to the kitchen as Yugito followed.

Roshi quickly followed after. "I'm sure I can help too." He called in a happy voice. Right behind him Konan entered the kitchen. She was certain that Han knew what he was doing, but just in case she wanted that an adult was in the kitchen with the kids.

As they disappeared into the kitchen Naruto used his chance and slowly inched towards the still steaming ramen bowl. Without even looking at the bowl he started to use the chopsticks and dug in.

As he had some of the noodles in his mouth he looked into the bowl to see that halve of its content was missing. As he tried to suck up the noodles that were already in his mouth he noticed that the other end of the noodles wasn't in the bowl but rather next to him.

Naruto turned his head to see that Fuu had the other end of the noodles in there mouth. She had the same idea to eat the ramen, only a bit sooner. Both of them were starting at each other as there faces were dangerously close to one another.

Without taking there eyes of each other they both grabbed the bowl and started a little tug-o-war wich quickly escalate.

The noodles ripped between there mouths and both used there full force to gain the rest of the ramen.

"MY RAMEN!"

"MY FOOD!"

Everyone in the room looked as the bowl flew out of there hands and across the room.

Suddenly Deidara entered the room. "Sorry everyone I overslept. I hope I didn't keep anyone waiti-." He was cut of as the bowl landed on top of his head and dumping its remaining content onto his head.

Immidietly Hidan bursted into laughter as Deidara simply stood there cover in ramen and tried to process what just happened.

Soon Fuu and Naruto were laughing as was the rest of the jinjuriki in that room. The others Akatsuki members in the room were amused while Sasori only shook his head at the sight of his partner covered in ramen.

As the time passed by while Han, Yugito, Konan and Roshi were making food for the rest of the people in the hideout while they were all gathered at the table and kept themselves occupied in the meantime.

Naruto and Fuu chanted impatiently there desire for food in perfect union. While there is still some tension between them because both blame the other for spilling the ramen, there love and demand for food made them forget this trivial matter.

Sasori gave Garra a little puppet show with two hand sized puppet. It was a little comedy show with the puppets which made Garra smile and giggle at some parts while he continued to clutch his teddy.

Hidan was sitting at the table with crossed arms and waited impatiently like Naruto and Fuu for his food. Unlike the kids though he remained quiet and simply taped his foot in a steady pace and rhythm on the flor.

Kakuzu was talking to Nagato about the future plans of the Akatsuki. Yagura was sitting close to them and tried to make out what exactly they were talking about. Sadly the other noise was preventing him from understanding them. The only thing he could understand was something about forming teams.

Killer Bee meanwhile argued with Kisame. The shark ninja didn't allow the boy to hold sharkskin which was strapped onto Kisame's back. He explained Bee that in order for him get the sword he'd need to defeat the shark ninja.

Bee continued to claim to be superior and even stated that he would be able to fight with seven swords at once. Kisame laughed at that and patted bee on the head. "If that's true I will gladly expect your challenge." Kisame laughed as he said that.

There conversation ended as Han existed the kitchen with a angry expression while he carried Roshi over his head. With one toss he threw the four tailed jinjuriki away and claimed that he was a danger to the kitchen.

Roshi sulked in the corner while Bee and Kisame tried to cheer him up.

Like Hidan Itachi was simply waiting for the food to finish. Unlike Hidan he had simply his eyes shut and waited in silence.

After cleaning himself up, Deidara decided to have some social interactions with somebody els in the room. Since the jinjuriki of the six tailed beast Utakata seemed to be annoyed that he couldn't blow his bubbles and had nothing to do but to wait.

No one actually told Utakata to not blow his bubbles. However he though it would be rude to cover the room in his bubbles in which they are all gonna eat soon.

Deidara decided to talk to Itachi who rejected all of Deidara's attempts to have a conversation. So he decided to do the same thing as the uchiha and simply waited. As time went by his thoughts wonders what his home village looked like. More specifically he tried to remember Kurotsuchi.

His mind wonders to a celebration in the village dedicated to him and his art. Everyone praises him and his superior art. He grind at the thought of even the Tsuchikage tipping his kage hat to him.

He let his mind wonder as if he was in a half dream to see we're it was going. To his surprise it continued in Kurotsuchi's room. He could almost feel here touch, he could almost even smell here.

As the half dream continued he realized that here clothes were slowly deteriorating. As the clothes slowly disappeared he could see that she was blushing as his clothes disappeared almost as well. He could almost see here nipples before he suddenly woke up.

He tuned around and saw Itachi having a hand on his shoulder and looking at him. "Having a little daydream?"

Deidara didn't know what to say so he tried to ramble. "Yes. Nothing special just about..." shit, he couldn't tell Itachi that he was dreaming about a girl in a lewd way in the morning, in a room full of other people an children. "...goats."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Gots." He clarified.

"Yes...I like goats." Deidara explained slowly. What was he saying? He didn't like goats. He had no idea what to even think about goats.

Itachi waited for a moment before speaking again. "Look... im not going to judge nor was I going to ask what you were dreaming about. I just wanted to say that food is ready and tell you that you should wipe the blood away from your nose."

Deidara slowly touched under his nose and realized that his dream about Kurotsuchi had actually caused a nosebleed.

"Oh..."

Itachi stood up and went to the table. He turned one last time to Deidara. "Like I said , no judgment. I believe everyone can be... attracted to whatever they like, it's just the way you were born." With that said Itachi joined the table were a big feast was on the table.

Deidara waited for a moment and whipped away the blood. As he went to the table he swore himself never daydream in his life again.

The table was set and everyone sat by it and enjoyed there meal. Some more than others.

Hidan and Roshi basically stuffed there faces with as much food as they could possibly could. However they were both overshadowed by the gluttonous mouths of Naruto and Fuu who devoured food like is was there main reason to live.

As Han watched in horror as his tow fellow jinjuriki eat, he looked over to Konan who had a pleasant conversation with Nagato. Thankfully she convinced Han to make a lot more food than he had originally planned, otherwise this meal would be already over.

The little feast continued as everyone was enjoying themselves in one way or another. Even Sasori who wasn't capable of eating because of his body enjoyed how everyone seemed to be one family. Everyone except Deidara who was to embarrass to eat and avoided any eye contact with Itachi.

Like any feast no one could really understand each other. There was Bee's rapping, Naruto's and Fuu's demand for more food, Hidan and Roshi who choked one there food, Kakuzu who tried to help Roshi and all the more laughter.

As the the table was now filled with empty bowls and plates. Everyone was satisfied with the meal. Silence returned as everyone was satisfied with the meal.

Nagato took the word. "Alright, now that we are all gathered and awake I would like to explain what our next steps will be."

The other Akatsuki members already knew about Nagato's plan so they remained quiet. The jinjuriki's however all turned to Nagato in there chairs and waited impatiently.

Nagato looked every jinjuriki into there eyes before continuing to speak. "As you all know Akatsuki's main goal is to strive for world peace. We will try to achieve this peace by teaching you all how to control the immense power of the tailed beast. I believe that you all will be the ones who change the world for the better."

"Get to the point." Yagura called.

Nagato ignored Yagura's comment and continued. "Since this training will be long and requires you to have at least the basics talent of a chunin to fully control your powers, we will be treating you like you were in the academy. This process will take maybe a year ore tow but after that we will split you up in three teams. Similar to a village each team will be assigned tow senseis who will train you and evaluate you in missions."

Naruto jumped up on the table with his firsts up in the air. "YES! I will become a great shinobi!"

Some of the jinjuriki were also delighted with this plan while others were skeptical ore nervous to this plan. Either way, no one really seemed to against the idea.

However Bee rose his hand to signal Nagato that he had a question. "Yo, I already hit the book. Dose that mean I'm of the hook?" He rapped in question.

"Sadly in order that everyone gets treated equally that also means that wee need to start at the lowest point. You are probably the most advanced one of the jinjuriki but I hope you don't mind going through the basics again." Nagato explained. The Rinegan user knew that this tactic wouldn't be beneficial to the eight tailed jinjuriki, but sadly he had to give them some reason to interact a lot with the other jinjuriki.

If Nagato would pull Bee into a special training program, he would probably miss out on a vital point of Nagato's plan. They all needed to bond and those with the strongest bods would form a team. This way they could help each other with the progress they make.

The Akatsuki members might know of chakra control and how to subdue a jinjuriki if they go berserk but a fellow jinjuriki can share the secrets of taming the beasts, especially if they are closer to one another.

Bee nodded in agreement to Nagato's reasoning. "Good, since all questions seemed to be taken care of its time to begin with the lessons."

The jinjuriki looked at each other confused while the Akatsuki members all stood up and exited the room in the same direction.

"W-wait, now?" Garra asked confused.

Nagato smiled and nodded. " yes, we have a little class room were everyone of us will take the role of a teacher for a specific class."

Before Nagato exited the room however he turned one time back. "Class will begin in a twenty minutes. From this day everyone we won't wake you up and those who come late to class will instant noodles instead of Han's cooking." With that he left the room.

Naruto's and Fuu's jaws hit the ground as fear spread in there minds. Both of them enjoyed sleep, everyone enjoyed sleep. Being forced to wake up early is a true form of torture.

As Roshi saw there faces he gently put his hands of there shoulders. "Don't worry guys, I'm sure if he work together we will find a way to be always on point."

Naruto's eyes beamed at Roshi. "Really? Are you like a person that wakes up really early in the morning?"

Roshi just laughed. "Haha! Hell no."

After a pause all three of them let there heads hang down. "Never again Han's great food." They said in union.

As Utakata watched them he simply shook his head. As he turned to Han however he saw a grim expression on his face. "What? Don't tell me you are also worried to wake up to late."

Han shook his head. "That's not it."

Utakata crooked his head. "Then what is the problem?"

The jinjuriki of the five tailed beast looked through the room and thought about the Akatsuki members. Basically everyone go lives here before he fearfully uttered.

"They make it sound like I agreed to make them all food again."

 **And that is it for this chapter. The next chapter will be in the next year and will have a time skip. Plus the teams will be formed and the teams will probably stay that way. (See what I did there with the Time skip in 2017? Because it's the next year... ah forget it).**


	10. Let's be a team

**Authers not: just a little remember that there is a time skip now. Every jinjuriki is now between fourteen and sixteen years old.**

 **Ps: I'm planning on having couple later in the story, since this story is already rated M I guess that there might be leamons later on. Just so you know.**

 **Enjoy.**

What felt like an eternity finally ended for the jinjuriki. There special little academy time was over and everyone improved in there own way.

Garra has become more secure of himself. He wasn't the frightened little kid anymore who constantly had his teddy with him, but now he was aware of his power and his ultimate sand defense. While he became somewhat colder in his personality he still respected the others jinjuriki and Akatsuki members, especially his first true friend Naruto. He had now the container strapped to his back which was filled with sand so that he could attack even if he was in a location without much sand.

Like Garra Yugito has also become more secure of herself. However unlike Garra here shy personality was replaced with pride. Her long blonde hair was now bound together with a white cloth to prevent it from getting into her face. Her attire was now a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand, both of her arms were covered in bandages. She became an excellent close combat fighter with extreme agility and a fire style user.

Yagura didn't change much in personality. He believes that the Jinjuriki shouldn't trie to intervene with the lives of the other humans and that it be a waist of time to try to create peace. However he didn't object to the training, he actually enjoyed to spend time in an environment that consisted of people like him. During his training he learned how to properly do water style jutsu us and how to efficiently fight with his hook staff.

Roshi had the biggest improvements of all the jinjuriki. While he still couldn't cock he did become something like the nice brother of the jinjuriki. Whenever a jinjuriki had something that they wanted to get of there chest they would normally turn to him. His training reviled that he was able to use earth and fire jutsu with him being able to combine these two elements for a lava style jutsu .

The five tailed jinjuriki Han greatly improved his steam ability for cocking and in combat. He still continues to cock for everyone in the hideout and still continues to be the tallest of all the jinjuriki.

During the training Utakata didn't do anything. He is sure that his bubbles are enough to defend him. During class were the jinjuriki learned some basic knowledge he mostly just sat there in silence. However this was not because he didn't care, it was because he was actually quite intelligent and already knew about the basic knowledge and beyond.

Fuu was one of those more complicated cases. She was very hyper active and could barely keep the knowledge inside her head. Since her classes weren't all that good, Kakuzu decided to giver her some extra training. He taught her about chakra control which helped her calm down in class and his jutsu which hardened Kakuzu's skin. That jutsu was an old lost technique in the hidden waterfall village so he didn't see any problem of teaching her. While she wasn't able to harden her entire body like Kakuzu, she was able to harden parts of her body which she used to harden her fist or feet to deliver powerful blows.

While killer Bee was already a talented shinobi thanks to his training with his big brother A, he still stayed in class to support his friend Yugito and the other jinjuriki. During his free time he tried to train himself in the use of his blades in which he failed. After some time Kisame noticed how hard he was training and decided to help him. Thanks to Kisame's help the eight tailed jinjuriki was able to use five blades at once.

Lastly Naruto, who held up his title as class clown. While he always held the spirit of the other jinjuriki high with his smile and his pranks, he wasn't the best student. He couldn't throw a Kunai ore a shuriken and other than his sexy jutsu he couldn't do anything. After a while Itachi decided to help the boy by teaching him how to properly do clones. Not just any clones but the shadow clone jutsu plus a little trick Itachi taught him what he could do with the shadow clones.

The jinjuriki were all gathered in there classroom as the Akatsuki members were lined up in front of them. Nagato took a step forward. "I am happy to tell you all that the time of this special little academy is over and you will start your career as a shinobi."

Most of the jinjuriki smiled and waited in anticipation what would come next. Nagato signaled Konan who walked up to a table in the middle of the room and placed nine headbands on it. One from konohagakure, two from kumogakure, two from iwagakure, two from Kirigakure, one from Sunagakure and one from Takigakure.

Some of the jinjuriki started at the headbands while others rose there eyebrows. Utakata was the first to ask. "What are we suppose to do with those?"

"You all know that we wish to bring peace to this world. In order to do that we will need you to be accepted by your villages. Once you have control of your power and become heroes, peace might be achieved. For that reason I ask of you to do the first step towards peace by wearing the headband of your village to show them that you fight together for them." Nagato explained.

Konan noticed that some of the jinjuriki looked confused ore even discussed at the headbands, so she quickly added. "We understand that some of you might feel like you are the slaves of the villages and that the headband might be a mark of some kind that reminds you of your darker days, but remember that as long as you don't have your power under control we all will protect you. Beyond that point you will have one another to help you out in the time of need."

Silence fell to the room before Naruto jumped up and grabbed the Konohagakure headband. In a flash he had strapped it around his forehead and turned back to his fellow jinjuriki with a pridefully expression. "I'm Naruto Usumaki! Ninja of the hidden leaf village and jinjuriki of the nine tailed fox! But most importantly, I'm going to become the Hokage one day! Believe it!" The boy exclaimed with all the power in his voice. It would have probably been quite impressive if he hadn't chosen that ridiculous orange jumpsuit for his normal attire.

It only took a moment for Fuu to be inspired by the blond bundle of energy. She walked up to the table and grabbed the taki headband. She idly wrapped it around her arm and flashed Naruto a smile. "If you are able to become the Hokage, then there's no way I won't be able to have one hundred friends."

Slowly the other jinjuriki also grabbed there headband's and put them on, not with as much energy as Naruto and Fuu but at least they agreed to Nagato's plan. Everyone except Utakata and Yagura who just started at there headband's which were clutched in there hands.

The jinjuriki of the six and three tailed beast noticed that everyone was looking at them with questionable expressions. "I am not to fond of my village, a lot of bad memories." Yagura said as he touched the scar underneath his eye.

Utakata sighed and put the headband inside his robe. "I am not jet ready to be affiliated with my village again. Hopefully you don't hold that against me."

Nagato shook his head. "I had expected that a lot more of you would reject the idea. Take your time Utakata, whenever you are ready."

Yagura simply strapped his headband around his waist, not commenting on it and ignoring the confused faces of his fellow jinjuriki.

Nagato clapped into his hands and brought the attention back to him. "Back to the main event. Today you will be brought together into teams of three with tow of the Akatsuki members taking the roles of the team teacher of every team. You will train and compleat missions as free lancer shinobi. Thanks to Itachi's connection to the Hokage, we might be even able to get missions from the village. Of course not official but it pays better. In order to keep this base safe and secret you will be dealing with missions far away, however after completing the missions you will return here. That way you always have a safe haven and a place to interact with the others jinjuriki who aren't on a mission."

Yagura concluded that that meant a lot of walking for only one mission.

Roshi rose his hand." But if each team gets tow teachers, doesn't that mean that tow Akatsuki members will be without teams?"

Konan nodded. "Yes. Nagato and myself will not be training you. Sadly the villages have set high bounties on you all that even caught the eyes of powerful people in society and infamous crime organizations. We will work together with Sasori's spy network to cover your tracks and if possible neutralize the threats."

Roshi understood and hade no more questions. Nagato waited for a moment to see if there were any others questions. Since there weren't any he continued. "The first team will be. Han, Naruto and Fuu who will be trained by Kakuzu and Hidan.

Nobody noticed but Sasori new Garra quite well, over the time they have become close. He saw in Garra's eyes that he was sad to not be with the nine tailed jinjuriki in one team. However he knows that the sand user will enjoy that the puppet master will be his teacher.

Naruto was just overjoyed and quickly pulled both Han and Fuu into a tight hug. Well at least he tried to but due to Hans size it was basically impossible. "Alright! Team number one! We will show the world what we are made of!"

Kakuzu analyzed his new student for a moment before he came to the conclusion that it could have been worse.

Hidan just walked up to his new students with a smile. "I hope you are ready for this, because the zombie duo will train you until your muscles scream."

Fuu just beamed with excitement. "Wouldn't want it any other way."

"Next we have killer Bee, Yugito nii and Roshi who will be training under Kisame and Itachi." Nagato explained.

Yugito crossed here arms and with a satisfied smile thanks to the fact that she would be together with Bee in a team. "Wise choice."

Bee rushed to Kisame and offered him a fist bump. "Better you train me fine, because one day that sword will be mine."

Kisame grind and expected the fist bump. "How about you master your own swords before we talk about me giving you my sword."

Roshi wasn't sure how to react, most of the time in there little academy he tried to be friendly to everyone so he didn't really care with whom he'd be in a team. So all he could do right now was to smile weakly at Itachi. The uchiha simply patted the four tailed jinjuriki's head. "I can already see that we will do a lot of training."

Nagato spoke again. "Finally, Utakata, Yagura and Garra will be trained under Sasori and Deidara.

The tree jinjuriki simply nodded in agreement. They didn't celebrate like the others, jet they had mutual respect for one another.

Sasori too simply nodded and saw in Garra's eyes that the boy was indeed happy that he was in the same team as the puppet master. "This will work out swimmingly."

His partner Deidara however let lis head low as he remembered how his art didn't interest Yagura ore Utakata in the slightest. "This will probably be pure torture for me."

"We will leave you now with your teachers who will explain the rest of the day. Consider that from tomorrow you all will be getting missions frequently." And with that Nagato and Konan disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The rest of the Akatsuki members all walked out of the door and split up. The three teams all went to different parts of the hideout, not one jinjuriki knew what was going to happen.

Naruto's team entered a great hall which was used for training. The walls were made out of solid rock and the floor out of reinforced wood. There teachers sat down onto the floor and gestured for there students to do the same.

As everyone sat Kakuzu began talking. "As it turned out we will be spending a lot of time together. There is no need for introducing each other because we already know one another."

Hidan just smiled. "We are already eating at the same table so I guess we are close. By the way I just wanted to say thank fucking jashin that the cook is in our team."

Fuu's and Naruto's heads turned to Han who just sighed. "Let me guess, I'm in this team because of those too gluttons right?" He said as he jerked his thumb towards Naruto and Fuu.

Kakuzu just nodded. "You didn't believe we could satisfy them on our own right?"

Fuu lead in on Naruto's ear and whisper. "We don't eat that much that we would be consider as gluttons right?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment and had a completely wrong memory. He thought that everyone had eaten much every day for the time they spent in the hideout and didn't realize realized that they were the reason for half of the dirty dishes. "We probably just got rewarded with a great cook in our team for being so unbelievably awesome." Naruto whispered back.

Fuu seemed to be completely satisfied with that answer and both remained oblivious to there gluttonous behavior.

Hidan jumped to his feet and wrapped a bell around his right middle finger. "Alright, how about we get this started."

The jinjuriki were confused as Kakuzu sat up as well. "We want to see how able you are in actual combat. Show us what you have learned by trying to remove the bell from Hidan and landing a punch on me. Depending on how well you do we might be able to do higher missions than the other teams." With that the Akatsuki members jumped back and increased the distance between them and the jinjuriki.

The jinjuriki got up and prepared for a fight. Han analyzed the situation and tried to talk to his teammates. "Alright, this will be difficult but I doubt they will come at us with full force. That means if we just-."

"CHARGE FOR BETTER MISSIONS!" Naruto screamed as he rushed towards the tow Akatsuki members.

Hidan reacted and rushed towards Naruto. Not using his scythe he blocked Naruto's attacks and easily pushed him back. The blonde boy became frustrated and tried again.

As Han watched his teammates making a complete fool of himself he tried to re-analyze the situation. If his memory's weren't wrong he knew that Hidan barely knew any other jutsu's then his cursed blood jutsu. Which meant that he and Fuu could take care of Kakuzu while Naruto distracted Hidan. However Kakuzu is way more flexible in combat then Hidan, which ment they had to come up with a plan. Han turned to Fuu to start to discuss a plan with the female jinjuriki only to realize that she was already gone.

Turning around again he saw Fuu charging at Kakuzu with hardened arms. However he only hardened one arm and blocked all of her swings. The five tailed jinjuriki just shook his head and sat down on the floor.

Back to Naruto who tried his best for a couple of minutes to land a hit on Hidan became more and more frustrated while the immortal just continued to laugh and pulled the bell away right from under his nose. "Come on brat is that the best you got?"

Naruto jumped backend made a quick hand sign. Let's see how you like this! Multi shadow clone jutsu!" With that a small army of about sixty Naruto's popped out of nowhere and charged Hidan.

Kakuzu noticed what Naruto did and had his eyes locked on there fight. Fuu became frustrated with the fact that here opponent didn't even look at here while blocking here attacks. "Concentrate on our fight!" She yelled.

"You are sow predictable that i could defeat you whenever i wanted." The masked man said. "So how about you stay quite while i analyze that fight over there."

Fuu tried harder and harder which made here even more predictable than before to Kakuzu. "Damit! I will land a punch one you before you kn-" Fuu was was cut of as Kakuzu dug under one attack and punched Fuu into her wide open stomach wich send her flying. As she crashes to the and slowly got back up, she spotted Kakuzu watching the other fight. "I told you to be quiet." He muttered. Fuu yelled in frustration and tried here best again, however this time Kakuzu didn't even block her now. He just dogged here.

Meanwhile Hidan was blocking and re-directing the attacks from the little Naruto army. "One in not the beast in math but even I know that one hundred zeros are still zero." The immortal laughed.

The real Naruto jumped farther away while all others charged at Hidan. "Then how do you like this trick that Itachi showed me!? Explosion clone jutsu!" With one movement of his fingers all of his clones started to glow. In the next moment Hidan was caught in a big explosion.

"Yeah! How do you like that!" Naruto called before Hidan rushed out of the dust Cloud and kicked Naruto away. The immortal smiled as he stood there with a torn Akatsuki robe. "Not bad for a little brat."

Naruto slowly got back up before Fuu was thrown with high speed towards him and crashed into him. A moment past before they got back up. "Fuu... are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I have no idea what we could do." She waited a moment before she realized that someone was missing. Naruto noticed that to and both turned around to see Han sitting on the floor and making himself some tea with the help of his steam jutsu which he used to warm the mug up.

Both jinjuriki rushed towards him and got in his personal space. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" They screamed.

Han looked up from his mug. "Finally realized that you only get beat up if you don't think?"

"We might be able to win if you were there to help us!" Naruto screamed.

"What teammate just sits there and make himself some tea while the other trie to fight!?" Fuu yelled.

Han just shook his head. "What teammates are you to just run without a plan? If I were to join and help either one of you we would've got in each other's way." He explained.

His fellow teammates became quiet. "Listen, those tow are S class criminals. We have no chance if we don't have a plan and execute it perfectly."

Naruto looked to the ground, feeling ashamed for his behavior. "Do you have a plan?"

Han nodded. "Yes. Come close and let me explain." The three jinjuriki cuddled together and listened to Han's plan.

A while past and the Akatsuki members waited impatiently on what their students might plan. The jinjuriki nodded and got up with Naruto creating more clones.

The shadow clones rushed Hidan who was prepared to counter attack. However the shadow clones suddenly transformed into naked models who continued to run towards Hidan. The immortal whipped away the blood from his nose and concentrated on the incoming attack.

Suddenly the naked clones stopped and started to pose and cat call Hidan, who concentrated hard on the group of females for any kind of threat and gave his all to be not distracted by the naked females.

Sadly for him the attack didn't come from the group he was concentrating but from Fuu who sneaked behind him, grabbed the bell and ripped it right off.

Triumphantly she held the bell high while the clones turned back to normal. Hidan was devastated by his failure and moved out of the way of the jinjuriki so they could fight Kakuzu who stood there with his arms crossed. "Not bad. But I don't get so easily tricked like Hidan."

As Kakuzu noticed something behind him he quickly turned around and saw Han running towards him with a steaming fist. Kakuzu blocked the attack with one hardened arm but was still pushed back from the impact.

Before Kakuzu could say anything he heard Fuu coming at him. He used his other arm to block her attack but was now wide open. Naruto's clones used that to grab Kakuzu's waist. The other two jinjuriki jumped away before Naruto detonated his clones.

Han knew that inside the smoke caused by the explosion that Kakuzu hardened his body to block the explosion. He also knew that he couldn't see them right now. "Naruto! Fuu!" Han called as he grabbed the two jinjuriki and tossed them high in the air.

Inside the smoke Kakuzu could only hear heavy steps running towards him. He prepared both iron arms to block the incoming attack. Kakuzu was surprised that Han didn't attack but grab both of Kakuzu's arms.

The smoke disappeared and Kakuzu saw in the air Naruto and Fuu. Naruto helped Fuu getting more momentum by tossing here at Kakuzu.

The masked man couldn't escape from Han's grip wich made it perfect for Fuu's hardened arm to land directly into Kakuzu's face.

After the team has celebrated there victory the Akatsuki told them to rest for the day and meet up with the other jinjuriki. As the trio left the tow smaller jinjuriki suggest that the tallest one should make some food for everyone.

The Akatsuki members walked the opposite way until they reached the meaning room where the rest of the Akatsuki members waited.

"I guess your team passed as well?" Deidara asked.

"Of course they did Blondie." Hidan hisst.

Kakuzu just nodded and looked over to Nagato. "I take that everyone els has passed as well."

Nagato also nodded but had a serious expression. "Please take your seats. I'm afraid that Sasori's spy in the hidden sound village has reviled that Orochimaru joined forces with a group that hunts the jinjuriki. The spy also mention that one of the members wears a spiral mask."

Some of the Akatsuki members were confused while Konan Nagato and Kisame knew exactly who that was.

Sasori crossed his arms. "By your tone I believe that it's someone dangerous. Alright, please explain what we are dealing with."

Nagato sighed and looked everyone in the eyes to they know who there dealing with.

"He calls himself Madara Uchiha"


	11. To the waves

**Enjoy**

The Akatsuki and there students finished many different mission over the last few week. Basic mission that might have not needed to be done by shinobis, like helping out on a farm or gathering herbs for a village.

Naturally some of the jinjuriki were upset by those seemingly easy missions, especially Naruto who desperately wanted to have some more action in his missions.

One day Itachi entered Nagato's office to report a message from the Hokage. It contained a mission from a bridge builder who requested a save transportation to the land of waves and protection while he constructed a bridge. The Hokage offered that he'd send a team to bring the bridge builder named Tazuna to a certain point and from there on the Akatsuki could take over. Naturally this agreement should stay a secret and the official report will be changed. The leaf shinobi will escort the bridge builder to a group of mercenaries who will continue the mission.

Nagato red the text more than once before looking up to Itachi from his chair. "I trust your judgment Itachi, so I ask you if there might be a trap in this offer?"

"Highly unthinkable. The village has no authority in the land of waves so a ambush from a village would be a political disaster." Itachi stated without any kind of doubt in his mind that the Hokage would betray him.

Nagato read the message one more time before handing the it back to Itachi. "Congratulations Itachi, you and your team have now a new mission."

The uchiha rose an eyebrow. "I had actually thought about giving this to Kakuzu's team since Naruto has been eger to do something. This mission will probably have low classed bandits, perfect for satisfying Naruto's lust for adventure."

Nagato lead back into his chair. "That is true but Naruto and Fuu need to learn how to contain there desire for action. Kakuzu is already searching a mission that might be better for them."

Itachi nodded and exited the the office. After he used a hawk to send a coded message to the Hokage, telling them that they would take the mission, he started to search for his students to inform them of there mission.

During his search he met Kisame and told him the news. The shark shinobi informed Itachi that there students were in the main hall.

As Itachi entered the room he spotted all jinjuriki in it. They had a good time of simply sitting in a circle and telling one another of there missions. Some just told the basics while others like Naruto and Fuu tended to exaggerate there missions while Han simply ignored there little made up stories.

"Bee, Yugito, Roshi. Tomorrow we will have an escort mission in the land of the waves. I want you to be prepared." Itachi said before he exited the room.

Immidietly Naruto spun to the three jinjuriki. "Why do you guys get a mission again?! And a good one at that!"

"Yeah! Our team has waited longer!" Fuu protested as well.

"We just came back from one you idiots." Han muttered.

As the tow jinjuriki in front of her started to flail around angrily, Yugito just crossed here arms with a cocky smile. "Maybe because we finish our missions without casualties."

Naruto started to get even more enraged. "I gathered extremely high quality herbs in my last mission!"

"Halve of them were poisons." Han muttered.

"I was extremely helpful on the farm!" Fuu yelled as well.

"You broke half of the farming equipment." Han muttered again.

Both of his teammates turned to Han. "WHICH SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" They yelled in union.

The other jinjuriki laughed or at least chuckled at the little argument the team had. Ultimately Bee stood up to announce the real reason why there team was chosen for this mission. "Yo, the real reason why are team is the best, is because our team has the power of rap without any jest. Wheeee!" He explained while striking a pose while rapping.

Naruto eyes widened at this revelation and so did Utakata's, Han's and Yagura's. There eyes didn't widen because of a revelation like Naruto's, but from fear of a Naruto who started to rapp like Bee.

At that moment Hidan and Konan entered the room. "Hey! You lazy brats, time for some training." Hidan called.

As everyone got up Naruto was already by Konan. He wanted to ask if he too could get a better mission, but he remembered Bee's words and attempted to rapp.

"Hey Konan... uhhh... I want missions to get a better score... so give me some ore I'll be angry you... uhhhhh... what rhymes with score?" Naruto asked.

"Whore." Hidan said without thinking.

"Yeah! You whore!" Naruto exclaimed. Instantly he froze in place after he realized what he just said.

The jinjuriki stopped dead in there tracks and Hidan's hand slowly rose to his mouth as the room became suddenly extremely cold.

Konan had a obvious and very fake smile on here face. Here hand trembled as she slowly patted Naruto's head. "Naruto... do you know what a whore is?" She asked as here voice had a hint of pure rage in it.

Naruto shook with fear. He didn't mean it, he just blabbered the first thing that came to his mind and thanks to Hidan, that was the first thing that came to mind. "Y-y-y-yeah."

"And do you believe that I am a...whore?"

"N-n-n-no!"

"Good. Because if you call me ore any one else that word again, I will do to you the exact same thing that I'm about to do to Hidan. Unlike Hidan however, you won't survive it." Konan said with as she looked Naruto into his eyes as he was about to piss himself.

After Hidan heard his name he slowly started to retreat. This attempt was futile as paper Speer shot through his legs and Immobilized him. He screamed in pain as Konan told the jinjuriki to go one and start there training with there teachers.

As the two Akatsuki members were alone in the room Konan tuned towards Hidan who tried to escape from the Speers. "H-hey. Listen Konan, im sorry but swearing is just something I fucking do alright? I can't help it and sooner ore later they will grow up and know these words anyway." He tried to explain.

Konan just shook her head. "Oh Hidan. I already know that. This is just your personality and I have already copped with the fact that the kids will learn these word sooner ore later." Konan said with a gentle voice.

"Then everything is alright? It's all over?" Hidan asked hopefully.

Konan shook here head again. "There is a difference in swearing and insulting. If I let you go now, then Naruto won't learn the importance of manners. So I will punish you so brutally that Naruto will wake up screaming if he even dreams about using such an insult." Konan said while cracking her finger.

A large paper spear appeared over Konan's head and she started to aim. Hidan realized where she was aiming and became completely pale. "...no." He whispered in disbelief as the spear drilled seemingly in slow motion through Hidan's crouch.

After Konan was done with torturing the immortal, Hidan wandered the hideout in search of Kakuzu. Kakuzu saw him and noticed that he was completely broken and numb from pain.

Hidan stretched his arm out and gave Kakuzu the tattered and broken remains of his dick and balls. With a crooked and numb voice he asked Kakuzu a question which sounded like a soft plea for help. "Can you fix that?"

Days passed and Itachi's team was starting to get close to there meeting point. Before however the team arrived at the meeting point Kisame turned to his students. "Alright guys. We will soon meet the contractor. However the shinobi from the leaf will be there, so Itachi and I will hide. O yeah, hide your headbands for a moment. Don't want to risk a jonin to ask questions why two hidden cloud shinobis do a mission with an iwa shinobi. Plus we are mercenaries for them.

Roshi raised his hand in question. "But aren't we wanted too? What if the shinobi try to take us?"

Yugito put a hand to here hip. "They won't. The villages fist goal will be to reclaim there jinjuriki and then take care of the Akatsuki. They probably only have wanted posters from Naruto, and they might know that the jinjuriki are alle taken by the Akatsuki but they don't know our faces since the villages won't just give out the identities of there jinjuriki and admitting that they have been robed of there's."

Itachi turned to the group. "Listen to Yugito, she's smart." With that Kisame and Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Yugito grind from ear to ear as she continued walking, here tow male jinjuriki partner followed here with there heads hung a bit low.

Couple of minutes later they arrived at the drop of point in the middle of a crossroads. Itching and Kisame were close by and observed.

They waited for a half hour before they saw the silhouette of a group in a distance.

As the group came closer the jinjuriki and the Akatsuki could identify the the five person.

One was an elderly man with ragged clothes and a bottle of alcohol in his hands and a backpack on his back. This man was probably there client.

The other one was a jonin with spiky white hair, a cloth covering his his mouth and nose and his headband which was around covering one of his eyes.

The next person was boy with short messy black hair. He had his hands in his pockets and casually walked with the group.

The next one was a kunoichi with long pink hair. She constantly stare at the fist boy with a blush on here cheeks.

The last member of the team was a pale boy with short black hair. He wore odd attire and had a permanent smile which did not seem right at all.

As the group reached the jinjuriki, the jonin smiled under his mask and greeted them. "Hello. You must be the mercenaries that take care of the mission from here one right? My name is Kakashi Hatake."

Yugito bowed politely to Kakashi. "My name is Yugito Nii. We hope that there wasn't any trouble on the way."

The man with the bottle wandered over to to Yugito. His breath stank like alcohol. "You are mercenaries? Sorry to say that but I would feel a lot safer with a grown up."

Even though she hated the smell of his breath she remained calm and collected. "Do not worry mister Tazuna we are quite skilled and our... mentors are on there way. We will meet with them shortly."

The boy with the messy hair scoffed. "Please, as if mercenaries could do anything right."

The three jinjuriki turned to the boy. "Well that was a little rude don't you think... mister?" Roshi asked in a polite way.

"The name is Saske uchiha." The boy answered.

"Well then Saske, try to be a little bit nicer eh?" Roshi asked in his common nice grandfather like voice.

"Mercenaries are just drop outs that can't do anything better with there live than work for whoever has the most money." Saske said like it was a basic fact.

Kakashi intervened. "Now, now Saske. There is no need for this kind of hostility."

"But Saske is right Kakashi. Shinobi who failed at being shinobi have only the path of a mercenary ore a criminal. Let's be honest, kann we trust these... People with a civilian?" The pink haired girl asked as she gestured particularly to Yugito for some apparent reason.

That was it for killer Bee. It was one thing to insult him but he would never just accept an insult to Yugito. "Listen, more of this talk and we will battle. Compared to me you are like little baby's with a rattle." Bee rapped as he walked up too the group of leaf shinobis.

Before Bee reached them However, Saske also walked up to him. They now stood only inches away from each other.

"Bee! Get back here now!" Yugito ordered. Bee did not move an inch as he started into Saskes eyes through his sunglasses. He waited for an excuse to throw a punch ore two. Around the eight tailed jinjuriki's right arm started to appear little sparks of lightning. Saske noticed this and around his palm started to gather electricity.

Bee felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. It was Roshi who looked him into his only shook his four tailed jinjuriki had a most calming effect on people and always was the one who defused situations before they escalate. Silently and without a word they both backed away. Saske did the same but had a smile on his face.

The pink haired girl beamed with delight. "Saske! You are so cool! How you showed them who the bo-"

"That's enough!" Kakashi ordered. He turned to the jinjuriki and bowed down. "I apologize for this situation." He turned to Tazuna. "As a jonin I can assure you that you are in safe hands. Just from this little situation I could tell that at least the one with the sunglasses is quite talented."

Tazuna looked at his new bodyguards and nodded. "I trust your judgment. Alright, let's not waste time." The bridge builder started to walk as the jinjuriki followed him.

Kakashi's team started to walk back. "You really are horrible Sakura. That situation didn't need to escalate." The pale boy said.

"Shut up Sai! You are making me look bad." Sakura screamed.

A bit farther away were the two Akatsuki members watching the whole scene. Kisame turned to Itachi. "So that was your brother?"

Itachi just nodded.

"... no offense but he was quite a dick."

"...yeah..."

A weird silence followed were Kisame didn't really knew what to say. "So...that jutsu your brother prepared."

"It's called chidory. Create from Kakashi Hatake, his sensei and my senior during my time in the AMBU squad." Kakashi said without hesitation.

Kisame was surprised. "Is he seriously teaching a kid such a high class jutsu?"

"In the village it is said that I died a heroic death in my attempt to save the uchiha's from the Akatsuki. They believe that without me none of the uchiha's would have survived. I believe that my brother wants to avenge me and practically begged Kakashi for some training since he is now the most skilled with the sharingan." Itachi explained.

The shark ninja scratched the back of his head. "Shit, he'd probably recognize my sword. Any one else who might attack the Akatsuki members just from seeing them?"

Itachi thought for a moment before answering. "Probably my childhood friend Izumi is training just as hard. Oh and while she isn't a shinobi my mother would probably beat you with a broom."

"Good to know." Kisame chuckled.

After a couple of minutes of wait to make sure that Kakashi's team was far enough away, the Akatsuki members meet up with the jinjuriki's and the bridge builder.

They quickly introduced one another and continued there journey. Tazuna was either too drunk ore was just not interested who the Akatsuki members were. They gave of a dangerous vibe and that is all what he wanted in a bodyguard.

While they walked two sets of eyes were watching them. It were the demon brother who were supposed to wait here and assassinate there target. However now they were shaking with fear. "Brother. Is that who I think it is?" One of them whispered.

"Yes, that sword is unmistakably shark skin. Which makes him Kisame, the shark of the mist." The other one whispered back.

"We have to retreat and report. There is no way that we have a chance against him." The first one said as they retreated.

Itachi and Kisame noticed that someone was watching and retreating. The Akatsuki members knew that something was going to happen.

Days passed during there travel to the land of the waves. They talked, laughed and trained during that journey. Tazuna insisted that they should hurry up and don't waste any more time. Kisame insisted however that the jinjuriki did at least some training.

The main training procedure was chakra control in the form of walking up a tree. Yugito had almost no problem with this training, however here Team mats didn't find this too easy.

Bee had a basic grasp about how to do this task, his problem was that his impulsive nature didn't allow him to concentrate long enough and his chakra from really grabbing on to the tree.

Roshi's tree walking was more like a tree sneaking. One slow and wobbly step after another and he would reach the top of the tree, sooner ore later.

This training was always practiced again every time the group did even the slightest pause. Over the time the jinjuriki have gotten more used to this sort of training.

The journey brought them to a little lake lake in the middle of the forest. Suddenly Kisame halted. "Everyone duck." He simply stated.

The jinjuriki stood there not knowing what to saw before they heard something flying in there direction from behind. The team reacted quickly and tackled Tazuna on the ground.

A massive tow handed sword flew past them and into a tree. Suddenly a man who had bandages covering his face was standing on top of the sword hilt. His pure look made the jinjuriki tremble.

"Who are you?!" Yugito called out at the assailant. He remained quiet as he analyzed the tow Akatsuki members, especially Kisame.

He smiled under his mask. "Well, well, well. The shark who works as a mercenary. How the mighty have fallen.

Kisame growled. "Don't let looks deceive you. I'm working for a higher cause than just being a bandit.

"Don't let looks deceive you old friend. I'm working a job which is perfect for a killer like me."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Great, so the demon of the mist became a blade for hire."

Tazuna caught his breath after the sudden tackle. "Excuse me, but could someone explain what is happening."

Itachi turned to Tazuna and the jinjuriki. "That is Zabuza momochi. One of the seven swordsman of the mist and apparently a assassin who's mission is to kill."

Roshi turned to Tazuna completely shocked. "Holy shit. What kind of an enemy do you have that could afford a swordsman of the mist?"

The bridge builder clenched his fist. "Gato." He said the name with pure hatred.

Kisame raised an eyebrow as he heard that all to famous name. "Seriously? You work for that moneybag on tow legs?"

"Shinobi are tools, who uses us should not be important to us." Zabuza simply stated.

The shark ninja grabbed his sword and prepared for an attack. "Seems I need to demonstrate you that even tools like ourselves have a mind of our own. My trusty sword is proof enough." His sword growled as Kisame jumped towards Zabuza. With one slash he destroyed the entire tree, however Zabuza already jumped away and disappeared into the thick fog that appeared out of nowhere. "Come back here demon!" He called as he also ran into the mist.

"You three, protect Tazuna. We will handle this." Itachi order as he followed into the mist.

The three jinjuriki quickly gathered around Tazuna who was shaking with fear. They heard no sound, they couldn't see anything. All that was there is the complete silence in the mist.

After a moment of silence which felt like an eternity Roshi spoke in hopes to lift the mood. "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?"

Silence returned. No one was ready for laughter, they were separated from there teachers, trapped in a fog where nobody could see anything and there was a assassin with them in sed fog.

"I personally found it quite funny."

The jinjuriki turned and realized that Zabuza somehow sneaked passed there defenses and stood right next to Tazuna. "To slow." He wispert as he swung his sword towards Tazuna.

With one perfectly placed vertical slash he cut the bridge builder in half. Tazuna's organs flew in all directions as he couldn't even scream in reaction.

Suddenly however Zabuza's eyes widened as Tazuna disappeared in a crowded of turned around and saw two glowing sharingan eyes right behind him.

The demon tried to react but it was to late, Itachi stabbed him with a Kunai into the shoulder. Blood sprayed everywhere as Zabuza desperately jumped away. However due to this sudden event he didn't realize he was jumping right into Kisame who grated him with a slash of his sword into the wounded shoulder.

The impact sent Zabuza flying as he dropped his legendary sword. He landed on his feet and clenched his wounded shoulder. "How did you?"

Itachi answered him. "You are speaking to a shadow clone. The real me escaped with Tazuna right at the beginning of the battle."

"A uchiha." Zabuza mutterd

"Don't you remember old friend? You taught me that If you hunt a predator, you should bait him with what he wants." Kisame said as he flung his sword over his shoulder and picked up Zabuza's sword with his free hand. "You can get your support out of hiding as well."

As he said that a jung boy in a kimono and ANBU Maske appeared right next to Zabuza. "Alright, four against tow. This will be over in a due." Be rapped as he pulled out two swords.

"A due?" Yugito asked as she too prepared to fight. "You are starting to get sloppy for a rapper."

Bee growled and Roshi laughed as he started to form lava rocks around his body.

Kisame however did something unexpected. He simply tossed Zabuza's sword to his owner who caught it with his good arm. "See you next time you attack old friend. Get yourself patched up because next time I want a duel the traditional way." He turned around and walked back to his students.

Zabuza and the ANBU disappeared in the fog. Zabuza's voice could be clearly heard before he completely disappeared. "You will regret that old friend."

As Kisame was close enough to his students they bombarded him with questions. Why didn't they defeat them right now? Would he attack again and what should they do next?

Kisame simply smiled. "I carry the title of swordsman with pride as do all who carry who wield these legendary swords. Zabuza was a friend to me and as a friend the least I could do is to fight him the traditional way, one on one without any help. As for what we do now? Catch up to Itachi and get some explanation why a simple bridge builder gets an assassin like Zabuza.

And with that Itachi's clone disappeared and the group of for made there way to the land of waves where Itachi was already waiting for them.

Unknown by them however a certain plant was following them, waiting for the right moment to strike.

 **A little request: I enjoy reading comments, it makes me happy. So I ask you if you cold give me some critic on what I could do better (which doesn't mean you should state the obvious that my gramma sucks). I want you to tell me if I should focus more on a character, is my interpretation of the character good, should I changed there behavior, should I make the chapters longer( because I noticed that they are starting to get shorter then like chapters 7). Those kind of things.**

 **I would appreciate that (:**


	12. demons and sharks

**Authors note: sorry for the delay, this chapter was way bigger that I thought it would be. I hope that by the end of the week the next chapter will be out. However I fear that it might be let again. I will try my best.**

 **Enjoy.**

Inside a treehouse in the forest near the land of waves was Zabuza treating his wounds. The one room hideout was basically a couch with a couple of shelves full of supplies and medicines.

The swordsman growled as his trusted ally Haku was treating his wounds. Scowled the swordsman if he tried to rush with the treatment of his wounds.

"If you struggle it will take me longer to fix you up." Haku said with little smile.

"Wipe that smug smile from your face and I might stop." Zabuza growled.

Haku just kept on smiling even brighter. "We both know that that is an absolute lie. Besides, I simply enjoy it to much that I couldn't stop smiling." The boy said with a little laugh.

Zabuza knew exactly well that Haku just wanted to help, he wasn't sure however if the boy enjoyed it to bluntly scratch at his pride. A swordsman of the mist shouldn't need anyone, they shouldn't feel anything and they should never be defeated.

The loss against that small team, the failure of a simple assassination mission, that is what really pissed him off. He knew that Kisame would be a problem but how could he have expected that the other one was a uchiha? The last news he heard from the uchiha's was the tragedy of a massacre that thinned the ranks of the uchiha to a dangerous low. Now only kids, junger uchiha and a those without sharingan who married into the clan seem to be alive, so who was that man with such an incredible sharingan? Did he steel it? Did he abandon the village before the massacre accrued?

These questions popped into his head as Haku treated his wounds before suddenly the door to the hideout slammed wide open. A couple of armed thugs entered the room before a smaller chubby man in a suit and a walking cane entered the room. The tow shinobi recognized immediately the man as Gato.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my trusted assassin who failed a simple kill on a bridge builder." He said in disgust as he seemed to look down at the wounded Zabuza.

"If you would have informed me that his guards are S classed shinobi I would have been better prepared." Zabuza spoke annoyed.

Gato was surprised as he heard that information. "That's impossible, that old man could only afford a simple team of konohagakure, even if everyone in the village would pitch in. There is no way that he could afford those kind of guards."

"Well one of them is my old college of the swordsman, the other one is a powerful uchiha and three kids that are probably around genin level." Zabuza calmly explained.

The business man crossed his arms. "And what does that mean now?"

Zabuza smiled and leaned back in his sofa. "Simple, I kille them and you will pay me about ten times the normal amount."

Gato was infuriated at Zabuza. "Listen up asshole, i have payed you already a lot of money!"

"I know how important it is for you to get rid of that old man and you know that I'm probably the only one strong enough or even crazy enough to go against those people." Zabuza explained with a toothy grin.

Gato wanted to walk up to Zabuza to strike him with his walking cane, but was cut of by Haku who suddenly stood in his way and glared at the man. "What were you trying to do just now?"

The business man growled and turned to leave the hideout. "Just get the job done!" He called before he disappeared.

Haku turned to the man who he trusted with his life. "Are we really going for it?"

Zabuza nodded. "I will take care of Kisame while you take care of the kids. If it happens that the uchiha try's to intervene, you retreat immediately and wait for me to kill Kisame."

The boy nodded understanding and then smiled again. "But first I will have to finish patching you up."

After the fight with Zabuza the team regrouped with Itachi and Tazuna at his house. They were greeted by Tazuna's daughter Tsunami and her son Inari. The team could easily tell that both of them seemed to be not incredibly happy that Tazuna seemed to be extremely pumped to build the bridge.

The team looked over to Itachi who explained that he simply told Tazuna that Gato's hitman is a swordsman of the mist just like Kisame. Apparently the man couldn't believe his luck to have such powerful allies for such cheep amount of money.

After introductions were completed with inari and Tsunami, they had a little feast which was prepared form Tsunami vor the return of her father.

It was a simple meal nothing fancy and not as good as Han's food but it was home cooked nonetheless. The jinjuriki were simply happy to eat something good again and a bed that they could rest in. Yugito was especially happy to be inside a house for the night instead of sleeping outside in a tent.

Inari and Tsunami however were silent during that time while Tazuna drank his alcohol. After a while Roshi turned to the slightly drunken man. "So who is this Gato fellow anyway? And what kind of problem dose he have with you?"

It was silent for a while until Kisame decided to explain what he knew. "Gato is a criminal boss who is known for smuggling of goods, stolen objects and drugs. The hidden mist village has been hunting him for years, but since he only moves on neutral land like this village they could not even get close to him without risking a war with another great village. As to why he wants to get rid of Tazuna here, I have no idea."

Itachi however could understand. "Judging by the fact that Tazuna is a bridge builder and likely isn't the biggest fan of Gato who basically took over this land and terrorizes it, its safe to assume that if he would build just one bridge connecting this group of islands that is the wave village to the main land Gato's entire monopoly in would crumble since the market would be free again."

The drunken man chuckled. "That was quite smart. I can't believe that such high level mercenaries would be given to me by konohagakure."

The uchiha returned to his meal. "It's a little complicated but yes, right now we are simply a part of the mercenary group Akatsuki."

"I don't want to address the elephant in the room, but we still need to fight Zabuza who went passed us in a zoom. We need a plan, before shit hits the fan." Bee rapped.

Kisame just waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry, I will fight Zabuza while you guys take out his masked friend. The three of you should be enough to handle him. In the meantime Itachi will make sure that Tazuna will flee the battlefield safely."

Tsunami looked up to Kisame. "Wait, why would my father be there in the first place? Didn't you like agree on a battlefield ore something?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, we can only predict that they will attack during the construction of the bridge since he is the main target. So you will simply need to build the bridge while we-"

Inari cut him off by slamming his palms on the table. "He won't do that!" The boy screamed and got everyone's attention.

"Why do you people do this? We can't afford you and you bring nothing but trouble! Just leave us alone!" The boy yelled.

A long silence followed, no one dared to speak a word. The Akatsuki members and the jinjuriki all tried to communicate through looks and small gestures. After a while the boy simply stood up and ran away to his room.

"I must apologize for my grandson." Tazuna said has he tried to avoid eye contact.

Yugito was the first to speak. "Don't apologized, rather explain what his problem is."

Tazuna and his daughter looked at each other before the old man let out a sigh. "Inari never knew his father so his was bullied for that fact at the beginning. This continued for a long while until the boy met Kaiser. He was a simple man who decided to settle down in this village as a simple fisher. Inari took an immediate liking to the man while Kaiser happily acted as his unofficial father, one day he even married my daughter and became officially his father. He was considered a village hero for several deeds he had done to save the village from natural catastrophes, always risking his life and taught everyone that one needs to protect that what is deer to him no matter what."

Kisame had a suspicion were this was going. "Since he is not here I guess that something bad happened."

Tazuna nodded as the jinjuriki listen closely. "Sadly one day a threat came to the village which no one could be prepared for. Gato came with his thugs and within days took completely control of the wave village. Kaiser wanted to fight this situation and started one riot after another against Gato, he was always on the first row in the battlefield. Soon Gato figured out who was responsible for those riots and decided to get rid of him. They captured him, tortured him and strung up his mangled corps for everyone to see as a warning to everyone who disobeys Gato. That image of Kaiser still haunts me and everyone else's dreams. We all lost hope and expected our fate. Myself and a few of my boys however decided to give it one last go. The bridge is the only hope we have left but Inari insisted that I just except our live. That boy is way to young to see his father like this, he is scared for life and lost all hope."

Everyone was silent while Tsunami tried to hold back here tears. Roshi scratched the back of his head. "Wow, that is rough for the little boy. No wonder he reacted that way too the news that his grandfather wants to oppose the murder of his father."

Yugito remained quiet as Bee slumped into his chair. "Man, who could Rapp in a situation like this? This is just depressing."

The room remained quiet again before Itachi simply stood up. "Alright kids, time for bed. Tsunami has prepared a room for you three and a room for us. Get to bed because early in the morning we will train for the battle."

The jinjuriki nodded and went to there room. Itachi and Kisame were on there way to there room before Tazuna taped Kisame onto his shoulder. "I wanted to thank you again for this, I know this isn't the kind of mission you expect."

Kisame turned around. "You are right, this isn't a mission we had expected. While we decided not to re-negotiate the payment because money isn't our priority, taking care of these kids is. Don't get me wrong, we are not doing this because we so badly want to help you, we are only here to be good role models for them. Just for that I'm ready to challenge and old friend whom I would trust with my life to a fight to the death."

With that the Akatsuki members left the stunned old man in the living room while entering there room.

The jinjuriki were all in three separate little wooden beds. However none of them could really sleep, they all had to think about what to come. "Is this the world we live in?" Roshi whispered into the room.

"Do the Akatsuki really believe that we can change this?" Bee also whispered. All of them were quiet, they all felt a extreme burden on there chests. Like the whole world suddenly depended on them.

"I don't like this feeling. I wish that I could be an oblivious child again from whom nothing would be expected of." Roshi finally exclaimed.

The jinjuriki of the eight tailed just chuckled. "Yeah, while I don't believe that our lives were that much easier as jinjuriki at least we didn't need to deal with this."

The room was quiet again until Yugito stood up from here bed and simply walked up to Bee's bed. He was confused as Yugito went into his bed and used the same cover as he was using. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Remember? Before you become A's little brother we were simple orphans who had just ourselves. I know it's sounds stupid but every cold night we would cuddle like this and it made me feel safe. Please just let me be a child for a while again." Yugito whispered as she clung to Bee's chest.

He didn't answer, he just wrapped his arms around here as both of them slowly faded to sleep. The soft breathing of the tow made Roshi smile and calmed him down. Soon he too fell into a sweet dream.

The following days had a simple routine. In the morning they would to warmup trainings with Itachi and then head out to the construction site of the bridge. Once there they would wait and watch as Tazuna tried to build the bridge with the hand full of volunteers.

Most of the villagers tried to avoid the constructors and shut themselves in during the time. The construction would go on until the sun was about to set, after they they would all head home.

Once they arrived Inari would just stare at the team with complete hatred, as if they are the sole reason that his grandfather is in danger. He would beg his grandfather to abandon the bridge project while the team was out in the night for some last bit training. The day always ended with a meal and a dreamless sleep.

Kisame suspected that Zabuza would attack as soon as he is fully prepared and healed for the fight. One of these days Inari entered the living room with Itachi waiting for him.

With a simple jester he told Inari to follow him. The boy obeyed and followed Itachi to the little part of the forest. There the boy could spot the rest of the team training.

The three jinjuriki were fighting against Kisame who had his coat and sword put away under a tree in simple hand to hand combat. The students were breathing heavily as the teacher had a smile on his face and a slight sweat over his free upper body. "Come an! That can't be all!" He called.

"Shouldn't we do warmups in case Zabuza attacks today?" Yugito asked as she tried to catch here breath.

Bee tried to swing at Kisame but was easily counter and pushed back. "It might, but I im the one in charge now and I say that your body's need a lot of work. Roshi and Yugito need to work for more physical strength while Bee needs some more flexibility." The shark ninja said as he again easily countered Bee's attack.

"I want Itachi as teacher again." Roshi wined as he was blocked by Kisame.

The students tried for a combination of attacks and actually landed a hit on there teacher after many attempts. They celebrated as Kisame cracked his knuckles and smiled. "Alright kids, one hit down two to go."

Instead of falling into desperation they all got ready to fight. They believe to have figured out there the shark's weak point and plan to concentrate on that.

Meanwhile as Inari was observing this Itachi decided to talk to him. "They all had a choice. They could either stay were they would be stuck in forever ore join us and fight for a greater cause. I'm glad they chose to walk with us, it would be a shame to have so much talent timidly rotting away in there village."

The little boy turned to the uchiha. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm just showing you what determination brings. If you look closely they all have a smile on there face as they learn how to be able to be masters of there own fate. However now I am telling you that it would be a great shame to let all of Kaiser's achievements and acts to save this village benefit only Gato in the end." Itachi said as he left the boy. Inari stayed and watched the jinjuriki train.

For the next day's the boy just remained quiet. He didn't look at the team anymore and he didn't try to talk his grandfather out of the idea to abandon the bridge. He actually didn't talk at all, he was simply in his room and thought about Itachi's words and what his father would want him to do. Would he want that his son went out and killed himself in an attempt to save the village?

One thing is for sure. Gato is a man who threatens the entire village. What could he do? He wasn't as strong as the other villagers and he was all alone.

What should he do?

One day the team entered the building site of the bridge and instantly knew that this would be the day. An unnatural amount of morning mist was covering the enormous bridge in a ghostly while layer. A simple jester from Kisame and the uchiha knew what to do. "Don't die." He told his partner and turned towards the constructors and Tazuna and escorted them back to the village and there homes.

Kisame nodded to his students as all of them entered the thick mist.

It didn't take long for them to spot the swordsman Zabuza and his partner Haku with his ANBU mask.

Without a word the tow swordsman left there partners and entered deeper into the mist. After they were far enough from the others away, they both drew there swords and readied themselves for the fight.

Suddenly both charged at each other and started to slash with there swords. None of them tried to block the others attack, rather they canceled each other with there attacks. Every time there blades would clash parts of the cloth around sharkskin would tear right off. It didn't take long for Kisame's weapon to be completely free.

Zabuza however proved to be more flexible if it came to a head on confrontation. Every now and then he would be able so slightly slash the shark ninja, not severely but it was enough blood to satisfy his executioners blade.

"Give it up! You know I'm a better swordsman!" Zabuza yelled as he continued to bombard Kisame with attacks. Suddenly Kisame did a little dash forward to get into Zabuza's personal space and to punch him right in the face.

Zabuza however reacted quickly and dogged the fist. Now that Kisame was open he swung his sword directly at Kisame's side. The demon expected to cut him right in half, but Kisame proved to be quite durable.

The blade did major damage but was stuck inside of him half way through. Kisame clenched his teeth and swung his blade at Zabuza. He. Could not react fast enough and the blade ribbed through parts of his stomach.

The damage was minimal but he could feel that Kisame's blade ate some of his chakra in the process. He saw how the lethal wound of Kisame closed. "That might be true, but my blade has a bigger diversity of abilities while yours is just made for killing." The shark said as he prepared to attack again.

Zabuza held up his sword which was already done absorbing the blood on it and sharpening itself. "That might be true. However I just need to make one hit on your neck and I win while you need to go through intensive pain and risk to only scratch me."

Meanwhile Haku was facing off against the jinjuriki's. Thanks to his intense training with Zabuza he became quite agile and was able to stand toe to toe with three opponents at once.

However those three had training from a swordsman as well. Yugito could almost keep up with Haku with agility and speed while Roshi's Lava style always managed to block his movements and range attacks with his Senbone needles. Bee was the biggest problem for him, he wasn't as agile as Yugito and wasn't as destructive as Roshi's lava but combined with his swords and his aggressive and unpredictable attack patterns Haku could never really react quickly enough.

"Yo,yo,yo! You don't stand a chance, because this is how we dance! This is the team, that is totally in the stream! What you doing no-" bee was cut off by a flying needle that almost hit his head. He reacted quickly enough to move his head but it still left a gash on his cheek. "I take it you aren't a fan of Rapp."

Yugito smiled as she could tell that there opened became frustrated. "Just give up. It's obvious who will win this fight."

Haku got frond under his mask as he prepared his jutsu. "I really don't want to kill you, but you left me no choice."

Suddenly around them formed a dome of ice mirrors which hovered of the ground and encircled them. The jinjuriki watched as Haku entered into one of the mirrors and appeared in all of them at the the same time. "Demonic mirroring ice crystals."

The jinjuriki were on there guards as they couldn't understand what was going on. "That name sounds extremely awesome if she didn't plan to kill us with it."

Bee looked over to his teammate. "Really? I thought that that was a boy."

Roshi shook his head. "Way to pretty to be a boy."

"Will you tow shut up and melt the ice already!?" Yugito screamed.

Roshi nodded and inhale to spit out another lava rock jutsu. Suddenly he was punched by something fast and prevented him from continuing his jutsu.

Haku move with extreme speed from one mirror to another and did heavy damage with his needles. One didn't to much damage but the amount of speed he attacked them with made the jinjuriki to slowly but surly loose the battle.

They were all bleeding and were barely able to even stand. Haku was again in all mirrors to see as he looked down at them. "Just give up. There is no chance."

Back with Kisame and Zabuza who were both giving it there all. Zabuza had minor cuts and bruises but was still breathing heavily. The amount of chakra that has been stolen from him gave him the greatest worries.

Kisame was on the other hand completely covered in blood. He too was panting but not from the wounds which were already healed by his sword ore lack of chakra. His main problem was the amount of pain he had to endure. Sure, Hidan would call this a party but for Kisame constantly taking lethal hits and closing them up again started to take a toll on him.

"How about we finish this? Water dragon jutsu." Zabuza called as a water dragon charged out of the water from under the bridge.

Kisame reacted fast and did his own jutsu. "Super water shark bomb jutsu!" A giant shark emerged from the water underneath the bridge.

Both of these beasts clashed again each other and exploded into a fountain of water. Zabuza used this to hide in the mist, his element were no one could beat him. One silent killing and this match was over.

Zabuza spotted the outline of Kisame's bloodied coat and charged at it without a sound. He prepared to swing at Kisame head and swung his sword.

The jinjuriki were losing this battle. They were on there knees and were bleeding heavily. Whenever they tried to do something Haku would mercilessly strike them down.

Barely standing they were ready to do something, if one of them had a plan.

"Roshi, Yugito, I have a plan. I will work as a decoy and take a hit. Meanwhile Roshi goes at another mirror and smashes it. Yugito gives backup in case he tries to attack Roshi." Bee whispered to his teammates.

"I don't like that idea bee." Yugito whispered back.

Roshi nodded. "Nether do I."

"We don't have anything better. Don't worry, I'll survive it." Bee said with a smile.

After a few nodded they charged at there positions. Bee charged at the mirror he believed Haku was hiding in while Roshi prepared a lave fist to destroy one mirror.

Bee saw how Haku jumped out of the mirror and towards him. He prepared to block but a attack never came.

Time started to slow down as they all saw how Haku went passed Bee and towards Roshi. Yugito was to slow and couldn't stop him as he rammed a needle deep into the four tailed jinjuriki's shoulder. Roshi fell down to the ground and stopped moving.

Without stopping Haku entered another mirror and immediately ejected towards Bee. Again Yugito was too slow to prevent the same thing happening to here long time friend.

The world around here stop as she saw bee on the ground. The world turned suddenly black and she found herself in the company of the familiar darkness.

Nothing as she could see. She turned around and saw that the giant tow tailed cat simply sitting there only inches away. The chains still around all here limbs and stretched deep into the abyss. "Fancy meeting you again. How long has it been?"

"I-I." Yugito stuttered as the cat purred.

"Don't worry. I don't care how long it has been. The concept of time is something you humans invented and has frankly nothing to do with me." The cat laughed at here own joke.

Yugito however didn't feel like laughing. She knew that Bee and Roshi were in grave danger and she couldn't do anything.

"Don't look so down." The cat purred as Yugito looked up into its eyes. "I didn't call you here just to chat, but to give you something. Let's call it a way to pull out you claws."

Yugito woke up again and could feel the extreme power of the tow tailed cat flow through here veins. Here hear came loos, here nails extended, here eyes slit and she started to go on all four.

With one leap and might roar she charged one of the mirrors. Hake had only enough time to jump to another mirror before here previous one got sliced into several pieces.

Yugito didn't wast any time and attacked again and again and again. Here enhanced speed allowed here to get closer to Haku every time.

Haku tried to think a new plan as he ran from the beastly Yugito. One moment of misjudgment was his failure, he tried to trick Yugito with a fake maneuver but ended up charging right at Yugito.

The two tailed jinjuriki swiped at Haku in mid air and left a deep gash over his chest.

As the boy fell to the ground all of his mirrors disappeared. The slow got up and started at the beast in front of him. The wounds on Yugito combined with the severe blood los made here go down on here knees and dispel the tailed beast chakra. Gone were the tail, the nails and here eyes returned to normal.

Suddenly Haku charged off into the mist towards Zabuza and Kisame.

Yugito quickly turned to bee and Roshi and checked there wounds. They were badly hurt and needed medical attention. She looked up and saw a group of people coming towards here. Instantly she prepared for the worst until she saw Inari leading the group of armed villagers. "Were here to help!" The boy called.

"We need someone with medical knowledge!" Yugito immediately called back. Two villages immediately came from the group and started to treat there wounds.

Zabuza's blade struck but it didn't cut, it hit something hard. On closer inspection he noticed that what he hit wasn't Kisame but shark skin that stuck out of the ground with the Akatsuki cloak covering it. Kisame used the distraction of the to jutsu's to create this little dummy.

Kisame was hiding close by laying on his stomach to avoid Zabuza's detection. It was a risky move to separate himself from his blade but it proved to work.

The shark used this opportunity and launched at the demon. He forcefully bit down on Zabuza's right shoulder. His victim screamed in pain as he tried to get rid of but the shark knew what to do.

With a powerful punch at his own jaw he broke Zabuza's shoulder.

Zabuza managed jumpe away from the shark but immediately needed to let go of his sword and clutch his heavily bleeding shoulder.

Kisame spat out flesh he ripped out of Zabuza's shoulder and looked over his wounded opponent. The shark was bleeding out of his mouth, his teeth were crooked and his shattered jaw was hanging wide open.

Kisame grabbed his sword which immediately started to heal its master. With a loud snap it repaired his jaw and fix his teeth. "It's over old friend, I win."

Zabuza struggled to stand back up as he watched how shark skin started to enlarged itself in an extreme jumped up into the air and dive bombed towards Zabuza.

Befor the inevitable crash Zabuza spotted how Haku appeared out of nowhere and pushed the swordsman out of harms way.

Zabuza couldn't see the impact, only Haku's mangled and bloody corps flying out of the dust which was flung up by the impact. He watched as corpse rolled a few meters before finally coming to an halt.

The dust settled and the mist started to slowly disappear. From the entrance of the bridge were villagers led by Inari ready to help there protectors. Bee and Roshi were helped by some villagers as Yugito walked up to Kisame to help him if he needed anything.

From the other side of the bridge came a huge amount of thugs and bandits led by Gato himself who walked up to the mangled remains of Haku. "Well, well, well. It seems that the demon needs some help. Obviously you need better employees than this but I'm sure we will come to an agreement."

Zabuza watched as Gato poked Haku's remains with the end of walking cane. Zabuza remained Silent until he felt Kisame's hand on his wounded shoulder. "Is that really all you have to say? Nothing?"

The demon cringed at the pain. "You really don't get it jet do you? Shinobi are just tools, Haku was nothing but a tool to me just like our blades."

Kisame growled and added pressure to the wounded shoulder. "That is a sack of shit and you know it. Those tools you refer to have names and we both know that a tool ore a weapon has a special name than shinobi, it means it has great value just like our swords."

Zabuza just looked over to Haku as he scuffed. "My sword means nothing to me. I have nothing to fight for anymore. I am nothing but a killer for hier."

Kisame grunted and let to of Zabuza's shoulder. After he reached back to his large sword he gave Zabuza one final chance. "You have two options now my old friend. Either you join Gato and his men and fight us, which you might even succeed since I'm barely even capable of fight anymore. Ore you join us. We will capture Gato and you can return him to the mist. I'm sure if you bring in this criminal and explain that you only abandoned the village to get close enough to Gato they would surly welcome you back to the swordsman."

Gato was infuriated by that. "Who the fuck are you to even say something like that!? Demon! Kill that blue skinned freak!"

Zabuza remained silent as he continued to stare at Haku's remains. He remembered all that they have been through. Every hardship, every little laugh, every joke.

The demon slowly walked to his executioners blade and grabbed it with his good arm. "My name is Zabuza momochi. Wielder of the executioners blade and most importantly the mentor of Haku!"

Kisame started to laugh and landed onto his back. "Thank you for making that decision old friend. Would've been a shame to kill you." The shark tapped on his large sword which started to shrink. Out of its maul came a disgusting amount of drool an other white smile, however most importantly out of its all the disgusting stuff that pressed out one of them was the wounded Haku.

Zabuza couldn't believe his eyes as Haku slowly started to rise. Yugito couldn't believe it as well but knew exactly what that meant. "You screwed up now asshole."

The corpse in front of Gato suddenly bursted into a question pack of crows. Before Gato realized what was going on Itachi was already standing in front of him and had one hand around the greedy mans neck. "I heard you enjoy to tournament villages."

As Zabuza checked if Haku needed anything the shark just continued to laugh. "Don't forget we want him alive Itachi."

The uchiha smiled as Gato struggled and his thugs didn't know what to do. "How alive are we talking?" With one powerful throw Gato across the bridge and right in front of the mob of villagers. "Keep him alive. Everything els what happens i don't care." Itachi called.

Gato could see how the mob got closer with sharp objects in there hands. "HELP ME ALREDY YOU FOOLS!" He called to his men. However they already ran away from one glare of Itachi.

"Don't do this! You will regret it!" He called to everyone. But no one listened.

Gato turned to Yugito. "Please little girl! You are better than this!"

The tow tailed jinjuriki smiled and flipped him the bird. "No I'm not." That was the last thing Gato heard before the mob got him.

Far outside of the battlefield one shinobi was done with his mission. Zetzu came crawling out of the ground with three vials in his hands. Each one had was filled with the blood of one jinjuriki. He gathered these from the battlefield.

"I wonder what Orochimaru plans with thees." The plant asked as it returned to the ground.

Several days past in the land of waves and everything had its way of going. The villagers all worked hard to work on the bridge without any sort of danger to expect. Itachi keep Kisame company until he has fully recovered.

Yugito was looking out for here teammates while Haku was looking out for Zabuza. The wounds would heal over time but there would forever be a nasty scar on Zabuza's shoulder.

After the team bid there farewell they were happy to return home. Bee was extremely excited to rub his adventure all under Naruto's nose.

Zabuza remained in the village until he was fully recovered and the bridge was done constructed. After that he would return to the hidden mist village and hope that they would expect Haku and himself.

One day however they were visited by two individuals. They didn't talk to anyone and went straight to Zabuza who was still wounded and decided to take a stroll with Haku. He recognized those tow immediately. "Kushimaru and Ameyuri. To what do I own this pleasure."

Those tow were fellow swordsman of the was very thin and tall in stature, which gave him an overall gangling appearance. He had long, shaggy, straw-coloured blond hair and his face was concealed by a white, porcelain Anbu mask. His attire consisted of a sleeveless black shirt, matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-guards. He also wore bandages around his neck like those around Zabuza face. "We have heard that you have captured Gato and wish to return him in exchange for rejoining the mist. I am happy to tell you that we are here to escort you back and expect your offer. It good to have you back."

Zabuza nodded. "That is good to hear but I promised that I would watch until this bridge is finished."

Kushimaro chuckled under his mask. "In that case we will just help you keep that promise."

Ameyuri grind with here sharp teeth. Ameyuri was relatively short in comparison with the other members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. She had long, red hair,black eyes, and together with a Kiri forehead protector, she also wore a simple cloth around her head, distinctively tied at both sides so as the ends of the material protrude upwards, while the remainder of hair is allowed to flow downwards. She wore a loose, pin-striped long-sleeved shirt with a dark obi around the waist, black pants which got much looser near the ends, resembling hakama, and striped leg-warmers. She wore bandages loosely tied around the neck. "That means I have more than enough time to torture that money bag and questions you for my prey."

Zabuza raised a eyebrow. "What sorry fellow is at here site again?"

The masked swordsman sighed. "Someone who joined a criminal organization. I personally say we leave him since I don't want to fight any other swordsman, but you know Ameyuri."

The woman in question grind at the thought of here pray. "Isn't it obvious yet? I'm talking about the shark of the mist, Kisame."


	13. Spy's and and a emergency meeting

**Hello everyone, long time no seen. Sorry for the delay but school is a big old bag of duchess which constantly tries to make my life a living hell. Sadly I'm almost at my finals so naturally I need to study. Other than that I also have another story which I'll now continue again, its basically the Akatsuki entering the world of RWBY, so If you like it please don't hesitate to give to a try. That all means that updates will be a lot slower, I am sorry but that is sadly how it is.**

 **Anyway: Enjoy**

Time has passed since the team of Kisame and Itachi has returned from there mission. At the beginning Nagato was angry for bringing the jinjuriki into such a dangerous situation, but quickly calmed after it was verified that no major damage has befallen anyone.

Sasori has hoped that this chain of events would lead to the organization having a ally in Zabuza and Haku who have returned to the mist. Sadly Kisame has explained that they don't have an ally in Zabuza but simply a sympathizer. That could however be useful in the right situation.

Naturally Naruto was the fist was who started to be upset with the current situation. Bee has been constantly nagging him for having completely such a high mission which had an immense impact on the lives of the wave village.

Naruto wanted to have an important mission so Nagato decided to do something in between safe and important. A mission were they were supposed to deliver a letter from one lord to another in hopes that peace can be achieved between those two little villages.

Naruto seemed to satisfied with this mission and moved out with the rest of his teammates. Shorty afterwards the team of Sasori and Deidara had a mission on there own.

Garra, Yagura, Utakata, Deidara and Sasori were on the rode to a small village in the land of grass. The puppet master didn't give any details on the mission, they were simply walking behind him. Well, almost all of them.

Utakata was to lazy to really walk all the way, so the six tailed jinjuriki decided to create a bubble to sit on which lazily floated with the group while he blew some smaller bubbles into the air.

"You know people say that walking is is good for ones health." Deidara just said to no one in particular. Utakata seemed not to have heard that ore simply ignored it.

Yagura simply shook his head. "Just give up on that. He will always choose the simplest of ways."

Deidara thought for a moment and smiled. "It is simpler." The artist summoned a little clay bird on which he could sit on while it hovered over the ground.

Yagura shook his head again. How can they be so lazy. At least the rest of his team isn't like this. Sadly the three tailed jinjuriki was mistaking.

Yagura saw how Garra was sitting on a cloud of sand and simply shrugged at Yagura. "It is simpler."

A glance to Sasori confirmed that all of his teammates were lazy. The puppet master was sitting on top of his puppet hiruko while he moved it with one hand.

"Oh come one. You are a puppet! You don't need a ride so that you can spare some energy!" Yagura called at the human puppet who just smiled. "Yes, but it pisses you of."

Yagura was the only one walking as the other all had there way of transportation. "If you all are done being a couple of pricks I would like to know were exactly we going."

Garra crossed his arms as he sat on his comfortable little sand cloud. "If I remember correctly we are on a simple transportation mission. Heading to the land of grass we will meet with a merchant whom we will protect as he delivers a Craig to some palace."

Sasori nodded. "That is the official mission. However we have alternate motives."

That caught even Utakata's attention. "And what are our alternative motives?"

This time Deidara spoke. "As you know we have some enemies and problems we need to take care of in order to achieve world peace. One of those problems is the snake sannin Orochimaru. He has taken a great interest in Akatsuki and has apparently teamed up with someone who is out to hunt you down."

Yagura tilted his head. "And what dose he have to do with this mission?"

"The merchant that we will meet is someone who frequently dose business with the palace and is basically always welcome there. However that same merchant is a former ANBU from the village hidden in the grass who occasionally dose business with my spy network. She will help us enter that palace to meet up with one of my spy's there." Sasori explained.

Yagura's head remained tilted. "Why do we need that ex ANBU to meet you spy? Just wait until your spy leaves the palace."

"Normally I would do that, but that spy has send out signals to my other spy's that she has important information. To make it short, that spy which we are meeting in the palace is one of Orochimaru's personal bodyguards." Sasori finished his explanation.

The group continued with determination to there destination. Four of them as there ways of transportation while Yagura had to walk all the way.

It took some time but after a while the group managed to reach the village hidden in the grass. It was a fairly small village compared to the main village but bigger then others villages like the village of the waves.

The group decided that everyone should walk the rest of the way to avoid unnecessary attention. After reaching the main gate of the village they could already spot a wagon full of wares and a horse ready for departure.

A person was on top of the wagon and tightened the straps to prevent any of the wares to fall during the ride. The group went up to the wagon and Sasori tapped agains the wood to get the persons attention. "I take it you are ready."

The kunoichi that disguised herself as a man looked down to the group and jumped down from the wagon to meet them. She had fair skin, waist-length white hair which was covered by a green bandana, grey eyes with multiple circular patterns much like Nagato's Rinnegan. She wore a sleeveless kimono over a green top that only has a long green sleeve covering her left arm along. Both her arms were bandaged up to her elbows. She also wore black trousers with shinobi sandals. If Sasori hadn't said that they would meet a female they would have all believed that she was male. Other than that she appeared to be quite young for an ANBU, about the same age as the jinjuriki. "I have heard that you are always on point."

"I hate it to wait and I hate it to make other people wait. So let's get the introduction over fast, this is my partner Deidara. The other are my students Yagura, Garra and Utakata." Sasori said as he pointed at his partner and students who all nodded.

The kunoichi nodded. "That is fine with me. Call me Ryuuzetsu, let's get get a move on."

The group move with the wagon on a little abandoned road. Ryuuzetsu explained that this is the fastest way to the palace in the middle of the field. Sometimes bandits would occasionally attack this road but it's nothing she couldn't handle by herself.

The ride was a mostly silent ride. The wagon had enough space for Deidara, Sasori, Yagura and Garra to sit with the wares in the back while Utakata sat next to Ryuuzetsu in the front while she steered the horse with the leashes.

Deidara and Yagura found the rode they took surprisingly calming, so calming that they decided to take a little nap. Garra was enjoying the light breeze the wind was bringing while Sasori thought about what this important message was from his spy. It's must be important if the spy wishes to meet in person, it's not necessarily safe too meet and could endanger the entire operation. Sasori has thought to involve other spy's in Orochimaru's affairs but they would all fail against Orochimaru's right hand man. The puppet master didn't know much about him but he knows that he is excellent at dig up his spy network. If he looses this spy too, than Orochimaru might be forever out of reach.

In the front Ryuuzetsu and Utakata were silently looking at the rode. She didn't have often company on those trips but up until now it wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Why are you hiding it?" Utakata asked out of the blue. She turned here head to him and wasn't to sure what he was asking.

The six tailed jinjuriki continued to look at here and repeated his question. "Your gender. Why are you hiding it?"

"How did you know? I had actually thought that I had fooled everyone." Ryuuzetsu asked. She thought that here disguise was almost perfect, how did he figure it out so quickly?

Utakata gestured with his head towards Sasori who was still lost in thought. "He referred to you as 'her' and 'she' while he explained what our mission was."

Of course the spy master would figure that out she thought. It should have been obvious that if she interacted with his spy network that they would dig everything up about here. Luckily those spy's don't deal with betraying there partners, otherwise they would have probably captured here and sold here of to someone who was interested in here special ability. "I hide it because a simple working male doesn't get that much attention than a female who wishes to go alone on a rode were a bunch of bandits attack frequently."

"Hmmm." Utakata nodded as he thought about it. If the village she passed knew she was a woman some idiots would want to play the hero and insist on going with her for here protection. She couldn't just tell them that she was an ANBU, that would make here going around undercover quiet hard.

Ryuuzetsu gave Utakata the leashes of the horse. "If you know what I am there is no need to hide it." She removed the bandanna from here head and let her long while hair flow in the wind. Next she moved her hands under her kimono and removed the bindings from her chest. She exhaled as her chest were free from the constant pressure of the bindings that hid her breasts. Now one could easily tell that she was definitely female.

Ryuuzetsu turned to Utakata and noticed that he was starting at her. She tilted her head and tried to understand what he was looking at. "Are you...checking me out?"

The six tailed jinjuriki looked back to the road with a small blush across his face. This wasn't like him, why was he reacting this way? He has seen other girls in his life before and he didn't react this way. Was it because she just did it so suddenly? It doesn't matter, after this mission is over it's highly unlikely that they would ever meet again in the fist place. "How long till we reach the palace?" He asked simply.

"I wouldn't have removed the straps if we were anywhere close to the palace. Putting them back on requires time you know." She simply said as she focused on the rode again.

"You know you didn't have to remove them in the first place. I was perfectly fine not seeing you ... chest." Utakata stated while blushing and continuing to not look at the road. He felt surprisingly uncomfortable to talk about someone's bust.

"Normally I don't have people to follow me around during these trips. This is the only time for me to not act like a man, so suck it up. Besides you didn't have to stare at them." Ryuuzetsu said as she moved here head to Utakata.

The six tailed jinjuriki quickly moved his head towards Ryuuzetsu in shock. "I didn't no such thing. You were the one who basically presented them to me!" He said as he raised his voice.

Ryuuzetsu was now read with anger. "Presented?! Why would I present them to you?! I can't help it if you see simply movements like this as a invention!"

"Will you tow just get a room already." Yagura asked from the back.

Both drivers turned there heads back to see that the rest of the group were all looking at them.

"H-how long were you listening?" Ryuuzetsu asked nervously.

"About the time you guys started to discuss your chest." Sasori explained without any kind of emotion in his voice.

Deidara smiled at the tow in the front. "You tow make a cute couple."

Ryuuzetsu quickly grabbed the leashes of the horse from Utakata and locked here eyes on the rode while blushing. Utakata was blushing as well as he avoided everyone's eyes as he blew some bubbles with his pipe.

Garra smiled a bit at the sight of the cool and collected Utakata who was now trembling to keep the bubbles steadily flowing. "Your blushing."

"Shut up sandman."

Garra chuckled at the little nickname Utakata gave him. Deidara was chuckling as well but for other reasons. "Ah, young love. So naive but so beautiful. Like a flame that bursts into great heat similar to an explosion. So artistic."

Sasori rolled his eyes as his partner tried to associate his version of art with love. "Seeing as your relationship with the other gender is nothing but pitiful restless sleep, I doubt you can give much advice ore even talk about this sort of thing brat."

"Hey hey! Sasori my man what are you talking about?" Deidara asked in defensively.

Yagura acted like Deidara as he slept and tried to mimic his voice. "Oh Kurotsuchi... I have missed you so much... I will love you. Ring any bells artist?" The three tailed jinjuriki asked with a smug smile.

Deidara went completely read as he realized that he had apparently talked in his sleep about the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage. The artist rolled over and tried to avoid any looks of his teammates. "Shut up short round." He grumbled.

The trip was mostly silent, no one talked all to much and tried to do there own thing. Deidara tried to spend the time by letting some of his clay birds fly into the air and blowing them up. No one was really annoyed by it, actually the rhythmic explosion let them forget about the awkward silence. It also drove of any wild animals and bandits that might have thought about attacking the wagon.

Soon they could see the palace. It was more like a very large mansion that had enough living space for all the guards, servants, royalty and possibly guests. As they reached the main gate it immediately opened and let the wagon in.

The guard recognized Ryuuzetsu and quickly paid her for the wares in the wagon and started to unload it. One of the guards turned to the group and Ryuuzetsu. "Alright, you all can stay here for the rest of the day and spend the night. Ryuuzetsu, its unlikely for you to go with company." He said as he eyed the Akatsuki and jinjuriki. "Those coats seem familiar."

"Those are simple mercenaries I hired since I heard that there were more bandits on the road than last time." Ryuuzetsu explained.

The guard nodded and addressed the rest of the group. "I apologize for my behavior, it's just that we have heard rumors of a criminal organization with matching cloaks that have apparently stolen some great valuable things from the five main villages."

Deidara smiled. "You don't need to apologize, those people sound quite strong."

"And apparently full of themselves." Utakata muttered.

The guard thought for a moment what the kid meant with that comment put simply shrugged it off. "Anyway, as long as you behave you may enter the main hall. The master of this palace celebrates his seventieth birthday and gathered a great variety of exotic foods and entertainers."

Sasori bowed respectfully. "We thank you for your hospitality."

The group followed the guard through rich decorated halls. This palace had class and art, status of famous shinobi were on every corner with the occasional antik pieces of long forgotten eras were in glass vitrines in front of the statues. What Sasori could gather from this mansion was that the owner is a successful businessman with connections to all main villages. He could easily rise to the higher class of nobleman in his position, but he chose to live a more quiet live with rare collections and occasional party's.

Sasori knew that today was his birthday, his spy arranged this meeting so it would mean that Orochimaru probably sent here for an infiltration mission as a entertainer. The only worry the puppet master had was the son of the mansion owner. A spoiled little brat who only recently reached the age of twenty. There were rumors that as soon the old man died the son would run this place as an enterprise for extreme profit. Other rumors suggest that he has quite a strong libido and often forces himself onto the servants. Hopefully he won't try his luck on the spy.

The guard opened a large double door and let the group enter. The room was filled with music and songs, large table with many different kind of foods were sprawled in every direction and a Celin so high you can't really see were it ends. The guest were mostly drunk and had there eyes fixed on the state in the middle of the room. Skimpy clothed women were dancing to the beat of the drums and flutes for the entertainment of the guests. Some other slightly less clothes women were serving food and drinks to the guest. The entertainer were wearing mostly just steel bra's and panties with almost invisible pants and white masks to cover there faces.

Ryuuzetsu only shook here head as she watched how some of the guests tried to coupe some feels from the entertainers. "I hope you finde your spy in this mess, I personally just want something to eat and then move to the guest house."

"I second that." Utakata simply stated and followed Ryuuzetsu to the buffet.

Deidara tapped on Garra's shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, how about we mingle with the group and show off. My explosion and your talent at forming sand will definitely impress some noble snoops and give us some money in exchange."

Garra looked at his smiling teacher. "You owe Kakuzu some money don't you." That was probably the only reason for the artist to ask for help in earning money, Kakuzu can get quite scary if he doesn't get his money.

The smile disappeared from Deidara's face. "I might have asked for some money so that I could buy some ingredients to make my clays radios of explosion wider, which turned out to be a complete failure."

Garra just shrugged. "Fine with me, I just hope that you don't blow the ceiling up."

"Thanks Garra, your a live saver." The blonde artist said as they both entered the mass of people.

Yagura turned around to see that Sasori was already on his way to search for his spy. It dawned to him that he was basically abandoned in this party. "No, it's no problem. Just leave me in this mess of people, I don't mind." Yagura said sarcastically to himself.

A drunk man bumped into him and eyed him for a moment. "Aren't you a bit too small to be in such a place?"

"Aren't you a bit to drunk to get you teeth knocked in?" Yagura simply answered back.

"I'm only fifteen percent sure that you aren't a lamp, so don't be rude mister lamb ore I will call mister chair and mister barrel and they will mess you up." The drunken man said as he tumbled a bit, obviously making no sense at all.

"...god damit." Yagura simply said as he moved away from the drunken man in hopes to finde someone who recognizes that he wasn't a object. Good luck with that, he thought to himself.

Sasori has wandered around this party for about fifteen minutes and found no trace of his spy. It was hard enough to wander through this crowded place, how was he going to finde anyone in it? Lucky for him someone tapped him on his shoulder.

Sasori turned around to see a entertainer behind him. The fist thing that Sasori recognized that separated her from the other were here straight crimson red long hair. The entertainer looked young, about as jung as the jinjuriki. She looked at him skeptical before talking. "The blood of the desert."

"Lives through information. I am Sasori." The puppet master spoke, relived to have found his spy.

She nodded and started leading him through the see of people. "Let's talk in private."

As Sasori followed his spy through the masses he noticed how well she could hide in plain sight. She managed to infiltrate this palace and even wander thought the party as if she owned this place. As they almost reached a door a man cut them off.

A quick examination of the man would quickly tell that he wasn't a normal guest. His clothes were made of the finest black silk, an overcoat out of equally valuable white silk, diamond rings around his fingers and gold necklaces around his neck. His face was well rounded with short straight brown hair and a little mustache. It's clear that this was the successor of everything here.

"Why don't you have fun with me instead of him?" The heir said as he touched here hair. Sasori could she how she flinched as his one hand moved from here hair to here breasts while the other hand moved up her leg and slowly to here crouch.

Before Sasori could say ore do anything she already reacted by touching his face. "Don't worry my lord. I do not believe that anyone could satisfy me like you could. Just let me finish him of and then return to you."

The young lord chuckled. "Naturally my fame in beading a woman is already famous." He turned to Sasori. "Be quick. Normally I would expect your offer of stepping away and letting me have here first, but I'm generous tonight."

Sasori was impressed how refined his spy handled this situation. They left the young lord alone and entered a hallway. After the door closed to the main hall complete silence.

Sasori wanted to immediately know what this important information was but his spy ran up to the brick wall opposite of the door and punched a hole through it while cursing. Thankfully the main hall was soundproof and the guests inside couldn't hear anything. "THAT MOTHER FUCKING PICE OF SHIT STAIN, GRABY HANDS, UGLY FUCKTARD! If I wouldn't be trying to be inkognito I would have shoved my fist so deep down his fucking through that i could tickle his spine before ripping it out!" M

"Tayuya would you please calm down." Sasori said trying to calm the read head. It obviously didn't work.

"No! I'm not calming down. I was just supposed to bring Orochimaru some rare trinket from this vault so that he could fund some big project. I was done long and could've left this Shit hole but no, I hade to wait for you and ended up getting molested!" Tayuya screamed as she pointed her finger at him.

"I know, and I thank you for everything you are doing." Sasori calmly said.

"I'm not doing it for free, you still promised to kill that snake fucker. However I don't really see you doing anything like cutting his throat. So If you want more information i will want a little raise." The read head said.

Sasori crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Alright, depending of the raise I will try my best to oblige."

Tayuya nodded. "I have made two friends while in service of Orochimaru. They hate him but obey nonetheless. I want you to spare them if you start an assault on Orochimaru."

"That we can do." The puppet master agreed to the terms of his spy. She was to valuable to loose, especially now that the snake has become more active in recent times. "What is that information you wanted to give me?"

"Right, first off Orochimaru is planning something big, something to do with the chuninexam. Not sure what but he has been talking to a certain Danzo." Tayuya explained.

Sasori scratched his chin. "That is quite big information but I doubt you would meet me under this circumstances just to tell me this."

Tayuya smiled. "Well you might be slow on killing snakes but you catch on fast if someone hides something from you. Orochimaru has been collecting something from those jinjuriki, ore whatever. I don't know what that is, but Orochimaru has urged everyone in his circle to collect as many samples from them. Some masked fucker wanted them to create some ultimate weapon, so Orochimaru suggested that they should collect smaller samples to make a miniature weapon of the ultimate weapon."

"Let me guess, that masked man has agreed to that plan and you urgently wanted to inform me about it because they are soon going to start there little experiment." The puppet master clarified.

The red headed spy shook her head. "No, the experiment will begin shortly in a research facility quite far from here. The only thing I can do is to warn you that it might succeed, not telling you that you need to stop it."

Sasori thought for a moment, if Orochimaru manages to create a weapon that runs on jinjuriki samples they would all be in huge trouble. "Any idea were the facility is?"

Tayuya gave him the coordinates of the facility. Sasori thought for a moment and realized that one of the Akatsuki teams is nearby that location. He bid Tayuya farewell and returned to the main hall while Tayuya search for an alternative route to exit the mansion, not wanting to meet with the young lord again fearing that otherwise heads would roll.

As Sasori entered the hall again it was quite easy to locate Deidara. The artist and Garra were up on the stage capturing all attention with there art. The blonde created firework like explosions while the redhead created sand sculptures and sand castles. The crowd cheered with every pice of art the duo created.

Deidara smiled at all the cheering he received, he felt like a big star at the moment. His smile disappeared as he saw Sasori gesturing that he needed to talk. The blonde turned to Garra who only nodded and continued to make even bigger sculptures as Deidara left the stage.

"Emergency meeting." Sasori only said as he exited the main hall again as Deidara followed him.

After they have reached a more silent place they preformed quick a quick jutsu they used for communication with the other members. Wherever they were right now they would feel Deidara's and Sasori's call. Shortly after they went Into meditation and found themselves again as holographic form in a underground cave.

The other members appeared in holographic form shortly afterward. "What of s the meaning of this?" Nagato asked.

Sasori spent no time wasting and explained the situation they were in. From Orochimaru's plan in konohagakure and the information about Orochimaru's experiment with the jinjuriki samples. "Luckily I now were the experiment is held and what team of us is closest. They could interfere with the experiment and might even be able to kill the snake." Sasori ended his expansion.

"Who is closest." Itachi asked the puppet master. He hoped that he was the one so that he could kill the criminal for whatever he plans to do to his home village.

"It's Kakuzu and Hidan's team." Sasori answered.

Hidan let out a loud laugh. "Fucking finally! We can have some action and I can sacrifice again! Hahahaha!"

"With your permission we will take this mission on leader." Kakuzu stated, silently hoping that he could cash in on the bounty on Orochimaru's head.

Nagato thought, he really didn't want Naruto, Fuu and Han doing this sort of mission but giving the situation he had no choice. "Alright, stop the experiment and kill Orochimaru. However the safety of the jinjuriki comes first got it."

"Right." The immortal duo said in Union.

Sasori gave them the coordinates and the meeting dispatched. The immortal duo woke up to see there students looking at them with worried expressions. They just were on there way back from the mission and had no other destination that prevented them from going to Orochimaru. "Guess what you little brats. We have a new fucking mission." Hidan exclaimed exited.

Naruto quickly caught on to the excitement what also seemed to infect Fuu. "What, what! Tell us!"

Kakuzu turned to the general direction were the hideout of Orochimaru was and the place were the experiment should soon be conducted. "A assassination mission." Kakuzu explained.


	14. The experiment of creation

**I'm back and have a little question for you all. Do people even read my authors note? So often in the comments come things like my grammar sucks. Yes that is true but I think I have said more than once why that is. I'm Germany, please read these nots there are there for a reason.**

 **anyway this chapter has a little surprise character to meet the group at the end. If you like surprises than you will love this.**

 **Enjoy**

The snow covered forest of the land of iron is a most famous place in the ninja world. If not for it beautiful landscapes than for the legendary samurai. There swordsmanship if known far and wide as one of the finest in this world.

Not only are they skilled fighter, they are also known for hosting the five Kage summit if there is a request for one. Thanks to there complete neutral position in this world, the Kage have no real reason to decline an invention to such a summit.

The third Hokage took a deep breath before entering the meeting hall on the Kage. Every other Kage was already sitting at there spots and awaited for this meeting to begin.

Most of the faces are known to the Hokage. The Raikage with his lightning scare, the old Tsuchikage who waited with patience and the kazekage who for some reason decided to completely cover his face. No one asked why he did this, but to avoid unnecessary conflict no one asked why.

The only new face was the Mizukage. Recently the former ruler of the hidden mist village passed away and made room for this one, a elderly man who still believes that he is the most handsome shinobi of them all. Gengetsu was a man of both tall and slender stature. His face was accentuated by his relatively long, blond hair, which was worn in a combed-back style.

He had a triangular goatee, a thin moustache, no eyebrows, and very prominent lines at the sides of his mouth. Due to age his face lost the once strapping status of his younger days.

Gengetsu's typical attire consisted of a long sleeved, high-collared, grey kimono, which has the pin-striped pattern that is common amongst the shinobi of Kirigakure. This article is worn over a dark-green suit, with a similarly coloured sash wrapped around his waist, and a pair of sandals which reached up to his calves.

He was a nominee as Mizukage ever since he fought and killed the second Tsuchikage Mu. It was only a matter of time before the previous Mizukage died and he took over the regime of Kage.

As Sarutobi sat down the leader of the samurai Mifune proudly entered the room. With his head held high he greeted everyone and sat down in his seat. "While this sudden meeting comes as a surprise for me, the Hokage was the one who urged for this meeting. So please Sarutobi, explained to your fellow Kage what you so urgently wanted to discuss."

The Hokage looked at the other Kage before answering. "As you all know the chunin exams will soon begin in the hidden leaf village."

Immediately there was a loud grown coming from the Mizukage. "Come on, is that what this is about? Look I'm sorry that I didn't register any of my shinobi into the exams but I have bigger problems in my village to take care of than a exam."

Mifune raised his hand to silence the Mizukage. "please Sarutobi, continue."

The Raikage crossed his arms and leaned into his chair. "This better be good." He grumbled.

"You all were invited to apply shinobi into the exams, the registrations have already ended but this isn't about registration it's about an invention. Every nation is allowed to send one of its shinobi as representatives in order to observe our special guest whom I have invited."

This got the attention of everyone in the room. "And who might be those special guests?" The Tsuchikage asked with mistrust.

"Exactly those who you think I'm talking about. I invited the Akatsuki to register the jinjuriki into the exams. During there stay every one of them are under protection of the hidden leaf village. The representatives you send will be the only way for you to know what happened to your jinjuriki and what kind of power they wield by now." Sarutobi explained.

The room was silent, every Kage thought about how this might be a trap ore how to change this situation into there benefits. After a while Mifune decided to bring the conversation backt to live. "Let's discuss which shinobi each village will send to the hidden leaf village and about the guidelines those shinobi will have to follow during there stay."

In another location far away from the five Kage summit, two Akatsuki members known as the zombie duo and three jinjuriki were jumping from tree to tree with heist towards the hideout of Orochimaru. There mission was simple, stop the snakes experiment and if possible kill him.

The jinjuriki were silent and deep in thought about the fact that they were supposed to kill this powerful shinobi while Kakuzu was worried about the experiment and what problems if could bring. While thinking about it the idea of claiming Orochimaru's bounty brought and actual smile under his mask.

The only one really exited about all of this was Hidan. Right from the start his has been laughing maniacally and occasionally slashed a few trees with his scythe as they went by. "Ohhhh. Lord jashin will be so pleased about the sacrifice today."

Fuu looked nervously around. "So about this hideout, what could we expect?"

"From what we could gather it was once one of the first facility's that mainly experimented with the cursed mark. Now it's mainly a place were Orochimaru's rejected subjects ore failed experiments are gathered. There ist anything of importance there except some patients gone completely mad for one reason or another." Kakuzu explained in a calm and collected voice.

Han grumbled at that explanation. "So what you say we might be attacked by a bunch horrible disfigured crazy people."

"Even more sacrifice." Hidan said with a twisted smile on his face.

Naruto looked concerned at his two teachers. The blonde jinjuriki was quite thrilled about finally having a real mission but the question was if he was mentally prepared to kill. "Do we need to kill the patients? I mean they didn't do anything wrong."

Kakuzu looked over to Naruto and saw the concern in his eyes. With a sigh he concentrated again on his sprinting from tree to tree. "If you are capable of sparing them I won't complain, however you have to consider that it might not be possible. Those experiments might've changed them so much that you can't knock them out ore wear them out. They might not even be considered to be human anymore. If that's the case try not to think of them as humans."

Naruto remained quiet during the rest of the journey, thinking about what he might have to do in this mission. The only thing everyone could hear as they all mentally prepared for the mission was the wind rushing past there ears and Hidan's exited snickering.

It took about a couple of hours but they finally found the entrance to the hideout. A wide and big stone stairs which led into a deep dark underground. Without another word they ventured into the unknown.

As they went further the darkness started to swallow them hole. The stone hallway was only dimly lit by the occasional torch mounted to the wall. "Either long lasting torches ore someone was hear." Hidan spoke Aloud.

The group remained silent as they continued forward, careful not to accidentally trigger an alarm ore a boobytrap. Even with the flickering lights of the torches. Kakuzu had no problem navigating through the darkness, his students however did.

Naruto was stumbling in the darkness, trying to have one hand go along the wall and with the other hand he held in front of him not to bump into someone ore something ahead of him.

The group walked silently but other from there own footsteps they couldn't hear anything. The blonde moved his hands a little lover, not fearing that he would run into nothing.

Sadly that was the moment that he ran into someone and felt something with his hand. His eyes were already adjusted enough that Fuu was in front of him. She looked over her shoulder slightly red and extremely pissed of. "Could you move your hand?"

Naruto realized that he had actually his hand on Fuu's behind and was unintentionally grouping it. Immediately he moved his hand away and hastily tried to answer. "I-I'm so sorry! I-."

Fuu quickly moved close to him and clapped her hand over Naruto's mouth, with her other hand she put her finger over her mouth and slowly shook her head. "Let's stay quiet okay?"

Hidan just sighed and whispers from farther back. "Will you two get a room already?"

The seven tailed jinjuriki looked over to the immortal with a frown on her face.

Hidan just rose his shoulder. "What you two get so overreacted by such a small thing while Han is constantly fondling my ass and you don't see me making a scene."

The five tailed jinjuriki who was actually ahead of the other jinjuriki and the immortal turned back to defend himself. "I'm doing nothing of that sort, im ahead of you so I couldn't even do that even if I wanted to."

They all become silent and the immortal started to sweat. "K-Kakuzu?"

"Yes?" Came from Kakuzu who was at the head of the group while Hidan was at the very back.

"Please tell me that you are stretching your arm to touch my butt." Hidan pleaded

"Why would you even let me in the first place?" Kakuzu answered.

From the immortal came a desperate little chuckle. "I'm a very open man."

Han grabbed a torch which hung by the wall and slowly moved towards Hidan. The group followed the shadows which were slowly disappearing with there eyes.

As Han came close enough the shadows were gone and revealed the creature which was crouching behind Hidan. A small ugly thing with many pimples, disproportionate head and long arms. It's skin was wrinkled and had a slightly yellow tin. It's eyes were unnaturally big and were not focusing on the same thing while it's mouth was extremely small. One of eyes meet Hidan's and its lips curled up to a smile. "S...E...X...?" It spoke in a raspy voice as it gave Hidan's ass one good squeeze.

"Fuck that!" Hidan spoke and quickly kicked the thing extremely hard which launched the thing down the hall. Surprisingly it seemed to have gone through a door as there was now light at the end of the tunnel.

After a moment of silence Fuu spoke with a pale face. "I don't want to know anymore what Orochimaru is doing with our samples."

"Neither do we so we might as well hurry before he uses you guys to make ... that." Kakuzu spoke as he started moving again.

As they came up to the door they could identify a sign on the door which read. "Living failures."

The all entered the room and were stunned as to what they saw. The only thing Hidan could mutter was "fuck me,we are so knee deep in shit."

It was a wide well lit tow story room with several cell doors. However all of those doors were wide open, from there condition probably a long time ago. The room was filled tall slender humanoid creature. While there arms which resemble more like claws were dragging on the stone floor and what appeared to be there head was nothing but an inhumanly flesh bloop.

All of them wer turned to them, some of them had spastic twitches that suddenly appeared and disappeared. Slowly Kakuzu raised his hands and took a step forward. "We don't want to hurt any of you, the only one we want to hurt is the person who did this to you."

Silence followed, it appeared as non of these things even heard what he just said. Kakuzu tried it again. "Dose anyone know were Orochimaru is?"

"I'm up here if you really need to know." A voice came from above.

The group looked up and saw Orochimaru hanging from the ceiling with a crooked smile. "How lovely that the donators of my latest experiment come here, right as I was just about to start it."

Naruto pointed his finger at the snake on the ceiling. "You! What did you do to these people?!" He yelled with furry.

"Not what we are hear for brat." Hidan growled as he prepared his scythe.

Kakuzu released some of his tendrils but did not fall into a fighting pose. "What are you doing with there samples?"

The snake just laughed. "Funny that your question Fall together. I have combined the samples of the jinjuriki and formed it into a ball. Not something to interesting but it reacted to chakra, so I brought it here to my old chakra experiment lab. In here I experimented to create beings with a vast amount of chakra, sadly everything that gained immense chakra changed into those things."

Fuu presst her teeth together as she remembered what this room was called, living failure. She knew that a criminal like that would probably never finde this many volunteers. "You basterd! How many people did you kill for these experiments?!"

Again the snake just laughed. "More than enough to realize that this experiment is doomed. These creatures don't think, are easily to kill and can't fight. The only good thing about them is that they don't sleep, don't require food and have so much chakra they easily surpass the Kage."

Han clenched his fist. "How dare you force people into these kind of circumstances and than have the guts to put them in a room labeling them as failures."

"Well this is only cell block A, cell block B is far bigger and is already on the way to the experiment. As soon as they are there, my greatest masterpiece will be created. Oh! And one more thing, they gate high pitched sounds. Have fun with that." Orochimaru whistle into a little horn which let out a pitched squeak. Suddenly Orochimaru disappeared into a puff of smoke, a shadow clone.

The experiment all clutched there heads and screamed. Within a second they stated to charge at the group. Kakuzu quickly punched the nearest one in the head, however as soon as the head received impact it stated to heat up and explode. Kakuzu could avoid the blast but was still covered in blood.

"Avoid there heads!" He called as he kicked some of them away. Hidan smiled and started to slash as the experiment body and legs to immobilize them. However he sometimes hit there heads on purpose in order to be covered in blood.

Han tried to be careful but his because of his brute force every time he pushed one of the experiment away they would fall onto there backs and hit there heads, making them explode. The five tailed jinjuriki grumbled every time he accidentally killed one of them.

Thanks to her harden skin Fuu had no problem to take care of these experiments. There attacks were easily blocked and she could quickly break there limbs while gently putting them onto the floor.

Naruto used his army of shadowclones to immobilize the enemy. From all of his teammates he wanted the least to kill any of those people. In his mind they were all just sick and could be helped with the help of a doctor.

This fight continued until one of them started screaming so loud it dominated every other sound. All of them started to shake extreme and there heads seemed to slightly enlarge themselves. Kakuzu reacted quickly and grabbed the jinjuriki. With a powerful jump he reached the ceiling at wich he held himself and the jinjuriki.

Suddenly however what he thought was Naruto disappeared and Naruto was in the middle of everyone. Hidan threw him ob the floor and covered him with his own body. The explosion was so extreme that the floor gave away and everything what was left of the battlefield fell into the deep dark abyss.

"NARUTO!" Fuu jelled down to the abyss. She could here her voice resonating from the walls.

Kakuzu ignored here screaming and searched for a place to go. Luckily he spotted a door which turned out not to bee a cell to a hall to continue from. With one swing he brought himself and the two jinjuriki to safety. "Let's continued, Orochimaru has a head start."

"How can you say that! Naruto and Hidan need our help!" Fuu yelled at Kakuzu who just scuffed.

"Hidan took the blast so Naruto is fine. As for Hidan, he is immortal so that makes him perfect for these Kinde of self sacrifice scenarios.

"B-but..."

Fuu felt Han's hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you know him. Do you really think that the next Hokage would be threatened by a deep fall?"

Fuu looked concerned by shook her head. Without a word the trio continued deeper into the hideout. The seven tailed jinjuriki turned one last time around and hope that the blonde boy was alright.

As Naruto slowly rose he noticed that he was jet again in a dark hallway. Around him were the remains of the ceiling and the bloody remains of the experiments around him. He heard something move next to to him and prepared for a fight.

"Holy fuck that hurt like a real son of a bitch." As Naruto heard the possible danger cursing he immediately relaxed. He walked up to the immortal and helped him up. With a grunt and a loud snapping sound he brought his limbs back into place.

He looked a bit around and turned around and started to walk deeper into the deep hallway. "Alright Naruto, let's hurry up before the others get to the killing."

"Alright." Naruto said without much energy.

As they continued down the dark hallway, not knowing what could come next. During this silent walk Hidan grabbed a torch from the intact part of a wall and continued forward with Naruto slightly behind and deeply in thought.

"Ok kid what is your problem?" Hidan said with a sigh. The last thing Hidan needed right now was a boy who was lost in thought while being completely lost in thought.

Naruto stopped and took a deep breath. "Those were the first time I killed...anything. I mean I knew that a shinobi had to kill but still. So I guess I'm you know, processing."

Hidan turned to Naruto and ruffled through the blonds hair. "Listen kid, killing shouldn't be a daily thing for a shinobi, a shinobi is simply put in many situations that require killing. Don't be ashamed for feeling something as you kill, no shinobi should feel absolutely nothing while killing. Otherwise you aren't to different from those things we just fought."

Naruto smiled at these words. "Thanks Hidan, but aren't you feeling joy from killing? Doesn't that make you worse than those things?"

The immortal just chuckled. "Is this the way you say thank you? By saying I'm worse than those things?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I just want to understand everything."

"Well, it's simple and jet hard to understand. I see the world as a dark, cold and cruel place with some light here and there. I believe that bad people are bad because of the world that they lived in and it's my job to free them. My faith tells me that I liberate the lives of those I kill until my time has come. Physical pain is only a window to the blissful afterlife that awaits me and is the place I liberate all those people." Hidan explained.

Naruto only looked at the immortal in bewilderment. "Is that your faith? Please don't be angry but that religion sounds crazy, I mean there is no proof of any of this, how can you blindly follow that kind of religion?"

Again the immortal chuckled. "Naruto, that is the age old question everyone who follows a religion gets asked at least once in there life, and the simple answer is i don't know. Deep down in my art I believe that this is the way my god intended for me. There is of course the chance that I am wrong, but until the time I die and see what's on the other side I will have a strong faith. It would certainly suck dick if it turns out that there is nothing after death ore that lord jashin isn't the one waiting on the other side, but that isn't something I want to discuss. I have my religion and will happily obey my beloved master, for he was there when I was all alone."

Naruto remained quiet as he listened to the immortals talk. Was it really healthy to follow a belief so blind? A being that he has never really seen ore even misses any kind of proof? The people in the village all believed in the will of fire, but was that like believing in a god?

Naruto woke up after Hidan poked his forehead. "Come on kid, we can discuss religion and believes after we stopped a crazy experiment."

Naruto smiled and happily followed the immortal, his mind now free and full of energy again.

The duo continued a long and dark way, lucky they found a map with basic directions. Apparently they could enter a room called 'main experiment room' if they went through a room called 'small surgery room'.

They decided to go through exactly that rout. Quickly they found the surgery room and entered. It was a small room with many bloody equipment and a operation table in the middle. The room smelled like death and excrements. On the table was one of the experiments, only he wasn't quite finished. His limbs were still long and twisted but it's head wasn't as developed as the other, one could still make out a face in its goopy mess.

As Hidan and Naruto tried to walk past it, one of its arms suddenly sprung up and grabbed Naruto's arm. Hidan immediately grabbed his scythe and was ready to kill it but Naruto rose its other free hand to signal that everything was alright. "H-help me, help me." It spoke in raspy breathes.

Hidan prepared to cut off its head with his scythe. "Well this is the only help we can offer. So long you sorry son of a bitch."

Hidan was just about to end its suffering but was stopped by Naruto again. "Wait Hidan! I-I need a moment."

Hidan waited and watched what Naruto would do next. The blonde boy got closer to the experiment and gently touched its face. "How can I help you?" He asked in a soothing voice.

"M-make it stop. I'm hear, half finished, unable to move for so long. I'm hungry, so hungry. Please end me." It spoke with heavy breaths.

Naruto grabbed into his pockets and reviled a almost intact rise ball. Carefully he brought it to the experiments mouth and feed it. It it ate it with greed and savored every last pice of taste. Naruto remained completely calm with a gentle smile.

After it was done eating he brought a Kunai from his holster and gave it the thing in his hands. "I give you this to give you a choice, you can either end yourself ore wait for me. After I am done with my mission I will come back to you and bring you to a safe place were I will promise that I will finde a cure."

The experiment looked at the knife in his hand and pondered about what to do now. It could finally end its suffering but the blonde boy could save him. What was he suppose to do?

As it thought Naruto and Hidan left the room and continued forward. "You found you Ninja way I presume?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, from now one I will fight for everyone even my enemy and give them a choice. I will not kill them I will let them decide to either continue fighting ore letting me help them."

Hidan again ruffled the boys blonde hair. "Just because you have your ninja way doesn't mean you need to act so high and mighty, your still a kid so fill that role and be a kid." He chuckled as they continued.

It wasn't long until they reached a big double door which was the main experiment room through there. As they were ready to enter the room Naruto felt something hugging him from behind. The blonde jinjuriki quickly identified the hugger as Fuu. "Damit Naruto don't make me worry so much about you." She said as she tightened the huge.

Hidan felt a hand on his shoulder and could quickly identify it as Kakuzu's hand. "Seems like we had the same idea."

The reunion was quickly spotted as loud noises came from the room. With a loud slam they oben the doors and entered the room.

It was a giant room filled with dead experiment body's. The ones that were still alive seemed to be drained by the big black orb in the middle of the room as it sucked out more and more chakra. One experiment after another fell dead to the ground as they were sucked completely dry. The orb gave of a loud sound, like it blew out a powerful storm as it glowed in an ominous light.

Orochimaru watched in amazement as the orb grew but turned around as he felt the glares in his back. "You seem to finally come to me, but it's to late. Whatever this is it will give me so much power that I could rival an entire nation. I can't even imagine what it would be like if I had everything of the tailed beasts."

Kakuzu glared at the mad scientist. "Don't think we will just let you take that power."

"Take? Oh please, I couldn't take this power even if I wanted to." The snake chuckled.

Han remained in his fighting position but rose an eyebrow under his large hat. "Than why do this in the first place?"

Again the snake chuckled. "This experiment has shown that if there isn't everything last part of the tailed beast in one container the power is completely out of control. Not even with enough chakra to rival the tailed beasts own character can the power be contained. Simply put, we can't create a miniature version we need everything from you."

Fuu smiled at what seems to be a triumph. "Ha! Looks like we won."

And for a third time Orochimaru chuckled, this time however it turned into a full laughter. "And what do you think will happen with this orb now?" He pointed at the orb behind him which slowly started to change shape. "Uncontrollable energy will certainly go boom."

"A-are you crazy you snake fucker?! You would blow us all to our fucking graves?!" Hidan called out in anger.

This time he only smiled. "Am I? Am I really killing all of us?" With that said he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Damit a shadowclone! He probably wasn't even here to begin with!" Han called as the orb started to shift violent.

"We can't escape this!" Kakuzu called, stating to panic at what explosive power this thing has.

As they all started to lose hope a rainbow like Dom appeared around them and looked them in. Naruto quickly saw that the experiment he gave the Kunai was outside of the dome with his hand on it. "Thank you for letting my life have a meaning again." That were its last words before the orb exploded and covered everything in a white light. The done didn't even bug but as the explosion subsided the done as well disappeared.

What remained of the hideout was now just a giant crater in the middle of the forest. Nothing that was outside of the remained, only a black mass were the orb once was laid on the floor.

Fuu's slowly comforted Naruto who was on his knees and processed that he couldn't keep his promise to this poor think that gave its live away to safe him, while he didn't even have the curtesy to ask its name.

"We should go, we have all seen terrible things today." Han said as they all stood up and prepared to go. The black goo however started to move again. Immediately everyone fell into a fighting position.

The black goo didn't seem like a liquid anymore, it was more like a black leather cover that had something underneath it. Slowly it rose and removed the black remains of the orb. It was a naked woman with long silver hair which touched the ground. Here skin was pail and here eyes were those of the Byakugan. With shaky feet she slowly moved towards the group but suddenly lost consciousness. Kakuzu reacted quickly and dashed towards her to prevent her from falling. He quickly removed his Akatsuki coat and wrapped her in it.

"What the fuck is a woman doing In that orb?" Hidan asked confused.

Kakuzu carefully held her in both of his arms. "I don't know but ever since she appeared out students are reacting wired."

Hidan looked over to the jinjuriki who all just started at the woman. "I have never saw her before but it feels like she is someone whom I'm suppose to miss deeply. Like a family member whom just came back from the dead." Naruto stated while continuing to stare.

The other tow jinjuriki agreed to Naruto's description and also continued to stare.

The woman opened her eyes again and looked up to Kakuzu who looked back to her. "What is your name?" He asked.

"K-Kaguya." The woman said before drifting back to unconsciousness.

 **Sorry if if the end is a bit strangely, I haven't had a lot of sleep recently.**


	15. A lot of things are happening

**well, new chapter, more stuff that happens.**

 **Enjoy**

Nagato was sitting in his chair with his arms crossed and eyes closed. In front of his desk were the immortal duo who just returned from there mission. "So let me get this straight. Orochimaru is still alive, the experiment exploded and out of it came this woman who you decided simply take with you."

"Actually she said her name was Kaguya." Kakuzu correct.

"Ok, you decided to bring kaguya with you even though you have no idea what her motivations are ore even what she is capable off." Nagato correct himself.

Hidan tried to defend himself. "In my defense I wanted to just dich her ore at least sacrifice her."

"And I told you that you aren't killing, nor are we just leaving a unconscious woman behind." Kakuzu growled at his partner.

Nagato stopped them from fighting with a simple hand gesture. "That's enough. The only thing we can do anyway right now is to wait until she is awake. Sasori has already checked her and concluded that she is simply exhausted. Other than that she appears to have a pair of fully functional byakugan eyes."

Hidan rubbed the back of his head with a smile. "See? Nothing wired, just that apparently the mixture of all jinjuriki is a Hyuga. No horns ore extra eyes."

"I don't really understand why Hidan specifically emphasized on horns ore extra eyes, but I do understand your concern leader. However this might help us understand how the jinjuriki work." Kakuzu argued.

Nagato sighed. "Alright, as soon as she wakes up we will see what we will do to her. If she could help us we will let her stay, if not I will erase her mind and we will send her away."

Kakuzu nodded. "That seems good to me."

A knock on the door made them turn there attention to Deidara who entered the room. "Guess who is waking up."

Nagato stood up from his chair. "Right on time. Deidara gather everyone to the main hall, we will see what she can do."

In the medical Sektion of the hideout Kaguya was slowly opening her eyes. Her vision was hazy and unfocused, it took time until she could see anything. The first thing she could see was Konan who was sitting next to her bead with her smile. "Your awake. I'm glad."

Kaguya slowly sat up in her bead to inspect her surroundings. Many empty beads were lined up in the room together with many cupboards filled with medical supplies. Checking herself she noticed that she was wearing a simple white robe and underneath some clean underwear. "Don't worry, I change you. I assumed that you didn't want to get changed by man while you were unconscious."

Kaguya looked at Konan and studied her. She seemed to look for something, anything. Konan was actually getting kind of nervous under the stare of the pale woman. "S-so Kakuzu and Hidan told me your name is Kaguya. Is that true?"

The pale woman nodded slowly. "Which one was the masked man who gave me clothes?" She asked.

"His name is Kakuzu." Konan replied, not believing that telling her Kakuzu's name could do any damage. Kaguya thought about the name and let it sink into her.

Not wishing to have an awkward silence, Konan asked the next question. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Kaguya looked to the ground and thought. "I was here and than I wasn't. Everything is hazy, the only clear memory I have the when I stood up too see Fuu and Han." She replied thinking hard about what she was in the first place.

Konan's gentle smile slowly faded. "I don't believe that they have told you there names." The paper angle didn't want to be hostile towards a potential ally, but she didn't know what Kaguya's role ore Purpurs is. What she dose know now is that the pale woman knows there names even though she hasn't acquired any kind of information.

Kaguya shook her head. "They...didn't, but I know all there names and how they look like. Garra, Yagura, Ashura, Roshi, everyone like a mother her children."

The paper angle was confused by one of the names she listed. "Who is Ashura?"

The pale woman looked to Konan. "It's hard to miss him, the blonde boy who hosts the nine tailed fox."

"But...his name is Naruto." Konan said not completely understanding why Kaguya got all names correct but completely missed Naruto's name. Ashura seems like a very odd name.

At that moment the door open and Nagato walked in with a smile. "How is our patient doing?"

Konan answered with the same smile. "She seems healthy again and she appears to know all the names of the jinjuriki, however she calls Naruto Ashura."

"Hmmm... interesting. Please miss Kaguya, if you can walk I would like you to meet everyone." Nagato said with a smile.

Kaguya just looked at him the same way she did Konan. "Your eyes seem familiar."

"Do they now?" Nagato replied.

Kaguya nodded. "Yes. By the way, could you wipe those falls smiles from your faces? I am no foul, you don't know me and don't trust me."

Both Akatsuki members smiled slowly disappeared. "You are right, we don't trust you. That doesn't mean that we won't give you a chance."

The pale woman nodded. "And I thank you for the chance and assure you that my only interest is to help the children in any way possible."

Konan gave Kaguya a helping hand to get her on her feet. The pale woman was still a bit shaky on her legs but could stand after a bit help. Nagato gestures for both females to follow him. "We will now meet with the rest of the Akatsuki and the jinjuriki, than we will se what we will do."

They all exited the medical center and walked down the corridor to the main hall.

They reached the main hall and Kaguya immediately spotted and recognized the jinjuriki. She greeted them with a smile while the jinjuriki had mixed feelings.

The moment the jinjuriki saw her they all felt like they could trust her, like she was the one person they could always rely on. Meanwhile most of the Akatsuki tensed at the sight of her. Nobody knew what she was, the only thing they knew for sure was that the pale woman came from one of Orochimaru's experiments.

"Who are you?" Roshi asked nervously while slowly walking towards her.

Kaguya gently smiled as he walked towards the four tailed jinjuriki with open arms. "Don't be afraid Roshi, I only wish to help you."

Roshi wanted to hug her but flinched back before they could embrace each other. Kaguya didn't change her gently smile, she simply lowered her arms and nodded. "I understand that you all are confused and maybe even afraid of me, but I assure you all that I feel the same connection with you all like you feel with me. I believe that my purpose is to help you in any way I can."

The jinjuriki were quiet and thought about this situation they were in. Sasori on the other hand decided to talk as well. "You may want to help them, but I doubt you could. We have been protecting them for the longest time now and everyone has improved. How could you help?"

"In a way that you can't." Kaguya said as she pointed to the one tailed jinjuriki. "Shukaku is torturing Garra and non of you seems to notice."

"Wait, Shukaku? Is that the name of the one tailed beast?" Deidara asked confused to which Kaguya nodded.

Kisame crossed his arms. "How dose she know that? Even Garra doesn't know it's name."

While everyone was processing these information Sasori was walking over to Garra. "Is that true? Are you being tormented by the tailed beast?"

Garra sighed and looked to the ground. "Yes, he prevents me from getting much sleep. I have hoped that he'd soon just give up on it ore loose interest. I didn't want to bother you, it's not a big deal and you all have given me so much already."

Sasori sighed and smiled as he ruffled through Garra's hair. After he assured Garra that he should've told him if something bothered him he turned back to Kaguya. "If you really are able to help him then do it."

The pale woman walked over to Garra while everyone was watching her. "Hold out your hand." She told him.

Without a word he slowly rose his right hand and Kaguya touched it. For a moment nothing happened but then his entire world went dark.

As fast as the world went dark, even faster he found himself in a desert were a furious sandstorm terrorized the place. Garra was confused and looked nervously around, were was he and why did this place seem so familiar?

He heard a dark chuckle in the wind and realized immediately were he was. The same place were Itachi has brought him the first time he meet with all the jinjuriki, he was inside of his mind.

From out of the sand erupted the one tailed beast with a sycophant laughter. The chains were loosely tied around his neck and arms, not really securing the beast at all. "Well, look who is back for round two." The beast laughed.

Garra could feel that he couldn't command any of the surrounding sand and slowly backed up. He didn't show it put he was beginning to panic. The mighty beast leaned towards the read head. "Now, now Garra. This time you won't escape."

The beast tried to grab Garra but suddenly a massive force swatted the one tailed beasts paw away. The beast was confused and looked back to Garra, only to see Kaguya in front of Garra with her hand stretched out and her byakugan activated. "Who the fuck are you!?" The beast roared.

Kaguya simply lowered her hand which caused the storm to end and the chains around Shukaku's neck to tighten. The beast tried to claw at the chains sand went to his knees. "From now on you won't torture Garra anymore." The pale woman spoke.

The chains were now tight enough to prevent the beast from moving. It wheeze in pain as the it's bindings made it hard for it to breath. Kaguya turned to Garra with a smile. "There, now you can enjoy a good nights rest."

Garra was stunned and permanently switched his gaze between the pain woman and the one tailed beast. "What ...are you?"

Kaguya only continued to smile warmly. "I would tell you if I knew, I just know some things about the tailed beasts like there names and how to handle them. Anyway, I guess it's time to go."

Kaguya created with one hand a black portal and went towards it. Garra followed but before they reached the Portal the reached turned to the wheezing beast. "What is wrong Garra?" Kaguya asked concerned.

"If the Akatsuki wouldn't have shown me kindness i might have became a beast not unlike it. If you don't mind, could you please loosen the chains enough for him to breath?"

Kaguya studied Garra for a moment before simply shrugging with her shoulder. The same moment the chains loosened and the one tailed beast took deep breaths and looked over to the pair. "Don't think that i will show appreciation now. One day I will feel the real sand of the desert under my feet." The beast growled

"Maby, but let's just say I took the first step." Garra said as he and Kaguya left to the portal. It was dark in the portal but Garra could feel like he was waking up from a dream.

For the one tailed jinjuriki passed a couple of minutes, but for the rest it looked like everything happened in about a second. Naturally everyone asked Garra what exactly just happened and he explained everything.

"So let me get this straight. She can not only transport the jinjuriki into there minds to meet the tailed beasts but also bring the beast Down to there knees and jet she has no knowledge on how she is actually doing any of that." Deidara said as he tried to summarize what Garra just reported.

Nagato crossed his arms. "I'm not to sure if I can trust you jet Kaguya." She might say that she only wanted to help the jinjuriki but she is still an experiment of Orochimaru. Her real goals could actually be something completely different, maybe something sinister ore maybe she is actually loyal to her creator Orochimaru.

"Actually leader, I object. We told thees kids that we will train them to control there beasts but sadly we don't have much to offer. We don't understand much about the tailed beasts ourselves and having an expert might help us achieve this goal." Itachi explained.

Kisame answered with a frown. "Nevertheless we should still be cautious and think about what to do now."

While the Akatsuki were discussing what to do next Yugito tugged on Kaguya's sleeve, to which the pale woman turned with a smile. "Yes Yugito? How can I help you."

Behind Yugito were the other jinjuriki waiting. "Can you let us meet again with our beasts as well?" She asked a little shy.

Kaguya looked over to the other jinjuriki who all looked very determined. It has been a couple of years since the last time they talked to there beasts. Every last one of them has gained enough courage to talk them again. "Gather around everyone, let's see if I can transport you all at the same time."

Yugito found herself in the deep darkness again, all alone with no Kaguya in sight. The two tailed jinjuriki looked around and started to wander in some direction. Soon Yugito saw a familiar blue flame in the distance.

She would soon arrive the cat she has seen all those years before, still bound to the chains that reach into the darkness. "Well, look who came back to visit little old me." The cat said as she rested her head on her paw. "And look how big you became, how many years has it been?"

Yugito smiled at the giant burning cat, the beast still acted the same way it did all those years before. "It has been a couple of years I think, you haven't changed a bit."

The cat chuckled. "To what do I own this pleasure? I think you are a bit to old now to ask for a ride on my back eh?"

Yugito actually laughed. "You know, I don't believe anyone could be to old to ride on top of a flaming cat. I'm actually here to thank you for your help."

The cat tilted its head. "Help? Oh, you mean the chakra bust I gave you? Well what could I say, your body was scratching for every last shred of chakra left in your body. I simply held out my hand and let you nibble a bit on my chakra."

"Whatever the case I wanted to thank you, you didn't just save me, you saved my friends too. So if there is someway I can repay you I would like to know." Yugito said with a smile.

"Don't be ridiculous even if I would expect a present in return you couldn't give me one. The only thing I can get is freedom and my freedom means your death." The cat explained.

Yugito crossed her arms. "Well I have to do something. I know, how about I call you by your name? What's your name?"

The tailed beast lifted its head in surprise. "No one has ever asked me for my name. My name is Matatabi."

The jinjuriki smiled. "Alright, glad to make your acquaintance Matatabi." She said as she outstretched her hand to the giant cat.

Matatabi hesitated at first but moved its giant paw towards Yugito. The girl grabbed on one of the claws and casually shook it like she would any other hand. "Now, was that an offer about you giving me a ride?"

Matatabi chuckled. "Hop on kitten."

Yugito smiled. "Is that my nickname?"

"You never told me your name." Matatabi replied.

"Right, my name is Yugito." She said as she climbed on top of Matatabi's fur. It is so warm and soft at the same time.

The cat only laughed. "I'm joking, every beast knows the name of there jinjuriki."

Yagura found himself again at the familiar lake with the sealed nett still in place. The turtle was already half out of the water. "Welcome to the insides of your mind, please make yourself at home. The beast said annoyed.

Yagura simply sat down at the side of the lake. "You seem to be in a bad mood."

The beast sighed. "What can I say, I'm in that fase now."

Yagura tilted his head. "Your angsty teen fase?"

The turtle rolled its one read eye. "Funny but no. With fase i mean a certain moment that accuser to every tailed beast. Is basically the case were we snap."

"That dose not sound good. Could you please explain why and how I can prevent you from snapping?" Yagura asking in concern for himself.

The beast sighed again. "We tailed beast are living creatures and every creature has the desire to be free. Some of us are okay to be looked up for a while, others aren't and one of of enjoys it. However even the six tailed wishes to be free. As for preventing it, you can't and please don't be scared I won't snap jet, your predecessor should be concerned. Thees waters are nice but they will never replace the blue ocean that I crave for so much."

Yagura crossed his arms. "Maybe I can't replace the joys of the ocean but I can offer some conversation."

"I know you are trying to be on my good side to get my chakra, but alright. How is the weather out in the real world Yagura?" The turtle asked.

"Sadly I basically live in the land of the hidden rain, so it most of the time pours like someone up in the clouds is permanently trying to water this entire land. By the way, what is your name?" Yagura asked.

The turtle was fist a bit hesitant but finally decided to open up a little bit to his jailer. "Isobu, my name is Isobu."

Both of them had a pleasant conversation. Isobu didn't want to admit it and neither wanted Yagura, but they both found somehow neutral respect.

Roshi remember this place and even more the giant tree with the cage. The four tailed jinjuriki looked up only to see the monkey laying inside it with one of its tails hanging out. Roshi noticed that the fur of the monkey has slightly changed. It's now slightly darker than the first time he meet the beast.

"You don't look so good, are you sick?" The read head simply asked.

The beast didn't even raise its head in order to see who was talking to him. He didn't even need to check, Roshi's voice is quite unforgettable. "You could say that. This is basically what happens if a monkey is looked up for several years. I lost my will to move."

The jinjuriki looked concerned at the beast in the cage. "Really? Are you sure that you don't want to try to rattle those monkey bars?"

"Very funny. The seal is to advanced, I won't make any difference." The beast scoffed.

Roshi went back into the jungle to pig some big juicy fruit from the trees there. After a couple of minutes he returned with a bunch of fruit in his arms and a huge smile. "I'll tell you what, If you can sit up in the cage I'll give you some fruit."

The beast didn't even move. "Do you really think that I, Son Goku the four tailed beast, would be really convinced with some food?"

Roshi smiled. "With a name like Son Goku, I kinda think you would like food."

After a while the monkey sat up in his cage and held his hand out. "Throw already." Son Goku grumbled.

Roshi enjoy casually throwing fruit up to the monkey in the cage who casually caught them with his giant hand.

Han stood in the rocky volcanic land that was the inside of his mind. Before him was the proud five tailed beast which laid on the ground. The stones chaining it to this place was still perfectly intact and didn't look like they would move anytime soon.

The beast lifted its head only to scuff at Han. "You dam rock people. Fist you make nearly indescribable seals and than come to make fun of the beast whom you have taken the only thing in the world that keeps me going."

Han crossed his arms. "Trust me, I would enjoy it if you were gone. But sadly you are stuck here and I haven't taken anything from you."

The beast did not move. "Oh, but you have. Look at me, I am made to run. The only time I feel alive is when I run on a open field with nothing in the way and the wind passing by my ears."

Han sat down in front of the beast. "Listen, im sorry for yelling at you. You are not the one responsible for all the suffering that endured and neither am I the one who took your freedom away. Let's try to make the best of this situation ok five tailed?"

"Kokuo." The beast answered. "Don't call me five tailed, use my name. Kokuo."

Utakata was doing the same thing he did last time he visited this slimy cave. Going into the cage, sit down while leaning with his back against the slime body of the six tailed beast and blow some bubbles.

The six tailed beast was in the same position as the last time Utakata visited this place, laying on his belly with no care in the world. It seemed almost like the best hasn't moved at all during the last couple of years.

The silence remained as Utakata blew his bubbles, until the beast asked a question. "What is your name actually?"

"Utakata, yours?"

"Saiken."

Silence returned again as Utakata continued to make more bubbles. "Will you come again sometime?"

Utakata turned his head towards the beast who actually moved its own head to see Utakata better. "Odd that you ask that."

"It's just that i like your bubbles. I could gaze at them for forever, sadly I don't like how my bubbles looke." Saiken said as he opened his mouth to release some bubbles.

Utakata couldn't really tell the difference between his and Saiken's bubbles but shrugged nonetheless. "Sure." He answered.

"NO! GO AWAY!" The seven tailed beast road as Fuu climbed around the sealing nett.

"Come one! We are friends so that means that you have to tell your name!" Fuu called as she climbed around the nett to get a better view of the beast in the pit.

The seven tailed beast always twisted and turned to avoid looking at the mint green haired jinjuriki. "Well, if you were a friend you wouldn't be forcing me to be in this god dam pit."

Fuu tilted her head. "What to you mean?"

The seven tailed beast raised one of its insect like legs to touch the sealing nett. "You were basically born with this nett. It's preventing me from flying, little side note, flying is the best thing in the world."

Fuu thought for a moment before climbing out of the pit and walking away from it. The seven tailed beast sighed happily and rested its head on the floor. The silence didn't last long since he heard That Fuu was already back and started climbing the nett again. The beast rose its head to she wat she was doing. "Listen girl could you plea- HOLY FUCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Fuu had a large sharp stone in one of her hands and was trying to cut the sealing nett with the stone. The beast rushed to her and used one of her legs to stop her from destroying the seal. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?"

Fuu just tilted her head, not in the least bit afraid the she was just screamed at by a giant bug. "But I thought you wanted to fly?"

The beast was stunned by that answer. Did this girl really just wanted to help him? "You do realize that if the nett is gone I could kill you without even trying, right?"

The jinjuriki just smiled. "I know, but I also know that you won't kill me because we are friends and friends don't kill each other."

Again the beast was stunned by what this child spoke. Finally he sighed in defeat. "My name is Chomei, happy? Now stop trying to killing yourself."

Fuu tilted her head and thought for a moment before smiling again. "You have seven tails, so that means that your name is lucky seven Chomei."

Chomei sighed in defeat. "If you weren't so desperate to have friends I would have let you cut the nett."

Fuu just smiled and was happy to finally learn the name of her friend.

"Yo,yo eight tail, were gonna talk man to beast without any bail. Wheeee." Killer Bee rapped as he stood in front of the cage of the giant octopus.

The eight tailed beast had its head on the ground and tried to cover his ears with its massive hands. "Please make it stop, this annoying hell."

"My rhymes really do sting, that makes me the real king. Wheeee!" Bee exclaimed as he took a triumphant pose.

The beast smirked and lifted its head. "Oh yeah king? Than try to rapp using my name, Gyuki."

Bee smiled but after a while of no speaking, his smile faded. Not long after he went to his knees with his head hanging low. "I have failed to rapp this change."

Gyuki rose in his full form and crossed his arms. "So much for a king."

The eight tailed beast noticed that bee was slightly shaking, like he was about to cry. In that moment it dawned him that he just took away something that this kid was proud of, mabye one of the only things that this kid had since he was treated like shit in the past. "Hey, listen kid. Don't beat yourself up about this little loss. Just brush it of and-"

In that moment bee jumped up with a fist up in the air. "I will train ten times more to become the ultimate rapper!" With that said he immediately pulled out his note book and started to scribble more rhymes in said book.

Gyuki covered his face with one hand. "Fuck my life."

Naruto was standing in front of the huge cage that contained the nine tailed fox. With determination he spoke to the fox. "You! You didn't answer my question from last time."

The fox raised one of his eyebrows. "Oh? And what was that again? I can't remember."

"You said that somebody loved me, that they would hate to see me suffer. I want to know who that was." Naruto said while clenching his fist.

The beast smiled from ear to ear. "Your parents of course."

"My...parents? You know about them?" The blonde jinjuriki asked in disbelief.

"Certainly. They gave away there lives to save the village from me. They had no other choice but to seal it in you, but they thought they could trust the village. They believed that they would except you and help you to live a happy and Lang life. They never would have thought that you would be mistreated like this." The fox explained.

Naruto was stunned by this. He had a loving family, they didn't abandon him after he was born. But the village, the village never told him. Why? Did they want him to suffer? Did they not care that his parents sacrificed themselves for the sake of the village?

The fox only continued to smile. "Yes. Let it all sink in. Your parents would've loved you even after I was sealed in you. They gave there lives trusting the village that they would shelter you. Let this hatred fuel you. Remember everything they did to you. Remember the injustice that should be repaid."

Naruto didn't answer, he simply turned around and walked away deeper into his mind. The fox laughed as he saw the deviation on Naruto's face.

The blonde boy has been wandering these sewers for the longest time now. Thousands thoughts went through his brain at this moment. What now? Did the village really need to do that? Couldn't just one person appreciate the sacrifice his parents did and opened there door to him? No. Instead he had to live in an orphanage were no one cared for him.

The thoughts continued until he bumped his head on something. He looked up and saw a simple little wooden door. Not knowing what this was he tried to open it, but it didn't move one bit. "This is what lingers within you except for Kuruma." A voice said.

Naruto shot up and looked to his side. Kaguya stood there with a concerned look on her face. "Ashura, you won't be able to open this door."

Naruto simply sighed. "Why do you call me that? My name is Naruto."

Kaguya nodded. "I know. I call you Ashura because of the path you will walk."

Naruto only shook his head. "Why can't everything be clear? What path am I walking?"

Kaguya remained quiet for a moment. "What will you do now? You know about the village and your parents. Will you take revenge ore change there way of thinking by force?" She asked.

Without a second to think he answered the pale woman. "I didn't know what to think, but one thing is for sure. I will not give them the pleasure of proving them right. I will show them that neither I ore any other of the jinjuriki are monsters!"

Kaguya smiled warmly. "I guess you have taken the hard route. It would be probably best if you'd have this Naruto." The moment she said his name her hand touched the wooden door. The door open and shined a bright light into Naruto's face. Shortly afterwards he slowly woke up to the real world.

All of the jinjuriki woke up at the same time as they had a somewhat pleasant time with the beasts. What's more, Naruto felt somehow lighter than usual. Fuu noticed him slightly jumping up and down a bit. "Everything Alright Naruto?"

"I don't know, tell me if you see something happening." The blonde jinjuriki said as he tried several moves to cause something to happen. After the nothing has happened.

"Are you sure you-" Fuu was interrupted by a loud feminine scream. Everyone turned to the Akatsuki and saw something truly strange and horrifying.

It seemed that a pice of wood just emerged from the ground and went straight up in the air. Not really high but high enough to crack Hidan's nuts. "I did nit deserve that." The immortal said in pain as he slowly slipped from the branch and onto the ground.

Everyone was starting at the branch that suddenly emerged from the ground and slowly turned to Naruto. Kisame however turned his head to Kakuzu. "Did you just scream?"

Kakuzu remember in detail the only other person he has meet that used wood style. The fist Hokage who permanently ridiculed him in every attempt to kill him. That mission was his greatest failure and sometimes he even has nightmares from that annoying smile from the fist Hokage. "No, that was Hidan."

"No it wasn't." Hidan said in a horsed voice as he laid on the ground and clutched his genitalia.

While everyone was in shock about the fact that Naruto just used wood style Kaguya simply klappt her hand together. "That reminds me, I wanted to teach you children one last thing. Please hold out both of your hands."

The jinjuriki slowly obliged still stun from what Naruto had just done. The pale woman concerted for a while as she looked like she was preparing something big. With one final burst a wave of chakra went through the entire room.

Only one second has passed and suddenly every jinjuriki was holding something in there arms. At close inspection it was quiet clear what they were holding. Every jinjuriki was holding a little version of there tailed beast in there arms. The beast looked just as confused as the jinjuriki but they disappeared the very next second.

Silence returned to the hall before Deidara exclaimed. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

Kaguya sighed as she was visibly sweating. "I have listened to all conversation that the jinjuriki had with there beasts and all the beasts wanted was freedom. I basically just taught them how to summon there tailed beasts for a short period of time so the beast can have some freedom. If they train this jutsu the beasts will remain longer and if they are more cooperative they become closer to there original form."

Nagato seemed like his hole world just broke in front of him. "You just... in a second... tailed beast...your pale...FUCK IT! This day is over, everyone go to bed now!" He exclaimed as he left the hall.

Silence returned again as the jinjuriki weren't to sure what to do they all slowly exited the room. The rest of the Akatsuki members weee doing the same thing except for Konan who walked up to Kaguya. "I guess you pass. Follow me so that we can find you a room and a fitting cloak." The pale woman nodded as both of them exited the hall.

The only one left in the room was Hidan who still clutched his genitalia. "Fuck you guys."

Nagato was in his room trying to understand what exactly just happened. From the mysterious woman, to the wood style and than the actual summon of the tailed beast was simply to much for his brain to comprehend.

There was a knock on the door as Itachi walked in. Before Itachi could even say anything, Nagato already pointed his finger at him. "If you tell me something now about anything crazy like that a god has entered the hideout I will lose whatever sanity I have left."

Itachi simply held up a pice of paper. "Actually we were invited to the chunin exams in konohagakure."

Nagato slowly lowered his finger. After this kind of day nothing could really surprise him, so his answer to this big political move from konohagakure was a simple. "Huh, cool."

In the forest two man were silently making deals and last moments of talk. One was the snake known as Orochimaru, the other one was a bandage man known as Danzo.

"...and if the invasion is over and you heroically saved most of the civilians lives, you can rebuild the village as its new Hokage." The snake said with a chuckle.

The leader of the ROOT organization in konohagakure nodded. "Alright, than everything is in place."

Orochimaru waved with his finger. "Not jet, I want my payment."

Danzo snapped his finger, which caused an Anbu to appear. The anbu simply walked up to the snake and presented him a briefcase. "Four sharingan eyes plus one eye from Fugaku uchiha."

Orochimaru opened the briefcase and smiled. "This will do nicely."


	16. Welcome to konohagakure

**Here is another chapter, this time with... actual it's just the same grammar massacre. Plus I realized that I hate killer Bee's rapping.**

 **Enjoy.**

Two weeks have passed since Kaguya started teaching the jinjuriki how to briefly summon the beast in order to give them a little freedom. Naturally that did not excuse them from actual daily training.

Nagato has decided to actually expect the invention of konohagakure and let the jinjuriki take part in the chunin exams. This might be a perfect opportunity to show a village how human the jinjuriki actually are, naturally they won't expect them right from the beginning but it's a first step in the right direction.

From all of the jinjuriki, Naruto was the one who had the most pressure. On one side he was exited to go back to his village and maybe meet one of his old classmates, he wasn't sure if Kiba, Shikamaru ore Choji were actually his friend but he did get along with them.

On the other hand he was nervous about his new powers. Kakuzu has explained that this was the ability of the fist Hokage, probably the most powerful shinobi that ever lived. That didn't change the fact that Naruto had minimal control over the roots ore were they went. He would sometimes let a root sprout were he wanted ore impale a dummy, but it was hard. Most of the time the roots did whatever they wanted and for some reason always punched Hidan in the dick, sometimes the immortal was on the other side of the hideout and it still happened.

There was one thing however he desperately wanted. He wanted to see his childhood love again, Sakura. He didn't know exactly why he was in love with her, by all means she was nothing but a bitch to him, but that still didn't stop him from admiring her. Being himself he of course told everyone in the hideout about konohagakure and about his love.

Some of them were interested in the village, others seemed a bit annoyed that there going to a village in the first place. For some reason Fuu was actually quite interested in what Naruto was saying, especially in that Sakura girl.

At the moment they were on the way to the hidden leaf village. Konohagakure has promised them safety the moment they entered the village, everyone who would try to attempt a retrieval of the jinjuriki would be branded as a enemy of the land of fire.

The Akatsuki were simply walking down the pathway as they had idle chat about what to expect. Nagato warned them all that the shinobi might not attack them but the civilians might throw rocks ore something, they are responsible for the almost eradication of the uchiha clan.

Most notable was that Itachi decided to put on the Akatsuki hat in order to hide his face. This might not help for very long but it's still better than nothing. Kaguya on the other hand was now officially a member of the Akatsuki and wore the fitting robe for her new status.

The jinjuriki were enjoying this walk a little more. The tailed beast were all outside of there hosts and enjoyed the breath of freedom. Kaguya's training made it possible for the jinjuriki to summon them way longer than expected. Garra had the most problems with his best but even he was able to summon Shukaku for at least an hour, the raccoon would not admit it but even this little freedom felt unbelievably good.

Looking at the size of the beast one could deduct how strong there bounds might be. Kuruma and Shukaku were about the sizes of small rats, they were permanently trying to attack each other. Naruto and Garra had to threaten them with putting them back into there cages if they didn't behave to break up the fight.

Matatabi was about the size of a cat and most of the time played tag with Yugito. They were getting along well and it seemed that the cat sometimes even trained Yugito.

From all of the beast the three tailed turtle was the biggest of them all. He didn't move much but one person could easily stand on top of his shell and ride him. Naturally Isobu had to much pride for anyone to do that.

Son goku and Kokuo were about the sizes of small children. The monkey loved it to climb around and swing from one branch to branch. The five tailed beast on the other hand loved it to run, especially race Han.

Weirdly enough it seemed that the six tailed beast was the smallest of them all. It always laid on Utakata's shoulder ore inside of a bubble and floated around. Apparently the snail wanted to be this size to enjoy the easy life, that would mean that it's actually size and the bond it has with Utakata is unknown.

Finally Chomei was slightly smaller than the three tailed beast. It always flew around while Fuu tried to catch him. He was already strong enough to hover over the ground while Fuu held onto him, she loved the feeling of flying.

The eight tailed beast beast was about the same size as the two tails and spent most of the time on Bee's head and wrap his tails around the jinjuriki's mouth to prevent him from talking.

Everything was fine and good until Kisame stopped abruptly. He held his hand up to signal everyone to stop. "Kisame what's the problem?" Itachi asked confused.

Kisame turned around and prepared his blade. "Everyone get ready."

Suddenly there was a presence coming extreme fast closer and closer. The Akatsuki members order to jinjuriki to get ready ass well and prepared for anything and the tailed beast returned into there hosts.

A person passed by in a blur, the blind lighting that followed the person prevented Itachi to use his eyes. Some members and jinjuriki tried to attack the attacker but it wasn't possible to land any kind of attack.

Nagato waited for a moment for the enemy to get close enough to blast him away, but the attacker had his target already in sight. Kisame tried to thrust his blade at the enemy but hit nothing, he did however feel the weight of a person sitting on his blade.

Kisame saw a wicked grin with a row of sharp teeth and long read hair. "Ameyuri. What a lovely surprise to see you here."

The only female swordsman of the mist was sitting on sharkskin with her legs crossed and faced Kisame with a smile. She didn't talk as Kisame relaxed and easily held his sword straight while the woman remained put on it. The shark shinobi held up his free hand to signal the other Akatsuki members that everything was alright. "Will you answer me?"

"Nope."

"You just did."

"Guess I did." The redhead smiled as she enjoyed the irritated look on her ex partners face. "Will this be all? I'm kinda on the way to a meeting."

"Aw, and here I thought you missed me." The woman said with a grin.

Kisame sighed. "Of course I would miss my fellow swordsman who has the mission to kill me and reclaim my sword."

Ameyuri laughed. "If you put it like that it dose sound like you missed me. Don't worry, I missed you to."

"Are you going to try killing me now ore just continued to talk?" Kisame said slightly annoyed.

The woman put her finger to her chin and pretend to think hard while still grinning. "Nah, I think that I'll just say I didn't see you, your friends look quite strong. Plus you are able to hold me quite long, have you been working out?"

The Shark shinobi slightly. "No, I believe you just shrunk." Kisame flinched as the flat side of one of her kiba blades connected with his forehead. She always hated the fact that she was the shortest of the swordsman

"Should we give you guys a moment?" Sasori said while crossing his arms. He hated it to wait and this hole conversation they had with each other was nothing but a huge waist of time.

Ameyuri slowly got on all fours and slowly crawled on sharkskin closer and closer to Kisame. "Maybe we should be alone for a while." She said seductively.

Immediately paper flew towards the jinjuriki to cover there view on the behavior of the swordsman of the mist. "There are children here." Konan reminded.

Ameyuri enjoyed the flustered look on Kisame before leaping over Kisame's head. The moment he turned around he saw her sticking out her tongue at him and put one finger under her eye to slightly pull on it. "Catch me if you can." Those were her last words before she sprinted away with the lightning boosting her speed.

It didn't take long before she disappeared and Konan removed the papers that were obscuring the view of the jinjuriki. Kisame sighed as he strapped his sword on his back again and sighed. "Well, shell we continue?"

"Yeah, fuck no buddy. Explain who that bitch was." Hidan said as he crossed his arms. Other Akatsuki members and jinjuriki wanted to know who that person was. She was fast and could even doge and pass some of the Akatsuki members, wich only proved that she was a good shinobi.

Sasori decided to explain it faster in order to continue there journey. "Her name is Ameyuri, user of the Kiba blades and through that one of the seven ninja swordsman of the mist. Since the swordsman are generally very shut in it's hard to gather information about individuals, however there was a incident were she fought and defeated one hundred chunin at the same time."

Roshi raised his hand in question. "But isn't that a rather normal for a high class shinobi? Especially since her blades give her lightning abilities that have incredible range?"

Yagura raised an eyebrow. "How do you know what those blades are capable of?"

"I find those blades fascinating and did a little research." The five tailed jinjuriki said as he simply shrugged.

Sasori continued his report on what he knows about the woman. "Sadly I don't have much more, like I said the swordsman are extremely hard to dig up. Kisame, my report about the incident must be wrong. During that time another man was using the blades, could you clarify?"

The shark shinobi sighed and sat down. "Ameyuri and I go way back, she was the fist person to challenge me. We had just become chunin and than this girl came up to me and challenged me since I looked like the only person who could be a challenge to her. I rejected her and she declared that she would bear everyone up until I fight her. That's when she beat up one hundred other chunin."

Garra raised a non existent eyebrow. "Did you fight her afterwards?"

Kisame shook his head. "No. After that incident she was given special classes in order to improve her fighting style. I remember the she always tried to get away from her special teacher because she wanted more freedom in her life. While I became a jonin she actually acquired her freedom by grabbing the kiba blades and became a swordsman of the mist."

Utakata stopped blowing his bubbles as he herd that. "I thought the swordsman needed years of special training before they could even use the blades." He spoke with mild interest.

The swordsman nodded. "Yes, the user of the kiba blades needs to have a extrem control over lighting otherwise they would be struck by lightning. Ameyuri wasn't afraid of that and simply grabbed it without much concern. Everyone thought that she was a goner but the blade except her, from there one she was given the nickname 'thunder genius' by the other swordsman."

Sasori nodded as he wrote everything down that Kisame said in a little note book. Information like that could maybe come in handy some time.

Fuu came close to Kisame with a huge grin. "So in what kind of a relationship are you in?"

The shark shinobi looked at her confused. "Were both swordsman, why?"

Now Yugito was smiling as well. "Come one, she had eyes for you."

"So what, I don't like her like that." Kisame said as he stood up.

Bee joint the girls as he asked more about Kisame's relationship with a smirk. "That's not the way man, even if there might not be a chance you just gotta believe that you can."

"I don't need advice from you Bee. Naruto don't even try to give me advice." Kisame said as Naruto was just about to say how he should believe in himself.

Kaguya spoke after carefully analyzing the situation. "But you do like her." She simply spoke.

"Not you to Kaguya." Kisame sighed.

"I managed to see with my byakugan that your heart was skipping a beat after you saw who the attacker was. I'm not completely sure if it was because of fear ore happiness, but since you don't show any kind of fear that would mean that you were happy at that moment." Kaguya concluded.

Kisame closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could hear some of them chuckling and even feel some of them smiling.

"Well anyway, we will see her again." Konan said. Kisame's eyes shot open and looked over to the paper angle confused.

"What? Didn't you noticed what direction she went?" Han asked with a smile underneath his mask.

Kisame pointed in the direction were Ameyuri disappeared.

"And guess what there is." Deidara laughed.

The shark shinobi slightly paled as he realized that he pointed in the direction of konohagakure. "Oh no."

Kakuzu put his hand on Kisame's shoulder. "I guess I don't need to tell you that they will permanently remind you that she is close."

Nagato clapped in his hand and continued to walk. "Better we move out, we don't want to fall behind time schedules."

It became night time and the jinjuriki were exhausted, three days they were already on the move with barely any sleep. Nagato wanted them to be as tired as possible so that they could have a good nights rest in the village, a good experience right away. Plus during night time there weren't many villagers, which would make this situation easier.

They already spotted the big konohagakure gate, it had several torches lit with some anbu shinobi waiting patiently. The group simply walked up to them in silence.

As they stood in front of the gate a tense Silence came between the group and the guards. Nagato could see some of the anbu's hands twitching while some slightly graced there holstered weapons. The leader of the Akatsuki could also hear some of his members nervously moving around.

The silence was ended by two individuals who walked passed the anbu's and in front of the group. Nagato recognized them immediately, they were Kakashi and Anko. "It seems that you are right on time." Kakashi said with a cheery voice.

"I hate it to let people wait and I hate it to wait, so let's get this over with." Sasori said, still tense from the fact that they are right in front of one of the main village.

"I take it you are the leader?" Kakashi asked.

Nagato took one step forward. "No, that would be me. I am Nagato usumaki, leader of the Akatsuki organization."

"Usumaki?" Kakashi whispered before Anko jabbed him with her shoulder into his side. "His eyes." She whispered.

Now that Nagato was close Kakashi could see the Rinnegan in the darkness. It was those eyes that controlled those two thugs they were fighting against all those years ago. Was this person the one who controlled them ore was this again a puppet.

"Were still waiting." Sasori reminded the silver haired man.

"Ah, yes. We will take the jinjuriki now to there residents were they will stay. After you are done talking with the Hokage and the representatives of the other villages, you will be escorted to the same residence. Don't worry, it's big enough to have about thirty people." Kakashi explained.

Hidan scoffed. "And you fucks really believe that we'll just hand them over to you?"

Nagato looked back to Itachi who was still covering his entire head with the hat. The uchiha slightly nodded, signaling to trust Kakashi. "Alright then."

Before Kakashi and Anko escorted the jinjuriki to the residence Konan and Kaguya told them to unpack there bags and go straight to bed. Most of the jinjuriki nodded while almost dosing of, but managed to follow the the tow konohagakure shinobi. Anko had to smile as the two Akatsuki females acted like mothers to the jinjuriki while Kakashi had his eyes fixed on Naruto.

After Kakashi and Anko left with the jinjuriki, the Akatsuki members followed the anbu through the village. The masked shinobi walked in silence as they made there way to escort the Akatsuki to the Hokage estate.

During there walk Itachi noticed someone following them. It wasn't any kind of special forces since they weren't extremely stealthy, but he could feel they were strong. He decided to investigate later, they would soon meet the Hokage.

As they entered the meeting room of the Hokage estate, they were greeted by not as many looks as they had thought. It was just the Hokage, the clan heads of konohagakure and some council members. The Akatsuki members were lined up in a row in the middle of the room while the other people in the room all sat behind there desks.

"Aren't we getting some seats?" Konan asked as the council members were analyzing them.

Sarutobi was the fist person to speak to them. "No my dear, this will be over soon. We only wish to clarify some rules before you can go to the estate we have prepared. You all must be tired from your journey. This is more like a greeting, tomorrow we will discuss details. The chunin exams are still a week away, we have time. This is just formality."

For some odd reason Konan trusted the Hokage, he didn't seem hostile and acted more like he was actually helping them. But of course before they could even start the terms of agreement, one clan head already raised his voice.

"This is unexplainable." A man with long, black hair and featureless white eyes spoke with a stern voice. He wore very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. The man was known as Hiashi, the head of the Hyuga clan.

"What is it Hiashi?" The Hokage asked concerned.

"That woman, She has the byakugan" the clan head said as he pointed at Kaguya who just looked slightly confused.

"Those are my eyes yes." The pale woman answered.

"That is exactly the problem, I know every member of the main branch of the Hyuga clan and your not one of it. That makes you a desert of the clan and a risk to our secrets of the Byakugan. I insist that this woman is handed over to the Hyuga clan so that we can mark her with the Hyuga cursed seal." The clan head demanded.

"The name is Kaguya by the way." She answered in a monotone voice.

Before anyone could say anything Kakuzu Stepp in front of Kaguya and looked the Hiashi dead in the eye. "We have come here to show you that we have no wish for conflict and no desire to fight. If you however continue to threaten us we will show you that we don't need the power of the jinjuriki to destroy you."

"How dare you! The Hyuga clan is the strongest clan in the hidden leaf village, known your place!" The clan head screamed with rage.

Kakuzu only smirked. "The last time I was in konohagakure the Hyuga clan was but merely a shadow of the Senju clan. I doubt that you change much, the true strongest village of the hidden leaf village is simply gone. That's why you are the strongest."

The Hokage grumbled as he could think of the reason why this person just said 'last time'. "You must be the infamous Kakuzu, the assassin who failed to kill the fist Hokage and then became immortal through the long lost and forbidden technique of the hidden waterfall village."

"That is correct." The immortal answered.

The Hokage grumbled a bit more. "It seems we have gotten of on a bad start. Tomorrow the rest of the representatives of the other villages will arrive, let's meet tomorrow morning."

And just like that the meeting was over and everyone left.

Outside the Akatsuki members were escorted by a shinobi through the village and to the estate were they would spend there nights during there stay. Hidan seemed to jump from joy as he felt like that they completely dominated that meeting.

"Fuck yeah Kakuzu you really made them piss there pants." The immortal laugh as patted his partner on his shoulder.

"Please stop Hidan." The other immortal slightly pleaded.

Konan laughed as she looked between Kakuzu and Kaguya. "Didn't know you had a soft spot for pale beauties."

Kakuzu growled slightly. "It was nothing."

Kaguya only giggled slightly. "My knight in shining armor, protecting me from clan heads." The teased at a bit.

"Not you too." The bounty hunter sighed.

Deidara only shook his head. "More like tentacle monster in shining human skin."

Kakuzu slightly turned his head to the artist. "What was that?"

"I said that apparently the hidden rain village will send a team to the exams." The blonde said in a heartbeat, fearing for his life if he told him the truth.

Kisame crossed his arms as they continued to walk. "Really? I thought they were just done repairing the there village, how do they have enough funds to send representatives to another village?"

Sasori answered him without much care. "Apparently someone donate a small fortune to the village, enough to stand completely strong again."

Suddenly Kakuzu stopped which made everyone else stop as well. Without moving his body his head slowly started to turn. Audible sounds of bone snapping echoed in the street as his head did a complete one hundred and eighty degree turne. He was looking straight at the leader of the Akatsuki.

"Nagato?"

"Yes?" He answered with a serious look.

Without moving his head ore looking away his body slowly turned and returned to normal. "If I were to look at our treasury in the hideout, what will I find out?"

Nagato's stern face turned to a nervous laughter as he sheepishly scratched behind his head. "The identify of a generous person who made life in the hidden rain village easier."

Before he even notice it, Nagato was trapped in Kakuzu's headlock. "YOU BASTER! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO HAVE SO MUCH MONEY!"

The other Akatsuki members and the one shinobi guide only watched as Nagato struggled to free himself from Kakuzu grip and constant screaming. Kaguya tapped Deidara on his shoulder to get his attention.

"I'm the newest member so forgive me for asking, but is that normal?" She simply asked.

Deidara looked at the scene before him before answering the pale woman. "I believe that normality has left us after you joined us."

Kisame turned to Itachi to ask him if they should stop those too but stop as he looked at Itachi. He knew how Itachi worked, so he knew exactly that this wasn't Itachi. It was a illusion to trick the watchful eyes of the anbu who are still lingering around and watching them. "Were are you?" He quietly whispered.

Itachi was standing on top of a tree observing the the hold uchiha clan head mansion. He didn't know exactly why he was hear, but he was hear.

He could see the room were his father died all those years ago from his position. He didn't blame Nagato for what he did, but it still hurt seeing this room.

He was just about to leave before suddenly a light appeared in that room. Itachi looked closer to see his mother walking into the room. Now that there was light, he could clearly see two altars dedicated to his father and himself in the room. His mother litt two candles for each alter. He desperately wanted to hold her now and tell her that everything was alright.

Suddenly he heard something flying towards him. He quickly realized that it was a Kunai and doge to the streets on the ground.

Immediately he spotted who the attacker were and slightly choked in surprise. Two pairs of glowing sharingan eyes were looked at him. One was his little brother Saske uchiha and the other one was of his childhood friend Izumi uchiha.

"Come to finish you job? This time I won't run away! Get ready Saske!" Izumi yelled as she prepared to attack.

"Yes, lets average Itachi!" The young boy screamed as he as well prepared to attack.

Itachi knew they wouldn't let go, but he was confident that he could knock them out. Nevertheless it is good to see them again.

Izumi acted bold and ran straight towards him while Saske stayed in the back. Her movements were extremely sloppy as she came closer and closer, he prepared to simply throw her over his head and be done with it.

Just before she reached him time started to slow down for Itachi. In the corner of his eye he saw several papers spears coming from the side. He couldn't do anything as watch in horror as the paper spread shredded Izumi right in front of him.

Blood splatter everywhere just like her organs. The impact was so extrem that Itachi was covered in her blood and even one of her eyeballs popped out of its socket and hit Itachi.

The next thing he heard was Saske screaming. "Let me go you bitch!"

Looking up he saw Konan holding him in place with her paper while Kisame walked behind him with his sword ready.

"NO!" Screamed Itachi as he watched as Kisame sliced his brother in half. Organs were spilling out of his younger brother as the live faded from his eyes. This can't be real, it just can't.

Itachi clutched his head as the mere thought of this event caused physical pain on his brain. His head hurt and spun as his world fell apart. This was a true definition of hell.

Suddenly he heard a faint sound of feet running towards him. His mind quickly realized what this was. Genjutsu.

The world returned to reality and Itachi saw Izumi just inches away from him with a Kunai in hand. He jumped back but it was to late. She not only managed to cut away a pice of the cloth from the hat but also cut him right about the eye.

Itachi clutched his wound, it wasn't to deep and will probably be gone tomorrow but only one second later and it could've been lethal. His head still hurt as he looked over to his enemies.

Izumi only smiled as she pointed to her eyes wich had a skull like pattern. "Mangeko sharingan. This little thing gives me the ability to give my opponent the most horrible and mentally scaring nightmares possible."

Sasuke walked up next to Izumi. "You don't stand a chance. Tell us who killed Itachi and maybe we will make it painless."

Itachi removed his hand from the wound and stood tall. Because of the damaged cloth Izumi and Saske could see Itachi's sharing eye.

"Who are you?" Saske asked with venom in his voice.

"Saske, Izumi! What are you doing?!" Screamed a familiar voice.

Everyone turned around to see Mikoto, Saske's and Itachi's mother, walking up to them. "Why would you attack someone like that? Those people are fare to dangerous."

"Mother, we are avenging Itachi and father. This is our best chance, he is wounded already." Sake pleaded.

"No, I already lost Itachi, I won't lose you too. Izumi please stop encouraging him on this vengeance trail, he has been through enough the last thing he needs is hate. And you, please leave. You are not welcome here." Mikoto said with desperation.

Those word hurt Itachi but without any word he turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Itachi didn't listen, he continued walking.

" I said wait!" His mother screamed again.

Whatever she wanted to say to him he didn't want to here it. He couldn't bare more words like 'you aren't welcome here'.

"You better listen to your mother young man!" Mikoto screamed at the top of her lungs.

Itachi stopped and turned around to look at her, as did the other two uchiha. Did she see through the the disguise?

"Mother, what are you talking about?" Saske asked confused.

With tears in her eyes she slowly walked to Itachi, who flinched with every step she took towards him. He wasn't ready to confront her.

"Mikoto! Please stay away from him!" Izumi screamed, but the woman did not stop. She continued to walked towards him until she stood in front of him.

"A mother never forgets her child." She said as she reached up to Itachi's hat and pulled it off and reviled Itachi.

The Akatsuki members shut his eyes and gridded his teeth. He didn't want to see there reactions, he couldn't handled it right now, he wasn't ready. So he ran.

Nobody followed him. Maybe there were still shook? maybe he was to fast? It didn't matter, he knew were the estate was and that's the only place he wanted to be right now.

He was filled with shame and regret as tears were slowly rolling down his face. He reached a empty room and simply laid down, wishing that this day be over and the next one would never come.

Kisame was currently inside his own room unpacking some minor things. He was currently wearing only pants as he was getting ready to have a good sleep.

Suddenly he noticed something that wasn't there before, little tags on the walls that all had the Kanji for silence on them. Kisame knew that this meant that there would be no sound escaping this room. He looked over to to his blade which was trapped in a wall of lightning. The kiba blades right beside them.

"I know you are there Ameyuri, what do you want?" Kisame called our. How was she able to hide in such a small room?

"I'm just a little bit hungry and you know me."

Suddenly he felt a pain in knee and a push wich made him fall on his back. The next thing he noticed that someone was sitting on top of him, also something wet.

Looking up his entire face went from blue to red. The lightning that trapped sharkskin gave enough light to revile that Ameyuri was completely nude. "I always eat what I like."

"T-that doesn't make much sense." Kisame stuttered.

"Enough talk, sex time."Ameyuri turned around and tried to unbuckle Kisame's pants, putting her crouch extremely close to Kisame's face.

The shark knew there wasn't any escape now. He definitely wouldn't get any rest tonight.


	17. The fist day part 1

**here is a new chapter. It's a little shorter then I had originally planed but I hope you can forgive me.**

 **Enjoy**

The morning sun shined into the room as Itachi slowly rose from his bed. His mind was still plagued by the advents from yesterday.

Fist they were back in a village that believed he was a hero who died while he tried to protect the uchiha clan from the Akatsuki. Now his family and Izumi knew that he was part of the Akatsuki and ran away from them like a coward.

Whatever happens now will at least start with a calm morning Itachi though as he got back on his feet. He dressed in his Akatsuki attire and exited the room.

The living room of this little mansion was not as spacey as the one in the hideout but it was big enough. Itachi wandered around into he found the ingredients needed to make a simple tea.

As he sat down at the table with the mug in his hand he spotted Konan leaning against the door frame. "What happened last night?" She simply asked.

"Familie matter I guess." The uchiha answered as he took a little sip from the tea.

Konan simply sat down across from him. "I guess it was inevitable. they would have found out sooner or later."

Itachi wanted to answer but suddenly the door flew open and a half dressed Ameyuri entered. Her swords wer strapped on her back, her red hair was hanging loose and her obi was open, revealing her bra. "Morning." She happily greeted.

"...morning?" The paper angle answered slightly confused. The swords woman walked up to Itachi, grabbed his tea and exited through another door.

"See you punks later!" She called out before disappearing. Itachi looked from the door she disappeared to his now empty hands to the door she entered and finally stopped at Konan.

The paper angle just shrugged her shoulder. Not long after Kisame entered through the same way Ameyuri entered, he however wasn't in such high spirit. Dark rings were visible underneath his eyes as he formed with his back a slight humpback.

"Ok, can you explain?" Itachi asked concerned. His partner sat down at the table with the expression of a man who just came back from war.

"We did so much." He muttered.

Konan looked at Kisame confused. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, she did everything. It was permanently in and out, in and out the entire night. I'm sure that I blacked out for a half an hour and when I woke up she was still having her way with me." Kisame said as he slammed his head onto the table.

Itachi was even more confused. "How could you two have sex the entire night? She looked like she was absolutely rested."

"I don't know how the fuck that's possible." Kisame muttered as he had his head on the table.

As he remained like that and the other two Akatsuki members tried to help him process this trauma, Kaguya entered the room. With a simple nod she greeted everyone and turned to Kisame. "Next time you need to have a night of passion please do it not in the same house as the Kids."

Kisame's head slightly turned so he could see her. "How do you know?"

She pointed to her Byakugan.

"Then why didn't you help me?" Kisame waled.

"Both of your hearts were pumping like Kakuzu's, if he won the lottery." The pale woman said to which the shark simply rose a eyebrow. "Both?" He asked.

In that moment Nagato entered the room and stretched his arms. "Looks like everyone is ready, the others are waiting outside."

Itachi looked to Konan. "What is going on?"

"You slightly overslept, we are continuing the meeting from yesterday, the representatives of the other villages are there so we shouldn't keep them waiting." The paper angle answered as she got up.

Itachi followed her and the other Akatsuki members to the outside, but turned one last time to Kaguya. "What about the kids?"

"They already left this morning and are running around the village. The chunin exams will start soon so they might not be able to get more free time to explore." Kaguya simply answered.

Itachi nodded, grabbed his hat to cover his face and exited the building.

The Akatsuki soon arrived to the same room they were last night, this time however there were quiet less people in the room. There were only the Akatsuki, the Hokage, some shinobi guardsmen and the interrogator Ibiki. Everyone except the guards were sitting at a round table.

The way to the building was pleasant enough with several glares and some rocks thrown at there general direction from the civilians. Now there were only the glares from some shinobi's, Deidara was wondering when they would start throwing things.

"Well, as we are all rested we could start with the negotiations." The Hokage said with open arms. The shark slightly huffed at the word 'rested'.

Ibiki took a step forward with a folder in his hands. "We will now introduce the representatives of the other villages that will observe the development of the jinjuriki from there village. We will start with the representative from the hidden mist, Ameyuri of the seven ninja swordsman."

Ameyuri entered the building and sat down at the negotiation table. As she looked everyone in the eyes she gave Kisame a grin and a wink, to which the Akatsuki members slightly flinched.

"Next we have Pakura, the hero of the hidden sand village."

Pakura was a fairly tall kunoichi. She was fair-skinned with pupiless brown eyes. She had green hair that she tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. Her attire consists of a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. She wore an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders, and had bandages around her tights and ankles. As she entered the room she bowed before the people at the table.

"It is a honor for me to meet so many powerful shinobi. I have heard a lot about everyone of you, especially the puppet master Sasori of the red sand." She said as she sat down at her chair.

Everyone remained silent while Sasori glared at her. His spy network was one of the best but this woman permanently managed to avoid his spy and that infuriated him, not knowing something that might be important.

He already knows that she is hailed as a hero in the village, but he also knows that the village elders of the hidden Sand village want her dead. For years she managed to avoid every ambush that they laid and survived every suicide mission they sent her on. That woman was planning something big, meetings with only very close people and secret plans.

What was she planning to do in the hidden sand village and how much did the kazekage know of her activities? The elders want her death so why is she here? These questions went through his mind as Ibiki introduced the next representative.

"Next is the representative of the hidden rock village, Kurotsuchi the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage Onoki."

Deidara's he'd snapped immediately up as he herd that name. He saw the woman that had kissed him all those years ago simply walk into the room with her head held high.

She immediately froze however as she spotted and instantly recognized the blonde artist. Both of them remained ther for a moment before she snapped back into reality.

"Uhh, sorry. I thought I saw something." She quietly said as she sat down, occasionally looking up to Deidara who basically did the same.

Ibiki returned to the introduction. "Lastly we have the representative of the hidden cloud village. A, sone of the Raikage, who is also called A."

The well build son of the Raikage professionally walking into the room and sat down at the table. He immediately looked Kakuzu straight in the eye. "Now that we are all here let's get the basics things out of the way. I hope you remember our deal masked man." He said with a loud voice.

Kakuzu simply nodded. "I do, if Bee didn't get stronger then you will take him and Yugito back to the village. The truth is that i didn't expect to see you already, however they are stronger so you won't be taking them with you." He answered.

A balled his fist and grumbled. "I'll be the Judge of that."

Kisame chuckled. "He did improve but I believe that little Yugito had greater improvements."

Ibiki just glared at him. "And what would a murderer like you know about training?"

Hidan raised an eyebrow. "Do you have some kind of fucking beef with our fishy teammate?"

Ibiki's glare remained. "I meet him long ago before he was a swordsman. He was nothing but a backstabbing monster who killed his comrades just so we don't get the information we needed to stop the war. It's only natural that someone from the lowest of the low was chosen as a swordsman."

"I'm right here dip shit." Ameyuri called out and waved her hand to draw attention to her.

"Enough Ibiki. Now, let's negotiate the terms and boundaries that we will move in during your stay." The Hokage said with authority.

This meeting was going to take longer than expected Itachi thought as he remained quiet with his hat covering his face, he couldn't reviled his identity again. He glanced over to Kaguya who remained quiet like him, but used her sharingan to analyze the people's heartbeats and to see how people were reacting to certain statements and whispered them to Kakuzu.

Kaguya also noticed that Ameyuri apparently realized what the pale woman was doing and reacted to that with a little trick. She used electricity to make her heart jumpe in different rhythms, she didn't even hide that fact that she was doing it as Kaguya could see her heart dancing to the rythem of a song.

The pale woman didn't even know If Ameyuri was even listening to the meeting and the negotiations.

Somewhere els in the village the sun shined one three jinjuriki walking on the streets of konohagakure. Naruto led his teammates Fuu and Han around the village and showed them some interesting points and landmarks. He smiled and enjoyed being back in his home village.

Fuu skipped around happily and was amazed again and again how big the village was. She was never before in any of the main villages and enjoyed the entire experience as she happily followed Naruto.

Han however wasn't all the interested In the village. It wasn't because he disliked the village, it was just that something prevented him from listening to Naruto and taking in the sights. His eyes darted between the familiar glares from the villagers around while his ears listened to what they said.

"It's that monster, its true he is back."

"What is the Hokage thinking? Inviting murders to the village that are in alliance with demons?"

"Are those other kids around the nine tailed also monsters?"

"They have to be, monsters tend to stick with there own kind."

Han shook his head as he listened to them, how stupid and superstitious can a entire village be? The five tailed jinjuriki slightly flinched as he saw one of the villagers holding a rock in his hands. With a glare from Han the villagers dropped the rock and retreated, probably telling the story how a jinjuriki planned to kill him or some other fake story.

"What do you think Han? Pretty amazing right?" Naruto's said with a smile. Han snapped back into reality and looked around. They seemed to have stopped in front of a ramen restaurant called 'ichiraku's ramen'.

"Why are we here again?" Han asked confused.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Did you even listened Han? You call me a slacker but now you are the one who is slacking."

Fuu laughed loudly. "Han his a slacker!"

The five tailed jinjuriki rolled his eyes. "Alright I didn't listen, can you elaborate were we are for me?"

A wide grin appeared on Naruto face as he made a overly dramatic presentation with his arms. "Feast your eyes on ichirakus ramen, the home of the best ramen in the world."

Han remained quiet as he looked at the little shack before him. It wasn't part of a chain so that meant it was a Familie restaurant, that meant home cooked. Han smiled under his mask. "I'll believe it when I see it."

The trio went without waisting another minute to the the little booth and entered it. Naruto was immediately greeted by the old owner and his daughter. "Long time no see Naruto, I was worried that you might've found another ramen cook and replaced us." Ichiraku said with a laugh.

"No one could ever beat you ichiraku." Naruto said with a smile. He was finally reunited with two of the very few people who have treated him like a normal person.

Ayame smiled from one ear to another. "And who his this beautiful young lady you have with you? Did you already find yourself a girlfriend?"

Fuu and Naruto blushed heavily. Neither of them could utter a word and looked nervously away from each other. Han sighed and decided to explain. "My name is Han and the girls name is Fuu, we are Naruto's teammates."

The old man clapped in his hands. "I thought from your size that you are his teacher but no matter. Since you both are Naruto's friends I will give you all a bowl of ramen for free."

The three jinjuriki sat down at the booth and awaited there meals. The old man and his daughter happily made the meals and presented them to the three customers who happily ate.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Fuu squealed in delight. Naruto and the two cooks smiled at her and turned to Han to see his reaction.

The giant in red armor put away the chopsticks and covered his face again with his cloth. "So, how was it Han?"

Han looked up at the shop owner. "It was good but the noodles weren't quite done." He said in a low voice.

The old man smiled weekly. "Well, you are still young so I understand that you don't understand the art of cooking."

"Oh, i do understand and I understand that you have mastered it. At least at one point but now you're senses have dulled." Han said with a smile.

The old mans eyes slightly open and revealed a burning flame in his eyes. A flame that hasn't been kindled for a long time. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Han stood up and looked the old man In the eyes with the same passion burning in his eyes. "Yes i do."

The other two jinjuriki only watched as seemingly sparks jumped between them. Naruto slightly leaned over to Ayame. "What are we seeing here?"

"I believe this is what people would call a war between cooks." She answered.

"Awesome." Fuu breathed out as she continued to watch.

Han moved his neck to pope some joints with a audible sound. "Alright then ichiraku, if that is even your real name."

"It's actually Teuchi." The old man answered.

"I challenge you to a cook duel." Han continued.

"I except." The old man said with pride. "Those three will be the judges of this duel."

Ayame raised her hand. "Could we not call it duel? It sounds like one of you Is going to die."

Teuchi waved his hand dismissively. "Silence judge. Take your seat to the others and make place in the battlefield that is known as our kitchen." He spoke in a unusual tone.

The daughter of the owner was confused but sat down next to Naruto and Fuu. Han jumped over to the other side next to the old man and both started cooking. The three judges waited patiently for whatever the two cooks would create in this duel.

Far away from this duel two other jinjuriki tried there best to finde there third member of there team. Yagura and Utakata were searching for Garra who suddenly disappeared as they walked around the area.

The last time they saw him was the moment they headed into a less occupied street in order to avoid the fearful gazes from the villagers. All three of them had enough of those looks to fill there lives.

"How could we have lost him? He literally wears a big gauge full of sand on his back." Yagura complained as he threw his hands into the air.

Utakata continued to blow some more of his bubbles. "Don't look at me, I'm still confused by the fact that a cardboard box is following us around and acts like it's hidden."

The three tailed jinjuriki sighed, he too noticed the sorry attempt of a disguise following them around for the longest time. Both of the jinjuriki turned around to confront the box. "Hey! We know that you are underneath that box. Come out!"

The box with two eyes cut out on the front let out a little laughter before a childish voice spoke. "So the enemy has uncovered our disguise. No wonder the people fear you guys, you are amazing shinobi. But that won't change the fact that you have no chance against..."

Suddenly the box exploded in bright colors and a lot of dust. The jinjuriki only looked perplexed at the three children who are coughing out the dust from the explosion.

All kids had konohagakure headbands around there foreheads and quickly presenting themselves in a victory pose to introduce themselves. "We are Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi, together we are team Ebisu!" They said in perfect union.

The jinjuriki remained quiet until Yagura turned to Utakata. He however spoke before Yagura. "I was prepared to deal with people who hate us, I'm not prepared for crazy people."

Yagura sighed as he turned to the kids. "What do you want?"

"Everyone is afraid of you guys, so that means you are incredible strong. If I managed to beat one you you jin- whatever's, then I will definitely be the next Hokage!" The boy who called himself Konohamaru shouted with energy.

Utakata rolled his eyes. "Of course, even kids see us as prey that should be slaughtered."

Yagura ignored that and looked Konohamaru straight in the eyes. "Well, you could be the Hokage but only if you defeat the strongest of us. You see we are the six and three tailed jinjuriki, you want to fight the nine tailed jinjuriki."

"Really? Were is he?" The boy asked with sparkles in his eyes.

The three tailed jinjuriki pointed with his finger in a general direction. "Right that way, a blonde boy from konohagakure you can't miss him. Fun fact, he too wants to be the next Hokage."

"Then that makes him my rival!" The boy ran into that direction without any sort of hesitation, closely followed by his two teammates.

Utakata chuckled. "You little devil."

Yagura only shrugged. "Whatever, lets continue our search for the sandman."

Unknown to them the person they were looking for was close by, waiting on the open street. Garra has spotted two people who were wandering the streets just like they did.

He followed them and knew that they would soon take a turn around that very corner. Only moments after the two people walked around the corner, saw Garra standing there and froze on the spot.

Garra looked back at his two siblings Kankuro and Temari. He hasn't seen them in so long and by the looks of it, they haven't forgotten him neither.

Well, they have meet now and no one says a word. What was Garra's plan again? He knew that he had to see his siblings again, he had to prove to them that he wasn't a monster. He didn't really think it through, as the silence only prolonged and prolonged.

Kakashi Hatake was looking out of his window and onto the streets of konohagakure. From this point he had a clear view on the best ramen shop in the whole village.

More importantly he saw that Naruto has entered the restaurant and was now debating what to do. That boy was the sone of his teacher, the man who taught him do much and how did he repay him? By not taking the kid in as he was without a Familie.

Kakashi told himself that he couldn't because the council didn't allow it but deep down he knew that wasn't the real reason. He was scared like all the others.

It shames him that he ever believed that this could could be the reincarnation of the nine tailed fox. If he wasn't such a coward then Naruto might have had a better life.

He wanted to make up for it, there had to be a way. In his hand he held the Kunai that the fourth Hokage gave him, it wasn't much but it might be a good start.

But how was he going to give him that? "Hey I was the Student of your dad. Funny right? Anyway here, have a weapon that your father once used"

That sounded horrible.

His train of thought was interrupted by a pillow that hid him on the back of his head. "Were you even listening!?"

Kakashi turned around to see Anko standing there with short pans and a long shirt that slightly went over her shoulder.

Since one of the uchiha survivors occupied here apartment she was living with Kakashi. Actually the uchiha left her apartment long ago but Anko still remained here. Her reason was that Kakashi's apartment was way bigger and had a better kitchen to use. So she stayed here with Kakashi, even though he slightly protested at the beginning.

"Sorry I was just...thinking." Kakashi said as he looked at the unique Kunai in his hands.

"Well don't. We need to get working in a while, a chunin exam isn't going to finish itself." Anko said.

Kakashi only nodded and looked back out of the window again.

Anko looked over to Kakashi concerned before smiling. "Hey Kakashi. Since we need to slightly hurry, how about we both take a shower together?" She said seductively.

Kakashi slowly turned around to see a slightly blushing Anko. "Are you reenacting a scene from make our paradise?"

Anko chuckled. "Well, I had to figure your fetish out somehow." She said as she maid her way to the bathroom.

Kakashi watched in amazement as Anko's hips swayed back and forth until she entered the bathroom. He could here the water running and Anko humming from the open door. Suddenly her shorts flew out of the open door, next her top and finally with a slight delay purple panties. "Are you coming?" She called out with a little giggle.

Kakashi looked at the Kunai, out of the window and finally stopped as he looked at the open bathroom door were he could still here Ango humming and the water running. "Well, I do need a shower."

Kakashi knew that he was known to be late, so why change it now? He simply walked towards the bathroom to to roommate.

Although roommate would be the wrong term. A normal person could very well mistake them as lovers, although it might not be a mistake.


	18. The first day part 2

**Hello everyone I hope you will enjoy the next chapter. A little warning for the darker part on the end of the chapter. This story might evolve into a darker theme then it already is, please comment your opinion if this should continue in the story. I mean I will continue but I could tone it down a bit. You decided**

 **Enjoy**

After a long meeting with the village representatives and the Hokage the Akatsuki finally left the building to catch some fresh air. For some reason Deidara immediately bolted away from everyone as soon as the meeting ended.

Most Akatsuki decided to walk around the village a bit and keep an eye out for the jinjuriki's. Sasori however decided it would be best to simply return to the mansion, he was certainly that everyone of the jinjuriki were capable of handling themselves.

Itachi and Kisame had similar thoughts, Kisame wanted to see the village but since his partner didn't really wanted to be identified they decided to sneak around larger groups of people. The thought of meeting Izumi or Saske again made Itachi's skin crawl.

Now only five members of the Akatsuki were walking down the streets of konohagakure. Nagato, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu and Kaguya noticed all the glares they received. Hidan was About to say something, probably a insult, but was caught of guard as something seemed to run at them.

It was Ameyuri who had a confused and terrified Kurotsuchi under her arm. Has she stopped in front of the group she revealed her sharp teeth with a big smile. "GIRLS DAY!" She declared.

The Akatsuki members looked at her confused before the swords woman suddenly grabbed the hands of the Konan and Kaguya, used her teeth to grab Kurotsuchi's sleeve before dragging all of them away.

The Akatsuki members stood there for a moment to process the advents before there eyes, even some villagers looked confused. "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?" The immortal bursted out.

Nagato tried to summarize what just happened to Konan and Kaguya. "Apparently the woman from the mist who basically raped Kisame yesterday decided to have a special day with only female people."

"Ok but why though?" Kakuzu asked confused as he continued to stare at the dust cloud that was left behind by Ameyuri.

"Beast me, but I guess that won't be a problem. Let's look at what we can do now. How about that Casino over there?" Nagato asked as he pointed to a building with a absurdly amount of decorations.

Hidan only shook his head. "Oh, you just awoke the greedy dragon. We won't be leaving that Casio any time soon."

Nagato wanted to ask what he meant by that but the answer was obvious. Kakuzu already moved towards the casino, he didn't walk it looked like he was sliding there with the help of a unknown force.

"That's normal right?" Nagato asked confused.

"No, normal he hums a melody as he slides." The immortal answered.

Kakuzu has already reached the building and entered it. The other two Akatsuki members decided to follow Kakuzu into the building. Apparently they would spend the rest of the day there, let's see if they can find anything interesting there.

The jinjuriki of the one tailed best has finally meet his two siblings, the only part of his family that didn't try to kill him. However he knows that his two elder siblings are afraid of him, why wouldn't they be?

There father has probably told the elder siblings that Garra was dangerous and that he was responsible for the death of there mother. What was he trying to achieve? Connect with family?

Whatever the case no one has said a word this entire time. They managed to get into a little tea shop and sat in front of each other, Temari and Kankuro sat next to each other while occasionally glancing at one another in hopes that someone said a word.

Garra thought hard what to do know and what to say if they would say something. What would the other jinjuriki do? His thoughts went immediately to Naruto, but luckily he decided not to act like Naruto. His siblings would've probably thought that Garra went insane if he acted now like his best friend.

"Sooooo... beautiful weather." Kankuro awkwardly said while trying to avoid eye contact.

Garra so that as the moment to speak but the moment he opened his mouth his voice was stuck in his through. What was he supposed to answer to that? He let out a sigh as he lost hope to even speak.

Temari looked at her little brother in front of her, the little child that was supposed to be brutal killing Maschine. The only thing she saw wasn't a monster, it was a little child that seemed to be so ashamed that it could look his own sister into the eyes. That thought stuck, she was his big sister. The job of the big sister was to make sure the younger brothers knew what a responsible person should be like. But first she had to break the ice between them.

"You don't seem so bad." She simply said.

Garra's and Kankuro's heads turned to the blonde sand shinobi in confusion. She however just smiled.

"Well, our father has told us terrible things about you. But I believe I'm in a quiet rebellious phase right now and as a big sister I should be there for my little brother." Temari smile as she got up and sat down next to Garra. She put one arm around the read head and gave him a light hug. Screw her father, he was being a prick lately anyway.

Garra's sand slightly reacted to the hug but stopped right away. His heart pounded, he didn't know what exactly why but he knew that he liked that sort of affection.

Kankuro slightly hesitated at first but decided to sit down on the other side of Garra. "I can't let Temari alone play the role of the mature sibling." With that he slightly patted Garra on the head.

Garra smiled as he finally felt like a part of a family. The Akatsuki and the other jinjuriki are still what to him felt like home but having the affection of his actual family felt also quite nice.

"Now tell us, what have you been up to in these last years." Kankuro asked.

The jinjuriki smiled. "It's a long story."

"Well we have a lot of time, plus we have a lot of catching up to do." His big sister answered with a smile.

The three siblings continued to have a most pleasant conversation.

Sasori had already reached the mansion and continued to work a bit on his puppets. His mind was completely drifting while his hands automatically worked. After a while he got up and sat down at the desk in his room.

As he scribbled down some formulas for possible new poisons he suddenly stopped and leaned back into the chair. As he looked up to the ceiling he noticed that someone was sitting in the frame of his open window.

He slightly turned his head to see the representative of the hidden sand village Pakura simply watching him.

Sasori frowned at the woman who simply watched him without any sort of expression. The simple fact that she avoided all of his spy's and now just simply appears out of nowhere made his blood boil if he had some.

"What?" The puppet master asked annoyed as she continued to watch him.

"What kind of skin cream do you use?" The simple asked.

The frown on Sasori's face was replaced with complete confusion. "What?"

Pakura now completely entered the room to tacke a closer look. "You look quite young but I know that you are supposed to be slightly older than me."

"I don't use any skincare, now please leave." The puppet master answered as he returned to his formulas.

The sand shinobi thought for a moment before speaking again. "That must mean that you did something to your body. Let me guess, changed it into a human puppet?"

The pen in Sasori's hand snapped the moment she said that. His head slowly turned to the woman who grind proudly.

"Bullseye." She said with glee.

The puppet master sighed. "What do you want?"

"Straight to business?" Pakura innocently asked wich pissed him off even more.

"I know you are doing this because I can't attack you without causing a war." Sasori answered. If he would to attack her then all village shinobi would attack the Akatsuki and captured the jinjuriki without hesitation. Sure they could fight, put it would be one long and brutal fight.

Pakura laughed and sat down on a free chair. "Alright listen, I know you are just dying to figure out more about me but your spy's can't even come close to me. I'm about to give you a bit information. I'm planning revolution in the hidden sand village and the kazekage knows it."

Sasori tried his best to keep his cool as he learned about her plans. That was one hell of a information, he always expected something big like a underground business but not that. "I take it you didn't avoid my spy's only to tell me your plans in person."

Her face became serious. "No, I told you this because I know of your history. You killed the third kazekage and now I need your help to kill the fourth."

The puppet master leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. "And why exactly are you doing this? Revenge for trying to kill you or maybe you want the chair of the kazekage yourself?"

Pakura scoffed at that. "The reason I want him dead is because he has changed. I didn't like him before but he did a good job to secure the hidden sand village. Now he seems to put every bit of money towards military advancements, he plans a war that could crippled our entire village in the best case scenario."

Sasori thought for a while. "If you had offered me that before I joined the Akatsuki I would have said yes, but now I have responsibilities. If it's known that a Akatsuki member killed the kazekage then our plans for a peaceful picture of the jinjuriki would be shattered."

"Well remember, if you help us you won't just have me as a ally but also the entire favor of the new reformed sand village for you and the entire Akatsuki. Think about it." With that said she exited the room through the window.

Sasori tried to work on his poisons again but his mind wouldn't let him. He continued to stare at the ceiling for a while longer.

Meanwhile in a other part of the village two jinjuriki were still on the search for there missing member. Utakata and Yagura have finally given up searching the smaller street and decided to walk the main streets of the village. They had hoped to find Garra by quickly peeking into shops to see if he was there, sadly this proved fruitless.

The three tailed jinjuriki sighed loudly as he let his head hang. "This is so stupid, we have wasted the half of the day already searching for that guy."

"Stop complaining, it could've been worse. Imagine we had Naruto in our team, we would be annoyed if he was there and worried if if he was gone. I'm pretty sure Garra can take care of himself." Utakata simply answered.

Yagura actually had to laugh at that. "Your right, we shouldn't be worried. We should use this opportunity to look around this village and take it all in. The sun is shining, the wind is fresh and th-."

Yagura was interrupted as something hit the backside of his head. Utakata immediately stopped and noticed that everyone on the street were looking at them. Everyone remained silent as Yagura felt with his hand what had hit him, it was a rotten tomato that covered now his hair and parts of his clothes.

The jinjuriki turned to see a old man looked at them. "Take that you freaks."

The jinjuriki noticed how other villagers had similar rotten food in there hands while others picked up stones from the ground.

Utakata blew into his pipe to form a big bubble were both of them had space. "Let's get out of here." He mumbled.

Yagura only nodded as they walked, the bubble following them and shielding them from objects that are thrown towards them. All of there screaming and insults turned into mumbles that neither could understand inside the bubble while they slowly distanced themselves from the mob.

From a nearby alley two Akatsuki members watched as the jinjuriki left. Kisame's trembling hand slowly let go of his blade as he took a deep breath. "Thank whatever god is up there."

Itachi's eyes remained locked on the jinjuriki until he couldn't see them anymore. "We need to inform the kids that they should try to avoid the main roads."

Before the two Akatsuki members could leave the scene a girl ran out of the alley and bumped into Itachi. She didn't stopped running but quickly looked back at Itachi. "WATCH WERE YOU FUCKING GO!"

The two Akatsuki members watched confused as the girl with the long red hair joint up with three other figures. They all appeared to be civilians and left.

"What was that about?" Kisame asked confused.

"This." The uchiha said as he held a pice of paper in his hand. The girl must have pushed it into his hands as she bumped into him. We quickly red the paper.

"We need to report with the other." He said as he walked of, closely followed by Kisame. The letter made him nervous.

It read: "my name is Tayuya, you can trust me I'm working with Sasori. Orochimaru is planning something big but I don't know what, he suspects to have a spy in his midst. I have figured out however that he is sending one of his newest experiments, something he labeled as the uchiha witch."

In a small dango shop for females were sitting at the table, two Akatsuki members, one of the hidden stone village and one swords woman who had already ordered a plate with alcohol filled dango.

"Ok, why?" Kurotsuchi asked the question that everyone was thinking at the moment. Ameyuri was happily munching on a dango while gesturing to the other to eat some too.

"I already told you, girls day." The swords woman said as if this was the most natural thing in the world. The other females watched confused at each other as they tried the sweets.

Kaguya asked the next question. "I believe we are all questioning why you have chosen us to have this girls day."

Ameyuri shrugged. "Because I wanted company and I only meddle with strong people. You all fit that perfectly."

Konan weakly smiled at the enthusiastic girl. "Complements aside I would really like to know what you imagine what we should do now."

That moment a man with a large plate full of shot glasses came to the table and presented it to the females. Ameyuri gave him a bit of money before he left. "I want to play a game."

Kurotsuchi raised a eyebrow. "That sounded sinister."

Konan looked over to the man who gave the glasses. "Since when did they give strong liquor in a shop for sweets?"

Ameyuri ignored them all and continued. "I like to gossip so we will gossip and ask uncomfortable topics. If we don't want to answer it you simply take a shot."

The pale woman shrugged. "Alright. Ameyuri, why did you sleep with Kisame?" The other girls slightly blushed at that question and turned to Ameyuri, who just smiled.

"We swordsman of the mist don't live long, so I decided to do whatever I want. It just so happens that I hoped Kisame could rival me in sex and make me feel good, not like other limp dicks I meet. There was once a guy with a high bounty I caught and I gave him a choice, since he was famous to be quiet the monsters in bead i gave him the opportunity to free him if he would pleasure me. Sadly, not impressed." She said as Konan and Kurotsuchi blushed even more at this unwanted information.

Kurotsuchi blushed even more at the meet thought of doing something like that. "That is just outrageous behavior, you are a wielder of a legendary blade and therefore have a title. Are you trying to smother this reputation?"

Ameyuri didn't see this as a attack and simply laughed it off. "Please, the world is a shit place to begin with, why not enjoy its beauty sometimes? By the way, I noticed that you ogled that blonde boy quite a lot and I have noticed that he had mouths on his hands. You are into some kinky stuff right?"

The granddaughter of the Tsuchikage blushed heavily and immediately took a shot, not wanting to continue this conversation. Ameyuri naturally laughed but soon turned to Kaguya with a smile.

"And you, you like that tall masked mystery guy right? I heard how he stood up for you to the Hyuga clan head." Now all eyes were on the pale woman.

Kaguya simply shrugged without moving a muscle in her face. "I guess he is nice, his body is made out of tendrils and he is Immortal so that's negative. On the other hand those tendrils could be quite, as Ameyuri would say, kinky."

"COULD WE JUST STOP!?" Konan bursted out. Ameyuri only laughed again, having the time of her life.

"Well princess, how about we talk about your relationship with your leader." The swords woman asked innocently.

"Nope." Immediately Konan took a shot. Ameyuri laughed again.

This time Konan had however a good counter. "So, how about you and Kisame? Are you interested only in his genitalia or maybe to his heart."

Ameyuri simply laughed. "Good, so I'm either in love or a total slut. Not bad." With that she took a shot.

"I believe we have already made it clear that you are a slut." Kurotsuchi muttered under her breath.

This game would continue for a while and three of these young ladies are going to regret to have done this in the morning.

Meanwhile in in the ramen shop ichiraku the competition between the two cooks has been settled. It took hours for both of them to finalize there creation and neither of them had the thought of losing in there minds. After a creations were finished Naruto, Fuu and Ayame tasted the food and came to a final decision, experience triumphed over passion.

Han bowed down to the winner with upmost respect. "It appears that i acted out of place, my apology for that."

The winner of the match slightly bowed as well. "I believe that in a couple of years you might very well best me in the kitchen. But I won't make it easy for you."

Both of them gave each other there hands with a smile, the passion of cooking still burning in there eyes. Naruto slammed the empty bowl on the table. "Whatever! Please make another one, any of them they were both so delicious!"

"Three more for me!" Fuu yelled while also slamming a empty bowl on the desk. The old man smiled and turned to Han.

"What do you say Han, want to help me out and feed them?"

Han nodded. "It would be my honor to cook by you side master."

The old man scratched the back of his head. "Really? Master?"

Ayame exited the shop with a smile. "Guess you don't need me for the rest of the day, thanks for filling in for me."

The old man wanted to object that his daughter would just take the rest of the day of without even asking, but was interrupted by two kids again.

"FOOD!" They screamed in union. The two cooks side and started there cooking. While they prepared the food a masked shinobi entered the building. He sat down next to Naruto and greeted the shop owner.

"One time that what Naruto gets." Kakashi simply said in a cheerful voice. The jinjuriki turned to him confused and with slight suspicion. The old man simple nodded with a smile.

"How do you know me?" Naruto asked confused. The masked shinobi smiled.

"I knew your dad, he taught me everything I knew. As a matter of fact I was supposed to me your teacher of you ever became a genin." Kakashi answered.

Naruto eyes widened. "You knew my dad? Who was he? What kind of person was he? You have to tell me."

Kakashi gestured to him to calm down. "Your father and mother were famous shinobi, but that also meant that they had quite a hand full of enemies. That is the reason we keep it secret so that you don't have to be worried about people who might try to take vengeance on them through you. One day I promise you will know. Until that they I hope that this will make you happy, your father gave it to me and now I give it to you."

Kakashi gave Naruto a oddly shaped Kunai with yellow hilt and a mark scribbled on it. Immediately Naruto and Fuu ogled all over the weapon until there food had been severed. The jinjuriki and Kakashi enjoyed there food together.

"DOG! DOG! SATY AWAY, ITS EVIL!" The two tailed cat screamed into Yugito's head as she gripped herself tightly on a tree. She wasn't really afraid but the fear and panic from her tailed best affected her greatly.

Down at the bottom of the tree were the other two jinjuriki of her team and Kiba inuzuka with his trusted dog Akamaru. The dog was barking at Yugito on the tree while Kiba tried to calm the dog down and grab it.

"I am so sorry, he normally doesn't act like that." The dog shinobi apologized several times until he finally captured the dog.

Roshi simply waved his hand. "Don't sweet it, in the end you gave us a funny little story to tell your friends."

Killer bee meanwhile tried to get his childhood friend from leaving the tree. "Come one Yugito don't be so shy, the beast isn't even as threatening as a fly."

This would actually sum up there day in konohagakure. They simply wander around for the entire day and by some little stuff until Yugito bolted out of nowhere and a dog started chasing her. This was everything eventful that happened that day to them and as Yugito climbed down the tree she knew her teammates would make sure to remind her of this day every day.

It was late in the night as Kakuzu still continued to play for money in the casino. He always played games with other players to rob them of there money. Only after a couple of hours he was invited to the high players section of the casino.

The room was filled with smoke, laughter and the clinking of money. Kakuzu moved from table to table like a predator who just stumbled into a sanctuary for obese animals. Meanwhile Hidan and Nagato sat down a a comfortable round booth with a little glass table in the middle.

"This is not what I had expected." Nagato chuckle. He was actually kind of nervous around all of those skimpy closed waitresses that walked around and severed drinks.

Hidan however looked around in disgust. "Look at all those fat fucking sinners, they should all be judged and cleansed with there blood.

"Don't start killing, im on a victory streak and I don't want you to get us thrown out." Kakuzu said as he sat down next to the other Akatsuki members with a huge bundle of money in his hands.

"All that and you had only five bucks at the beginning, not bad." Nagato said as he clapped In his hands.

"Naturally a sinner knows how to act with other fucking sinners." Hidan said in disgust.

Kakuzu only rolled his eyes. "Please, at least I put my faith into something that I can actually touch."

The immortal was about to answer but was cut off by Nagato who gestured to them to be quite. With a serious expression he slightly turned his head to listen what the booth next to them were talking about. The other two Akatsuki members listed as well through the other sounds and could clearly hear several people talking.

"What about that green haired girl?"

"Ohhh, I want to take her so bad."

"Ah, you Lolita lover. Always after girls way to young, but I can't blame you. Fucking a jinjuriki would surly be a lifetime opportunity."

"You want that blonde girl?"

"I would be ok with both of them if they got older, then again I would also like to take there virginity."

"I wonder if these beasts are virgins. I bet those two female criminals aren't."

"Ah yes, I always wanted to tangle with high criminal whores. I wander what kind of money they would want."

"Let's hope they go to prison with a live sentence, it's easier and cheaper to bribe a guard then giving them money."

The people laughed loudly as the Akatsuki members trembled with rage. Hiw dare these lowlifes would act in such a way. They expect hate for the jinjuriki not this.

Nagato got up and looked to his fellow members. "Lets go before we murder people."

"Good, I lost my appetite for money now." Kakuzu also stood up.

The immortal hesitated before standing up and following his fellow Akatsuki members out of the casino. He only managed to mutter a single sentence before leaving the casino.

"What a sick fucking world we live in."


	19. Testing time

**auth note: Holy shit! Over one hundred followers!? I would have never thought that this story would have ever reached this number. I thank you all.**

 **Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, I didn't really had a lot of time with exams and all that good stuff.**

 **Enjoy**

The following week wasn't to eventful. Itachi remained hidden from any other uchiha, Deidara permanently ran away from his childhood friend, some jinjuriki were insulted and sometimes in the morning Ameyuri would exit Kisame's room and greet everyone.

Now that the week has ended the firs part of the chunin exams is about to start. Everyone should meet in academy to take part in the first exam, a writing exam. The jinjuriki were already waiting outside, exited for the first test while some Akatsuki members were a little late.

Hidan was still reading up while Kisame didn't even left his room jet. Itachi was waiting impatiently for his partner at the living room while Kakuzu and Nagato talked in the same room.

"About the Kunai Kakashi gave Naruto." Kakuzu said midst there conversation.

"The Kunai that apparently belonged to his father? What about it?" Nagato questioned confused.

"I figured out that it is the Kunai of konohagakure's yellow flash, Minato. While this is a big surprise i wanted to ask you a favor regarding this Kunai." Kakuzu said as he heard rumbling from his partners room. The immortal should soon be ready.

"Let me guess, you want that Naruto learns the technique of his father but you don't understand the slightest bit of how it actually works." Nagato simply said with a little smug grin.

Kakuzu sighed. "I remember that the second Hokage worked on a similar jutsu a long time ago and that it was based on seals that are edged into the blades. I was hoping that you have a better understanding of these sort of things or know someone who dose."

Nagato shrugged. "I will certainly look into it. I mean, what could go wrong teaching Naruto a instant transportation jutsu."

Both of them chuckled before slowly realizing what Naruto could do. They imagined the jung prankster to pull of one stunt after another and always getting away.

Both of them looked at each other and spoke in union. "We'll teach him when he gets older."

In that moment Hidan entered the room ready to go. "Alright fuckers, time to prove those snobs who's the boss."

Itachi shook his head. "Not jet, Kisame isn't here ready."

"What? That lazy fuck." Hidan left to get Kisame. In that moment Kisame entered the room from another door, looking extremely happy and proud of himself.

"What's gotten into you?" Nagato asked.

Kisame just pretended to dust of his shoulder which a grin. "I saw, planned and conquered. Little tip, don't enter my room for a while."

Kakuzu was just about to say something before Hidan slowly entered the room again. His eyes were shot wide open, his face pale and he moved so slow.

Is eyes spotted Kisame and his face twisted in disgust. "You freak."

"Explain dumbass." Kakuzu told his partner.

The immortal shuddered as he remembered what he just saw and stammered. "White stuff, sticky, everywhere. Wall, ceiling and I saw something move under all of it."

Kisame chuckled. "That must've been Ameyuri."

Everyone looked at Kisame with wide eyes. "Alright, explain."

"As you all know Ameyuri has been using me for a while now. She was always dominant so I thought i should flip the table and came up with a plan. I placed traps in my room and waited for her, the moment she entered she was entangled and couldn't move anymore. Then I use sharkskin and transformed into my shark form, I thought a beastly form would to the trick since everything increased in size." Kisame said proudly.

"Ok first of all, terrible way to use you're legendary blade like that. Secondly, Ameyuri was ok with that?" Nagato asked confused.

"She only laughed and dared me to try to 'fuck her brains out'. I tried and I believe I succeeded after the first couple of rounds. I did some more just to be safe." The shark chuckled and held up his arm for someone to give him a high five.

The other Akatsuki members shook there heads and left the room and joined the other outside.

The shark only chuckled and wanted to follow them but turned around to see Ameyuri standing in a doorframe , naked and still covered with Kisame's sticky white stuff as Hidan described.

"Shouldn't you get ready too soon?" Kisame asked the swords woman.

Ameyuri only giggled while trying to stand still. "Soon, not jet."

"Well, I need to go. Get some rest and we will see each other soon." The shark said as he joined with his fellow Akatsuki members.

The woman turned around and returned into Kisame's room while her mind was still hazy. Without a word she simply flopped onto the sticky floor and took a big sniff before falling asleep.

After the jinjuriki entered the building of Were the exam was to be taken place the jinjuriki almost immediately said there goodbyes to there teacher before storming of to the waiting room of the genin. Now the Akatsuki members were registering the jinjuriki while the others jonin of konohagakure all stared at them.

Deidara payed them no mind as he simply watched the door were his students disappeared. "I miss them already. When will we see them again?"

Sasori answered his partner. "If they manage to succeed in this writing exam they will go straight to the forest of death. We will meet them there in about a week."

Kaguya let out a sigh. "Such a shame."

Kakuzu chuckle. "Don't tell me you are going press out a tear now."

"Speak for yourself, I am noticing that your Puls is rising. You are worried." The pale woman said with a monotone voice.

The masked man flinched slightly at that true statement. "At least I'm not showing it as much as some of us."

Konan whipped away a little tear. "So what? This is a very emotional moment. I mean we raised them in a way."

"I don't think he meant you Konan." Nagato said while pointing at Hidan who cried like a little baby.

"They grow up so fucking fast!" The immortal screamed in between his crying.

"That's right! The passion of you and to see your jung sprouts growing up is truly the blessing of being a teacher!" One of the Konan shinobi said as he moved towards Hidan with open arms and also tears in his arms.

Kisame raised an eyebrow as the strange man approached. He had a shiny bowl style hair cut and remarkably thick eyebrows. He wore a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, and the standard Konoha flak jacket, which he normally leaves unzipped. His red forehead protector is worn around his waist like a belt. "What kind of strange best are you?"

"My name is Might Guy! And I see that your fellow Akatsuki member is at distress. I do not approve of your groups deeds but right now you are our guest and as guest I offer you a powerful hug of passion!" The strange man declared which caused the Akatsuki members to take a step back, everyone except Hidan.

"Come here strange man!" Hidan said as he fell into might guys arms while both of them cried a river of tears.

Another man approached the Akatsuki members, a man with silver spiky hair. "Well, since Guy was so kind and smash the Eis with a sledgehammer I believe that I, Kakashi Hatake, welcome you to konohagakure."

Nagato nodded. "While I appreciate the gesture it is very clear the only you and your strange friend over there are the only ones who welcomes us."

"Everyone is welcome to join us in our youthful activities!" Might Guy called out proudly as he continued to hold Hidan.

The immortal stop crying and already let go of Guy. "Stop talking strange man you are making this unnecessary creepy."

Kakashi caught. "Well then I believe you should stop wearing that ridiculous attempt of a disguise Itachi."

Everyone in the room was quiet as all eyes of the other shinobi in the room turned there heads to the Akatsuki members who covered his face with the big straw hat.

Itachi removed his hat and reviled to everyone his face, the face everyone believed to belong to a hero who sacrificed himself to fight the Akatsuki and save a few of his clan members. "How did you know?"

Kakashi just shrugged. "We were ANBU. It was clear to me who you are the moment If seen you walk."

Itachi nodded. "I believe explaining is in order."

"My dear flame of youth! What a revelation!" Might Guy exclaimed.

The immortal was still trapped in Might Guy's powerful hug and tried to break free. "Ok, seriously. At the beginning it was nice but right now I'm getting really fucking uncomfortable."

The waiting hall was filled with shinobi from every corner of the ninja world and everyone looked over to the entrance were the nine jinjuriki entered. Dead silence followed as everyone knew exactly who those nine shinobi are.

Yagura whispered to his fellow jinjuriki. "We should say something that doesn't make us seem dangerous."

In that moment Naruto stepped forward with his head held high and a clear voice. "My name is Naruto Usumaki, the next Hokage! Believe it!"

A moment of silence passed as everyone continued to eye the jinjuriki very carefully and with hatred in there eyes. Han shook his head. "You should be carefully not to anger any of them. In there eyes we are still wild beast."

Utakata scoffed. "More like rare game in a hunt. Who wouldn't want a chance to fight a monster."

The other contenders of the chunin exam continued to stare at them. Whispers were herd from some parts in the room.

"Those are the beasts right?"

"One of those freaks killed my grandfather."

"Just give me a chance an I will gut them."

Some of the shinobi of the hidden leaf village knew the blonde idiot and were confused and concerned. "Is that...Naruto?!"

"It can't be, he is the nine tailed fox?"

"He disappeared all those years ago because he went with the Akatsuki?"

"...Naruto."

The blonde jinjuriki noticed the rookie nine of the hidden leaf village, his classmates at the Academy and like a idiot he waved at them.

Some eyes wondered over to the group as some of them backed away, Shikamaru however simply nodded back at Naruto.

Meanwhile Garra spotted his two siblings in the midst of the mass of contenders who looked quite worried. The redhead noticed that Temari wanted to go over to him but also didn't want to cause to much attention.

Garra simply nodded to tell her that she didn't have to come over, that it was ok. He just hoped that she understood it as such.

Fuu walked up to Naruto and but her hand on his shoulder. "How about we go do a other approach? Hello everyone! My name is Fuu and I want to make one hundred friends! So let's be friends ev-."

In that moment a Kunai flew threw the air directly towards Fuu's head. Roshi reacted fast reformed his arm into a lave clump and block the Kunai. The blade was stuck in his arm but soon dropped to the ground with the tip completely liquified.

Another Kunai flew threw the air but this time it was aimed at Naruto. Killer Bee reacted this time and blocked it with his own sword.

Before anything else could happen Yugito and Han stepped in front of the group to act as a first line of defense. The two tailed jinjuriki's fingernails started to grow in a absurd length while the five tailed jinjuriki produced stem to look as intimidating as possible.

The other jinjuriki also prepared to fight and dropped into a fighting stance. This sadly caused everyone els to also bull out there weapons and prepare to fight.

The air was thick and everyone was silent. The moment someone would make a move everyone, or at least the majority would attack the jinjuriki.

However this tension stopped as a man in a black coat with scars covering his face appeared out of nowhere together with other shinobi. "That's enough! The next person who dares to lift a finger towards any other participant will be disqualified immediately."

The booming voice of the man seemed to have calmed down everyone in the room. As the tensions left the room he spoke again. "My name is Ibiki, that's is the only thing you need to know about me other then that I am your worst enemy."

Everyone was silent as the sheer authority the man presented would be enough to force everyone onto there knees. "Now, as I have said I will not tolerate any form of fighting unless I say so. Follow me to the class room were we will take the writing exam."

Naruto paled. "Writhing exam? I'm not prepared for that."

Killer be just gave him a thumbs up. "Don't sweet that little exam. You will be done with it in no time and then we'll... eat some ham. Weeee!"

Yugito shook her head with a smile. "I'm starting to fear that your are getting worse in your rapping skill."

Naruto looked over to Fuu who was also as pale as he was. "I didn't think I needed to memorize those things Kakuzu taught us." She said with a week laugh.

Han only sighed in defeat. "Why am I teammates with the idiots?"

As everyone was seated away from there teammates the instructor Ibiki proceeded to explain the rules of this exam. A simple test with nine questions. If someone gets caught cheating by one of the overseers the entire team will lose two points. If a team looses ten points it's immediately disqualified. If a team members doesn't answer any question correctly the entire team is disqualified.

"Wait, if one of us gets zero points we will all fail?" A pink haired genin asked loudly.

"Didn't I just say that?" Ibiki answered stern to which some participants paled. Especially two jinjuriki.

Han only chuckled and stood up to excuse himself for a moment. He walked out of the door and shot it behind him. A loud scream was heard shortly after behind the door.

"AHHHHHHH! FUUUUUUCK!"

Han entered the room again and calmly sat down on his seat completely calmly while everyone, even his fellow jinjuriki stared at him. "Please continue."

Ibiki cleared his throat. "There isn't anything else to explain. The exam will be done in a half an hour. Begin!"

Immediately all of the contenders started to look at the pice of papers in front of them and it was immediately clear that those questions were not going to be solved anytime soon.

Naruto and Fuu panicked the entire time while Han tried to analyze the situation they were in. He had to find a way to gather the answers and give them to Naruto and Fuu in some way.

In that moment he noticed little corns of sand building up gathering around his sheet of paper. It couldn't be anyone els then Garra, he was giving a single that he had everything under control. He probably did the same with the other jinjuriki.

Han let his eyes slightly wander towards the sand user and spotted a unusual jutsu. In his open palm a eye out of sand started to form while he closed one eye. Suddenly he crushed the eyeball and waited.

The five tailed jinjuriki though about some tricks to cheat but right now he decided to let Garra handle it from here on.

As time flew by he noticed how one team after another was disqualified for cheating, he only hoped that Garra wouldn't be caught.

Suddenly the sand around his desk started to stir and move around. He watched as letters started to form next to the question, it must've been the answers to the question. Han smiled as he happily switched around a few words so it wouldn't seem like he copied the answer. He knew that he was supposed to cheat but he didn't have to make it so obvious.

He looked around for a moment to see that the other jinjuriki that he could see were smiling. He looked over to Garra who also looked at him and decided to give the one tailed jinjuriki a thumbs up. Garra smiled at that gesture.

He heard the pencil of one of the overseers scribbling around but Han decided not to bother. He was probably noticed for giving such a obvious single but it was worth it.

Now he had lots of time on his hands and he didn't know what to do with it. So he decided to do the only thing a sane person would do. He closed his eyes and drifted of to talk to his tail beast.

"Hello there Kokuo. How was your day?" Han sarcastically asked the giant beast in front of him. Kokuo only rose its head.

"Boring until you decided to show your face again." The beast answer while ignoring the sarcasm of its jinjuriki.

Han sat down on the ground. "Sorry for keeping you in your cage, I know you love to stretch your limbs from time to time but..."

"We are in a village and it would be troublesome if people knew we tailed beasts could enter and exited the jinjuriki whenever we want. I understand." Kokuo answered.

Han growled. "I know you are right but I hate it to keep you forced in here with these chains."

"Weren't you the one you yelled at me the first time we met and now you are getting sentimental? Are you sure you didn't spend to much time with your teammates?" The beast said with a smile.

"Funny." Han only answered.

Kokuo laughed loudly. "Don't worry about me, flapping my jaws from time to time will make me happy enough."

The two continued to have a little idle chat before Han was suddenly pulled back into reality. All of the jinjuriki were standing around him while the other participants left the room. "Wha- what's going on?"

"We passed the first test, didn't you listen?" Utakata said while he blew some bubbles.

"No, sorry. I must have dosed of." Han answered.

Naruto slammed his hand on the desk. "Seriously!? I made such a cool speech and inspired so many other shinobi to continue there way no matter what."

Fuu jumped up and down from excitement. "It was sooooooo cool. He was like somebody who was born to be a leader."

Han chuckled. "Yeah, right."

Yagura tapped him on the shoulder to get Han's attention. "I hate to say it but I was about to quit until Naruto made his little stand."

Naruto immediately smiled and held a hand to his ear. "What was that Yagura? Did you just say something about me inspiring you?"

The three tailed jinjuriki remained silent as his hand slowly went to his staff. As he touched it Naruto realized that he wasn't joking and decided to back away.

"Hey! Slowly people, get a move on!" Anko screamed as she exited the room.

"What now?" Han asked confused.

Roshi decided to explain. "You see we are going straight to the second exam and it will be supposedly a long exam. That's why we won't see any of the Akatsuki anytime soon."

And with that the nine jinjuriki made there way to the next exam. The forest of death.

 **Quick question: if we get to the fights after the forest of death should I write about all the fighs or just those that involve jinjuriki? Like should I just say : Sakura vs Ino = bothe lose? Am I confusing? Ah, whatever.**


	20. Forest of death

**Yay, chap twenty. That is a special number right? So that means something special happens in this chapter right? The answer to that is: not really, it's just the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

Explanations of what to expect during this exam was over quickly and simple to understand. Every team carried either a heaven scroll or earth scroll and would enter the forest at different spots.

The objective was to bring both a heave scroll and a earth scroll to the building in the center of the giant forest of death. Every team that fails to bring both scrolls within a week or leaves the forest fails. Additionally it was prohibited to read any of the scrolls.

The teams met up at there gates were they would enter the forest. Naruto and Fuu were practically jumping in excitement for what could happen in the forest while Han remained calm and collective.

He was rather worried about the fact that there'd be no supervisors in the forest. He remembered what happened earlier before the writing exam. It was clear that most shinobi would want to search and destroy a jinjuriki if they have the chance.

Thinking about it this would be the best opportunity for the other teams to attack the jinjuriki, they wouldn't even care if he would surrender his scroll without a fight. The five tailed jinjuriki greatest fear was that the teams might group together in order to ensure the death of the jinjuriki.

Whatever happens it will happen soon. The gates slowly opened in front of the team and naturally Naruto decided to lunge into the forest. Of course Fuu would call after him and follow him without a second thought.

Han shook his head and followed his teammates. As long as they stick together nothing could be a real threat, right?

In the center of the forest was the tower were the team captains waited together with the Hokage for the young shinobi to arrive. Naturally that meant that the Akatsuki members were all there.

The entire place was tense regarding this fact. Eight of the highest rated criminal were in the same building with the Hokage and a bunch of other shinobi for a week. If one of the Akatsuki members even coughed in the wrong direction one of the shinobi might see this as a attack and react accordingly.

Revealing that Itachi was one of the Akatsuki members didn't really help the situation at all. Some theorized that they might have manipulated Itachi into joining them or that it was Itachi all along who wanted his clan members to die.

Next to Guy and Kakashi there were only a hand full of other people who tolerate them simply because the Hokage seemed to be welcoming them with open arms. He has nice little chats with the leader of the Akatsuki and Itachi and he is trying hard to convince his shinobi to treat the Akatsuki members like any other guest.

Just to be sure not to cause any trouble the Akatsuki members remained most of the time in a waiting room away from the other shinobi. Either that or there personal room in the tower.

"How long must we fucking wait? How long did we already wait?" Hidden called out as he slumped down in his chair.

"We were only here for a day, six times more and they should arrive." Kakuzu simply told his partner.

Kaguya had a small smile on her lips. "We could do some bets on which team arrives first. I believe that Naruto's team will arrive first."

Hidan laughed. "Of course they fucking will!"

Kakuzu shook his head. "I don't believe it's a wise decision to invest money on Naruto but I will give him the benefit of the doubt."

The blonde artist claps in his hands. "I admire your faith in your team but it's clear that our team will win. Isn't that right my man."

Sasori didn't even bother to show any kind of emotions. "Of course ours will win brat. Our team knows there streng and limits which gives them a clear advantage."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but is obvious that we will win this bet." Kisame answered with a toothy grin.

Itachi only nodded. "Next to Naruto is Bee who is the most goal driven of them all, but unlike Naruto he can come up with a few plans on his own."

The discussion continued with some insults and a lot of laughter. Nagato and Konan only watched with smiles on there faces. They knew that if this plan wouldn't work and the world continued to hate them they could still count on each other. By this point they started to be a small little family.

About two days have passed and three of the quietest jinjuriki were continuing to simply walk towards the tower like they did the entire time. Garra, Utakata and Yagura didn't appear to be in any kind of haste the entire time.

They still only had one of the two scrolls but they had a simple plan, using themselves as bait. They knew people were looking for a fight against them and they completely embraced this. It would only be a matter of time until they would be attack and the jinjuriki were confident that whatever came there way they could handle it.

However since two days have already passed they started to slightly worry about there current situation. Yagura decided to Adresse the elephant in the room. "Do we have a Plan B in case we don't get attacked?"

Utakata blew some more bubbles. "To be honest I kinda thought that we'd be done with this a while ago. I seriously don't want to spend another night sleeping on the ground and I could use another meal from Han."

The water in Yagura's mouth started to gather. He too wished that this exam could be finally over since the food that one could gather here tasted horrible. Sure they hunt for some wild animals ore gather some plants they know are edible but without someone like Han everything tastes boring. This was probably a part of the test so they learned what it would be like on a long mission.

"Maybe we scared them of before the writing exam." Garra simply stated.

Utakata shook his head. "Probably not, its more likely that they probably prioritize the completion of the exam then fighting the jinjuriki."

The three jinjuriki let out a sigh of frustration. In that moment all of there stomachs started to growl loudly. Garra grabbed into his pocket to revival one strips of cocked meat they saved from a Bore they hunted yesterday.

"I guess we could share. It's not much but we need to keep our strength." Garra simply said as he was about to rip the meat into three pieces. However in that moment a person tumbled out from behind a bush and immediately went on all fours.

"PLEASE SHARE WITH ME IM STARVING!" The boy cried out in complete desperation. From his strange tied headband on the fat boys head it was quite clear that he was from konohagakure.

Shortly afterwards a boy with black hair and a girl with long blonde hair came out of the bushes as well. "Choji you idiot! I told you that we would get food when we reach the tower! Now you blew our cover!"

Followed by the trio, three other individuals came from the bushes. A boy with a dog on his head, a boy with glasses and a girl with white eyes came to there help.

"I told you that he couldn't stay still. Now we don't have a choice but to fight." The boy with the dog said angrily.

The girl with the Byakugan moved around nervously. "Kiba please, there is no need to act like this now."

"IM SORRY, BUT I AM JUDT SO HUNGRY!" Choji screamed out on desperation as his head was still on the ground. He stopped however the moment he smelled something. He lifted his head and saw that the pice of cooked meat was dangling in front of his face while it was held by a thin arm of sand leading back to Garra. Nervously Choji took the pice of meat and everyone looked over to the three jinjuriki.

Yagura chuckle. "Being around Naruto made you quiet the softy Garra."

Garra raised his shoulder slightly. "The only thing I regret right now is that we probably have to fight again two teams with empty stomachs."

Utakata only continued to blow his bubbles. "I thought that after everything you went through as a child you would turn in a serial killer. It appears that i was wrong."

"I'll just interpreted as a compliment." The one tailed jinjuriki said with a little chuckle at the end.

Meanwhile a other team of Jinjuriki were happily walking towards the tower of the exam building. Killer Bee was happily juggling the earth and heaven scroll with one arm while humming a beat.

His team was ambushed recently and dealt with the threat quite as fast, luckily there assailant had the counterpart of there scroll.

"Do you really believe it's wise to show everyone that might be watching that we have both scrolls?" Roshi asked concerned, fearing that it might attract unwanted attention.

"Leave him be Roshi, he is a idiot and probably won't change the way he is for a long time." Yugito simply said as she put her hands behind her head.

Bed grumbled. "You both are just such fools, killer be is not tool. I see you two don't want to fight, but I want to stand and send the enemy away in a flight. Weee!"

Roshi sighed in frustration. "There are no enemies if you don't show everyone what we have. It's not like somebody just pops up out of nowhere and challenges us for a fight, they have no reason for that."

In that moment however a boy in a green spandex suit with a Bowles haircut and extremely bushy eyebrow jumped down from a tree branch a couple of feet away from them. "Greetings jinjuriki! My name is Rock Lee and I challenge one of you in a youthful battle!"

Yugito looked over to her team partner. "You were saying?"

"Alright, I forgot that we are monsters in there eyes. Sue me for having faith in humanity." Roshi overly dramatically said.

In that moment a female of Rock Lee's team jumped down next to him. "Lee! That is enough! We already have our scrolls, we don't need to fight!"

Yugito laughed. "In that case just let them fight. We already have everything we need so let them fight with nothing on the line."

"But, but." The girl stammered until a boy with white eyes appeared next to her.

"Tenten, let him fight. We can see if all thin jinjuriki talk is actually something that we should be concerned about or not." The boy said in a very demanding voice.

The girl simply sighed and moved out of the way while Rock Lee dropped down into his fighting position. Meanwhile Bee tossed Yugito the two scrolls and Roshi his swords.

"Your going down fool!" Bee declared with a grin. Both of them charged at each other at the same time, both of them exited for the battle.

The last team of the jinjuriki were enjoying a meal around a little fire they made. During there time in the forest Han had the difficult task to prevent his teammates from getting into trouble and preventing them from splitting up.

Naruto was permanently driving them to seek out opponents to fight while Fuu desperately wanted to look around the forest and take in all the fantastically deadly creatures in it. The five tailed jinjuriki had to be the voice of reason of the team, in fact next to Kakuzu he always was.

Han stopped eating abruptly which his teammates noticed. "Something is coming, get ready."

Naruto and Fuu both prepared for the worst but at the same time were extremely confident that whatever came next they could handle. Only a few seconds passed before three individuals appeared on top of a tree branch looked down at the jinjuriki.

It was Team seven and Saske uchiha glared down at the jinjuriki. "You are jinjuriki correct? Tell me what you know about Itachi uchiha."

Naruto looked up to the boy. "I know you! Saske, you are the jerk who was always perfect."

Sakura looked oddly surprised to see Naruto. "I knew that you suddenly disappeared all those years back in the academy but I never thought that you'd be one of those monsters."

The seven tailed jinjuriki huffed. "Monster? Seriously what do you see in that girl Naruto?"

"ENOUGH! Tell me what you know!" Saske suddenly roared with burning red eyes.

Han whispered to his teammates. "Maybe we shouldn't tell him about Itachi. He seems to have-".

"What the hell do you want from Itachi?! He is like a big brother to me that I never had!" Naruto called back.

"Damit Naruto!"

Saske looked down at the jinjuriki before turning to his other teammate. "Sai, separated them and fight the big guy while Sakura fights the girl. I will beat every information I can get from the dropout."

The pale boy immediately obliged and quickly drew a beast on a scroll. Suddenly the beast jumped out of the scroll and dive bombed towards the jinjuriki. They reacted just the way Saske planned and dogged in different directions. In that moment the members of team seven rushed towards there targets.

"So just to get this straight, you are just giving us your earth scroll because we decided to give your partner food?" Yagura tried to clarify.

The three jinjuriki were sitting on the ground in a circle with the team of Shikamaru and the team of Kiba. It appears that they were following the jinjuriki for a while to observe there behavior patterns and to have somewhat accurate Profil of them. Now that they had a little bit time to talk they figured that the ones called monsters aren't that far from normality then anyone els.

Skamaru smiled a bit. "Don't worry, we already have our scrolls. This scroll is simply something we got double during one of our fights and jugging by your reaction you want this scroll."

Garra chuckle slightly. "Seems like being a softy is proving quite useful."

The six tailed jinjuriki didn't even comment on that and continued to blow his bubbles.

Kiba laughed loudly. "I thought that you all were bloodthirsty frea-."

He was cut of by Hinata who clapped her hand over Kibas mouth. "Kiba, you don't say things like that. Obviously they aren't monsters, Naruto is with them."

The mentioning of Naruto pulled Utakata back into the conversation. "That's right, jugging by your age you were probably in the academy the same time as Naruto. Probably even in the same class since you apparently know him."

The group fell quite until the silent Shino decided to talk. "We all remember Naruto as the dead last class clown who somehow managed to have more will power then all of us combined. The day he disappeared most of use feared the worst and begged our parents who are well respected shinobi to finde some way to organize a rescue party, but it was in vain."

Kiba continued. "We all see him as a friend in one way ore another, but as it was revealed to us that he was a jinjuriki we were all afraid. Now that we got to know you I believe that we made a mistake in not at least greeting him properly."

In that moment Ino jumped to her feet. "How about we all go together to the tower? Think about it, it will be like a statement that we trust you plus we are a lot safer if we nine walk together."

Everyone looked at each other and simply agreed. Not many would think about attacking the jinjuriki and no one would think about attacking the jinjuriki while in the company of to other teams.

Meanwhile in a other part of the forest two shinobi were bitterly fighting each other. Not out of hate or for the sake of a gaining something but for the pure pleasure of challenge.

Rock Lee darted through the thick branches of the forest always avoiding the lightning imbued punches that came out of nowhere and broke the wood. Sometimes the punches cancelled each other out, a kick from lee was about as powerful as a punch of killer Bee.

After a long amount of punches and kicks, both of them tried to punch there opponents which led to a short stalemate were they could communicate, both of them breathing heavily and exhausted from the fight but with huge grins on there faces.

"You are quick on your feet, but I'm getting closer with the killer Bee heat." Killer be rapped.

"But you are still missing." Lee answered back.

They pushed themselves away from there opponent and continued there match. Meanwhile the rest of three teammates were watching from the ground. They remained mostly quiet but Roshi noticed that the one with the Byakugan was staring at them.

The four tailed jinjuriki only smiled and struck a little pose. "You like what you see?"

That earned him a punch in the gut from Yugito to which he only breathed out. "Worth it."

Neji continued to stare at the jinjuriki which his special eyes to see if there is any difference from them opposed to a normal human. He couldn't see anything except for a sligh red flickering in there chakra. He wondered if this was the power sealed inside them or was it they actually the reincarnation of the tailed beasts and pretended to be human by hiding there true power.

These thoughts plagued him and made him forget the world around him as he was lost to these theories. Without even noticing it the match between Bee and Lee was over and they decided to walk together to the tower since both of the teams had two scrolls. They simply took Neji's silence as agreement.

Lastly the fight by the last group of jinjuriki against the team seven was starting to get good. Now that everyone was separated everyone could concentrate on there opponents.

Han dogged and destroyed the pieces of art that Sai threw at him with either one kick or one punch. The artist however always remained at a distance with a plastic like smile as if he was mocking the jinjuriki. Occasionally the beasts that the artist drew moved to quickly for Han or managed to land some cheep shots.

The five tailed jinjuriki however continued with his plan and always advanced towards the artist which forced him to evade to a another position. Han waited patiently and endured the attacks until the moment was right.

Now Sai was backed between two massive trees which limited is evasion directions. Han was maybe not overly agile due to his massive body, but he had massive strength and run very fast in one direction.

Sai drew more beast which he send out to attack but Han already knew what to do next. He slightly turned his body, lowered his head and charged at Sai with a bust of inhuman speed. The earth underneath his feet flew up in the air were he ran while stem rose from his body. Every pice of art on his way to Sai was instantly smashed by the sheer force of Han.

As Han came dangerously close to Sai in a matter of seconds the pale artist reacted fast and dogged to the side. Because of the trees however Han knew exactly in what direction he would flee.

The five tailed jinjuriki stopped abruptly in his track, spun around and leaped towards Sai. In the air he spun around again to connect his foot with Sai's chest. "Eruption kick!"

Sai's body however instantly splattered in plack ink. As Han landed on the ground he looked up and spotted Sai sitting on a branch. "Impressive, such a kick could've easily broke a rib or two."

"I was counting on it." Han simply replied.

Suddenly the sound of a explosion caught the attention of both fighters. Sai simply stood up and put his brush away. "It appears that his match is over, congratulations. I hope we see each other again sometime."

With a smile he threw a heaven scroll down to Han and quickly dashed towards the sound of the explosion.

Han caught the scroll that was thankfully a match to there earth scroll and followed the sound of the explosion, hoping that his teammates were ok.

Meanwhile Fuu was with the pinked haired love of Naruto's childhood on a massive tree branch. The longest time nothing happened and both of them only started at each other.

Fuu wanted to fight but since her opponent didn't do anything she was confused and started to really look at her opponent. Long pink hair, is that what Naruto likes? Should she let her hair grow out maybe? Maybe it was the color pink? Fuu continued to stare at Sakura and noticed a little different between herself and Sakura.

One could see that Sakura had bust. Fuu touch her own chest only to realize that she was flat chested. She suddenly had the urge to punch Naruto after they won the battle. "Hey! Can we like fight already or are you still preparing?"

Sakura slightly flinched. "D-don't worry, I will beat you, you m-monster."

While Fuu thought that her opponent was simply waiting wasn't planned at all, Sakura was actually petrified with fear. She heard so much of the tailed beast, about the people the nine tailed fox killed, about how the forth Hokage had to sacrifice his life to seal away the best and about how a jinjuriki is nothing more then a ticking time bomb to release such a diabolical creature. She was scared for her life to fight against one of them.

However she gather all of her courage and charged at Fuu with a balled fist. Naturally the seven tailed jinjuriki did the same but additional hardened her skin around her fist. The fist collided with one another and a loud snapping sound appeared.

Immediately Sakura clutched her hand and went down on her knees. Fuu only looked confused down at her opponent. "Are you...alright?"

Sakura didn't answer and only continued to clutch her hand. In that moment a loud explosion nearby erupted which confused Fuu even more. "What was that?"

As if things couldn't get more confusing Sai suddenly appeared next to Sakura, grabbed her and ran away. Fuu only waited for a moment, trying to process what happened. "Ok, bye! Have a good day!"

Moments before the explosion Saske was beating the everlasting crap out of Naruto. The nine tailed jinjuriki may had training with the Akatsuki but Saske took his training way more serious. He trained day and night to avenge his brother but now he knew that his brother was alive and he was confused. Why did Itachi join them? Why didn't he say something? Is he forced to join? Did he join out of own free will? Did he plan to slaughter so many of his clan including his father? These thoughts made his stomach turn and he needed something to vent.

Naruto managed to gain some distance and summoned a army of shadow clones. They all charged at Saske but the sharingan eyes of his allowed him a major advantage in the fight. One shadow clone after the other fell against Saske. Until only one Naruto remained whom saskia pinned down on the ground. "Tell me everything I want to know about Itachi!"

"What is your problem with Itachi!?" Naruto barked back.

"He ist my brother whom I thought was dead and now it turns out he is a killer!" The uchiha screamed.

"You want to know about Itachi? He helped us, the jinjuriki. Together with the rest of the Akatsuki they saved us and taught us so much. They gave us our lives back, they were our family that we never had." Naruto answered.

"Lies! If Itachi really joined the Akatsuki then he is a murder and murder's don't teach or pretend to be Familie! If he wanted to be a big brother why did he do it for you!? Why couldn't it be me?! Saske said with tears in his eyes.

Naruto only sighed. "That is something you need to clear with him. But he really did teach me to improve. I'll show you. Explosion clone jutsu!"

Naruto body started to glow until it exploded. Saske was hit by the explosion but was hit with the main force of the blast.

As the dust settles the uchiha realized that the explosion did much more damage then he actually thought. Suddenly Sai appeared next to him and grabbed him. Saske was to exhausted from the blast to protest as they fled.

Meanwhile the jinjuriki team reunited. Without a word hab showed his teammates the scrolls in his hand as they continued forward to the tower. As they walked Fuu suddenly punched Naruto. "What was that for?"

"Because you like boobs." She answered while she crossed her arms.

Naruto didn't know what she was accusing him for. "Well, yeah."

"My boobs are good too you know!" The seven tailed jinjuriki blushed heavily as she realized what she just said. She could here the voice of the seven tailed beast mocking her. "Real smooth, how about you just invited him to your room."

Before Naruto could answer however she immediately avoided eye contact and Increased her walking speed. Han only shook his head as he tried his best to ignore whatever stupid things his parents were doing.


	21. The semi finals and a brewing storm

Out of all teams of the jinjuriki was Naruto's team that arrived first, closely followed by killer Bees team and finally Garra's team. This order of arrival greatly pleased Kakuzu since he bet money with some of the other Akatsuki members on who would arrive first. Now he was happily collecting there money.

Since there teams arrived early they had a lot of free time on there hand to talk a bit and to rest. Some other teams stayed were also there and even had a mildly friendly relationship with some jinjuriki, but the jinjuriki stayed with there group and there teachers.

They jinjuriki shared there story's how they managed this exam. Some jokes were made about how Fuu basically didn't do anything or how Bee just had to challenge someone just for the sake of fighting. One story they seemed to always come back to.

"I still can't believe that Garra would simply give away our last bit of food. When we became a team I always thought you looked like a stone cold killer. In actuality you are quite soft." Utakata Laughed as he blew some bubbles.

"And I thought you would be someone who always seeks to be alone." Garra answered the six tailed jinjuriki who laughed again.

"What can I say, you all grew to me." He answered.

"Awww. We love you to." Roshi answered while trying to obviously exaggerate his feelings.

The jinjuriki continued to have a pleasant time until Nagato entered the room. "Everyone, the time has come."

They all sighed. Finally all team were there and they could continue with the chunin exams. They knew that they could not exit the building and go through the forest to return to the village until the test was done. That was the disadvantage the teams had that finished earlier, be trapped in this building until everyone is done.

Now that it is finally done they couldn't wait to return to the village and finally stretch there limbs again. They all headed towards the main hall unknown of the fights that are about to begin there.

As the other teams of those who managed to complete the trials in the forest of death some of the jinjuriki had the time to quickly talk to some of those around them. Garra left his group and walked straight to his siblings who smiled as he approached. "I should've known that my little brother could handle whatever comes his way."

"What did you expect Temari? If we can do it so can he." Kankuro said while he ruffled through Garra's hair. Any sane person would try to avoid every kind of physical contact with a jinjuriki but Kankuro could just feel that his little brother changed since he last saw him.

In that moment another shinobi of the sand walked over to them. A fairly tall young man with a rather fit physique, he had light skin, and spiky taupe grey hair, combed backwards except for two bangs. He had a number of scars on both body and face, including one running vertically across his throat, and he also had what appears to be a tattoo of a blue coloured dragon on his right shoulder. His attire consists of a long sleeveless, dark green shirt which he ties with a light green sash, grey pants and black arm braces. His forehead protector is attached to the bottom of his shirt and he wore bandages on his right biceps. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all. May I introduce you to our little brother Garra." Temari said with a smile. The third member of there team smiled and offered Garra his hand.

"Is an honor to meet the brother of Temari and Kankuro, they told me all about you. My name is Shira." He said with the smile on his face.

The one tailed jinjuriki jinjuriki was hesitant but finally to his hand. "It seems that you only herd thinks about me from my siblings and not from the village, otherwise you would probably fear that I bit your arm of our something."

Shira chuckled. "Well, I personally like to take information from primary or secondary source. If i were to believe simply gossip and superstition about you then fearing from my arm is the least of my concerns."

Garra had somehow the feeling that he could trust him, his siblings seemed trusted him so why shouldn't he give him a chance? Then again it was hard to believe that there was anyone except for his siblings who didn't fear him in the hidden sand village. Maybe there were more people who are tolerant towards jinjuriki then he thought.

Meanwhile two other jinjuriki were embracing there fist parental figure in there life. A easily managed to hold and lift Yugito and Bee in his arms. They enjoyed this embrace since they were something like a family.

While Yugito enjoyed the hug she noticed that killer Bee and his brother A were both fighting back there tears. The two tailed jinjuriki smiled, she always knew that these two had a brotherly bond with one another even though they aren't related by blood.

After the embrace and the tears were whipped away the representative of the hidden cloud village inspected the two jinjuriki. In his eyes both seemed to be in good shape, especially Yugito who was just a timid little girl the last time he saw her. "How is your training? Are you eating enough?"

"Come one A don't overreact now, we are completely fine." Yugito tried to reassure her father like figure.

"The Akatsuki are treating all of us nice, thanks to Itachi and Kisame we can beat anyone with one slice." Bee rapped while smiling.

"The hero Itachi from konohagakure and Kisame of the seven ninja swordsman? Yes, I will enjoy watching you two fight today." He said with a smile.

Both of the jinjuriki looked at him slightly confused. "Oh, right I shouldn't have said anything. You see there are to many people here so they will thin out some of the people by having a little tournament now. Everyone will fight one opponent, winner goes to the finals while the loser is done for this exam."

The room started to slowly go silent, this was the signal that the speech from the Hokage will begin soon. The two jinjuriki quickly said there goodbyes to A and went back to there position. Now they heard all about what A just told them in the long version.

Everyone gathered on top of the watching area and looked down at the little arena were the fist match was being held. It was Saske who fought against a masked shinobi with glasses.

Itachi noticed that Saske was permanently clutching his neck and that he seemed to not even look in his general direction, like he completely forgot that his brother was back and watching.

The match was one sided until the young uchiha pulled a move out of nowhere and dominated the match. Sadly after his great victory he suddenly passed out and had to be carried out, thus stopping Itachi's plan to talk to his younger brother.

The next match was Naruto versus Kiba who smiled at his opponent. "So I get to fight you huh? This seems like a easy victory."

"Oh Yeah?! Just you wait Kiba! I have and I will prove to you that I will become Hokage!" Naruto yelled out with pride.

The match started and immediately Kiba used his superior animalistic speed to ketch Naruto of guard and send a hard punch on his chest, effectively knocking out the wind out of lungs. Naruto however didn't fall down and instead managed to react fast enough to grab Kiba's arm with one hand and punch him square in the face with the other. He planned on doing this again but Kiba's dog Akamaru attacked and forced Naruto to doge out of the way.

Kiba and everyone who knew Naruto from the time in the academy and his infamous pranks couldn't believe that this was the same Naruto from those times. Kiba got back on his feet and smiled. "Seems like you had some special training with those S class shinobi."

"Told you im going to be Hokage." The nine tailed jinjuriki said with a smile.

"No you won't, you surprised me but you are still weak. This ends now." Kiba said as he threw his dog a little pill which made its fur turn darker. He quickly took one of those pills himself and went down on all four.

"Man beast transformation." He said as Akamaru turned into a perfect replica of him. They both dashed at the stunned Naruto and continued to attack him with powerful punches. Naruto wasn't able to react fast enough to doge all of the attack and took quite a few hits. In one moment Naruto tried to jump up in the air to avoid any more damage, sadly that was a mistake.

"Fang over Fang!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru turned into two spinning drills that lunged at Naruto. In the air they tore through Naruto's clothes and flesh, but Kiba wanted to make sure that his opponent stayed down. He repeated this technique again and again while juggling Naruto in the air, until he finally stooped and let Naruto flop on the floor with blood gushing from every corner of his body.

Naruto could here anything, the pain was numbing all of his senses, the only thing he could here after a while was a chuckle from deep within his mind. "My, my, my, what a sad performance."

"Shut up you old fox." Naruto grumbled as the voice of the fox was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"I'll tell you what kid, if you manage to get back on your feet I'll give you some of my chakra." The fox said with a suppressed laughter.

"I don't want you power to win this fight and I don't even know if I can get up anymore." Naruto said as he was extremely disappointed in himself.

The fox let out a loud sigh. "Alright, no power but I will give you something els. Do you here that?"

Naruto listend closely and heard a little voice calling his name. "That is Fuu who is currently calling the loudest. The other jinjuriki are calling you to get back on your feet, except for Yagura and Utakata who apparently know that you will win this fight like the Akatsuki. Actually you might here two voice calling you because Hidan would also scream pretty loudly if Kakuzu didn't try to muffle his curses."

This thought that the others were with him, that they were standing behind him an cheering him one gave Naruto new power. He slowly got back on his feet and looked Kiba dead in the eyes. The dog ninja however felt something change in Naruto. All of Kiba's animal instincts scream at him to lie down in submission to this domination power before him.

Kaguya smiled which caught the attention of Itachi. "Noticed something?"

The pale woman nodded. "Kurama is helping Naruto by giving him his natural dominating presence against animals. Those who have the instincts of a animal must currently feel like a helpless little deer in the forest full of predators."

In that moment Naruto laughed at his opponents. Kiba and Akamaru were frozen on the spot and couldn't move even the slightest bit of an inch. Naruto punches both of them with all of his force and knocked both of them out, winning this match.

Naruto returned to his fellow jinjuriki who all congratulated him on his victory while Fuu gave him a sincere hug. Then Kaguya decided that it would be probably best if she could look at those wounds although the fox already started to heal his wounds.

After a couple of fights it was Utakata's turn to fight a boy with glasses named Kabuto. His opponent only smiled as he adjusted his glasses. "This will be interesting. Let's see if the jinjuriki live up to there names."

Utakata sighed and pulled out his pipe. "This battle didn't even start and it's getting on my nerves. I will end this quick."

The fight started and the jinjuriki immediately started to keep his distance to his opponent while shooting bubbles at Kabuto.

The boy with the glasses dogged the bubbles that flew towards him at unnatural speed. The bubbles couldn't do much damage but the chakra inside of each bubble would do quite the damage if it exploded in close proximity. While Kabuto tried to advance he didn't realize that some of the bubbles didn't flew towards him but instead floated up to the ceiling.

After waves of bubbles Kabuto was finally getting closer, close enough to do one more dash to buy a Kunai to the jinjuriki's throat. "Seems like its over."

"Yeah." Utakata said as he suddenly disappeared and was replaced with one bigger bubble. Kabuto had only a moment to doge the bubbles to avoid the damage.

"Up here." Utakata's voice came from above, naturally everyone looked up and immediately froze. Utakata was hanging from the ceiling upside down while next to him big and gigantic bubbles clutched to the ceiling.

Kabuto dropped the Kunai and calmly rose his hands. "I give up."

"Good, but pleas clear the field. I need to release the bubbles." Utakata said as Kabuto left the field.

Naruto looked over to Garra. "Hey, why did he give up? They are just bubbles."

Garra pointed to the bubbles at the ceiling and tried to explain Utakata's fighting style to his friend. "If you look closely you can faintly notice that there is chakra in each of his bubbles. The soap he uses is enchanted by his chakra to look away the chakra he blows into the bubbles through his lungs. The longer the chakra is stuck in the bubbles the more pressure is building up. Once the bubble bursts the pressure is released and damages everything in close proximity."

They watched as Utakata snapped his fingers and the bubbles started to fall down. As they got into contact with the floor the cement was violently ripped open while the bubbles bursted.

After a few quick clean up by other shinobi who repaired the floor with earth jutsus, the next match was about to begin. Now it was the battle between Ino and Yugito. Both combatants were ready to fight.

"Don't take this personal but I will totally kick your ass." Ino said with absolute confidence in here voice.

Yugito raised a eyebrow. "You do realize that you are fighting a jinjuriki right? You did see how the other two fights ended."

"Y-yeah! So what! I'm not impressed, those were some lucky strikes." The blonde beauty said while trying to be as confident as possible.

Yugito simply started grow her finger and toenails while getting on all four, locking like a predator who is about to lunge at its prey. "Ready?"

The match started and Yugito immediately launched at Ino without any warning. She slashed at her opponent with her nails but Ino barely managed to doge.

"One." Yugito loudly said as she continued to attack to which Ino continued to doge. After every attack Yugito would again loudly count.

After a while Ino started to go out of breath and started to pant. Yugito stopped her attacks and got back on her feet while retracting her nails. "Fifty eight. Fifty eight times I was able to win the match."

"What? No you didn't, I dogged every attack." Ino said angrily.

Yugito shook her head. "No, you didn't. I believe that the jonin noticed that I slowed down before every attack. If i wanted i could have severally hurt you every time."

"So what? You would have scratched me, that's no big deal." Ino tried to defend herself. Yugito didn't say a word and threw a Kunai up in the air. She pointed with a finger forward and let one nail grow. The Kunai landed with its tip on the nail and was sliced in half.

Ino hesitated for a moment but decided that this was her only chance. She made a few quick hand sighs and concentrate on Yugito. "Mind transformation jutsu!"

Suddenly Ino found herself in a dark void with nothing in sight. This couldn't be what Yugito's mind looked like. Ino invaded many body's and minds since she the day she learned how to use her family technique but this is the fist time she experienced anything like this.

Suddenly she felt something breathing on her back. She slowly turned around and saw that she was dangerously close to the two tailed flaming cat Matatabi. The cat smiled at the visitor. "Hello and welcome to my humble prison cell."

Ino screamed and immediately deactivated the Jutsu. Everyone looked confused at Ino who dropped down on her knees and paled as she started at the two tailed jinjuriki who simply smiled. "You took a trip to my head and met Matatabi right? Don't be scare, she is actually quite nice. If you'd asked I'm sure she would have let you ride on top of her back."

Everyone was simply silent and stared at Yugito. "What? Did I say something strange?"

The next of the jinjuriki who had to fight was Fuu and to her disappointment her opponent was Sakura. "Cone one! I thought that I could get a real fight."

"This time will be different." Sakura snorting while dropping into a fighting position.

Fuu shook her head and meekly prepared for battle. "Fine, let's get this over with."

The jinjuriki jogged towards her opponent while Sakura ran at her as the fight began. Naturally Naruto cheered her on as the others had already a pretty clear idea who would win this match.

Fuu had already hardened her fist and was prepared to hurt Sakura's hand again just like before. To her surprise however sakura duck and suddenly sprinted away.

The seven tailed jinjuriki only stood in confusion what her opponent tried. Was she quitting? Was she attempting to make her look bad?

"Fuu! Beneath you!" Kakuzu suddenly yelled. She looked down at her feet to see a paper bomb at the verge of exploding. Sakura must have put it there the moment she ducked. She realized that it was to late to doge the explosion and she couldn't harden her entire body to block the explosion. Fuu closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable.

"You really shouldn't underestimate an opponent, otherwise you end up in this situation." The seven tailed beast said with a hint of annoyance in its voice.

Fuu opened her eyes to see that she was standing on top of her jinjuriki cage. She looked down to see the beast looking up to her while she smiled nervously. "How bad will the damage be?"

"Nothing I can't heal provides that you don't lose a limb." The beast answer while Fuu started to pale.

She sat down, fearing the incoming pain of the explosion. "This sucks! Seriously what dose Naruto see in her? She is weak and useless and has an overall stupid face."

"I'm having the feeling that this is not about losing to her but to be losing to hat in front of Naruto." The beast answer.

Fuu slightly blushed and turned away while pouting. "Shut up, you are not helping."

The beast sighed and stretched one of its little fee through the net of the seal. "Close your eyes and grab on. Matatabi has decided to give her jinjuriki some help so why shouldn't I do the same?"

Fuu obeyed and did what she was told. Suddenly the sound of a explosion made her open her eyes again. She was back in the real world but the explosion was several feet beneath her. The seven tailed jinjuriki saw that everyone was looking at her with wide eyes as she was apparently hovering in the air. She heard a sound behind her and turned her head, to her surprise there were wings like those of the seven tailed beast on her back.

"This, is, so, AWSOME!" She screamed as she flew around, completely enjoying her new powers of flight while ignoring the fact that everyone including the Akatsuki and the jinjuriki were staring with wide eyes at her.

After a while she realized that she was still in the middle of a fight and immediately flew with high speed towards Sakura. The moment she arrived she gave Sakura a slight nudge on her forehead with a smirk. "I win."

The next match was going to be quite interesting for everyone. The next contestant were Han against Roshi, both jinjuriki who entered the field. "It had to hit one of us right?"

"Better then fighting against someone who can't keep up with me." Han boasted while both of them prepared for battle.

Right at the start of the match Roshi started to use his lave stile to attack Han with clumps of molded rocks. Han could doge the attack and immediately rushed towards his opponent to deliver a fierce punch in to his chest.

As Roshi flew away Han had to grip his hand in pain. Roshi managed to heat up his chest to the point were it was glowing. As Roshi git up a smirk spread across his face. "Seems like you don't like it to hot. Let me abuse this fact."

With a few quick movements the flor around them started to shake. In a matter of seconds walls were erected around them both, trapping them in some kind of ring. Slowly the walls started to glow as lava poured out of there cracks. "Let's see if you can beat me before you lose the ability to breath."

The temperature rose inside of the ring, but Han remained calm and calculated. "You may think that you outsmarted me, but you are wrong. Sometimes it's best just to forget yourself and the pain to win a match!"

As Han said that he immediately started to steam out of his entire body and rushed towards Roshi. The four tailed jinjuriki immediately covered his entire body with hot lava but Han didn't care in the least. As he was close enough he uppercutted Roshi with his fist so hard that he flew up into there air.

Han didn't stop there however, he immediately jumped after Roshi to grab his foot and hurl him back to the ground. The next move however should finish this fight Han hoped. "Eruption kick!"

He used his entire body weight and force to launch himself at Roshi who was down on the ground. The impact was so intense that the shockwave destroyed the ring of lava that Roshi created.

It was clear to everyone that Han was victorious, but Han still crouched down to his opponent who already dispelled his lave armor. "Are you ok?"

Roshi laughed weakly. "I hope that I'm the only one of the jinjuriki who fails his fight, even though it might be a bit embarrassing to be the dead last of us."

"Don't say that, you did quite some damage on me. If that move of mine didn't work I would have definitely lost. You are strong and Naruto will gladly keep the title of dead last jinjuriki." Han said with a laugh that made Roshi chuckle.

"I heard that!" Screamed Naruto from above.

The next fight was between Yagura and Sai. However before Sai even entered the arena he already decided to forfeit. "In sorry but I do not believe I'm able to fight against a jinjuriki. My stock on ink is currently very low and it would take me a full stock to win."

The jonin agreed to Sai's request and announced Yagura as winner of the match. The three tailed jinjuriki shrugged and decided to concentrate on the next battle. It was Garra who fought against the sand shinobi Shira.

Garra quickly won the fight thanks to the usage of his sand but congratulated his opponent and gave him some tips on how to improve his fighting style, even some tips on how to get through his absolute defense. They both shared a sincere handshake and thanked each other for the fight.

Yagura yawned as the next fight was between killer Bee and Rock Lee. Yugito and Roshi already told them about there fight earlier and it was exactly like this. However this time lee detached his weights on his legs to acquire the upper hand in the fight. For a while it worked and Lee was even able to counter Bee's lariat with his kicks which greatly displeased A. Bee finally managed to win the fight as he used the combination of his swords and his speed, after he managed to hold one of his blades to Lee's through the match was over.

Now that the jinjuriki were all through with there matches he had to simply wait it out until everyone els was done with it. The next fight surprisingly aroused his interest again. It was the battle between Hinata and Neji.

The battle was mostly one sided in the favor of Neji. However Yagura noticed that the entire fighting style was extremely alluring to him, it looked like a dance with little slaps here and there but he knew if the lethal powers of there clan and fighting style.

Hinata fell to the ground for exhaustion over and over again. She coughed up blood every time her opponent hit her with one of his gentle fist fighting style. There was no hope for her of winning but she got up again and again.

Yagura's stomach turned as he saw this scene play out before him. He had a rather short conversation with her hin the forest but it was still enough for him to care for here a bit.

The jonin announce that Hinata wasn't able to fight anymore and declared Neji as the winner. However the girl didn't give up and stood there with blood in her mouth. "I won't give up. I won't give up."

There talk continued about there Familie branches or whatever, Yagura didn't really listen to that he rather watched in amazement how this girl was able to stand even after so many hits.

Suddenly Neji became furious about something the girl said and dashed towards her. The three tailed jinjuriki acted out of pure instinct and jumped in front of Hinata. Neji obviously stopped and glared at the jinjuriki. "Why are you interfering?"

Yagura didn't know the answer why he did it and now everyone was staring at him like he lost his mind. He looked over his shoulder to see that Hinata was staring at him confused as well. He looked back to Neji. "Didn't you here? Match is over."

Hinata started to lose her footing and slumped over. Yagura reacted quickly and caught her in mid fall. This made the entire situation look even more strange then it already did. Suddenly he could here the voice of the three tailed beasts chuckling in his head. "I totally ship you two."

At the same time Danzo Shimura was currently walking around at the borders of the land of fire. Orochimaru has told him of a location were he would find a old house and inside three of his newest experiments. Danzo wanted to give them there locations were they were suppose to attack during the siege of the hidden leaf village. But just to be safe he decided to were a mask to hide his identity from them in case it's a trap.

He soon found the abandoned mansion and entered without the slightest bit of fear. The mansion was big and only slightly lit, that didn't change the fact that the moment he entered he heard something move on the ceiling. "You can come out, in working with Orochimaru and I'm here to give you instructions."

In that moment a creature dropped down from the ceiling, she was barefoot, had black rags for pants, a sleeveless black shirt and a dark yellow vest. From the vest were several different trinkets of silver and gold dangling. What was most strange of this female creature was that she had four beastly looking hands and in each palm was a sharingan eye. Her pointed purple hat covered her face but Danzo could still see two brown pigtails and that here right eye was the eye from Fugaku uchiha.

"So this is what Orochimaru did with those eyes." Danzo said out to see if this thing would react, however it simply snickered in a oddly twisted voice.

"Are you going to tell me when I kill and murder everything in sight? It's rude to keep a twenty two year old waiting." She simply responded.

"You are older then us and still act like the biggest idiot of us." Another more gentle voice said from above. Out of a hole from a ceiling another female figure slowly descended. Her entire body was covered in a brown monks robe and her hood was up to cover her face. Danzo however saw that her hands hand looked like the claws of a predator like lizard with sharp claws and scales. What was most strange was that this girl had big leathery wings which gave her the ability to fly. She also appeared to have massive strength since she is holding in her right hand a massive executioners axe.

From another room a massive figure entered the room. Because of the darkness Danzo couldn't see to well and only spotted that this figure had horns on its head and strong hoofs as legs.

"Sister, don't be so harsh with her. She doesn't know any better." The massive figure spoke in a rough yet feminine voice.

"Enough, it's time we talk about what you are supposed to do and who you will fight." Danzo ordered.

Now that he seemed to acquired the attention of these freaks he continued. "You will be placed in different places through the village. The sharingan thing here will hunt down Itachi uchiha while the other two will go after the jinjuriki."

 **well, this is it. I hope you like my OC's at the ending. I hope this doesn't ruin the story for anyone who despises Original characters, but here they are. For those who like them or are rather neutral: I hope I did a good job in making them original.**


	22. The evil heart of humanity

**next chapter and I regret that there are some parts that could've been better fleshed out. Oh well, at least the story is going somewhere and next chapter will have more cooler stuff unlike this chapter that turns quite dark for one jinjuriki.**

 **Enjoy**

After the battles were over and the victors were officially allowed to enter the final matches of the exams they were all released back into the village. One week from now the finales would start, determining who will become a chunin.

The Akatsuki had a odd suspicion that something was going to happen on that day, but they didn't know what exactly to expect. The only hint they received was from Sasori's spy Tayuya, which was only the name uchiha witch. Sadly Sasori wasn't able to get in touch with her to ask her about this individual. She was probably in the village with her teammates and helping Orochimaru in whatever he is plotting.

The question remained what they were supposed to do now? They couldn't just tell the Hokage that something was going to happen, it would risk the exposure of Sasori's spy's and it would force the Hokage to take extra security measures, and that would make the people of konohagakure think that the jinjuriki are actually so dangerous that the Hokage takes extra precautions.

That left them with basically one vage plan, walk around the village and point out week points in the security to the Anbu forces that are constantly watching over them. Sure, it wouldn't do much but every thing could help against the unknown.

Kakuzu and Kaguya were walking down the streets of konohagakure, hoping to spot any kind of spy's of Orochimaru and exposing them. The only thing they found however was Naruto running towards them. "Kakuzu! Train me for the finals!"

Kakuzu sighed as the young boy beamed with excitement in his eyes, the healing powers of a jinjuriki were really no laughing matter considering that it was only yesterday that Naruto was mangled by Kiba's jutsu. "Listen Naruto, I have sadly no time for that and frankly I don't believe you are ready for more advanced training."

"Awww, come one. Please, please, please." Naruto begged as he was about to get on his knees.

Kakuzu wanted to make Naruto understand that beginning wasn't going to help him before Kaguya answered first. "Alright Naruto, we will train you. Only, we will do it during the night wich means you will have to find someone els to train you during the day. Deal?"

"Yes! It's a deal!" The blonde boy jumped with Joy as he raced down the street, probably to look for a other Akatsuki member to train him during the day. Kakuzu looked at Kaguya.

"Are you serious? I do have better things to do after walking around the village, getting stares from everyone and accomplishing nothing." He grumbled.

Kaguya however only smiled. "Don't worry, the people are starting at me not you. Besides, you do realize that he is your student and as a teacher you must help him improve as much as possible. Either way I have a plan what training we will put him through."

"Fine, whatever. Let's grab a bite to eat before we continue with nothing, that restaurant has a special offer over there." Kakuzu said as he pointed to said restaurant.

It was a nice looking place that had today a special offer of half priced food for couples, the lovers menu. Kaguya raised a eyebrow at that offer. "Are you asking me to play couple with you?"

Kakuzu merely shrugged. "Call it what you want, I will call it saving money."

The pale woman laughed. Somehow it made Kakuzu slightly jumpe in surprise, that smile one her face. He didn't understand why but it would bug him during the entire time they pretended to be a couple and eat there food.

Somewhere on the training field two other jinjuriki were spending there time. One was simply sitting on a rock while blowing some bubbles into the air while the other lazily swung around his staff to make some meekly whatever attacks. "What are we doing here Yagura?"

"Killing time obviously. I highly doubt that anyone could be a match against us, even from the jinjuriki we might be the strongest." Yagura said as he slumped down on the rock were Utakata was sitting on.

The jinjuriki remained silent, there was nothing to say not even after Garra arrived to sit down next to them. There team knew how to handle there teammates, when it's time to talk or when it's time to be silent.

Garra mind was basically blank during this time, his siblings had to have a conversation with there teacher and had sadly no time to spend with Garra. Utakata's mind was floating around similar to his bubbles, but sometimes his mind made him think. The image of Ryuuzetsu would occasionally pop into his head, her long silver hair and her wonderful looking eyes.

Yagura wasn't that different from his teammates, his mind was drifting towards someone. That Hyuga girl he saved, why did he save here? Was it just a instinct to fight or to protect? And if so why did he have such a urge to protect here?

"I totally ship you with that girl." Yagura heard the voice of the three tailed beast with a chuckle in his head. The jinjuriki simply shook his head to ignore the comments of his beast.

Naruto was running around the village in hopes that someone of the Akatsuki would cross his path and convince him to train him. He ran and ran but couldn't find anyone. He was starting to lose hope until a man spoke to him from behind. "What's gotten you so worked up?"

The blonde jinjuriki turned around and saw the masked shinobi Kakashi behind him. Next to him was Saske uchiha who simply glared at him without saying much. Naruto however simply ignored the uchiha and continued to talk with Kakashi. "I'm just searching for someone to train me during the day. I was hoping to find some of the Akatsuki members but I can't find them anywhere."

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "In that case why don't you train with us? I'm supposed to give Saske here some special training but I'm sure I can teach you some things and let you two have a couple of fights."

The young uchiha glared at his teacher. "He will only get in the way."

"Really? You didn't see it but the jinjuriki all proofed that no one should underestimate them. Plus, he could give you some information about your brother." Kakashi answered his students to which he only growled.

Naturally the blonde jinjuriki immediately agreed to this offer and went with the two of them to there secluded training field for there special training.

At another part of the village the two artists of the Akatsuki were walking around the village. They naturally noticed the stars they received but didn't mind them at all, for they had a mission. Sadly a mission that would bare no fruit.

The plan was to walk around the village in hopes to point out some weak spots in the village to the anbu squad that was following them. Only problem, there was no squad following them. It appears that the village is actually trusting them enough to walk unsupervised around the village.

Now the artist were walking around aimlessly with no idea what to actually do. They had there idle conversation about the true meaning of art but in the end someone managed to draw Sasori's attention away from there conversation. Pakura was peaking from behind a corner at an ally at Sasori. The moment she saw that Sasori was looking at here she signaled him to come over.

"Brat, continued on without me." With those words he simply left his fellow artist on the streets. Deidara didn't really care to much about that, if anything he considered the argumentation that they had as a victory for him. He was just about to continue his aimless walk again before he walked into someone, of all the people it had to be it was of course Kurotsuchi.

Immediately they both avoided to look at each other and awkwardly tried to say something. Neither of them knew exactly what to say, what are you supposed to say to a person you kissed and then didn't see for the longest of times?

"So, uhhh. You are an Akatsuki member?" She awkwardly stated the obvious. Of course he was one of the Akatsuki members, what was she thinking? She immediately regretted saying anything.

Deidara wasn't being himself at the moment and said something relatively stupid as well. "Are you still granddaughter of the that old man?"

The artist cursed himself for saying something that stupid. Of course she was still his granddaughter and that won't change, that's how biology works. After a couple of more painful minutes of silence Deidara decided to draw the conversation to a topic that he could freely talk in. "You know, I have improved quite a bit in my art. If we could find a quiet place i could show you."

Kurotsuchi didn't really have any way of objecting to this proposal and agreed, she actually knew of a place were they could blow some stuff up and not disturb anyone.

Meanwhile with Sasori and Pakura the two sand shinobi discussed sensitive information that one of Pakuras spy's acquired. "And you are certain of this?"

Pakura nodded. "The kazekage has definitely purged some of my spy contacts during my departure but this information is definitely true. He is mobilizing a great part of the military and is currently marching towards the hidden leaf village."

Sasori took a moment to analyze the situation. If the kazekage really plans on destroying the hidden leaf village then he needed a well crafted plan. Either way this could benefit the Akatsuki and the jinjuriki, if they join sides with the hidden leaf village then maybe the villagers would warm up to them. "Why are you telling me this?"

"That's simple, I have only that one sand team of the chunin exams on my sied. I need help and you are not only part of a group of extremely strong individuals, you also managed to kill a kazekage before. Simply put, help me assassinate the kazekage and safe the hidden sand village from destruction. If you do that I will gladly serve you." Pakura said while being serious with every word she said.

Sasori thought again. "I the kazekage really plans to attack then I will gladly kill him and add him to my collection. The village however will be more complicated, naturally the other villages will be extremely nervous around the hidden sand village after such an unprovoked attack. The fate of the sand village lies in the end in the hands of fate."

Pakura nodded and started to walk away, she did what she came here for. Now the Akatsuki knew and the hidden leaf village stood a greater chance of surviving. Now she only had to worry about what to do after the attack.

Sasori was also about to leave before he suddenly spotted a shady individual running towards him. He stopped before him and talked without catching his breath. "T-the blood of the desert."

"Lives through information. I am Sasori. What are you doing here? I was told that my spy's weren't that active in konohagakure." Sasori answered as he waited for his spy to answer.

After the spy caught his breath again he started to talk. "You are right master Sasori, I am actually just passing by the village to restock some of my wares as a traveling merchant. But that's not important now, I have terrible information about one of your jinjuriki. She has fallen to a terrible trap."

Immediately Sasori's face twisted to a grim visage, ready to kill whoever tried to harm any of the jinjuriki. "Who dared? Tell me what happened."

Not to long ago Fuu was happily wandering around the village minding her own business and completely ignoring the people around her. She didn't mind the stares she got or the names that were occasionally Thrown towards her, she just learned that she could fly with the help of her beasts. Who could ruin her mood in this situation?

"Hello there. You must be one of those jinjuriki." A man suddenly said. Fuu turned to the side and saw a man sitting behind a small table. The man wore black robes and a black cowl to hide his face. Black candles were lit on each side of the table. At the center of the table was a massive book completely wrapped in old leather.

"And you are?" Fuu asked suspiciously.

The man only chuckled. "I'm a simple fortune teller, well not that simple. What you see before you is no simple book, it's the jinjuriki bible."

Fuu was intrigued and came closer to the man. "Jinjuriki bible? What dose that mean?"

Again the man chuckled. "It means it contains old information that is extremely valuable to any jinjuriki who wishes to control his beasts. However it can only be read by a jinjuriki who has some control over the chakra of the beast inside them."

Fuu's eyes lit up at those words. She didn't really care so much about herself, rather she immediately thought how unbelievably great this would be if she presented this as a gift to Naruto. She smiled happily as she thought about how much Naruto would appreciate this gift. "How much."

"Two hundert thousand."

Fuu froze at the spot. "W-what? I don't have that much money."

"You may not but I certainly have." Said a man who appeared out of nowhere. He wore a well tailored suit, and sleek black hair and a pair black leather shoes.

Without waiting for an answer he simply gave the fortune teller a check. The man chuckled as he received his check. "Congratulations young lady, the jinjuriki bible is yours."

Fuu looked to the well dressed man. "Why are you doing this? I can't possibly accept this."

"You see, not all of us hate the jinjuriki. Some of us would gladly spend some money to help you grow and become fully integrated into our society." The well dressed man said with a smile.

However the seven tailed jinjuriki still shook her head. "But I can't let you spend so much money on me just for nothing."

The man smiled and thought for a moment. "If that is the case why don't you see this as sponsorship? I give you this and bet money on you during the finals of the chunin exam. If you win I get a lot of money which makes us even."

Fuu smiled. "Okay, I will definitely win."

"Wait one moment please. There is still a chance that you lose and should this happen I would like a ... plan B." The man said with a wired smile.

Fuu was confused again. "Plan B"

That was the moment the well dressed man pulled out a pice of paper. "This contract here is simply made for this scenario. If you do fail in this tournament then you will be obliterated to work at my shop. My costumers would love if such a beautiful and... young lady would serve them."

Sadly Fuu was being completely oblivious and not suspicion as to why this man had a contra ready. She thought it was no big deal and that the shop she would work in would be a simple restaurant. She simply sighed the contact and left with the book.

As she disappeared from view the fortune tellers ripped apart the check. "Why did the boss send us on this job? This seams a bit weird for one girl."

The smile of the well dressed man disappeared. "That's why you don't think. That girl is a jinjuriki, if she wins we earn thousands from the bets. If she looses however we will earn millions."

The fortune teller looked confused "millions? That seams overestimate. Who would pay millions to bang a whore?"

The well dressed man waved his finger. "Not just any whore. She is young so that means she is probably a virgin. Do you know how rare of an opportunity it is to take the virginity of a jinjuriki? These old rich fools would probably pay thousands to simply suck on her breast or lick between her legs.

The fortune teller laughed. "Now that I think about it they probably would. That's what she gets for believing something exists like a jinjuriki bible."

The two men just continued laughing while unknown to them one of Sasori's spy's was eavesdropping there conversation. He knew he had to immediately tell his master about this disgusting event as fast as possible. While he ran and searched for his master he prayed to god in heaven that this poor girl would be spared the horrors that awaited her.

At another spot inside of the village Nagato was currently looking around for something to do. Since there was no squad watching his step he could to whatever he wanted, sadly whatever he wanted wasn't much. Currently he didn't want to be alone but Konan decided to go to the hot springs.

He wander for a bit more until he heard a voice coming from one of the trees. "Long time no see Nagato."

The Rinnegan user immediately recognized that voice and jumped up on the tree. There sat the old toad sage Jirayia looking into the distance with his spying glass. As Nagato reached the top of the tree he put the spying glass away and greeted his former student with a smile. "You sure grew up to become quite the good looking man."

"Master Jirayia, I-" Nagato wanted to speak but his old master put his hand up to silence him.

"There is no need to explain Nagato, im sure that you have your to spend your time with highly ranked criminals and gather the jinjuriki. I trust you that you are having only the purest of intentions, however i would like to talk about Naruto." Jirayia said as he again continued to look through his spying glass

"I understand, you were the teacher of the fourth Hokage who is also Naruto's sun. Naturally you feel a sense of obligation with him." Nagato concluded.

Jirayia chuckle. "You are right but let's not talk about such serious topics. Let's talk about pretty things like how much Konan has grown up."

Jirayia offered Nagato his spying glass which Nagato used with confusion. As he looked through he saw that Jirayia was peeping on the hot springs and shortly after he saw Konan wearing only a towel next to other females he didn't know. His nose started to bleed the moment he saw her. "Master Jirayia! This is unforgivable and not fit for a sannin!"

"It is isn't it." Jirayia chuckled.

"Yes it is!" Nagato answered.

"Then why are you still looking?" Jirayia questioned.

It was true, the moment Nagato saw Konan half naked he couldn't keep his eyes from her. In fact he moved closer to the end of the branch to get a better look. "Careful Nagato, of you move to close the edge then the leaves won't be able to hide you anymore."

Exactly that happened. Konan looked into the general direction of the tree and spotted Nagato with the spying glass. Both of them froze the moment they realized that both of them could see one another. Seconds passed before Nagato jumped down from the tree and dashed away in shame. Jirayia only looked were the boy left. "Crap, he took my spying glass with him."

At the old uchiha mansion were formally the head of the uchiha was residing, was Itachi he watched from a tree into one of the windows. Inside he saw his mother and Izumi enjoying a home cooked meal. He desperately wanted to join them but what should he say? How could he face any of them or even his little brother after everything that happened? They thought he was dead so he couldn't just walk up to them and expect everything was ok again, even though they knew now that he wasn't dead.

After a while Izumi disappeared and his mother started to clean the table. Itachi simply sat there on that tree without knowing what to do next. "Son, why don't you come inside."

His eyes shot open as he looked down and saw his mother looking up. "How did you know I was here?"

She smiled warmly. "This was always your special little place when you were little. You could always see what was happening around the house from here."

Itachi remained quiet for a while again so his mother spoke again. "I know that you feel like you can't talk to me but you should know that I am always here for you since I'm your mother. This won't change."

Itachi was again not sure how to respond.

His mother sighed and walked back into the house. At the door she turned again towards him. "You don't have to talk but you could at least help me cleaning the dishes. If you do a well enough job I will give you some of the desert."

Itachi smiled, she knew that Itachi had quite the sweet tooth and would do anything for that familiar taste he had from his childhood. Without a word he jumped from the tree and went inside the house.

Roshi had barely nothing to do since he was the only one who didn't manage to continue in the tournament. Now he was task with grocery shopping for the mansion they were staying in. Naturally it was a lot since it had to feed a total of eighteen people.

The five tailed jinjuriki could barely see anything and almost crashed into someone. Roshi only spotted momentarily a young girl his age with long red hair. "Sorry beautiful, didn't see you there."

The girl looked at him confused for a moment while slightly blushing. She never really got any sort of compliments in a innocent kind of way. Roshi's smile didn't hide any kind of motives, just his honest opinion.

"Don't call me that jackass, my name is Tayuya." She said before continuing her way. Roshi looked at her for one moment before continuing his way. Today wasn't so bad, sure he had to get grocery but at lest he saw something beautiful. Hopefully he will see her again sometime.

At the training field were two Akatsuki members, one jinjuriki and one ambassador of the hidden mist village. Hidan and Kisame had prepared wooden logs to throw up in the air so that Han could jump high into the air and smash them into splinters with one punch, Bodycheck, kick or head bud.

Ameyuri was simply sitting there and enjoyed the show. She should probably keep an eye out for the jinjuriki of the hidden mist but she was completely concentrating on the shark with a smile.

Was it that wonderful night they had or was it simply because she liked him? She herself didn't know but one thing was for sure, she would enjoy every single moment with him.

A bit farther away were two other jinjuriki of the hidden cloud with the ambassador of the hidden cloud village. Yugito was sitting on the side lines while Bee and A trained there lariat combo on some of the dummies there.

As there training continued Yugito decided to get them some water to drink. As the two tailed jinjuriki disappeared, A turned to his little brother. "Bee, I thought that you would have become much stronger then you are right now. If you would have trained with me instead of those Akatsuki guys you would've been a lot stronger now."

"Who there brother chill, the Akatsuki had to train eight other dear friends so don't expect overkill." Be rapped while trying to defend the Akatsuki. However A only shook his head.

"That is no excuse. I made a deal with one of the Akatsuki that when we meet again that you will be strong enough to match my strength. Up till now I'm not impressed so if that doesn't change after the finals i will drag you and Yugito back to the village.

Bee's heart dropped down to his stomach. How could his big brother do this to him? He has gained so much from the Akatsuki and his fellow jinjuriki. He found friends and family, not that A wasn't his big brother he still was. But nothing was as painful as the thought of dragging Yugito with him.

She was never happy in the village, she was always shy and couldn't fend for herself those days. But now she was strong, she was confident and she was able to chose her own fate.

He wasn't fighting for himself anymore. He was now fighting for Yugito, he won't let A take her back to the village, away from her actually home. He was going to show a just how powerful he became.

As the day turned to night Naruto was on his way to return back home. The training was good and the fight against Saske was helpful. It felt like they lost themselves in a wired rival/friendship relationship.

The blonde jinjuriki didn't understand it and neither tried to. He just went back home.

As he arrived Kakuzu and Kaguya were sitting at the table waiting for him. Kaguya had a warm smile on her face. "Hello Naruto. As promised we will now train you in one of the most important ninja art. Intelligence and logical thinking."

Naruto's eyes slowly turned to the massive amount of books and text sheets ready to be read and questions to be answered.

The blonde jinjuriki smiled. "You know, I don't think I need your training. I-."

Naruto was cut of by Kakuzu who stood in front of him and looked down at him. "We both know that your intelligence is only slightly above Hidan. So we will train your brain rather you like it or not."

Naruto regretted to ask them for help so much right now and for many more nights to come.


	23. The finals

**Here we go with the next chapter of this story. Who will fight who in this chapter and who will achieve victory? You will find out if you manage to survive my horrible gramma.**

 **Anyway a little question at the side, who would you think would fit with Yagura in a romantic perspective? I'm playing with the thought of Hinata but maybe you have better ideas. The others are already set.**

 **Enjoy.**

The day of the finals has arrived. The jinjuriki trained hard for this day and it will certainly determine the fate of some of them. If killer Bee fails to impress his brother he and Yugito would be forced to return with him to the hidden cloud village. If Fuu doesn't manage to be on top of everyone at the end of it all then she has a scaring experience waiting for her, probably several in order to repay the debt.

The Akatsuki had explained to her that she was tricked but avoided to tell her or any of the jinjuriki what she might be forced to do since she signed that contract. Now they can only hope that everything will play out fine.

While most Akatsuki members had a special lookout point from were to watch the matches, Nagato and Konan were asked to sit next to the Hokage for a sign of good will. Surprisingly the kazekage soon arrived as a surprise guest and took a seat next to them. A bit farther away were the ambassador who also watched the matches and especially the jinjuriki from there village.

Pakura looked over to the kazekage and then over to Sasori. If it did turn out to become a war then they had there target in sight.

Soon the first match would begin but the Akatsuki were all nervous for the coming event. Hidan was so worried that he started to chew his fingernails. "This is just so fucked up."

Itachi nodded. "We all realize that but right now we can't do anything. Let's watch the matches and hope for the best."

Even though Sasuke uchiha was missing they still decided to start the first match witch caught the attention of everyone in the audience. The match Utakata against Neji.

The two contestants entered the arena while the crowd cheered. Utakata could here the crowd mostly cheering for his opponent but he couldn't deny the fact that Naruto and Fuu were clearly cheering for him. The others would probably cheer for him too if they weren't so confident that Utakata would win.

"Any last words jinjuriki?" Neji said as he activated his Byakugan and prepared to fight.

Utakata held his pipe close to his mouth. "I advise you not to die. Death by bubbles would be a horrible inscription on a tombstone."

The match started and Neji immediately ran towards his opponent. Utakata knew that in close range battle he would definitely loos so he came up with a plan. The jinjuriki pointed his pipe to the ground and unleashed a mass of bubbles, instead of combusting however they seemed to hover over the ground.

Neji quickly retreated and watched as the bubbles started to hover around Utakata. It was like Utakata was surrounded buy a bubble mind field, if Neji tried to advance and just for a moment take the wrong step he would be trapped in a chain reaction of expressions. The only place save from the bubbles seemed to be Utakata's position, between him and the bubbles surrounding him was a bit of pace. Neji concluded that this would mean that his opponent wasn't immune to the bubbles himself.

Utakata however continued with his plan and blew more bubbles from his pipe that rushed towards Neji. The Hyuga clan member could only circle the mind field while dodging Utakata's attacks.

This fight became a match of who could last longer, Utakata making bubbles or Neji running and dogging. The Hyuga clan member continued to run and dodge while trying to come up with a plan. He made a total of thirty five laps before the audience started to boo Utakata. They threw insults at him that he should fight honorable and not like a coward but Utakata blocked everything out of his mind except for the fight.

Finally Neji had found it, the perfect place and moment for him to strike. He noticed that Utakata needed about two seconds to refill the pipe with some of his Soap. That moment and the perfect angle were the bubbles looked not as densely crowded was the perfect opportunity for him.

He rushed directly at Utakata while avoiding the bubbles. Utakata was surprised and quickly used his chakra to move the bubbles in Neji's direction, that failed however again the combined power of Neji's agility and superior vision given to him from the Byakugan.

"You lose." Neji said as he used the advanced technique of the Hyuga clan against Utakata. The jinjuriki couldn't react before a barrage of attacks followed. The audience was trapped in complete amazement how fast Neji's attacks were.

During the attack all the surrounding bubbles bursted due to Utakata's lack of concentration and maintaining the bubbles. "Sixty four palms!"

With that finally call Utakata went flying through the air and landed on his back. A moment of silence passed before the crowd began to cheer.

They were about to pronounce Utakata the winner before Naruto's voice could be loudly heard through the arena. "Utakata! Come one get back on your feet!"

"Yea! Don't let him bully you! You can do this!" Fuu scream in hopes that Utakata could here here.

Neji only chuckled and shook his head. "How foolish. They should know that I already won, it couldn't have ended this way."

"Funny that you say that even though this fight isn't even over."

Neji quickly turned around and saw how Utakata simply got up on his feet again as if nothing has happened. The crowd was shocked just as much as Neji. "How can you stand after such an attack?"

Utakata smiled and snapped his fingers. A bubble that was perfectly coated Utakata's entire body bursted. "I had a little bubble armor around me to protect me. It doesn't really work against many attacks since it's simply soap, but it's perfectly against attacks that don't to physically damage and attack my vitals with controlled chakra attacks. Like your gentle fist fighting style."

Neji only gave Utakata a stern look. "That will only prolong the inevitable. It is already decided in destiny that i will win."

Utakata let out a sigh. "Believing in destiny is simply a waste of time. Even if there was something like destiny i will only know what it has in store for me after it already happened."

"And what if you already know your future?" Neji said as he removed his headband, reviling the mark of his clan on his forehead.

"This brand will forever remind me and force me in my role. A simple little branch that isn't part of the main branch of my family. I am like a bird trapped in a cage and that will be forever my future." Neji simply said.

A moment of silence passed before removing his robe. Now his was completely free above the waist and pointed to his stomach with the seal of the tailed beast. "Bird in a cage, meet cage containing a monster that people are so frightened of that they put another cage around me."

Utakata took a moment for Neji to understand what he was implying before continuing. "You and I aren't so different, we both are forced from birth into a role we couldn't escape from. But there is a difference between you and the jinjuriki, we learned not to accept it but to carve a new path. We all have somewhat of goals in the future, one of us is even so bold as becoming the next Hokage."

"No! I will be forced to forever brand that mark on my forehead! There is nothing that will ever change that!" Neji roared as he charged at Utakata. With a powerful gentle first he Hit Utakata right in the chakra center. Utakata however didn't even move or flinch.

However in that moment Neji felt something on his palm, slimy. He then realized that Utakata didn't coat himself in one bubble but in two and only removed the first one.

Neji wanted to evade but Utakata was faster and his head with his right hand. "Could you help me out Saiken?"

Neji didn't know who Utakata was talking to but suddenly the hand on his forehead started to become extremely hot. Neji screamed in pain as he tried to free himself form the jinjuriki grip but it was not helping.

The crowd started to demand that somebody stopped the fight but before anyone could do anything Utakata let got Neji. The Hyuga clan member fell on all four and looked down at the ground. He would never forget this intense pain as he breathed heavily. Suddenly he hear something, a dripping sound.

On the ground was a little splat of green liquid. Another one followed and Neji realized that it came from his forehead. With one shaky hand he touched his forehead only to find out that something was dripping from his forehead. He looked up to see Utakata picking up his robe and putting it back on. "What did you do?"

Utakata turned to him and shrugged. "Didn't you know? I use soap for combat but it's also quite useful to remove dirt or bothersome stains. And that mark has been bothering me since I saw it, so I did what anyone would do to a bothersome stain. Remove it. Oh, and by the way the cleaning process was quite intense so you should be loosing consciousness right now."

True to his word Neji simply fell over as a little bit of green paint from the remaining mark slowly went over his face and onto the ground. This meant that Utakata has officially won the first match.

While the stage was cleared the Akatsuki members looked at Kaguya. She knew what they were going to ask so she naturally explained it. "The six tailed beast is coated with a jelly that protects it from any sort of sickness or poisoning. I believe that Utakata pumped some of that into Neji's body, causing the mark to disappear."

Kisame rubbed the back of his head slightly nervous. "The question is what kind of backlash we will get from the village. Utakata basically just spat at the traditions of the Hyuga clan by breaking that seal and releasing him from his shackles."

After a couple of more matches the next match with a jinjuriki began, two jinjuriki actually. It was Naruto who had to fight Yagura.

The crowd remained nervous as the two combatants entered the arena. Naruto was exited and ready to fight while Yagura glared at the audience members who flinched the moments they made eye contact with the jinjuriki. "No offense Yagura, but you are about to be beaten by the future Hokage! Believe it!"

The three tailed jinjuriki could only shake his head at Naruto. He just couldn't decide what annoyed him more, his stupid honor, his moral code or his optimism that he will ever become the Hokage let alone that the village would every accept him as a human. "Whatever you say Naruto, let's get this over with."

The match started and immediately both combatants charged at each other. Naruto tired to gain the upper hand but Yagura's skill with his hook staff outshines Naruto's hand to hand combat skill.

The three tailed jinjuriki didn't even try hard. He wanted to see if Naruto could show any kind of planning or at least form something that one could call a tactic. Sadly Yagura was disappointed.

Even after Naruto summoned shadow clones to attack it was simply another barrage of uncoordinated kicks and punches. Yagura could easily dodge and counter all of there attacks while dispersing the clones with water style jutsus. It was clear to everyone who would win this fight.

Yagura had finally enough of this and rushed over to the real Naruto. In his free hand a ball of water started to form and the moment he reached his opponent he held the ball on Naruto's stomach. With a blast the Ball erupted and send Naruto flying, while in the air he even coughed up blood before landing on his back.

Naruto slowly got back on his feet with still the same passion burning in his eyes. "I'm not done yet. What kind of a Hokage would i be if i gave up now?"

Yagura couldn't resist to roll his eyes. "Get of your high horse already. You constantly boast that you will be the Hokage without even realizing that it's simply impossible."

Naruto could only chuckle. "You are wrong with that. My dream is to be accepted by everyone and I will be when I take the seat of the Hokage."

The three tailed jinjuriki shook his head in disappointment. "How tragic that you don't realize that the acceptance of people is fundamental to even be considered as a Hokage. You should just give up on that pathetic dream and embrace what you are, a wolf in sheep's clothing. Just like I have."

The blonde jinjuriki looked at his opponent. "Did you gave up your dream?"

"It was taken from me at the academy. As the jinjuriki of the village I could never even spit in the direction of somebody without being accused of a murder attempt. I even received this little scar in the training session of the academy by a classmate who knew that i hoped to become the next Mizukage." Yagura said as he pointed to the scar underneath his eye.

Naruto felt sorry for his fellow jinjuriki, obviously Yagura had it worse then him, at least no one attempted a murder on him. "I'm sorry that your dream was taken from you."

Yagura stretched out his arms. "Don't be, for that day I learned that I'm not considered human. This helped me to embrace what I truly am, a monster."

"You are wrong, we are humans, and I will proof that to you by beating you." Naruto declared while pointing at Yagura.

The three tailed jinjuriki wanted to respond but was interrupted as he felt something holding his legs. He looked down and saw that one of Naruto's shadow clones popped out of the earth and held him. Before he could act more shadow clones Popped out of the ground and swarmed Yagura. He realized that Naruto must have placed them underground while the others were attacking and distracting him. He prepared to fight them all of.

"Explosion clone jutsu!" Naruto suddenly screamed. All of the clones suddenly exploded and covered Yagura in a cloud of smoke. The crowd cheered at this display of power from Naruto, who also cheered at his victory.

"You fool."

The voice full of furry drew everyone's attention back to the cloud that slowly disappeared. There were Yagura stood was now a little dome of scales. They slowly moved and revealed to the horror of everyone that it was the tail of the three tailed beasts that came from Yagura's back and collided around him to block the blast.

"I respect your creativity but you cannot defeat me if you don't expect your role as a monster." Yagura said as he stood there with his armored tailed waving.

The audience cowered in fear and the jonin prepared for the worst as Yagura ran on all fours at Naruto. It was obvious that Yagura wasn't fighting at his full power as he attacked Naruto with his bare hands.

Even though it wasn't serious punches Naruto could feel some of his bones cracking at the force Yagura's punches delivered thanks to the red chakra of the three tailed beast. With a one kick to the gut Naruto was again on the ground. "What's wrong? Didn't you want to prove something by beating me?"

Naruto could barely move but suddenly he had a tingling sensation. He could feel power staring to move on his body and the red chakra that was slowly starting to cover him.

Yagura started to smile wildly. "Yes, that's it. Show everyone the power of the jinjuriki! "

Suddenly the blonde jinjuriki punched the ground and the red chakra suddenly returned back into his body. Naruto could feel his body screaming and could taste blood in his mouth. "I am not a monster! None of us are! I will show everyone that they see a hero before them."

Yagura made a clicking sound with his tongue as he shook his head. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. You had the power in your hand and you rejected it. No matter, hero. Why don't you show there people how much of a hero you are by attempting to beat this monster."

Bothe charged at each other prepared to fight. Before they connected however suddenly a wooden vine shot out of the ground and pushed Yagura up in the air. Another vine appeared and launched Naruto up in the air as well.

Thanks to this surprise Yagura was completely open to Naruto attack. His fist suddenly turned dark just like Fuu's or Kakuzu's armor jutsu and punches Yagura in the face sending him back to the ground.

As Naruto landed his opponent quickly got up again. "You basterd!"

Naruto didn't waist any time and used another jutsu. "Wood style: forest irruption!"

A massive tree trunk shot out from the ground underneath Yagura. It was like he was now standing on top of a platform. Suddenly he felt another wooden vine clinging around his tail and immobilizing it. He spotted in the corner of his eyes Naruto running along another vine directly at Yagura. As Naruto came closer Yagura quickly reacted and punched him in the gut, only to realize that this again was another shadow clone.

Suddenly he saw how a vine shot up in the air with Naruto on top. His fist was armored as the vine flicked Naruto at high speed towards Yagura from above.

The impact was so colossal that both of the jinjuriki crashed through the wooden trunk, reducing it to nothing more then a pile of splinters.

As the dust settled Naruto was standing above Yagura who had lost his tail and was now unconscious. This declared Naruto as the winner of this match.

The Akatsuki were looking at the arena with complete amazement just like everyone els in the stadium. Naruto just revealed to everyone that he could use wood style jutsus, a technique only used by the first Hokage. The first Akatsuki member to speak was Kaguya. "I will look after Yagura, you guys should look after Hidan in the meantime."

The Akatsuki members looked at Hidan who was on the ground holding his croch. Next to him was a wooden vine that shot out of the ground. "Why me? It's just not fair."

Yagura's entire body pained as he slowly opened his eyes. The ceiling was the first thing he saw, a unfamiliar ceiling. "Finally awake?"

Yagura turned his head to see Kaguya sitting next to his bed with a warm smile. "Were am I? What happened?"

"In the nursery station of the chunin exams. As to what happened, let's just say Naruto proved you something." Kaguya said as she put her hand on his forehead.

"The tailed beast is healing you quickly but I believe that you will need to rest for a while." She said with a smile.

Yagura remained quiet as the pale woman stood up and went to the exit. "I believe it's time for me to leave. I don't want to miss a fight and make the others believe that I have favorites."

Yagura turned his head towards the window so he could look up to the sky. He thought about the fight and how Naruto defeated him. That boy never gave up on his pathetic little dream and is either to stupid or to stubborn to abandon that dream. The three tailed jinjuriki let out a sigh as he returned his gaze back to the ceiling. "Lord Yagura the Mizukage. That dose have a nice ring to it."

Kaguya returned to the other Akatsuki members who looked down at the fight before them. "What did I miss?"

Kakuzu turned to her and answered. "One fight with a shadow user and a sand shinobi and the current fight with Han and Bee."

Kaguya looked down to see the five tailed jinjuriki fighting the eight tailed jinjuriki. Both of them used there physically strength to fight each other, Bee's use of the lightning affinity gave him the upper hand in speed but Han was like a mountain and an immovable object.

The both clashed together and were close with there faces to one another. Han whispered to his opponent. "Hey, I know that you have trouble with you brother and that he threatens you to take you and Yugito back to your village. If it helps i would gladly throw the towel or be an easy victory for you."

Bee shook his head and whispered back. "No, the problem is that he doesn't care if I win, he only cares that I became strong. So let's end this with a bang and don't hold back."

Both of them backed away to gain distance. Bee prepared for his lariat jutsu while Han prepared the same stance but without the lightning and more steam. The both collided with one another and tried to overpower there opponent.

Han proved to powerful and easily knocked bee back with his extreme force. Bee didn't stop, he got back on his feet and prepared for another lariat, knowing that his brother was watching and that he wasn't pleased with his performance. There was to much on the line and he had to give it his all.

Sadly again the was knocked back by the force that came from the mountain known as Han. This time however it didn't look like Bee would be back on his feet.

Han looked up the the audience and spotted A. Bee's brother looked extremely disappointed at his little brother.

But the eight tailed jinjuriki wasn't done just yet. He got back up again and prepared for another attack. "One more time."

Han felt extremely bad but obeyed bee's wish and prepared for another final attack. As they charged at each other something strange happened with bee's arm. The lightning around him suddenly turned into the face of the eight tailed beasts. Han was surprised but pressed forward only to receive the hardest his he ever felt.

The force pushed him so hard back Han crashed against the wall of the arena, leaving a big mark on it. Bee stood proudly in the middle of the arena with his fist up in the air. "I did it! I moved a mountain! Weeeee!"

That was his words before he collapsed from exhaustion. Han stood there with shaking legst but this alone made him the winner of this match.

"Seems like bee really gave it his all. Do you think his brother will accept that?" Deidara asked his partner.

The puppet master though for a moment before answering. "I sure hope so."

The next match was a match non of the Akatsuki wanted to happen. It was the match Fuu against Yugito and both combatants were already in the arena.

"Shit." Itachi said as he looked over to a group of audience members. The Akatsuki followed his gaze and spotted a group of wealth looking people pointing at Fuu and talking to one another.

"Is that them?" Kaguya asked fearfully.

"Non other." Sasori answered.

The Akatsuki remained quiet as these people continued to talk to one another. Deidara spoke and broke the silence. "Itachi, are you able to read there lips with the sharingan?"

Silence returned until Hidan spoke. "Answer him you fucker."

"Yes, i can." Itachi answered.

"What are they saying?" Hidan said with absolute rage in his voice. Itachi remained quiet until Hidan walked up to him and grabbed him to scream in his face.

"ANSWER!"

Kakuzu shoved Hidan away. "That is enough Hidan!"

"How can you say that you greedy fucker! These are our fucking kids, we watched them grow up, they look up to us we are like there parents. Or are you just fucking disappointed that you couldn't get a deal out of this situation?!" Hidan screamed at his partner.

Without a moment of hesitation Kakuzu punches Hidan. The immortal fell to the ground and looked up to his partner with surprise. Not because of the punch but because of what he saw. He saw a slight hint of tears welling up in Kakuzu eyes.

"Congratulations Hidan. Your words did more damage then I ever thought possible." Kakuzu said with a voice unknown to Hidan.

The immortal looked at the other Akatsuki members who were all shaking with rage. Even Kisame's swords seemed to wiggle around like it wanted nothing more then to crawl over to these people and bit there heads of.

"Do you still want to know? It breaks my heart that I know what they are planning." Itachi said quietly but for everyone to here.

Hidan hesitated for a moment before getting back on his feet. "Do it."

"First they argued over what she would were until they decided that her own underwear would be enough. Next they decided who would have dibs. The boss will have fist and then the others can have there fun to for a certain amount of money. But before that they will all..." Itachi couldn't continue.

"That was a mistake." Sasori answered as stomach turned even though he doesn't have any organs.

Kaguya walked over to Kakuzu and silently asked for him to hold her, wich he did. Kisame looked at he arena with horror. "Guys."

They looked and saw how Yugito won the match, unknowingly dooming Fuu.

The immortal reached for his scythe and was almost ready to kill those people who were now smiling, rubbing there hands and licking there lips. But suddenly an explosion at were the Hokage, kazekage, Nagato and Konan were drew his and everyone's attention to the beginning of a war.


	24. Starting a war

**i am realizing that my gramma and spelling is atrocious, that is a simple fact. Many of you did advice me that it would be good to have a beta reader and I agree that my story's would improve if I had one. But I simply don't want one because I see this as my hobby and if I have a beta reader then everything turns i don't know, real? It's stupid that I don't want to have a beta reader and I know that it makes reading the chapters so much harder. Again I apologize for my stupid decision and thank you all again for offering or advising me to get a beta read.**

 **Anyway, that out of the way. Enjoy**

The sigh of the battle between Fuu and Yugito was astonishing from the viewpoint of the Hokage and kazekage. Fuu's ability to summon the wings of her tailed best in order to gain the ability of flight against Yugito's speed and flexibility. In the end her flexibility combined with her cat like instincts gave her the upper hand and ultimately let her to victory.

Jet Fuu did manage to land a few good hits on her fellow jinjuriki thanks to her hardened skin. The result was clear in the end much to Nagato's and Konan's disliking. Not that they wanted Yugito to lose, they simply hoped that the Akatsuki had to find an alternative for Fuu's situation, they would definitely not let anything happen to any of the jinjuriki.

"My, you people really were able to turn these kids into shinobi full of surprises." The kazekage said with a little chuckle.

The Hokage nodded in approval with a warm smile on his face. "Truly, I never thought that I would see the power of the first Hokage ever again with my own eyes. It pleases me greatly that Naruto acquired that power and hopefully the will of fire along with it."

"Yes, he certainly is something special." Konan said still worried about Fuu.

Nagato was worried two but saw this opportunity to test something he was wondering. "It seems that the only jinjuriki left to fight is your child kazekage."

The kazekage remained still without moving a muscle. "Yes, my child. I have high hopes that the fight will be just as spectacular like the others."

The leader of the Akatsuki noticed that the kazekage seemed pleased with the development of his child even though he ordered his assassination. "I'm sure you will be impressed how powerful your daughter is compared to the others."

"What can I say, she comes after her mother." The kazekage said with a smile underneath his Maske.

After hearing these word Konan slowly turned her head towards the kazekage. Feeling that the tension was rising it seemed that everyone was prepared for a fight. "Well I'm sure Garra will be quite impressive. He seems almost like a young man."

A moment of silence followed until the Hokage let out a sigh. "I should have trusted my guts and made more security measures."

The kazekage lifted his shoulders. "Well, I was hoping that all of the jinjuriki were done with the fights and exhausted so that they couldn't help foiling my plans. Those tailed beasts are truly unpredictable, oh well."

Suddenly the kazekage dropped a little ball that exploded with a massive boom but only released smoke instead of a lethal blast.

Everyone in the arena saw that smoke cloud covering the the two leaders of the villages and the leader of the Akatsuki. At the beginning the everyone was confused but soon the confusion turned into fear. Finally into terror as a loud sound filled the air.

It was the sound of alarms ringing all over the village followed by the roaring of the enemy army close by. The civilians panicked and ran for the exits while the jonin tried to guide them into safety.

"What in the fuck is happening?" Hidan yelled out.

Sasori made a clicking sound with his tong. "Damit, they really did attack. We should have prepared."

Kisame looked over the railing over the the contenders of the exam. He quickly noticed they all of them including the jinjuriki disappeared. "Damit, the kids are acting on there own and with this invasion going on it would be extremely difficult for us to locate them. What do we do now?"

Without a moment of hesitation Itachi raised his voice in order to get everyone's attention. "Listen up! This situation is desperate but it's clear what we have to do, stop the invasion. I will give you all jobs that you will do, if you manage to complete your task you have to act on your own to fight of the invasion."

Itachi looked at his partner. "Kisame. Go to the main gate and fight the invasion head on. There are other points from were the enemy is entering but with you on the front the village should realize the we are on there side."

Kisame chuckled as his blade wiggled in excitement. "I love the sound of that."

"Deidara. Fly up in the air and drop your bombs on the enemy group outside of the village. Prevent the enemy from entering the village in a large group and make sure to divide them into smaller forces." Itachi orders.

The blonde artist grumbled. "I'm just going to pretend then you didn't describe my art as merely bombs."

Now Itachi was turning to the puppet master. "Sasori. Help the shinobi in evacuating wounded civilians. There medical shinobi are probably not jet prepared so they will need anyone with medical knowledge."

"Fine, I don't believe that there is anyone in the enemy ranks worth dissecting." Sasori simply said.

Finally Itachi turned to Kaguya. "While I search for the jinjuriki you will investigate what is happening up there."

The pale woman looked up to the smoke cloud and nodded.

"Hold on a mother fucking second. The hell are we supposed to do dibshit?" Hidan said annoyed.

"I already gave you your mission." Itachi said.

Hidan was visibly angry. "No you fucking did not."

Kakuzu wacked the immortal over the head. "Idiot, he is giving us the freedom to do whatever we want, so we will go to the wealthy district and tell everyone who asked that we acted as defense against enemy looters."

"Guard fucking duty in a war!? Are you joking." Hidan roared out.

"Hidan. Use your brain for a moment, who do you think will be in the wealthy district to save there money." His partner explained.

Hidan thought the answer was quite clear and didn't understand the intentions of Kakuzu and Itachi. In that moment a light went up in his head. "That basterd who put Fuu on the contract."

Kakuzu nodded. "We will be there to defend the wealth of the people but as its typical in war, sometimes property gets destroyed and lives are lost. Is so hard to really figure out who killed who during these situations."

A wide grin appeared on the immortals face. "Lord Jashin will be extremely pleased today. I will gut for him a fat fucking pig."

A similar twisted smile appeared on the faces of other Akatsuki members, especially on Kaguya's. "Make sure that we will beg for death."

Itachi rose his voice again. "Everyone has there mission! It's time for the Akatsuki to move our!"

With that order the Akatsuki spread out and joined the war.

On the roof of the chunin exams was now a massive force field in the shape of a cube. The sound four casted it the moment the kazekage revealed himself as Orochimaru.

What Orochimaru didn't though of was the two Akatsuki members inside the cube to aid the Hokage. "Well, it seems like I will have to pull on some more strings."

Orochimaru clapped in his hands to summon two Wooden coffins. To everyone's horror the first and the second Hokage stepped out of Orochimaru's Reanimation jutsu. However Sarutobi remained strong and gave his two allies confidence as he removed his robes to revile his battle armor. "Do not fear them. Orochimaru couldn't revive them with there full power otherwise they would have freed themselves from there bindings."

Nagato had a small smile on his face. This entire situation might work in there favor since there are currently witnesses. He saw that just outside the barrier a anbu squad was watching helplessly with Kaguya. "Three against three. I'm personally alright with this."

Konan was just as confident as Nagato which certainly eased the mind of the Hokage. "Just so everyone knows, I'm battling the first Hokage. I want to rub it into Kakuzu's face that I defeated the immortal version of his nightmares."

"Non of you will survive." Behind Orochimaru appeared a strange vortex that disappeared just as quickly and left the masked man known as Madara.

The snake slightly moved his head towards his partner. "Really? You don't think I can handle this? Do what you want but in the end I will have the Rinnegan."

"Alright its three against four. So one of us needs to take on two of them." Nagato said as he prepared for a fight.

Sarutobi knew exactly who he needed to fight. "Since you are guests here I will take on Orochimaru and the second Hokage."

"I'll stay by the first Hokage." Konan said as her wings started to from out of paper on her back.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Well, shall we begin?"

The battle at the gate was one completely massacre. The main enemy forces flood through the main gate while the konohagakure shinobi barely had time to react. The sudden attack combined with the huge number of enemies was simply to much.

At least that was until the shark shinobi of the Akatsuki arrived. His water style jutsus stopped the main force to advance and with a smile he attacked with his trusty blade.

One by one the enemies were shredded by the legendary blade sharkskin as every witness shook with fear. The enemies prepared to fight again but were petrified at the sight before them.

A lot of mangled corps were laying on the ground while Kisame flung his blade on his shoulder. He and his blade were practically already dripping with the blood of there enemies. He knew that the enemy feared him and the konohagakure shinobi simply happy that he was on there side. A toothy grin spread on his face. "These first guys weren't even with tormenting. I hope you are better then that."

Some of the rather energetic enemies tried to attack him to catch him off guard. However both the enemy and Kisame were caught off guard as a lightning bolt shot through the attackers and left only ash behind.

"I thought that I was special to you, jet here you are hogging all of the delicious pray." Said Ameyuri as she approached Kisame while juggling one of her blades with one hand.

The shark smiled at the swords woman. "Don't be ridiculous, I merely ate the hard crust and now you can have dibs on the tender part of the meal."

One of the enemy shinobi looked over to his comrades in fear. "Are they comparing us to a slice of bread?"

Ameyuri laughed. "In that case shark boy why don't you give me a boost."

Kisame obeyed and held out his sword. Ameyuri stepped on the flat side of sharkskin and tightly gripped her own blade. With one swing Kisame launched the lightweight at the enemy.

Ameyuri used with momentum and spun around with her blades stretched out and lightning following. The enemies were sliced up in little pieces before turned to ash by the lightning. Kisame quickly followed not wanting to miss a moment of this carnage.

Deidara was currently flying high up in the air on top of one of his clay figurines. He threw some bombs on the enemy outside of the village and watched how the scattered and tried to reform.

However his main attention was inside the village itself. Even though Kisame was fighting at main gate there were still many places of the wall that were breached.

He saw how the smoke rose from the burning buildings and the fighting down below. He saw how the shinobi fought and died to protect the civilians who tried to evacuate towards the Hokage monument.

He didn't know what was there or what there plan was, he did however witness the insanity of war. From Deidara's position he could see small groups of civilians lost alone and running around in panic, until a enemy shinobi spots them and takes there lives. Fathers, mothers, children. It did not seem to matter.

The blonde artist couldn't do anything so high up in the air except for dropping bombs which would most likely make him look like he is attacking the village. He cursed himself that he had such sharp eyes and saw theses horrors, and thankfully that he was to high up to here the screams from below.

His daydreaming turned out to be a mistake as Summoners of the battlefield summoned a giant three headed snake outside of the village. The blonde bomber could react just in time to steer his clay bird away from the maw of one of its head.

The second head tried to swallow him hole but didn't exactly swallowed him. Instead Deidara made another clay bird and let it fly directly into its mouth. With one hand sighed it's entire head exploded.

However the third head didn't seem to feel the demise of the second as it simply tried to do the same as the second head and attack Deidara. This time however the Akatsuki member didn't react in time and was almost eaten alive.

Suddenly a massive wave of grey clay shot out of the ground and went right into the mouth of the snake and stuffing it. It didn't stop however, it just kept on flowing as the grey clay started to poor out of the remaining two head eye sockets. The waste stopped and the snake fell dead to the ground.

Deidara looked down as he remembered that clay. His memory didn't betray him as he spotted kurotsuchi waving at him from down blow.

He was thankful but also noticed that she was staggering a bit. This incredible amount of clay must have taken a lot of her energy.

He wandered why she risked doing such a strong jutsu in the middle of the battlefield just to save him. Was she maybe harboring feelings for him? Deidara shook his head. Of course she did, they kissed for crying out loud.

He tried to focus on the task at hand which made him realize something. If they have Summoners that can summon three headed snakes, then what is stopping them from summoning one of these beasts inside of the village?

The puppet master was currently ordering some a large group of civilians through the village towards the Hokage monument. It was surprisingly easy to take command over the group and shinobi, all he had to do was to show some authority and they all followed like sheep.

Occasionally some of the enemy shinobi would attack the group but they were all quickly dispatched by the iron sand of Sasori. But Sasori felt so bored with his task.

The civilians cried, were confused and permanently asked why this was happening. It not like Sasori didn't understand there feelings, he simply didn't care. He knew that they would survive since he was there even though he wished to be somewhere els.

Sasori thought about what the jinjuriki were doing in this chaos and how he was waisting time here instead of searching for them.

His thoughts were interrupted as he herd painful screaming close by. He turned his head to so not a civilian but a shinobi of the hidden sand village screaming in pain. He started to steam and his body seemed to slowly mummify.

He fell dead to the ground and revealed Pakura standing there. The konohagakure shinobi and the civilians noticed her headband and cowered in fear.

The shinobi were just about to attack them before Sasori stepped forward. "Your skills would be more useful on the frontline."

"I know that but I also know that I would be mistaken as the enemy. So I believe it would be best that we help the evacuation to show them that not all of sunagakure agrees with this war." Pakura said while konohagakure shinobi watched her carful.

"We?" The puppet master asked.

In that moment more sand shinobi tried to attack before being thrown up in the air by a blast of wind. Sasori looked over to a roof the see the three sand genin who attended the chunin exams. The one in complete Blake and purple face paint seemed to stare at the puppet master.

"Temari. Du you see that? It's master Sasori, the god of puppets." He whispered to his big sister who only rolled her eyes.

The puppet master turned again to Pakura. "I like that kid."

Itachi uchiha gave himself the mission to find the jinjuriki and order them to evacuate like everyone els. He had a gut feeling that they decided to help out in this war and would go head first into danger.

The uchiha didn't worry about some of them like Utakata or Garra, but some of the more energetic jinjuriki like Naruto or Fuu wouldn't think for a moment before trying to help.

As he ran he noticed that he entered a rather silent district. There were the sounds of war but this particular district was silent.

He was on his guard as he slowly took one step at a time. He could here the faint sound of flames nearby and as he turned the corner his eyes widened.

The buildings were burning but not with average flames, they were flames Itachi well knew. The black flames of Amaterasu.

In the middle of the flames stood Izumi watching the flames around her. Itachi slowly approached. "Izumi? What happened?"

"She burned them all. No one was able to escape. The flames just didn't stop, it simply was to much for me to extinguish." She sobbed. She turned to him with her blood shot eyes, she used the mangekyou sharingan to much in an attempt to stop the black flames.

He wanted to take her in her arms and tell her that everything was alright. But his attention was drawn to the creature that was climbing on top of a wooden beam that raging out of a burning building.

She used her four arms to climb the beam and only stopped as she spotted the two uchiha's. She jumped to the ground and let all of her sharingan eyes in her four palms stare at them. One hand moved her hat slightly up so she could see with her own eye. A twisted giggle followed. "More to burn? Why thank you."

Itachi realized that her right eye was his fathers mango sharingan. "Who are you?"

She didn't even seem to listen to him she just giggled as black fireballs formed in her hands. Soon the giggle turned into a frenzy. "Burning, burn, burn, burn! Flame eats everything! No more pain, every is alright! HAHAHAHA!"

This was a fight that Itachi knew would not be easy.

"What are you doing your lazy shits?! Secure my money already!" The fat nobleman screamed.

Even though the village was being under attack the nobleman ordered his guards to bring him to his home so he could collect his precious money and contracts. Unknown to him two Akatsuki members were watching him.

"Hidan. That is him. He will need to kill him and burn that contract for Fuu. We can't let any witnesses alive so don't take your time just kill them all.

Hidan had a twisted smile on his face. "Just let me listen to there screams so I can memorize them and later pleasure myself sexually as I remember them."

His partner only shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me."


	25. The battle rages on

**Guess what I'm back! Spending the summer with my family was great but I missed writing, so let's hope this next chapter will please all of you. The chapter should come again now in a regular time window. So have some fun with my (hopefully) improved grammar. I hope the next chapter will be longer but I will be working soon again so, who knows.**

 **enjoy**

"Now, you do realize that you brought this upon yourself, right? Trying to piss off a group of S-class criminals is the worst idea anyone ever had." Kakuzu said as he held up the fat rich nobleman with one hand by his throat.

Around them were the other nobleman and there bodyguards, all slaughtered in a horrible fashion. Hidan was poking one of them with his scythe. "It felt so fucking good to kill them but now I'm starting to miss that feeling."

Kakuzu looked over his shoulder to his partner. "I told you not to be greedy and take your time. Anyway, that one over there is playing dead. I wanted to see how long he thinks he can fool us... fool me."

The nobleman in question jumped immediately up and stared to run away screaming for help. Hidan's smiled brightly. "Lord Jashin will be pleased with a very, very long ritual."

The immortal ran after the nobleman and both of them. Kakuzu returned his attention to the fat pig who was still gasping for air. "You really take an eternity to choke, must be those fat roles on your neck."

The nobleman wheezed in pain. "You won't get away with this, the village will know, they must have heard our screams during the battle."

The bounty hunter chuckled darkly. "I admit, your partners definitely screamed there lungs out but don't you know what's happening? The village is being attacked, even if your screams are loud enough to be heard through the sound of war the shinobi would not be able to investigate."

He slowly realized that there was no escaping the Akatsuki member. This could be very well the end of his life. Kakuzu noticed that and let the man drop to the ground in disgust. "Disgusting. You sweated from your fat roles all over my hand, I might want to puke."

The man on the ground caught his breath. "You want the contract right? It's in my house over there, you can have it along with as much money as you can carry."

Kakuzu looked over to the big wooden mansion. It's artist wood carvings along with the wonderful stone floor made it look it be the summer residence of a king. Without a word one of Kakuzu's heart creature emerged from his shoulder. "Fire style: searing migraine."

With one move the building was nothing more than a blazing pile of wood. The nobleman was in complete shock was he watching everything he owned stand in flames. "You! Why did you do that? You could've hade so much money!"

"I came here to free Fuu from your perverted hands. Taking money as a reward would be an insult, to my... our children's safety is priceless." Kakuzu watched the flames before slowly turning to the pig. "Now to you."

"You won't get me without a fight!" He screamed as he tried to attack Kakuzu with his fists. He punches him again and again but Kakuzu didn't flinch, however the Akatsuki member had to give the man a bit respect for fighting to the last breath. That respect changed however as the nobleman tried kicked Kakuzu in the balls which surprisingly showed a little reaction, but not the reaction he was hoping for.

"Alright you little shit. I thought about choking you to death so I could see you drifting to death but you don't deserve that." In rage Kakuzu grabbed the nobleman's head and spun it three times around.

Now the the dead nobleman with the crooked neck was laying on the ground before his as the building was burning next to him along with a ship load of money. Kakuzu had only one thought in this situation. That basterd should have suffered more.

-—-

While the Akatsuki were doing there best to support the hidden leave village in there efforts of defending there home the jinjuriki mainly focused on how to help in any way they could. Some of them pared up and hoped to find groups of enemies to fight or some civilians who got lost during the evacuation. Naruto and Fuu were currently running through a street whe the fighting has already ended, or at least paused.

Windows were Borken, the earth of the street was thrown up and everywhere was a corpse is someone sprawled on the street or leaning against a wall before bleeding to death. Naturally the jinjuriki felt sorry for them but knew that they couldn't help them. "Crap, there is no one here who we could help. We need to go somewhere els."

"I have an idea. I will use my wings to fly up in the air and see were we could help." Fuu said with a smile as her wings sprouted from her back. Without waiting for an answer from Naruto she flew up in the air.

The scenery was truly horrifying as smoke rose from several places of the village, that might be a good start to help. As she looked over to the Hokage monument she spotted large groups of civilians climbing the sides, that must be were the civilians are evacuated.

"Fuu! Look out!"

The seven tailed jinjuriki looked down to Naruto but it was already to late. The spotted a cloaked figure with large leathery wings flying towards her. Before she could react the figure it grabbed her foot and threw her through a building.

The impact through the roof hurt but the impact on the ground was cushioned by something. She was now inside of the dark building, the only source of light was the hole she crashed through. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her she realized on what she landed on, a bunch of body parts.

The large room was covered in several dismembered body parts and the blood was almost reaching to her ankles. Every time she made a step the sound of moving liquid was audible. As she looked to the ceiling she spotted the cloaked figure slowly descending to the ground. "You... you killed all these people."

"Don't act so surprised. Don't you see? I'm a monster, driven by death and bloodshed. Just like you." The figure said in a gentle female voice as she moved towards a corps. A giant executioners axe was stuck in the back of the corps and with one hand the figure ripped it right out, along with more blood and the corpses spinal core.

"I would never do something like this." Fuu said as she prepared for a fight.

The figure laughed as she pulled her hood down revealing her face. She looked definitely female with long wild black hair. She had a beautiful face but her cheeks and neck were covered in scales. Also her eyes were slit like a lizard. "The only thing that separates us is our appearance. You are able to fool those around you what you truly are, if they see me there are no questions and second thought before they decide to end me."

"I won't let you continue anymore!" Fuu screamed as she lunged herself towards her opponent with a hardened fist. Her opponent however blocked this attack with her giant axe with a smirk. Next she spun around and place her foot into Fuu's stomach to push her away.

As the seven tailed jinjuriki got back on her feet she spotted the nine tailed jinjuriki appear out of nowhere behind the lizard girl and tried to kick her in the back of her head. This however was a mistake as the opponent suddenly turned around spun around and grabbed Naruto foot to slam him into the ground.

"Pathetic." She said as she prepared her executioners axe to end Naruto. Fuu reacted quickly and rushed over to them. With her hardened arms she blocked the crude weapon so that she and Naruto could back a bit away from there opponent.

As they managed to reach a safe distance from the lizard girl Naruto turned his head to Fuu to thank her for the save. He stopped however as he saw a deep cut wound on Fuu's arm.

Even with her hardened skin the weapon was able to hurt her. If she hadn't hardened her skin the massive axe would have definitely cut her in half. Both the jinjuriki realized at that point that they had to give it there all if they didn't want to end up the same as all those corpses around them.

The streets of konohagakure turned into a war zone as the invaders gave it there all not to plunder but simply destroy. Buildings were torched and valuables were simply smashed.

The battle field however was the perfect place for someone like the son of the raikage to truly flourish. It's not like he particularly enjoyed killing like the swordsman of the mist but he knew exactly that in combat no one could stand in his way.

-—-

The might of A made the invaders flee and those who continued to fight were sure to meet there end, for he wasn't alone.

At his side his little brother killer Bee was using his nibble feet and sharp blade to finish those of that A found unworthy of his attention. A quick stab through the chest or a knee to the nose wich caused the nose bridge to drill into the skull and the fight was over. However one combo made the enemy tremble in fear, the double Lariat.

The two brothers would use this technique against some unlucky victim whose life would end between there biceps. Bee wasn't that skilled in that area jet and he was still worn out from the tournament so the enemies head would not pop of, rather there neck gets crushed or pop like a balloon through the pressure.

"Your doing good Bee. I could've sworn that you would be out for the day, but then I remembered that you are my brother." A laughed as held one sound shinobi by the neck with one hand while punching his face in with the other.

Killer Bee smiled he just finished off another enemy with his short swords. "I'm killer Bee known as king of the hill. That little fight with Han wasn't enough for me to get my fill. Weeeee!"

A started to get lost in his thoughts as he slowly squashed someone with a headlock. "Maybe sending you two with them was a good thing. You and especially Yugito improved."

He looked over to Yugito who was fighting the invaders with her cat like instincts and claws. Her agility far outmatched that of her opponents, it was easy for her to doge the attacks and counter attack by slitting the throats or ramming her claws through the enemies skulls.

A looked again at his brother and the now not so little Yugito, they have changed so much during there time with the Akatsuki. Naturally he wished he could have been a part of there life's but if they are happy and have a better chance in the future then so be it. He realized now that he chose correctly in sending them to the Akatsuki.

-—-

In the middle of burning buildings was one little girl searching for any kind of help. She was hiding as the invasion started and was now separated from her family which was watching the chunin exams.

Moments ago she escaped her burning hous and was now walking down the street. She was exhausted after inhaling to much smoke, if any enemy would come the little girl would definitely be at his mercy.

And of course a shinobi of the hidden sound village would come around exactly in that moment she hoped no one would come. The enemy immediately spotted her and pulled out a Kunai. "If it isn't a Hyuga. I'm sure lord Orochimaru will promote me after I bring him your eyes."

The little Hyuga girl was completely froze as the shinobi of the hidden sound suddenly launched himself at her. Time seemed to slow down as he come close with a smile underneath his mask and the weapon in his hand.

As she saw how her demise approached she always saw something else. Something flew over her head and straight at the enemy. It was thick, armored and looked like some sort of tail.

It crashed directly into the shinobi. The impact broke the mans ribs and lethally damage his lungs. It only took seconds before he died.

The little girl turned around and saw the origin of that tail. Yagura stood close by her but he looked extremely pained. The three tailed jinjuriki was using his staff as support as he looked down at the girl. "Are you alright?"

The girl only nodded slowly as she watch how the tail slowly retracted back into Yagura's body. In that moment two other jinjuriki appeared, it was Utakata closely followed by Han. The bubble blower smirk as he saw how the little girl tried to hide behind Yagura. "Made a new friend?"

"Make jokes all you want Utakata but we need to get us and her to the evacuation immediately. It to dangerous." Yagura said as the little girl almost clung to her savior. Sadly they were searching desperately for the evacuation but simply couldn't find it, this wasn't there home village. What's wore is that the jinjuriki's could actually help in this crisis but because of the fight with Naruto the three tailed jinjuriki isn't in any condition to fight. Han and Utakata are the only reason he is currently alive, if they weren't there he would be already dead.

The little girl pulled on Yagura's sleeve to get his attention. "I know were everyone went. I can show you."

The jinjuriki were relieved to here this and were about to follow the girl. However Han stopped and turned around. "Something is coming. Get out of here."

Hearing the seriousness in the giants voice the two jinjuriki and the little girl left. Some time passed and Han could clearly hear something approaching. Something was stomping right towards him and seemed to crash into several things but never stopped for a moment.

Suddenly a big figure with large horns crashed trough the wall like a mad bull and straight at Han. He however reacted fast and changed the persons horns while planting his feet firmly into the ground. This however didn't help much as was pushed several feet by that person. The moment he managed to stop his opponent he used all his might to throw them into a wall while using there horns as leverage.

The enemy crashed through the wall and into the building. It didn't take long until the enemy stepped out of the building. It was definitely female, she was a little bit bigger then Han himself and had a muscular body. She wore only a pice of white cloth wrapped around her large chest and short leather pants with suspenders.

Apart from her choices of clothes the most important part of her body were the horns that stretched out of her violet short hair and the fact that her legs were replaced by massive and strong furry hooves. She appeared to be some sort of minotaur.

She smiled and stretched a bit before her completely black eyes met with Han's. "Finally someone who doesn't get crushed under my might. I'm surprised that someone actually stop me but it's a big world."

Han remained silent and just stared at the creature. "What? Finally found someone who doesn't die the moment I charge at him and he is scared fighting a freak. How pathetic."

"It's nothing like that, i'm a jinjuriki so I tend not to judge. What I'm concerned is the get up you are currently in. Aren't you afraid that some creepers stare at you while walking around like that? No offense but your cloth is barely containing you breasts." Han said while crossing his arms like he was scolding her.

The miniature processed what the jinjuriki just said until coming to a conclusion. "Are you serious? People tend to run away if they see me, what kind of freak would have dirty thoughts about me. Wait, are you having such thoughts? Are you hitting on me?"

Unlike Han he slightly blushed underneath his mask. "What? No! I'm just concerned for your well being."

"Don't be, I'm your enemy. Were suppose to kill each other." The said starting to get pissed of.

The five tailed jinjuriki however just shook his head. "Sorry it just doesn't feel right to fight a woman in such skimpy clothes."

"That's it! I'm killing you now!" She screamed as she pointed her horns at her opponent. Her right leg went back and forth for a while before suddenly dashing towards her opponent with high speed and force.

-—-

While the battle raged on one Akatsuki member was fully committed in the chase of one little rich guy. "Keep running, it makes things interesting!"

The nobleman was running for the longest time away from the immortal. Hidan could have already caught and killed him if he wanted to but this was just so much fun giving him false hope of escaping.

Hidan's mood changed however as the nobleman suddenly bumped into another person. Some female with four arms and a witches hat. One of her hands grabbed the nobleman's wrist while she smiled. "What is this? A new toy to torment."

Hidan stepped up to her and grabbed the other wrist of the nobleman. "Sorry bitch but this is my sacrifice to torment."

The witch looked at Hidan with a smile. "And why is that? Obviously you don't have any idea of torture, I would show him a world of true mind numbing pain."

The immortal chuckled. "And what would you do?"

"Well, I would start by pushing his toe nails into his toes." The witch chuckled.

"Pathetic. I would start by abusing his hands, there are about twenty bones in a hand to break."

"I would chop pice after pice from his body but always make sure to burn the wounds and preventing him from bleeding out."

"I would remove his nose and squeeze lemon juice into the wound."

"I would whip his back until you could see his spine!"

"I would remove one of his eyes and skull fuck him!"

"I would remove his dick and force him to shove it up his own ass until he climaxes!"

At this paint the nobleman was already pail as snow but suddenly Hidan pulled out one of his scythe and killed the man with one swing. Next he started at the witch with a crazed look in his eyes. "Fuck that guy! I love you! Want to fuck behind some corner were someone probably died today!?"

"Why did it take you so long to ask that!?" She screamed back.

Suddenly a fire ball raced towards them and forced them to doge out of the way in different directions. After the flames disappeared Itachi appeared next to Hidan. One of Itachi's eyes was closed and appeared to be bleeding.

"Hidan, be careful. This monster is one of Orochimaru's experiments. I don't know how but it appears she is fully compatible with the sharingan of my father. She obtained the mangeko sharing in her eye socket and in her four palms. She is capable of using Amaterasu and it appears she has a healing ability that heals her eyes faster then the sharingan destroying them." Itachi explained while preparing to fight again.

Hidan however had other questions. "Yeah,Yeah that's awesome and everything but what about her personality?"

Itachi slowly turned his head to the immortal. "What?"

"Did she mentioned what she likes or dislikes, what is her favorite food and is she available?"

"... she sometimes called out random things that make absolutely no sense." Itachi answered.

"Monet is alive and will be the next straw hat Pirat! Every pirate crew needs a harpy on there ship!" The witch suddenly screamed.

"Like that."

The immortal smiled. "That's hot."

Suddenly a mighty roar erupted across the entire village and it seemed that the entire war stopped to see that it was.

"Well, Orochimaru said I should run if something big happened. That is big so, bye sexy!" The witch suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"No! Wait! least let me see a nipple!" Hidan cried out in despair.

Itachi hit him across his head. "I understand now why Kakuzu hates you, don't you understand how serious this is?"

"What? Someone screamed loudly, so what?" Hidan simply Mutter but then suddenly felt something. A huge amount of chakra coming from were the roaring cone from. That's when it dawned to the immortal.

"You don't think that one of them is losing control right?" Hidan slowly asked the uchiha.

"I sure hope not." Was his answer before running towards the source of the huge amount of chakra while being closely followed by Hidan.


	26. And it still hasn't ended

**I had actually hoped to end the entire war arc in this chapter but sadly I didn't manage it because I'm not very good at managing things plus my new job is taking more of my free time. I will however manage to bring chapters in the rythem that I am currently posting ( hopefully).**

 **Enjoy**

 **-–-**

The battle raged on on top of the lookout tower of the chunin exams. The third Hokage was trapped inside a great barrier together with Orochimaru who had reanimated the first and second Hokage.

Luckily for him Nagato and Konan managed to get inside the barrier to aid him in this fight. Sadly a masked man stepped out of a vortex to aid Orochimaru in the fight.

Outside of the barrier were a group of anbu special operatives who waited for a chance to engage the enemy if the barrier disappeared. Next to them was the pale woman known as Kaguya who was also only able to watch es they fought.

Early at the beginning of the battle the first Hokage used his wood style jutsu to turn the entire battlefield into a forest. He was tasked with fighting Konan while his brother and Orochimaru fought against the third Hokage.

Nagato was fighting the masked man but sadly his abilities proved to be very effective in evading and avoiding Nagato's attacks. Every attack seemed to simply go right through him without leaving as much as a scar. The masked man managed to use this advantage by doing small amounts of damage with kicks and punches.

The battlefield wasn't really playing into Nagato's hands either. He couldn't summon any bigger creatures due to the cramped space they were currently in and the masked man used his ability to fase through trees as a method of surprise attacks.

"All of your attacks are completely futile Nagato. If you reconsider joining me and handing over the jinjuriki I might let you live." Madara said with a dark chuckle.

Nagato only smiled. "You know what my answer is."

"I know." Said the mask man before preforming quick hand signs. Suddenly a massive fire ball appeared before the masked man and flew directly towards Nagato.

Nagato however simply stood his ground and held out his hand. The moment the fireball came in contact with him it instantly disappeared. Madara scoffed at that.

"I underestimated the powers of the Rinnegan, absorbing my attacks like that gives you a big advantage. Let's see how long it takes to take you out with simple punches." Madara said before vanishing into another vortex.

Nagato prepared for a attack from Madara but little did he know that his opponent had another plan before attacking.

-–-

At another part of the battlefield the third Hokage was having trouble fighting both the second Hokage and Orochimaru at the same time. The snakes nimble movements combined with the force of the second Hokage's water style was simply to much.

"Sarutobi! Concentrate your attacks on Orochimaru! You can't wound me!" The second Hokage was calling in hopes to aid his successor and student.

Suddenly a vortex appeared behind the second Hokage and Madara appeared to pull him into his dimension. "I will borrow him for a moment."

The vortex disappeared again and left the two shinobi standing there. Orochimaru klickt his tongue in disapproval. "That useless shit. Claims that he helps me but takes away my trump card. No matter."

The third Hokage was standing ready to fight. "Orochimaru, if you continue this path you will not survive this fight."

The snake just chuckled. "Acting so wise even though you were so massively wrong in the 't you say all those years ago that I was a prime example for a future shinobi of the hidden leaf village?"

"My only mistake was it to not see the signs earlier that you strayed from the will of fire." The Hokage said before both launched back into battle.

-–-

"You truly are talented. It pleases me that the village has such powerful allies like yourself that gladly help the village in it's time of need." The first Hokage praised Konan and her ability to fight him.

The paper angle however was getting annoyed at the constant praise her opponent gave her. "I can now understand Kakuzu why he hates you so much."

That name called back some found memories with a smile. "Kakuzu? I remember that young man, he tried to assassinate me but ultimately failed. He had that fire in his eyes that told me how much determination he had. How is he? He must be so old by now, I regret not giving him that rematch."

"This is not the time for idle chat, I am going to send you back were you came from." Konan said as her paper wings sprouted out of her back.

The first Hokage laughed loudly. "Good, I like your fire. Try aiming at my lower back, Tobirama said I let myself open on that side."

-–-

Inside the village the battle in a blood soaked mansion continued. The nine and seven tailed jinjuriki were still struggling against the lizard girl with her executioners axe.

She swung that weapon around like it was nothing more then a pocket knife while her opponents dogged and evaded her attacks. The more she fought the more she lost herself in her temper. At first ther attacker were coordinated with a proper fighting stance, now as time went bye it turned into a frenzy of attacks just hoping to hit something.

The jinjuriki knew that this would make it harder for them to come closer to her but at the same time it was more likely the she would make a mistake. That moment came and Naruto immediately took it.

The lizard was just about to swing again but this time Naruto managed to dash closely to her and deliver a well placed punch at her arm, causing her to drop her weapon. Naruto didn't hesitate as his arm hardened and the aimed this time for her face.

The opponent however opened her mouth with her razor sharp teeth and bit down on Naruto's fist, causing heavy bleeding even though the hardened skin. Naruto saw the pure hatred in her eyes before Fuu suddenly flew directly towards her and kicked the beasts in her face, successfully freeing Naruto. "Stay away from Naruto you beast!"

As the lizard recovered she started at the two jinjuriki with even more malice then before. "You call me a beast? A beast!? You jinjuriki have more blood on you hands then me and jet you have the audacity to judge me!"

The lizard took a deep breath before spewing a raging inferno towards the two jinjuriki. The entire mansion was blown to bits as the impact tore everything down. As the dust settled and looked over to the two jinjuriki, expecting to see nothing more then bones and burned flesh see saw something els.

There was now a bit ball of sand sitting there were the two jinjuriki were before. The sand slowly crumbled away and revealed not only the two unharmed jinjuriki but also another jinjuriki.

"Garra? How long have you been here?" Naruto asked his fellow jinjuriki and friend.

"I watched the battle, hoping to understand this opponent." The one tailed jinjuriki said while crossing his arms.

The lizard chuckled. "Hehehe, another one of you who came for the slaughter."

"No, you don't want this." Garra simply said.

The opponent seemed to be delighted by that answer. "What? Are you one of those tough guys?"

Garra simply shook his head and looked at her with what appeared to be sympathy. "That is not what I meant. You say that you are a monster that preys on on humans, but it's not true."

The lizard chuckled again. "Care to explain?"

The one tailed jinjuriki still looked at her with sympathy. "You claim to be a monster but reacted so strong to the comparison of a beast. You don't want that, you never wanted this."

Her smile disappeared. "Shut up."

"You are afraid of all those around you, how they look at you."

"...shut up."

"You hate the world and everyone in it because everyone looks at you and only sees a monster."

"I said, shut up!" The lizard said while trembling with rage.

"But deep down you know that you don't hate them. If you look in the mirror you know why they hate you and you start hating yourself, so much that you wish that you could feel nothing." Garra continued.

Now she bursted out with rage with even tears in her eyes. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! What would you know of having no place to call home, to be mocked and judged by one simply look!? I know what I am a monster that hates live and lives to take the life's of others. How could you even think that you know anything about me!?"

Slowly sand moved to Garra's face and covered half of it, making it look like the face of the pine tailed beast. "I know all this because I am exactly like you. We all have this hatred inside us, let us help you just like we helped each other."

"No, no stay away! You can't understand me! I will kill you all!" She screamed before expanding her wings and flying away. Garra didn't even attempt to stop her, he simply removed the sand and let his face turn back to normal.

"Are we done? Is it over?" Fuu asked slightly afraid of might come next. In that moment they all heard a mighty roar across the village.

"It's either a victory for us or the end of the village." Garra said as his thoughts went back to that girl, how much pain did she go through and how similar would he be to her if he hadn't been taken away from the village?

-–-

Yagura and Utakata were currently slowly walking the stairs on the side of the Hokage monument. It was a long way and sadly for Yagura it took evert last scrap of energy out of him.

The little Hyuga girl continued to walk along side them and numerous times tried to offer some sort of help. In the end she wasn't able to help and Utakata help Yagura up the stairs by supporting him with his shoulder.

Slowly but surly they manage to continue and spot the entrance in the distance. Several shinobi were guarding the entrance but one familiar face was taking to a group of children.

"Listen konohamaru, you and your friends can't help in this. So please stay Inside." Roshi said with a calm voice.

"That's not fair! You helped us get here and now you want to go out again? We will come with you and help you!" The young boy declared.

Roshi sighed and turned around. He spotted Utakata and the wounded Yagura immediately and dashed towards them. "Are you two ok!? Were are the others, we planned to help and them meet here again."

"Han is currently engaged in combat with a enemy so we could flee. As for the others I do not know." Utakata said with slight amount of concern were the others are.

The four tailed jinjuriki kneeled down to the little girl. "You must be Hanabi correct? Some of the Hyuga clan members are in the shelter and are worried sick about you."

The little girl nodded and stared to run for the shelter. Yagura looked at Roshi. "Are you sure this place is safe?"

"It is, trust me. In this position the shinobi have the higher ground and are able to take care of enemy threats." Roshi said with a confident smile.

In that moment a huge smoke cloud appeared at the bottom of the moment and only a second later a giant three headed snake appeared. It was bigger then the monument and was looking down at the shinobi, its eyes were looked on little Hanabi who didn't reach the shelter just jet.

"Lore Danzo, everything went according to plan, are you going to act now?" One of the special anbu shinobi asked his master as they both hid in the shadow.

Danzo and Orochimaru planed this all along. While the snake killed the current Hokage, Danzo would plan the summon of this snake which will attack the civilians. Then he would step in at the last second and save them all so that he ensured the approval of the civilians and secure his seat on the Hokage chair.

Danzo smiled as he saw how the jinjuriki used there jutsu to fend of the snake. Magma balls and bubbles attack the snake while the other jinjuriki tried to flee with the Hyuga. He saw how one of the heads prepared to attack the Hyuga girl. "Let's wait until some of them die and all hope gets lost."

One of the snakes heads opened its maw and charged at Yagura and Hanabi. The three tailed jinjuriki wasn't able to fight so he held the jung girl close to him and prepared for his end. However it never come to contact with the snake, instead he felt some liquid spilling on him.

Both of them opened there eyes and saw that the snake stopped right before them. Roshi was turned to them and held the snake, but then Yagura saw what the liquid was.

One of the beasts fangs entered through Roshi back and exiting through his stomach. Blood was everywhere and still dropped from the tip of the fang. Roshi chuckle weakly as he coughed up blood. "Ok, maybe not so safe."

The snake moved its head up again with Roshi still hanging from the fang. With one movement the beast got rid of Roshi by flinging him up into the air. Roshi only heard the distant screams of his fellow jinjuriki before his world started to fade into a black haze.

-–-

"You really are a idiot. Jumping to your demise without hesitation is truly the mark of a fool." The four tailed beasts rumbled as he looked down from his cage at Roshi who smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"What can I say, I had a pretty good run." Roshi said with a chuckle. His smile faded however as he spotted how the darkness drew closer and closer.

"I really am dying. What will happen to you?" The jinjuriki asked the four tailed beast who just shrugged with his shoulders.

"Not sure, apparently I will just wake up again somewhere in the world in a couple of years." The beast grumbled. This would be the first time something like this would happen, the beast heard how the rebirth worked but was unsure what to do in this process.

Roshi smiled again at the beast. "Wähnt to make a deal?"

The four tailed beast looked confused at his jinjuriki. "What?"

"A Deal. Let's say I free you now and in return you help defending the village. Think about it, you wouldn't have to wait for freedom." Roshi said while jumping up on the cage.

Before the tailed beast could even answer Roshi already removed the seal and opened the cage. Son slowly took one step outside of his cage and stared to feel the ground underneath his feet. With a mighty roar he stretched all of his limbs in total satisfaction.

"Finally free of this cramped cage! I forgot how wonderful it felt to stretch my limbs after so many years!" The beast laughed and turned to Roshi who just smiled.

"Glad to see you enjoy your new found freedom. But could you please concentrate on your part of the deal and save the village." Roshi simply said without loosening his smile.

"Deal? What deal? You just freed me and assumed that I would help. I might as well kill now everyone as payback for forcing me into that tiny cage." The beast said as it drew closer to Roshi.

The jinjuriki however continued smiling. "No you won't."

"Excuse me?"

"You won't. I know you now for a while and I figured that you aren't the type of guy who just kills without a reason." The jinjuriki continued with a smirk.

The giant monkey waited for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "You know what little brat, I'm going to do something different. Your entire existence is nothing more then one surprise after another, so I'm going to fix your body."

"Wait! You can do that!? I was mentally preparing for the afterlife, I did everything and now you say you can just heal me? Why didn't you say that before I went through that trauma!" Roshi screamed in a mixture of joy, anger and relief.

The four tailed beast just gestured with his hands that he should calm down. "I'm just going to keep your body inside your mind and heal it. In the meantime you go out there and play a hero, but don't embarrass yourself."

Roshi didn't quite understand how this would work. "If my body is in my mind what body do I use on the outside?"

The world around him stared to turn into ha firestorm. He knew that he was awake and he felt that his body was rapidly changing. He heard the tailed beast voice before the flames disappeared. "Don't overdo it."

-–-

The people outside just looked in horror as Roshi's body was flung up in the air, they were even more surprised as his body was enveloped in a giant fireball. It took only seconds before the flames disappeared and revealed another horror.

Roshi has completely turned into the four tailed beast and dropped with all his mighty weight on the three headed snake. The shinobi and the jinjuriki could only watch as the beast slowly rose.

While the beast was standing on the main body of the snake each of his two hands gripped one of the snakes heads. The third head was trapped inside his mouth.

With one powerful pull the three heads were ripped clean of and the snake disappeared on the spot. From the feet of the Hokage mountain the four tailed beast looked up to the shinobi who stared at it in fear.

"Are you ok Roshi!?" Utakata called down from the mountain. Roshi smiled in his beastly form and gave him a thumbs up.

Roshi turned around and saw that the enemy shinobi were staring at him with complete fear in there eyes. With a roar he pounded his fist on his chest like a crazed gorilla and successful made the enemies flee. But that's wasn't enough, he knew that the battle was still going on and that this sight alone wouldn't be enough.

"What are you doing?" Roshi heard the beasts voice in his head.

"What? Just intimidating the enemy." Roshi answered sheepishly back inside his head.

A pause followed. "Don't do that again with my body. It's just something that you don't do. You know, it's a beast thing."


	27. The awakening of the violent goddess

**finals done with the war and now im completely outside of my update system. Oh well, hopefully I will get back to it sooner or later. And of course I didn't manage to make a longer chapter again. Is this bad or is it okay with you people? Or is this length okay? ( first mir I had to ask that question ...seriously a penis joke? Fuck my life my humor is slowly dying.)**

 **Enjoy.**

 **-–-**

The flames of war carried on in konohagakure. The village was loosing its glory as it continued to be drowned in blood and corpses. Both sides suffered heavy losses but the attackers didn't care for there fallen comrades.

In midst of this battle two opponents with incredible physical strength fought a somewhat different war. The jinjuriki and the woman who was made a Minotaur were currently both on the ground and engaged in a arm wrestle match.

"Give up you stupid basted! You can't change me!" The Minotaur screamed as she struggled against Han's might.

"You bet your ass I will change you!" Han roared back as he gave it his all.

Both were nearing there limits but neither of them were ready to give up. There muscle screamed and the earth shook as they continued there contest with inhuman strength. Suddenly a loud roar took the attention of the Minotaur which gave Han the perfect moment to win the match as he slammed his opponents hand into the ground.

"Yes! That's it!" Han celebrated as he got on his feet. His opponents got up as well and pointed at him with an accusing glare.

"You cheated! I was distracted!" She said while she crossed her arms.

"So what? I won and that means you will change clothe into something more modest and not so revealing." Han said while he smirked underneath his mask.

The Minotaur grinded her teeth before sighing. "Can't fight now anyway. We are supposed to retreat when something very unexpected happens!"

Han crossed his arms. "And you really think I would just let you run away?"

"No, but I know how to distract you." She said with a mischievous smile.

"O please, as if you-." In that moment the Minotaur pulled up her white cloth and completely revealed her large breasts. Han was completely shocked and couldn't help but stare at her. Strangely enough she kind of enjoyed his reaction and waited for a moment.

"See you around big boy." She said as she turned around and stared to run away. While she ran she actually ran through a entire building without stopping once. Han however couldn't move and stayed were he was until he could here the voice of his tailed beast in his head.

"You know she is getting away right?"

Han shook his head to clear his mind but already figured that she was out of reach. He turned around were that loud sound came from. "I wonder what that sound was."

Sure enough the four tailed beast started to walk through the village and scream away his opponents. The enemy shinobi couldn't do anything but run away in terror. But hab remained were he was.

"You aren't thinking about that girls tits now are you?" The five tailed beast asked its host.

"They looked so squishy jet firm at the same time." Han muttered to himself.

-–-

On top of the Hokage mansion the anbu and Kaguya could only watch as the battle continued. The barrier proved to be impenetrable, killing anyone who tried to attack it by turning them into Cinder.

Kakuzu stared to bite her nails out of frustration that she couldn't do anything more then to watch. She wished she had some kind of combat ability to at least help out on the field but she knew she would only get in the way.

As if the frustration wasn't enough, her head started to hurt, like something was moving in it and trying to break free. She was so focused and worried about her fellow Akatsuki members that she didn't even realize that her forehead started to bleed.

Inside the barrier the masked man and Nagato still continued there fighting. It was the same pattern over and over again, Nagato would attack, the attack went through the opponent, over and over again. However while the Rinnegan user tried to figure out how to harm his opponent he noticed that Madara went more on the defensive then the offense.

He was planning something and Nagato didn't know how to prepare. "Aren't you going to attack me?"

"And risk you managing to grab me? I know of you ability to tacke all my chakra if you get a hold of me, so I'm going to wait." The masked man said with a little chuckle.

Nagato went on guard as the masked man disappeared into one of his vortexes again. "Wait for what?"

"You end"

A vortex opened up behind Nagato and something jumped out. Nagato quickly summoned one of his rods and spun around to plunge his weapon into the enemy. He expected to have hit Madara but it turned out it wasn't, instead it was the second Hokage.

Before Nagato could realize what happened a huge amount of water flew out of several vortexes above them. The second Hokage summoned a lot of water in the pocket dimension as Madara order to finish this fight.

The water was used by the second Hokage to form a water bubble filled with water. Nagato held his breath but could see the second Hokage outside preparing for the next step.

Madara suddenly threw a bunch of paper bombs into the bubble which were then carried by the water to Nagato thanks to the abilities of the second Hokage. Before Nagato could even think about a plan to escape he was surrounded by paper bombs that were detonated together with the prison by a flick of Madara's finger.

The explosion caught the attention of Konan who could feel that something was going wrong and immediately rushed towards Nagato's battlefield while being pursued by the first Hokage.

As she arrived she could only see a a huge smoke cloud, the second Hokage and Madara. The second Hokage looked over to Konan and then slowly to the ground. "In sorry."

The paper angels heart dropped as she saw how the smoke cleared and badly wounded Nagato laid on the ground. She screamed in terror and tried to immediately rushe over to him but was stopped by the second and first Hokage who were clearly displeased with there own actions.

"Kill her. I have what I wanted." Madara said as he walked over to Nagato. He put his hand on Nagato's body and disappeared into a vortex. He could here Konan screaming Nagato's name while they entered his dimension.

Outside of the barrier the pale woman could see the horror unfold and the both of them disappearing. She felt like screaming in rage as her fist started to tremble her head felt like it was starting to split apart. She could see herself destroying that masked monster so vividly. He slowly got up and stared to sprint directly towards the barrier.

The rage completely consumed her. She knew that this monster wouldn't only kill her the other Akatsuki members, he would next come for the jinjuriki. She couldn't allow this and just continued to run without being able to think straight anymore. Her forehead gushed a big amount of blood as it opened and revealed the eye of the violent goddess.

-–-

Inside the pocket dimension of the masked were he and Nagato landed were nothing more then floating cubes lazily drifting around. The masked man felt good in his world were he could decide what's comes and what goes, were he could decide who gets hurt and who is safe. This world was the world were he was the closest thing to god.

He looked over to Nagato's body and thought about his next step. His deal with Orochimaru was to give him The Rinnegan for whatever the snake planed but they didn't agree on how many eyes would be delivered. Sooner or later he would need both eyes for his plans and take them back from Orochimaru, so why not take one for now? He dose have a free eye socket underneath that mask.

He used his foot to roll Nagato's body over so that his face was looking up. His eyes were closed but Madara nothing that the Akatsuki leader was still breathing. "Still as determent as ever it seams."

The masked man crouched down to Nagato and his hand slowly moved towards Nagato's left eye. "I hope you are awake because this is really going to hurt."

Just before he reached the eye he felt something. Something was moving fast. He looked up only to see the pale woman known as Kaguya before him with her fist ready. He saw that peculiar eye on her forehead staring at him and the inhuman expression on her face, like she turned into a monster before she punched him straight in the face.

-–-

In the real dimension Konan and the third Hokage were currently losing against the combination of Orochimaru, second and first Hokage. In a last ditch effort the third Hokage summoned the grim reaper to preform the reaper death seal jutsu. He even managed to grab Orochimaru but his strength was starting to leave him.

Konan still filled with adrenaline tried her best to keep the two resurrected Hokage away from Orochimaru who ordered them to save him from the reaper death seal. They managed to fight against the dead souls jutsu but Konan was starting to loose. This entire fight has dragged on for to long.

The Hokage duo tried there best to give words of encouragement to the paper angle but she was losing hope. Just as hope was starting to be completely lost a vortex opened and the masked man flew out of it. He quickly got up on his feet but revealed that his mask was severely damaged.

Soon afterwards a black gate opened and Kaguya together with a unconscious Nagato appeared. Everyone was surprised even the ghostly form of the grim reaper. He looked closely at Kaguya and whispered to himself. "It can't be you."

Kaguya seemed to be slightly hunched over like a mad beast, hot steam came out of her mouth with a little bit of saliva dropping to the ground. The first Hokage smiled. "I don't know how you managed to save your friend but you did good. Now if you are strong as you are intimidating then you might have a -."

The first Hokage was cut of as Kaguya suddenly disappeared and reappeared before the Hokage brothers. Before anyone could react she grabbed both of there faces and applied pressure to there heads. As the two brothers realized what was happening it was already to late, there skulls gave away under the pressure and were squashed. Kaguya just dropped the two headless Hokage to the ground were they didn't regenerate but simply disappeared. Slowly here head turned to the grim reaper.

"Nope." With those words the grim reaper sliced of a pice of Orochimaru's soul, grabbed it and disappeared without claiming the soul of the third Hokage as payment for the reaper death seal.

The pale woman looked around herself ever so slowly while slightly growling. It appeared that she lost track of her current situation and who anyone was. She didn't appear to be hostile, more like confused at this point.

"Orochimaru. Are you able to fight?" The masked man called out while still being ready to jump away if Kaguya decided to attack again. The snake tried to move his hands but it didn't work. Panic spread across his face.

"This can't be! He took my hands! He took my fucking hands!" As things didn't turn even worse the earth stared to shake. Everyone even those outside turned around to see the horror.

The four tailed beasts was running towards them with his fist ready. He delivered a powerful punch to the barrier with a mighty roar. The entire barrier shook as he continued with a barrage of punches against the barrier. It started to crack and prices already disappeared.

The masked man disappeared into a vortex. "This isn't going to plan anymore! We have to run!"

Orochimaru didn't hesitate to run towards the vortex and flee with Madara. In that moment one final punch was enough to shatter the barrier. The special team of Orochimaru known as the sound four didn't hesitate to flee immediately.

As the barrier crumbled no one saw the sound four escaping except for Roshi. He knew he couldn't catch all of them but at least one of them. With his giant hand he grabbed one of them, the enemy was now trapped in his fist with only there head peeking out. Roshi brought her closer to his face and roared to intimidate the enemy.

That's the moment he saw who it was that he captured. It was the beautifully girl with the long red hair that he bumped into during one of his walks through the village. Why was she here? Was she a spy all along? If that's the case why is he hesitating now?

He body suddenly stared to feel weak, his knees stared to give in but the only thing he saw was the frightening expression on that girls face. What was happening?

"You finally meet you limit kid. I was surprised that you could handle my power for so long but all good things come to a end." The tailed beasts voice boomed in his head.

"What an I suppose to do now? What will happen." Roshi asked scared what would happen now. Was his body still damaged? Did he push his luck to far?

A laughter came from the beast. "You are fine you will simply fall unconscious, the war is over anyway. The thing you need to concern yourself with is that girl. If you continue to hold her she won't be able to escape the konohagakure shinobi anymore even if you would transform back immediately. But then again I know that you have the hots for her for some reason."

"Hehehe, your right. I'm young, I'm allowed to do stupid mistakes that are mainly because I'm thinking with my pants instead of my brain." Roshi replied.

The giant monkey put Tayuya onto on of the rooftops and whispered gently. "Run, I didn't see anything."

Tayuya immediately ran away not waisting time she immediately ran away. The monkey smiled as she turned her head around for just one more glance before he fell on his back with a loud crashing and then simply fell unconscious.

-–-

The enemy was finally retreating and the village was saved. Other shinobi rushed towards the battlefield were the Hokage was in hopes to help there leader, but they all stopped at the sight of Kaguya. The crowd became bigger and bigger as they all watched her from a save distance, closest to her were Konan who stood by the unconscious Nagato and the third Hokage who was exhausted from the fight and couldn't stand anymore.

No one dared to get close to pale woman to help there Hokage out of fear. Kaguya seemed to get nervous the more people arrived like she could snap at any moment. Ever attempt to communicate with her was stopped by a quick glance or a growl from her. It looked like she would even lash out at other Akatsuki members at this point.

No one moved until one man stepped out of the crowd and simply marched towards her. The crowd remained silent as Kakuzu simply walked straight towards her without a hint of fear. She growled at him but he stayed determined.

"I'm glad that you are safe." He simply said as he stooped in front of her. She seemed more confused then aggressive by that statement. Her eye on her forehead started at him for a while longer before slowly closing. It was like she woke up from a bad dream as she slightly shook her head and looked up to Kakuzu.

"What happened?" She asked more confused then anything els. She looked around and show the crowd around her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You scared the fuck out of us!" Hidan called from the crowd.

Kakuzu however only gave her a huge. He didn't say a word he just held her tight. "What is that for?"

The greedy Akatsuki member only sighed. "It has been a long and very long war."

Now the third Hokage was addressing his people. "Everyone! We have won this attack but we have suffered many tragic losses. Search for survivors and wounded, give them and the Akatsuki the treatment they need. After that we will have a counsel meeting with the ambassadors of the other villages and the Akatsuki. There are important announcements to make."


	28. The next Hokage

**Here is the next chapter. This is just basically the political aftermath of the war. Let's hope I get more stuff into the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

 **-–-**

Now that the war in konohagakure has finally come to an end the civilians left the shelter and returned to there now damaged village. It would take to repair the village and return to there daily lives but the people had that famous will of fire in there hearts. A little war would not be enough to defeat them.

Those who were wounded would naturally be in the hospital and recover. Nagato and Roshi were not able to leave the hospital for the next days due to their wounds. Konan remained by there sides. As for the other Akatsuki members, the first days they were simply asked to do some minor things with the jinjuriki like patrolling the outskirts of the village. They were asked to leave the villagers tend to themselves since most of them still don't trust them.

One day the Hokage asked for a meeting of the council were the ambassadors, who also helped with the repairs of the village, and the Akatsuki were invited. Everyone except for Nagato and Konan arrived. The great hall with the mighty table was filled with all clan heads and the elder council themselves, naturally Danzo was also present.

The Hokage looked over the mighty table to verify that everyone has arrived before he spoke. "This meeting today will have the soul purpose to of clarify the future of the village and naturally what we will do in this dire situation. The first order of business is naturally the situation of the jinjuriki and what the ambassadors think of them."

The some of the Raikage was the one who spoke for them all. "As we have witnessed in the exams and in the war itself, all of the jinjuriki have proven that they grow under the guidance of the Akatsuki. We will officially leave them in there care if we know there location."

Kakuzu eyes wondered over to A. "I appreciate the decision of the ambassadors but you can't expect us to revile our base of operation to all great villages. Maybe you trust us but there are bound to be others in your village with political power that don't agree."

The Hokage slightly rose his hand. "Do not be afraid, we have no intention to force you to revile its location. Since one of the jinjuriki, I believe his name is Roshi, was one of the key features of winning the war I would like to offer both the Akatsuki and the jinjuriki a permanent place in the village."

Naturally this caused a uproar in the council. They would never allow the Akatsuki to just obtain citizenship of konohagakure. The Hokage again made sure that silence returned. "It's true that trust can't be earned by simply one action. They are not citizens of Konohagakure but are allowed to partake in missions and represent us if they desire. As for the jinjuriki, they are still affiliated with there village and belong to that village. However, If you decided to stay in konohagakure I must ask you to not cause any trouble for the first couple of months."

The council and the Akatsuki agreed to these terms. Danzo was already plotting in the back of his head. If the jinjuriki and Akatsuki remain in the village he was sure he would find some way to lock them up.

The Hokage turned to ambassadors. "I believe that would conclude your part in this meeting. You are free to stay but I'm sure you must prepare for your journey home."

The ambassadors agreed and left the council room. Now it was on to the next point which was urged by the head of the Hyuga clan. "As we all know the Hyuga clan is one of the most powerful clans in konohagakure. That's why we cannot allow a user of our eyes move without our laws."

Kaguya knew that the Hyuga was talking about her eyes. "And what exactly do you expect to happen?"

"Naturally we expect you to come with us to our sanctuary and be marked by the Hyuga curse mark. Then you are forbidden to talk or interact with any Akatsuki or jinjuriki." He said sternly. He himself didn't wish that but his fellow clan member wanted this, he is actually quite pleased that his nephew was freed from the curse mark by Utakata in the chunin exams. Deep down he resented the idea of the Hyuga curse mark.

That moment when Kaguya realized that they wanted to take her away from not only her children but also from her comrades she snapped again. The eye on her forehead popped open. "COME TRY IT BITCH!"

That sudden outburst from the quiet and almost noble woman scared everyone in the room. Kakuzu who sat next to her quickly put his hand in her shoulder which calmed her down again. She simply sat straight again in her chair and looked at the council members. "I'm sorry, what were we discussing again?"

Hidan slowly crawled back to his seat from underneath the table. "Alright, no one fucking threaten her with separating her from us."

The pale woman slowly turned her head to the immortal, the eye in her forehead slightly twitched and slowly opened again. "Who is threatening whom with separation from us?"

"Everything is alright Kaguya, this discussion will be continued another time. Lord Hokage how about we discussed the next topic." Kakuzu said with a calm jet nervous voice. He was unsure what powers are unleashed when she looses her temper but he is relieved that he is able to calm her, for the moment at least.

The Hokage re position himself on his chair while he waited for the council members to do the same or stop hiding behind there chairs. "As some of you might have noticed the fight against Orochimaru has caused permanent damage to my body. I won't be able to serve the village Hokage anymore so it is time to decide who shall take over the mantel and become the Hokage of the fifth generation."

Danzo immediately used this opportunity to speak. "I believe such a decision should be taken with caution and care since the role of the Hokage is nothing to be trifled with. But perhaps we could have this discussion without the Akatsuki, they have nothing to say in this situation."

The Hokage smiled lightly and looked at everyone in the room before he took the word. "Actually they do since I would like to nominate Itachi uchiha as the next Hokage."

The room was dead silent. Nobody could believe what the Hokage just said. Even the Akatsuki members were at a loss for words.

Deidara slowly inhaled but could only speak one word. " I'm..."

Sasori continued his sentence with also one word. "Sorry..."

Hidan took the next word. "But..."

Kakuzu believed that he had misheard what the Hokage just said, he must have. "What..."

Kisame was just as stunned as his father partner was. "The..."

Itachi now realized what the Hokage just said. His eyes were wieder then probably ever before. He? The Hokage? Itachi could only say one word in this situation. "Fuck."

The Hokage enjoyed the look on everyone's faces but the silence disappeared as the council completely drowned into a loud uproar of protests and even insults. Knowing that no one was listening he looked over to the Akatsuki and smiled. "I think you can go now. This conversation will continue for a long time."

-–-

The Akatsuki were silently walking towards there temporary home in konohagakure. No one said a word and no one even looked up from the ground and even reacted if anyone said something on the streets to them.

As they arrived at there home and the door was shut they all waited for a moment to let the meeting sink in. Kisame finally broke the silence. "What just happened!"

Hidan responded. "I'm not fucking crazy! They just fucking nominated Itachi as the next fucking Hokage!"

Deidara tried to calm everyone down again. "Let's analyze what happened. Sasori, you know politics, what dose this mean?"

The human puppet was just as shocked as everyone els but tried to remain calm and collected. "It is likely that the Hokage simply nominated him to put us in a better light. It will be know throughout the world that Itachi uchiha was nominated as Hokage of the fifth generation."

Kakuzu tried to puzzle together what this might bring them in the future. "Now those who respect the Hokage will also believe that the Hokage chose Itachi tanks to his wisdom. It will surly bring the Akatsuki in a better light but that doesn't change the fact that Itachi has now a reality chance of becoming the next Hokage."

Kaguya who was the most calm in this situation spoke slow in a gentle voice. "Now, now. Let's ask Itachi what he thinks about this."

All eyes were on Itachi who looked actually scared. His eyes darted back and forth as he slowly backed away. "I need to go. I need to be alone."

With those word he rushed out of the building leaving his Akatsuki comrades behind. Some wanted to go after the uchiha but were stopped by Kisame who shook his head. "I believe he should get this alone time. There must be a lot of things going through his brain right now."

-–-

Inside the hospital of konohagakure was a little room with two beds. Inside one of the beds was Nagato just silently staring at the ceiling, his body was completely wrapped in bandages. Outside were two shinobi standing guard to protect Nagato while he recovered, not because they really wanted to save his life but to protect his powerful eyes that could fall into enemy hands.

As Nagato's mind drifted around he heard the door opening. He turned his head and expected to be Konan who returned with something to eat. It wasn't Konan, it was Jiraiya the toad sage who simply grabbed a seat and sat down next to his former student with a smile. "You certainly looked better."

Nagato smiled. "You don't like this new look? I think it makes me look mysterious with all those bandages."

The old man laughed. "Come one now, I didn't teach you bad taste in clothing."

The Rinnegan user lifted an eyebrow. "Do I have to remember you about those frog suits?"

The pare shard a moment of light hearted laughter. Soon however the sages face dropped a bit. "The old man nominated Itachi as the next Hokage."

"That's what I heard." Nagato simply replied.

"It was clear that the council wouldn't allow it but the Hokage made a statement that led to a major decision on your part." Jiraiya said while leaning into the chair.

"And what would that be?" Nagato asked.

"Itachi is still quite young. He won't be the Hokage of the fifth generation but he might become the Hokage of the sixth generation. However that will only work if he stays in the village and continues to fight for it." Jiraiya explained.

Nagato eyes wandered back to the ceiling. "But if we simply leave and Itachi stays it will throw up questions, like why the Akatsuki just abandon him and what stops him from returning to us. So for him to become Hokage the entire Akatsuki needs to stay and be allies to the village."

The saga nodded his head. "I know that the Akatsuki was supposed to be a independent and neutral group but think about the future. If you manage that the entire village not only trusts the Akatsuki but also have one of its members as there Hokage then he can ensure the safety of the jinjuriki and maybe even the first steps of lasting peace."

Nagato took a deep breath. "The only reason for us to stay here is if the next Hokage invites us to stay and even then we won't be expected immediately. We will be putting the jinjuriki back into this hostile environment we promised them to protect them from."

"Don't worry about us." Came from the others bed in the room.

Both of them looked over to Roshi who didn't look as bad as Nagato but still needed rest. He simply smiled at the Akatsuki leader. "We survived a entire war. If we stick together then some stones thrown at our direction won't be a problem."

Nagato thought about and simply sighed. "Some of the others won't like the idea but alright. It all depends on the next Hokage if he would let us stay. Speaking of which, who is the lucky guy."

Jiraiya smiled. "It was supposed to be me but I rejected the offer. The next best option is Tsunade, the snail princess and granddaughter of the first Hokage. Having a descendent of the legendary first Hokage should bring the spirit back to the people and give a statement to the others villages."

Nagato simply nodded. "The first female Hokage. Let's hope excepts the Akatsuki and jinjuriki in her village."

"That's actually something I wanted to talkt to you about. We don't really know were she is so I was tasked to find her and I wanted to ask for your permission to take Naruto with me on this mission." Jiraiya explained.

Nagato thought for a moment and then a little smirk creeped across his face. "You want to see how the son of your student is doing right? Alright you have my permission but under one condition."

Jiraiya' ears perked up. "And what would that be?"

"You won't be only taking him with you. There is another jinjuriki who will tag along."


	29. A journey begins and a promise was made

**Man I really want to give the story a bit more speed and get to the three year training trip, but there are so many things that have to happen before and I don't want to rush things. Whatever, as long as there are people who enjoy this story and the speed it is going I will continue. Unless people start saying that things are rushed to much or are to slow. God I hope I'm not rushing things.**

 **Enjoy**

 **-–-**

Another peaceful and quiet day in konohagakure for Nagato. His injuries have not jet healed from the war so he so he spends most of his day in the hospital bed.

Roshi was already released since his wounds weren't that serious, probably because his jinjuriki abilities granted him a quick recovery. Now it was quiet in the room.

He wasn't alone however since Konan always stayed by his side to nurse him in every way possible. It was good for Nagato, he was completely happy and knew that the jinjuriki were safe at the moment.

"WERE IS HE!"

Konan's and Nagato's head snapped towards the door were someone was screaming in the corridor at the top of there lungs. Seconds later Kaguya bursted into the room with her glowing red eye on her forehead. "WHERE ARE THEY!?"

"I-i what? Who?" Nagato asked scared the pale woman. Even Konan looked like she was completely petrified from the enraged Kaguya.

Kakuzu stumbled into the room completely out of breath from chasing after Kaguya. "Nagato, Fuu and Naruto. Where are they?"

Nagato looked fearfully at Kaguya who slowly inched closer. "They are on a mission to locate the next Hokage with Jiraiya the toad sage!"

Kaguya seemed even more enraged by that explanation. "You send them on a mission with a STRANGER?!"

Konan quickly answered. "No, no! Jiraiya was the one who gave us a home when we were little. He taught us the basics of combat and commodore."

Kaguya's eye closed and her rage seemed to completely disappeared in that moment. Her polite and refined appears came back out of nowhere. "You should have informed us Nagato, I was starting to get worried."

"That was worried?" Kakuzu asked in disbelief. If that is her reaction if the kids are simply missing he doesn't want to imagine the fate of the poor fool who hurts them.

Nagato recovered from the shock. "I apologize for that but there is nothing to be worried about, Jiraiya is a wonderful man who always tries to help."

"He is also a great author. His latest book is quite popular, I haven't had time to read it but I'm sure it's wonderful evfn thou the name is a bit strange." Konan said as she held a copy of 'Make out paradise' in her hands.

Kakuzu immediately recognized the book and knew exactly why it was so popular. The story was not terrible but what made the books so popular were the extremely detailed and heavy sex scenes. "T-that's wonderful! How about we leave those two alone Kaguya."

"Could you read out a random scene?" Kaguya simply asked while Kakuzu paled.

Konan shrugged and opened a random page. "His rough Hands gentle touched her smooth face as his other hand trailed down. Her entire body shudder as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and his fingers her... vagina."

Konan blushed heavily as they all looked to Kaguya who simply remained perfectly still. However her eyes slightly twitched.

Nagato quickly took the book out of Konan's hands and opened another random page. "That was just a bad example, many good books have sex scenes in them. Let me read this one. She could barely breath as as he pushed her head down and forced his entire load down her throat. Next place he wanted to concur was her beautiful round... ass. Oh fuck this book is nothing but sex."

Kaguya took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. Deep breath in and deep breath out. In and out. That didn't help and her eye on her forehead opened. "NARUTO AND FUU ARE ALONE GOD KNOWS WERE WITH A PERVERT?!"

-–-

A secure and silent place is what Itachi wanted since so many questions were running through his head but it was not what he needed. He was wandering aimlessly until he stumbled upon his old house.

He didn't know why he wanted to be here again let alone knock at the door. He didn't know why but he just needed his family, at least that what remained. His mother was surprised to see him but instantly saw that Itachi was in need of her.

Now they were sitting in the living room and Itachi told her everything. From the day when he joined the Akatsuki up to this day. His mother listened closely.

"And that is all I did these past years." Itachi said as he was finally done talking. He probably never talked so much at once but there is always a first time for everything.

His mother nodded. "I understand that you had a very difficult time and you should know that I don't trust the Akatsuki one bit. However I'm very happy that you finally came home."

Itachi smiled at his mother but the smile soon faded as he looked over to the seat where Saske normally sat. "It seems that he still doesn't want to talk to me."

Again his mother nodded. "Your brother and Izumi both suffered from your apparent death. Your brother changed a lot and promised himself he would destroy the Akatsuki. Now that it turns your a Akatsuki member yourself it's only natural that he is confused and conflicted."

Itachi got up from his seat and walked towards the door that lead to the garden. The sky was clear and air was fresh. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you."

His mother hugged him from behind. "Now you are here and can fix everything. Saske is just in a complicated situation, don't worry. I believe he even found a friend in one of the jinjuriki's. What's his name again? Naruto?"

Itachi smiled and looked up to the sky. "Yeah, that boy has that effect on people."

In that moment something flew through the sky over there heads while screaming. Itachi's mother looked up. "Was that a hospital bed?"

Itachi was certain that it was a hospital bed and even more certain that Nagato was inside that bed but he didn't want to have to deal with this right now."I'm sure it was nothing."

-–-

In a small open field close to a small city were three shinobi talking. One of them was a legendary sage of the toads while the other two were the jinjuriki's of the nine and seven tailed beasts. They talked with Nagato before the journey began and he informed them that this man needed there help on a important mission. In exchange he would teach them a very powerful jutsu.

Fuu was skeptical at first, Kakuzu and Hidan told her that they knew about the deal she made with the business man and that she shouldn't trust strangers. Naturally they didn't explain to her what sick twisted things he would've done to her if Kakuzu handed had a 'chat' with him.

Naruto on the other hand immediately jumped at the first chance to learn a new jutsu. Fuu decided that it would be best to tag along so she could keep a eye on Naruto. In secret however she also wanted to learn this jutsu.

"Alright little ones in going to show you the first step of a three step plan for this jutsu. I'm certain that it will take a long time for you to master so I will leave you with it while I do some research." Jiraiya explained while he handed both of them a balloon full of water. He demonstrated how to use chakra to rotate the water inside the balloon until it popped.

Naruto tried to do the exact same thing but the balloon only shook around a while, not showing any indication of popping. Jiraiya noticed that Fuu's balloon wasn't moving at all so he concluded that this will take them a long time. He simply left those two figure it out by themselves, there were no shortcuts for this mastery level jutsu.

Both tried hard for hours and both balloons were still perfectly intact. Fuu's balloon didn't even move at for the entire time. She was getting visibly frustrated. "This is so stupid!"

Naruto stopped his training and smiled at his fellow jinjuriki. "Don't tell me your already throwing the towel."

She held up her balloon close to Naruto's face. "It's stupid because I don't even see what I am doing. You notice that your balloon is moving but mine is perfect still."

"Maybe you are thinking about it in a wrong way. I think about a little storm in my hand while the water moves. What do you think about?" Naruto asked.

The seven tailed jinjuriki looked at the balloon again. She was simply thinking about a movement, or simply thought about how it would look like if the balloon popped. Think about a storm might help.

"A little storm." She said as she held her balloon close to her face. In that moment the balloon popped and drenched her in water. Both jinjuriki were naturally surprised as the balloon seemingly combusted.

After the shock faded pure happiness spread across Fuu's face. She stared to jump up and down in complete delight. "Yes! I did it! Thank you Naruto!"

The nine tailed jinjuriki was happy that his friend managed to pass this first trial but also pissed of that she managed to pass it without much of a hassle. However all of those emotions were put aside as she smiled at him. Naruto stared to blush as the, in his opinion, cute girl was smiling and thanking him. The blush turned quickly into a little nose bleeding as he noticed that thanks to the water her clothes were sticking to her body. He heard the laughter of the nine tailed fox in his head. "They aren't that big but maybe you should still avoid starring."

After a moment Fuu noticed that Naruto was starring but didn't jumped up or scream. She simply slowly covered her chest with one arm while blushing. "Y-you should train. I don't want to do the next stage alone."

Nagato snapped out of it and nodded. Before he returned to his training however he took of his jacket and handed it over to Fuu. He avoided eye contact while blushing. "Here. You don't want to catch a cold."

"Don't take his jacket, it's not going to do anything. As a jinjuriki you won't be getting any colds and by the way I'm pretty sure that his jacket reeks of sweat. Isn't that like the only jacket he owns?" The seven tailed beast said in Fuu's head. She however blushed even more at the thought of Naruto's jacket on her. As she put it on she was greeted with warmth and a smell that wasn't all to bad.

The seven tailed beast rolled its eyes. "Or you could just ignore me."

A little father away the sage of the toads was watching the two of them training. He ended his research on Tsunade's currently location and wanted to check on there progress before turning to his more indecent research at the local bathing house. But the interaction between the two jinjuriki warmed his old heart, it remained him of Naruto's parents and there gentle smiles. Plus this might be a great scene in a upcoming book in the make out series. He already thought about a title and a possible sex scene in his book.

-–-

Meanwhile at konohagakure again the ambassadors of the other villages were gathered at the main gate and prepared to depart. There weren't many who wished them a safe trip but those who were there were important.

The ambassador of the hidden cloud village was currently given both Yugito and his little brother Bee a tight hug. He wished deep down that he could take them with him but he knew that the Akatsuki were there best shot at a safer live at the moment. One day when there training has finally ended he will welcome them both back with open arms into the village. If he manages to become worthy of the mantle from his father he will use his position as Raikage to break every who would prevent him from his brothers embrace.

The ambassador of the sand had a conversation with Sasori while Garra took this opportunity to talk with his siblings, he didn't know when he might get the chance for this again. Sasori had a serious look on his face. "I have received information from my spy's about the current situation of the hidden sand village."

Pakura smiled weakly. "Let me guess, no sunshine and rainbows?"

The puppet master shook his head. "More like verge of anarchy. The council is scared that the villagers will storm the building and murder them all for everything they did since the kazekage turned out to be a traitor and nobody really knows who workd for him. The villagers however are scared that the other villages, particularly konohagakure, might take vengeance on them and destroy them. You are the only person who can bring back order, make sure that the village and the other great villages know that you are a important roll in the future of the village."

She let out a sigh. "If I need you I will probably capture one of your spy's and tell them that I need you."

Sasori chuckle. "I don't think that it will be that easy. They will be a lot more carefully since tension in the village is so extremely high."

"Long brown hair, slightly crooked back and calls himself bob?" Pakura simply asked with a smile.

Sasori sighed. "Seriously? He calls himself bob? I need to rethink my employment standards."

Another conversation was between the ambassador of the hidden stone village Kurotsuchi and Deidara. They both had obvious feelings fir one another and they technically did the first step but now they were awkwardly dancing around the subject of there relationship.

"Greet the old man for me." Deidara simply said while avoiding eye contact.

"Maybe I shouldn't, he hates you and might take that as a insult." She answered while looking away and kicking a stone.

"You right." The blonde artist answered.

The last ambassador was actually quite the opposite of Kurotsuchi. Ameyuri was having a chat with her way taller fellow swordsman Kisame. "Just so you know that what happened here stays here."

Kisame had a grin on his face and laughed . "And here I thought you liked me. Turns out I'm just playing, you broke my heart."

She smiled with the same sharp teeth. "You know exactly that I mean with staying here I meant we have to do new stuff in other places one day."

"But I'm a free fish. I could do other stuff with girls since you aren't there." Kisame said sarcastically.

"In that case I have to catch you now." With one well placed kick to Kisame's leg the shark was forced to get down on his knees, on Ameyuri's level. The next thing that happened to Kisame was that he felt her hands on his cheeks and her soft lips on his lips. It wasn't one of those crazy passionate kisses that led to sex, it was a soft and very sincere kiss. It was more like a promise to one another that they would meet again.

Ameyuri smiled as they broke the kiss and looked each other loving into there eyes while blushing. "You are mine now and I am yours. Which means that this is exclusively mine now."

Ameyuri removed one of her hands from Kisame's cheeks and grabbed between his legs. The shark grind and grabbed her ass while pulling her closer with one arm. "Then you should know that THIS is now exclusively mine."

She only smiled. "Pinky swear?"

"I don't want to remove my hand or yours right now, so how about a tong pink swear?" Kisame said with a grin.

"I would like that."


	30. A short convincing takes place

**Chapter 30. Not bad actually if I do say so myself. Anyway this chapter won't be all that exiting and I'm sad to say I have some bad news. I'm now forced to work the night shift and that means my normal writing plan is a complete changed. I don't know how much it will affect updates but we will see.**

 **Enjoy.**

Several days of training continued for the two jinjuriki while they followed the toad sage on his mission to find Tsunade, the next Hokage if she agrees. During this time the old man bonded with the two teenagers. He took care of them, made sure they went to bed on time, made sure they eat healthy with the occasional sweat and helped them improve there skills.

Naruto managed to pop the water balloon with his one trick. It wasn't really that what Jiraiya thought how he'd master the technique but he managed it regardless. The next test was the concentration of force to pop a rubber ball. It doesn't sound all to fancy but it was a feat that many people needed years to master.

That should've be the case but in the case of the seven tailed jinjuriki the ball popped almost immediately, that naturally greatly frustrated Naruto while Jiraiya was completely shocked how fast she managed this challenge. However he noticed something strange and asked her to do it again and again.

He realized that the ball in Fuu's hand didn't really explode, it was more like was cut into many different tiny pieces. To the naked eye it appeared that it exploded but Jiraiya concluded that her chakra was more like millions of knives that spun around in her palm.

If that was the case it would be basically impossible for her to learn the Rasengan, but maybe this opened to door to a completely unique and custom version jutsu that is based on the Rasengan. Jiraiya decided to not tell her about her condition in hopes she figured out a personal way like Naruto is doing.

As they continued there journey and Naruto managed to pop the rubber ball with the help of Fuu who constantly cheered him on, they one late night found themselves in a quiet little street. One singular bar was open at that time and Jiraiya led them both into it.

There weren't many people there but there was a table with two females. Jiraiya sat down in silence at the table and the two jinjuriki did the same. The one woman with short brown hair in a grey kimono and a little pig with a necklace bowed slightly. "It's an honor to meet you lord Jiraiya."

Jiraiya smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. You must be the one that makes sure Tsunade here doesn't cause to much trouble right? Shizune is your name if my information is correct."

Shizune smiled and nodded. The other woman however seemed to stare the the two jinjuriki with suspicion, especially Naruto before turning to Jiraiya. "I believe that those are the two of the jinjuriki that are making a name for themselves. Since you brought two of them here I suspect that at least on of them is the nine tails right?"

Jinjuriki chuckled. "What can I say, he just reminds me of him so much. You can probably already guess which one I'm talking about, the similarities are frightening."

Naruto and Fuu were not entirely sure what was going on but now it seemed that even the other woman stared at the jinjuriki. Tsunade snorted. "What kind of a stunt are you trying to pull bringing him along to revive some old memories? I know what you and the village want, you want me to become the next Hokage. Well tell them all that I refuse, only a fool would take the mantle of Hokage and think he won't die in vain. Sarutobi was a lucky because since the jinjuriki appeared to be so useful at the moment."

In that moment Naruto jumped up on the table. "How dare you say that Hokage is a job for fools! I'll beat the crap out of you if you say that again!"

Fuu tried to calm him down but Tsunade only smiled and leaned back into her chair. "Really? You have so much respect for the Hokage even though the fourth sealed a terrible beast inside you?"

Jiraiya shot her a glare. "Don't go that far."

"Yes I still have so much trust because because of that 'beast' I found true friends, others like me who have been shunned from society. Kakuzu, Hidan, Nagato, Han, Fuu and everyone els are the reason why I'm still able to follow my dream of becoming Hokage!" Naruto declared loudly. Fuu felt her heart skip a little beat as the blonde boy talked about her in such high regards, even though she believed that Hidan might not have been the best influence on Naruto.

As Tsunade herd how his dream was to become Hokage she was instantly reminded of her love and her younger brother who had the same dream. She couldn't do anything but laugh as pathetically similar those three are. "Fine you little brat. You said you wanted to beat some sense into me for disrespecting the Hokage. Let's walk outside so you can show me what you got."

It didn't take long for everyone to Stepp outside and watch them prepare for battle. Fuu tried to urge Naruto not to fight. "Naruto, she is the candidate for the next Hokage and the granddaughter of the first Hokage. There is no way you can win."

Naruto looked over to Tsunade who held a finger up. "One finger is all I need to crush you."

That made Naruto snap and charge at Tsunade. The sannin however didn't even try hard as she blocked his attack with one finger and ended the fight with a flick on his forehead. To her surprise however Naruto wasn't launched away, was more like pushed away while his feet were firmly planted on the ground. Even Naruto was surprised that he didn't take to much damage from that attack.

"Don't get cocky, it was because of me that you could stand against that attack." The fox said in Naruto's head.

"Why did you help me?" Naruto asked.

The beast grumbled. "Is my way of repairing you for standing up to me in a way earlier."

"Awwww, you do have feelings."

"Shut up."

Naruto concentrate back on the fight. He knew that the opponent was leagues above him in every way, so he had to come up with a surprise. He thought about everything he learned during his trip and concentrate on this one justu. The blue orb spun around in his hand and he charged directly at Tsunade.

She however saw that the jutsu was imperfect and had no problem dealing with it. She dug underneath his attack and this time send him flying by flicking against his stomach. Naruto flew through the sky and finally crashed on the ground.

This time she has used more of her monsters strength so it took a bit for Naruto to get back on his feet again. He didn't hesitate to form the jutsu in his palm again, meanwhile Tsunade stood there and taunted him with a smirk.

As he prepared the jutsu he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Fuu who was smiling at him. "Let me help you. Two pare of arms arms are better then one."

They both smiled and tried there best to come up with an idea on the spot. Naruto concentrate on focusing chakra in his palm while Fuu used her two hands to cause a steady rotation in his hand. What surprised everyone was that it actually worked and now a perfect Rasengan was spinning around on Naruto's palm.

He charged directly at Tsunade but mid way he felt an intense pain. The attack on his stomach is starting to cause him a loss of conciseness, Tsunade was a trained medical ninja and knew exactly were to hit to cause such a reaction of the body. Naruto managed to take to more steps before collapsing and dispelling the Rasengan. Fuu and Shizune rushed to him while Tsunade turned to Jiraiya.

"I don't know what to say but it seems you managed to teach him how to use such a advanced technique. I'm impressed Jiraiya." Tsunade said.

However Jiraiya shook his head. "I didn't teach him anything about that. He figured it out himself with the help of his friend."

The blonde woman looked over to Naruto and Fuu who was frantically calling his name. "Why do you want me as a Hokage so desperately?"

"The day Minato and Kushina died was the day we were suppose to protect Naruto as his godparents but we both ran away like cowards. I have lost my right to be his master but I will teach him everything that only I can teach. You on the other hand can make amends by becoming the Hokage." Jiraiya explained.

Tsunade looked down at the floor. "As a Hokage I can ensure that the Akatsuki and jinjuriki are safe in konohagakure."

Jiraiya nodded. "The leader of the Akatsuki was one of my students and I share is vision of the day when the jinjuriki will bring a era of peace to the world."

The blonde woman sighed and too a look at her necklace, the necklace of her grandfather. "If I'm going to be Hokage I want you to keep an eye on me."

Jiraiya had a perverted smile on his face. "Trust me, I will permanently keep an eye on you."

"Don't push your luck." Tsunade grumbled while having the smallest kind of blush on her cheeks.

Meanwhile a plant that was inconspicuous as a shadow watch the scene play before him. "Orochimaru will not like this turn of events."


	31. A storm is brewing

**Hey look at me I'm still alive somehow even though live and the job are nothing more then a couple of asses to me. Well whatever I hope you haven't forgotten that this story existed because I certainly haven't. Anyway I know it's late but I hope you all had a good start into the knew year. So I'm back now with my interesting ideas and horrible grammar. (Yes I believe if I joke about it people might forgive me for being stubborn and not getting a Beta reader... I should probably not post this or people will think I'm a douch.)**

 **Enjoy**

 **—**

The way back to the hidden leave village was certainly a long one and now that the group was made of five people instead of three made it harder for them to share there food rations. This would naturally mean for them to stop and rest in one of the little villages on the way.

Naturally the two Jinchuuriki still wanted to train the Rasengan to perfection. Naruto managed to form a optimal Rasengan but only with the help of Fuu while she barely managed to finish one herself. The two legendary sannin watched the children as they trained on the road. "You decided to teach them that technique. Why? They are too young to understand how to handle that kind of power."

"I realize that it might take years for Naruto to truly master but I'm sure he will learn to respect this power." Jiraiya said with a little smile.

Tsunade's eyes look over to the children. They seemed to train but it was more like they were laughing and fooling around while attempting to form chakra balls in there hands. "And what about the girl? Do you think she will learn to control this power?"

The toad sage sighed. "Fuu is a more difficult case. She basically knows how to form the Rasengan and execute it but the problem lies with the tailed beast inside her. Like any other jinchuuriki It's and her chakra are entwined in some way."

Tsunades assistant Shizune joined the conversation. "But Naruto has also a tailed beast inside him, why do you believe she won't be able to do it?"

"Chakra differs from person to person in slight ways. Tailed beast however differ in great ways. The nine tailed fox is a beast that has great strength but also relies on cunning tricks, it's chakra is able to shift into optimal conditions. Meanwhile the seven tailed beast has great strength but is more like a raging storm, it goes completely against its nature to be contained into a specific form or shape." The sage explained.

The two women looked at Fuu while she attempted to form a chakra orb in her hands. She tried her best while Naruto cheered her on but it never really turned into a orb. The chakra was visibly fighting against this form and constantly tried to break free until Fuu eventually couldn't continue.

—

Many hours later the group arrived at a small village. The day started to turn into the night and it was clear that they would spend the night there. The apartments were not really fancy but they were only going to spend one night there.

Jiraiya didn't plan on doing anything anymore today so he simply returned to his bed and slept. Tsunade and Shizune had other things to take care of. The snail princess still had some debts she had to repay before she could really call herself Hokage. Maybe she can't pay them all at once but at least attempt the serious ones.

Luckily for the jinchuuriki they found a little hill away from the village were they could train. Naturally they did, a lot. They both wanted to perfect the Rasengan preferably faster then the other to impress the other. It didn't go all to well.

Naruto knew he could form a Rasengan with the help of a shadow clone but it would simply be not fair. Fuu on the other hand was stuck at the same spot she was before. The orb just didn't want to be a orb.

"I don't get it! What am I doing wrong?!" Fuu screamed in frustration as another orb popped in her hands. It was clear that she was starting to get fed up with this training so Naruto decided to cheer her up somehow.

He walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. We don't need to be perfect already. We can take our time."

"No! I don't want to wait I want to do this now! I am not going to be a weakling and burden our team!" As she said that she attempted to form another orb in her hand but quickly gave up. Instead however to simply dispel the orb she let go of it and watched as it fell to the ground. Before it hit the ground she kicked it out of frustration.

That unleashed a powerful storm in the direction were she kicked with such force that the two jinchuuriki fell backwards. The Wind blast only lastet for a second but the effect was devastating. The entire ground was torn open and a nearby boulder crumbled into tiny pieces.

Both jinchuuriki just stared in amazement at the distraction. Fuu didn't know what she did but she sure knew that she liked what she did. Suddenly Naruto suddenly jump up and pointed at her legs. "Your hurt!"

Fuu looked down at her leg with which she has kicked the orb. The shoo was completely in tatters while her leg had several cuts and was bleeding heavily. She now stated to feel the pain. "Don't worry. Did you forget? We are jinchuuriki, we heal fast. See?"

Naruto looked and saw how the wound slowly started to close, however it would still take time until it's completely healed. The blonde boy sat down next to Fuu in silence and enjoyed with her the beautiful night. The Wind rustled through the trees while the half moon hung way up in the sky. With such a bad wound she won't be able to stand for a while, he will probably have to help her get back to the village.

Minutes past before Naruto broke the silence. "Why is this so important to you? I mean I'm quite thick headed but even I realize that this won't be done in a day."

Fuu took a deep breath. "Do you remember the chunin exams? The forest of death? I fought against that pink haired girl you said you liked. She was incredible weak, pathetic even but you still blushed when you saw her. I don't know why that is but maybe if I became incredibly strong I might impress you and Han. I don't want to be like her, the simple damsel in distress but sometimes... I wish I was."

Naruto just smiled. "What are you talking about? You are already extremely amazing. You are strong and kind and one of the few people I can call truly a friend."

Those words were not exactly what she wanted to hear but she knew she wouldn't get much more out of him. She placed her head on his shoulder and slowly relaxed. "Idiot."

Time passed and when she opened her eyes again she noticed that she was being carried. Naruto was giving her a piggyback-ride while her arms were around him. She didn't mind, it felt nice. She must have fallen asleep so she simply blushed and pressed herself against his warm back. A wonderful little dream followed.

—

"Finally we are back!" Naruto exclaimed while the group entered the village through the massive gate. It was a long annoying journey but they finally arrived.

The future Hokage was greeted with smiles and friendly gestures while the jinchuuriki, they were tolerated at least. Nothing they weren't used to. What they weren't used to was a fellow jinchuuriki running towards them.

As they realized it was Roshi he was already hiding behind Naruto. "You have to help me man. They won't leave me alone."

"What? What's going on?" Naruto asked completely confused just like Fuu. Soon a group of three little kids came from the direction Roshi came. Naruto recognized one of those kids, wasn't he the grand child of the third Hokage?

"There you are boss! Don't run away like that and teach us some awesome tricks!" The boy who was presumably the leaders this small group cheered. The boy who had snot hanging from his nose and the girl seemed just as eager to learn from this idol.

Naruto turned his head to his fellow jinchuuriki. "Alright, could you please explain how you gained a fan club?"

Konohamaru jumped at that question. "Our boss is a unbelievably powerful jinchuuriki who turned the tides of the invasion by turning into a giant monkey with four tails! Everyone says that jinchuuriki are dangerous but Roshi is really awesome! We helped us evacuate the village and then unleashed his full power like a hero!"

Fuu laughed and smiled at the children. "It's really nice of you that you treat us jinchuuriki so nicely, but I don't believe Roshi will be able to teach you anything since he is still in training too. Give him a few years."

The girls eyes started to sparkle. "You are a jinchuuriki too!? See Konohamaru? Girls can be awesome powerful jinchuuriki too."

"But not as awesome as boss Roshi!" The boy answered back.

"People being envious of our jinchuuriki status, that's a new one." Roshi muttered.

Naruto crossed his arms with a smirk. "If you kids really want to see a powerful jinchuuriki then look no further. I, Naruto Uzumaki, am the greatest jinchuuriki of us nine."

Roshi tilted his head. "Let's not get crazy. I'm sure Garra would disagree."

"And Han and Utakata..." Fuu quietly added.

Naruto turned to his fellow jinchuuriki. "You guys don't believe me!? I'll show you! Wood style!"

Naruto went into a dramatic pose and quickly moved his hands to a sign. A moment passed but nothing happened, at least not at this location.

—

"For the last time Hidan I'm not going to Stich a extra pair of arms to a girl in a brothel just do you can live your sick fantasy." Kakuzu told his immortal partner while they walked through the streets of the hidden leave village. He would normally scream at his partner but he knew that they were in public and he didn't want to be that cause of rumors.

"First of all that is not one of my sexual fantasies. It would need more whips, leather and-"

"I didn't want to know." Kakuzu interrupted Hidan.

The immortal continued explaining himself. "This is much more of a emergency then it seems my friend. I can't stop thinking about that four armed girl I meet during the invasion so I obviously need to screw her to stop thinking about her."

Kakuzu shook his head."That is just a sick twisted way of dealing with your situation, plus I doubt anybody would willingly get a extra pare of arms so you can plow her willingly. Those who would do it willingly probably demand a insane comprehension."

"So if I find someone who is cheep and willing you will help me?" Hidan asked with hope in his voice.

"Not for all the money in the world." Kakuzu said without hesitation.

"Oh! Come one Kakuzu! Why won't you fucking help MEEEEE!" Hidan suddenly screamed in a high pitch.

Kakuzu turned his head as he watched how a branch grew out of the ground and lifted his immortal partner slightly off the ground by going up his ass. Hidan wiggled in pain before falling of the branch and on the ground. "Seems like Naruto is back."

Hidan looked furiously at his partner. "The moment I see him I'm going to give him hell for giving me the second worst anal experience I had up to fucking date."

Kakuzu remained silent for a moment before sighing in defeat. "You are disgusting."

—

"Alright, he might not have complete control over his wood style jutsus but he did beat Yagura in the tournament." Fuu said with a weak smile as she tried to convince the children that Naruto was powerful. Meanwhile Roshi tried the same with Naruto who was sulking a bit.

The young leader of the trio pointed his finger accusingly at Fuu. "If he really is a jinchuuriki he must have been trained by the Akatsuki, the group of S ranked shinobi. It doesn't really seem like he is all that powerful."

Fuu wanted to defend Naruto in any way possible and just thought of one of his stories he told her while they were children. "Did you know that Naruto managed to defeat the leader of the Akatsuki with one technique the first time they met? I'm sure he can train you if you ask nicely."

Without a moment of hesitation the trio ran up to Naruto with there puppy eyes and begged him to teach them his technique. Naturally his pride practically forced him to follow them and teach them. The other two jinchuuriki were relieved that this situation was felt with until they heard Naruto shouting that he'd teach them the sexy jutsu, followed by the children chanting the word sexy jutsu.

Roshi turned his head slowly to Fuu. "We just let the grand child of the third Hokage learn a technique called sexy jutsu."

Fuu turned around to find some sort of help from either Tsunade or the toad sage but both already disappeared. The next Hokage was probably already picked up by the escort but were did Jiraiya go?

What she didn't know was that jiraiya was grabbed, dragged to a dark alley and was currently backed up against a wall. A pale woman was currently holding him by his neck with her fingernails slightly digging into his skin. Her third eye on her forehead glowed dark red. "Hello there jiraiya, my name is Kaguya. I'm going to make this short, tell me everything you did with my children during your trip in absolute detail. If I catch you lying or notice that you might got them to do something that would belong in one of your filthy books, well I might be forced to cut off your hands and force you to swallow them."

—

In the more empty part of the village the Uchiha of the Akatsuki was waiting for someone to arrive. He knew that this was the way his little brother went to get back home.

There mother wanted those two to finally talk with one another but both of them always tried to avoid it any way possible. In Itachi case it was simply the fact that he didn't know what to say. He loved his little brother, it's only naturally for a bit brother but this situation wasn't all to naturally. Sasuke grew up with the lie that his big brother was killed just like his father by a group of criminals only to be later reviled that his brother became part of the very group.

It didn't take to long until his little brother arrived, it was the first time that they were alone since Itachi arrived in the village. The older brother was simply standing there in the middle of the road with all of his thoughts gone. This was more complicated than he'd thought it would be, what exactly should he say? He can't just say 'hey little bro' like nothing happened.

Before Itachi could say anything Sasuke already went past him without saying a word or even acknowledging his presence. But as the little brother passed him he could feel nothing but pure hatred coming from him. Sasuke left and Itachi started to walk the opposite direction. All things considered this conversation wasn't all that terrible, at least he now knows that his older brother is ready and willing to talk. There is no need to rush thinks for the time being.

While Sasuke was walking away he stopped as he felt something. Someone was there but the former Uchiha district was empty. "Come out of hiding, I know you are there."

Slowly the head of Zetzu peaked out of the ground. "I'm not surprised that you found me. You are Itachi's brother after all."

"There are less painful way for suicide then pissing me off." The Uchiha said as his eyes started to glow red.

The plant man only chuckled. "I know what you're desire is Sasuke. You wish to force your brother to answer your questions but want to make sure he isn't lying or evading your question like he always dose. I know who can give you that power."

The Uchiha's eyes returned to normal. "Who could teach me to beat Itachi? Even if I'm able to become stronger I won't be able to handle the rest of the jinchuuriki."

"What about the Akatsuki?" The plant asked with a grin.

Without hesitation the boy answered in a cold voice. "For taking my father they will all suffer until I take there life."

Zetzu was now giggling like crazy. "Then you will definitely need my help and of that our group. Orochimaru will train your body while your eyes will be trained by non other then lord Madara."

"Keep talking plant man. I'm listening."

—

Inside the Hokage mansion was non other then Danzo looking out of the window. He was frustrated that he wasn't elected as the new Hokage, no he was absolutely enraged. He should be out there celebrated as the Hokage by the peasants and not that wrinkly old snail princess but this won't stop his plans, he will become Hokage and make sure that that princess will bow her head to him like the slut she is.

In that moment he noticed on one of the rooftops Zetzu nodding to him. This was the signal The he managed to convince Sasuke into joining them. The first step to crush Tsunade under his heel. Now to take care of his part in getting rid of the Akatsuki.

A couple more minutes and Tsunade entered her now office with the Hokage of the third generation at her side. "You did good Tsunade. I'm proud that you now carry the will of fire."

"Geez you old man. I'm not your students anymore but you still treat me like a child." The now Hokage of the fifth generation said with a small laughter.

Danzo immediately interrupted there conversation. "Since you are now the Hokage it would appear that you should deal with a extremely difficult situation that was caused by the third Hokage."

The third Hokage glared at his old teammate but the woman only sighed. "And what crisis would that be Danzo?"

The old war hawk was furious that she was already addressing him like he was below her but he didn't let it show. "As you must know the Akatsuki are currently our guest but for the longest time now the people became worried. Naturally they are still criminals and one of the jinchuuriki even managed to transform. Many want to see them all in chains before they loose control. I suggest a meeting with ALL of the Akatsuki and the jinchuuriki without disturbances about there departure or stay. Otherwise I will see myself forced to locking them all up in a cell for the time being."

Tsunade sighed in defeat. "You are really turning my first day of work really annoying. Find I will let them and the clan heads know that we will have a meeting. However not all of the jinchuuriki won't be forced to attend. They are still children after all."

"As you wish lord Hokage." As Danzo and the third Hokage left the office the old war Hawk looked one more time into the office. He imagined himself sitting in the chair and Tsunade on her hands and knees in front of him, not as a servant but as the bitch she truly is supposed to be.


	32. The attack force is moving out

**New chapter, Again being behind my deadline that I set myself and again nothing more then preparations in this chapter. Woohoo me.**

 **enjoy**

 **—-**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE DISAPPEARED!?" Tsunade shouted at the two Anbu shinobi who just reported that Sasuke Uchiha has gone missing.

"We are sorry to report this but his mother found a note in his room that confirms that he left the village. There were also reports of a small group of sound shinobi who stopped every now and then, we believe they are returning together to Orochimaru's hideout." The anbu gave reported.

Tsunade let out a heavy sigh. "Who els knows about this?"

"Itachi Uchiha was one of the first to know and was about to go after his brother but was stopped by his fellow Akatsuki members. They can't risk missing a single member for this meeting today, otherwise Danzo has the right to declare all of them as enemies. By now the jinchuuriki should also know about this situation." The anbu reported in a professional tone.

The Hokage was trying to figure out what to do now. She can't let Sasuke go to Orochimaru but at the same time the war has cost the village so much energy that she simply can't send out jonin. She would love letting the Akatsuki handle this situation but Danzo would pounce on the first chance he could get to kick them all out. "Report to Shikamaru that he has a special mission to retrieve Sasuke. He has the right to ask any shinobi available to aid him in this mission, that also goes for five of the nine jinchuuriki."

The anbu shinobi was surprised. "But lord Hokage, lord Danzo specifically said that all jinchuuriki should attend this meeting."

"I DONT CARE! Four jinchuuriki are more then enough for this meeting. Now get me moving!" Tsunade yelled and the shinobi quickly left the room. Her first crisis and it had to be Orochimaru possibly getting his hands on a willing Uchiha boy.

—

Shikamaru was regarded as a genius by his peers and teammates and even graduated as a Chunin after the attack on the hidden leave village, so he came up with a quick strategy for this mission even though he would have really enjoyed doing something entirely different today. Sleeping was on the top of the list right next to nothing.

He had very little information about the enemies so he decided to just take whatever he could get. That means that he ask for help from Choji, Neji, Kiba and Lee. A balanced team all together.

Now he was faced with a more difficult question, what jinchuuriki should he take with them? They all want to help Itachi who desperately wants that his little brother is safe. He is only allowed to take five of them and he intends to take those five.

Time was ticking so he had to hasten his decision making. If he had more time he would have analyzed them a bit more thoroughly but now he had to go with his guts. In the end they were all jinchuuriki and incredibly powerful, his final decision landed on Han, Yagura, Yugito, Roshi and Naruto.

It didn't take long for all of them to gather at the giant wooden gate. While this was not a little squad and more of a unstoppable force the tension was still quite high. Five jinchuuriki together with four Genin and one Chunin. The two groups respected each other but it was a long way until they could call themselves allies.

While Sakura begged the hidden leave shinobi's that they please do everything in there power to save Sasuke no mater what someone els had a similar request for the jinchuuriki. Itachi should already be at the meeting but he had some last words to give the kids. "I know you don't care so much for my little brother and I can't ask you to risk your lives for his but still. I would fail as a brother more then I already am if I don't ask of you to do your best."

Yugito slightly bowed with respect. "Don't worry Itachi. You and the other Akatsuki have trained us well, your concern should not be with us but for our enemies."

Roshi shook his head. "You make it sound like we will be forced to kill. Let's try to avoid unnecessary kills."

Yagura smiled as he stretched his body a bit. "Everyone know who we are and that probably includes the enemy. I doubt they will consider talking to us after they know what we are."

Han stood there crossing his arms. "There is no obstacle that could prevent us from completing this mission. However you have our words that we won't harm your brother, we owe you and the Akatsuki to much to deny you this request."

Naruto jumped full of energy. "You have my word, I will bring Sasuke back no matter what! He is my friend and I never break a promise! That is my ninja way."

Itachi smiled at all of them. He knew that they would all give there bests to save his brother. He was also very touched that Naruto considered Sasuke as his friend even though they didn't have to many interactions with each other.

He wanted to speak more, to hear there voices of reassurance but Shikamaru called them over and he had to go to the meeting before his abstinence causes any more problems. "Everyone, please stay save."

—

Thousand thoughts of concerns rushed through itachi's head as he made his way to the meeting hall. Should he have really let them all go? Was it truly right for him to put so much burden on them?

It didn't help that the moment he entered the hall were everyone was waiting, Danzo immediately spoke in his harsh voice. "Finally all the Akatsuki have arrived. I was actually once proud of Itachi who represented us so well in the past, but now he is late."

Itachi would have loved to kill that man right here and now. He was the one who ordered him to kill his entire clan and he was the one who was responsible for the death of his best friend. He quietly sat down next to the rest of the Akatsuki members and started to look around the room.

The room was large with a low and curved ceiling, making sure that everyone could understand when somebody spoke but at the same time made it impossible to hear if everyone spoke at the same time. The chairs were nice and the large wooden table made sure everyone had a place to sit. Right behind the Akatsuki were nine chairs for the jinchuuriki who were supposed to simply sit quietly there and just be present, they were not connected to the large table. Only Fuu, Bee, Garra and Utakata were sitting in there chairs much to Danzo's distaste but the Hokage gave five of them the right to go.

Other members in the room were the Hokage herself at the headof the table and lead the meeting, Danzo who requested this meeting, and the rest of the clan heads together with a few elected civilians who should represent the majority.

Danzo stepped forward. "Before we begin we will have to clear the topics that were not finished in our last meeting. The question what we should do with her."

Danzo pointed at Kaguya who didn't even flinch one bit. Kakuzu however got up from his chair clearly enraged. "We came here to discuss our stay and presence and now you try to lock one of us up?"

Danzo spoke without hesitation. "If it would be up to me I would have already removed here eyes and studied her to determine where she originally came from and if those eyes were her natural eyes. However you will have to discuss this with the head of the Hyūga clan."

All eyes turd towards Hiashi Hyūga who simply shook his head. "I already had this conversation with the host of the six tailed jinchuuriki. After he removed the cursed seal from my nephew Neji Hyūga our elders and other members were naturally in uproar, this young boy even requested to speak with me after he heard what chaos he has caused and deeply apologized."

The clan heads turned towards Utakata who looked out of the window. Fuu gave him a light nudge which caused him to return to reality. He simply looked around and shrugged. "What? Jinchuuriki aren't supposed to talk during this meeting so don't try to get me involved."

The clan head of the Hyūga smiled a bit. How this boy could cause so much to chance in his generation old clan and was still able to let his mind drift amused him. Tsunade turned to the Hyūga Clan head. "And with what was your conversation concluded?"

"The Hyūga Clan his currently departing to reform our traditions but I still had to show the jinchuuriki some sort of gratitude, so I asked him what he wanted. He answered that I could get his friend Yagura a girl since he always has such a stick up his ass." Hiashi slightly smiled at that last part.

Utakata heard that ass well and smiled as he remembered that. Meanwhile Konan glared at Hidan and whispered. "I plan your influence that Utakata uses those words."

Hiashi counties. "While I couldn't give him what he requested I was practically forced to give him his second request which was leaving Kaguya alone. As far as I'm concerned she isn't a part of the Hyūga Clan and therefore isn't forced to carry our burdens or receive our benefits."

Danzo turned again towards the matter at hand. "Now that the smaller problems are out of the way we can return to our original topic. Let's start with the Kidnapping of the nine tailed fox many years ago."

Deidara was the first to respond. "Hold on, is this the reason why we are all here?"

"Certainly not. Your crimes individuals will be discussed later. For now we will focus on your crimes as group." Danzo simply responded.

Kisame scoffed at that. "Everyone in this room and outside knows that we are criminals, that's what a criminal organization is made out of."

Again Danzo responded immediately while the other members of the council remained quiet. "Nevertheless we must review your crimes to judge you fairly. Now, is it true that you kidnaped our nine tailed fox jinchuuriki?"

As the leader of the Akatsuki Nagato spoke. "I'm failing to see your reasoning. I believe we made it perfectly clear that every jinchuuriki came fully willingly with us. If your village hadn't rejected him as a human we might have staid."

Danzo Pointed is finger at Nagato. "You don't understand our way of handling village affairs. We made sure that the jinchuuriki was nothing more then a fly on the wall so that he would be safe from other villagers. After everyone avoids him over years he would have become antisocial and simply remained in his home until we needed him again. The best way to protect the jinchuuriki from the villagers and the villagers from the jinchuuriki."

The Akatsuki members and the few jinchuuriki in the room were disgusted, especially Kaguya who saw every jinchuuriki not only as there adoptive children but her own flesh and blood. "Are you trying to tell us that your entire council agreed to not only let the misstatement of a lit child happen but also enforced the idea?"

The clan head remained quiet while Danzo smirked. He presented this idea right after the nine tailed fox attacked the village, since the chaos was extremely high during that time everyone simply agreed to Danzo's plan without really thinking. "That is the reality of this World."

"O come of your fucking high horse already! Have you ever considered that a little kid might, I don't know, might turn out to be a fucking psychopath if you treat him like that? Now imagine what a psychopath would do if he had a god dame monster in his body. Here is a little tip, I would fucking end you all!" Hidan screamed at Danzo which took him a bit by surprise, none one ever had the courage to actually scream at him.

Konan used this silence to speak. "I would say that this conversation is fairly pointless since nobody could seriously think that torturing a little boy would be a good idea for his mental health. Now, could we actually talk about the actual topic."

Tsunade agreed. "If you don't get to the point soon we will have to cancel this meeting and continue it on another date."

"Not so fast. If we don't clarify the individuals of the Akatsuki in detail then the judgment would be truly incorrect." Danzo simply stated.

It is going to take a long time to hear the crimes of every Akatsuki member, but Danzo has a point. There has to be clarification on what crimes these individuals have already committed. It's not going to help there case but as Hokage it is her duty to not give favors to either side. "Alright, but we better hurry it up. I don't want to spend the entire day here."

Meanwhile the jinchuuriki in the room were thinking about there fellow jinchuuriki and hoped that everything would be ok. Except for Utakata who simply looked out the window, having great tust that there mission would be complete kids play.


	33. The unstoppable force

**My apologies for the delayed again, it feels like I will never return to a normal rhythm again. I only hope that you all still enjoy the story, I mean it is quite a long and old story by now and I plan on so much more. I just hope nobody looses interest in it. Anyway I'm just rambling at this point. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **—-**

Quietly with hasty dashes from tree branch to tree branch was a large group of shinobi after there target. A mission to retrieve a defector who was accompanied by a uncertain amount of enemies.

There strength wasn't in there ratings as shinobi, rather in numbers. Whoever the enemy was they wouldn't stand a chance against ten shinobi with half of them being jinchuuriki.

The tension was high, not only because of the importance of this mission but because of the group itself. Shikamaru trusted Naruto and knew how strong a jinchuuriki can be but that's all he knows. People fear or try to avoid jinchuuriki since they are similar to walking jack-in-the-boxes that could go of any moment and release a monstrous beast. He hated to admit it but he too had a certain amount of fear regarding the present of five jinchuuriki in his team. It didn't help that no one dared to speak during there journey.

Kiba and his dog Akamaru could smell that they were staring to close in on the enemy. They lowered there speed and returned to the ground. Slowly they sneaked through the bushes until they came across a little makeshift camp. There were four individuals with one larger box.

Shikamaru looked over to Neji. "Can you give us a better picture of what we are dealing with?"

The Hyuga member activate his Byakugan and looked closely at the camp. "It appears that the four individuals before us have strange black substances ein there chakra systems. It looks like Sasuke is inside that box unconscious and the same black substance is spreading inside him."

"Then let's get going." Naruto said as he was about to get up and jump straight at them but was forced back to the ground by Han.

"Have you lost your mind? What kind of ninja just jumps without having the slightest clue what to do next." Han growled while keeping his voice down.

Naruto wasn't the only one who was itching for a fight. Lee was also ready to jump straight into action. "Naruto is right, they won't expect a surprise attack."

Kiba was also on Lee's side. "I agree. Let's end this Shikamaru."

Yugito shook her head. "Of course a dog boy would just run without a second thought. How about we act more like real predators and think about a plan of attack."

The dog boy in question was not very happy to hear that kind of a remark from a cat lady. Meanwhile Yagura noticed something about one of the enemies. "Dose that one guy seriously have an extra head? Is it functional?"

Neji shook his head. "It couldn't be. If it would be he would have spotted us awhile ago."

A little silence followed until Roshi broke the silence. "They totally know we are here."

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag."

In that moment the individual with two heads spun around and threw a Kunai directly at the group. It struck the tree behind them but there was a paper bomb attached to its end. The explosion forced the group to jump forward on a open field and directly into the hands of the enemies.

In that moment a huge stone Dome was erected around them and completely incased them, leaving them completely in darkness.

No one could see a thing and they started to tumble around in this darkness until Yugito performed one of her useful techniques. "Mouse Flame Ball."

She spat out of her mouth a black mouse that was engulfed in a blue flame. Shortly after leaving her mouth the mouse was splintered into several smaller pieces that were now hovering in the air and illuminating the Dome they were in.

Shikamaru looked around and tried to deduct the reason for this jutsu. It couldn't be a simple Dome out of stone, any shinobi could break through simple stone. There had to be something else in this. "These walls are probably reinforced with chakra. We will need a lot of raw power to get out of here."

"Done." Han muttered as he walked up to one side of the the stone wall. He took a deep breath, focused his chakra into his arm and punched clear through. The wall wasn't destroyed but his arm was out.

In that moment however he felt extreme pain around his arm. The hole he just created started to rapidly shrink and squeeze his arm with extreme force. With a grunt he pulled his arm out and watched as the hole closed again. Naruto, Roshi and Yugito walked over to him to see if there fellow jinchuuriki was alright. Other then a slight pain in his arm he was completely fine but had he waited longer his arm would have been definitely severed.

"How about we think through our actions before acting to prevent any future damage." Neji replied in a harsh tone.

Naruto definitely didn't like Neji's comment and walked up to him while clenching his fist. "How about you shut up and come up with a idea yourself!"

Before Naruto could get closer to Neji and cause a fight, the jinchuuriki of the three tailed beast stepped between them. "There is no time for this childish behavior. We need to think of a plan before our time runs out."

Kiba became part of this conversation. "What the hell do you mean our time runs out? Speak clearly man."

Lee tried to calm his teammate down by putting his hand on his shoulder. "Kiba, look at the flames."

Everyone looked at Yugito' fire balls that were simply hovering around and now weakly illuminating the room. Choji simply shook his head. "I don't get it."

Yugito explained. "These Fire balls Are fulled with a little more chakra then usual so they would give us light, however they are already starting to flicker and starting to fade. Something is eating the chakra in the flames and most probably ours too."

A silence followed with the feeling of dread. They were trapped and something was eating at them while they waited. Roshi turned to Shikamaru with a hopeful smile. "You are the boss of this mission, any ideas?"

Shikamaru took a look around and tried to figure it how to escape this trap. First he considered what they already knew, this Dome would repair itself while it feeds on those trapped in it. That means someone is out there taking there chakra while simultaneously feeding on there's. Shikamaru called out. "Hey! Let me out! You can have these guys but spare me!"

They heard someone laughing outside. "I always knew that you Konoha shinobi are nothing more then a bunch of whips!"

"Not what i had in mind as a Plan." Roshi simply said while shaking his head.

Shikamaru pointed towards the direction were the voice came from. "He is over there. That means the weakest part of this trap must me on the opposite side. Choji, your up."

Choji who was silent this entire time and simply waiting for Shikamaru to come up with a plan nodded and expand his body while curling up to a ball. Suddenly she shot directly were Shikamaru told him to attack and broke through there prison. The others quickly followed outside and watched as the Dome started to crumble away, revealing one simply enemy.

The enemy laughed and clapped with his hands. He was a large and imposing young man, being almost the height of Han. He had fair-skin and narrowed, slanted orange eyes, with a stern look on his face. He had three tufts of orange hair on his head, a mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side.

His attire was a beige-coloured, sleeveless tunic with the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem and a pair of black pants that stopped just below his knees. He wore black, arm-warmers, and a necklace that comprised of red circular pieces separating long, metallic pieces. He also wore traditional black shinobi sandals and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist."Very good, but you will meet your end here. You face Jirobo of the sound four!"

A awkward little silence followed. The group didn't know anyone of the name Jirobo and definitely no group called the sound four, but the enemy looked so certain that his name alone would have been enough to make them tremble in fear.

"So, are we going to gang up on him?" Kiba simply asked while scratching his head.

Shikamaru shook his head. "No. It would take to much time since the enemy already has a head start on us. It would be easier to let someone take care of him while the rest goes after Sasuke."

Han cracked his knuckles. "Allow me."

Naruto laughed. "Yup, that takes care of that guy. Han's got this in the bag."

"Hold it! Im staying too!" Choji exclaimed.

Han looked over his shoulder at the far smaller boy and shook his head. "Sorry, but as Naruto said. I got this."

"No, Choji will stay and support you in this fight." Shikamaru simply ordered with a stern voice.

"Whatever." Han simply replied.

Shikamaru gave Choji one last look and a smile. "Don't worry Choji, take care of this guy and meet up with us again. We trust you."

The group left leaving only Choji, Han and Jirobo on the field. The enemy didn't even try to prevent them from going after his teammates. "So I get to kill you two? That big guy might me fun but that fat kid will only be worth as a snack."

"Who are you calling fat?!" Choji yelled at the top of his lungs as his body gained in size again. He started to spin with extreme speed and finally shot directly at Jirobo.

The enemy caught and held the human boulder with both of his arms until Choji stopped spinning. "You are trash kid, dead weight a team leaves behind if things go not according to plan. Now disappear!"

With one well placed punch he send the larger kid flying and forced him to turn back into his original state. Before he could hit anything he was caught us Han in mid air and placed on the ground. "Don't try to act irrationally kid. I am a jinchuuriki and I destroy, Don't get in my way."

Han stepped over Choji and faced Jirobo who brought up his fists. "Let's see what you got big guy."

Han proceeded to take his fighting stance as steam started to exit his body. "You will regret those words."

At the same time both combatants charged at each other. There fists collided and immediately Han realized that he outmatched his opponent.

There strength were the same but Han was bigger, his fists carried more weight but what gave him the edge in this fight was his speed. Jirobo was barely able to realize that Han landed a hit before the second hit landed.

The fight was one sided and Han knew that, he let his ego play out. Why did Shikamaru think that he needed help and from non other then Choji? Whatever, he was going to be done with the enemy soon enough.

Suddenly however Jirobo caught one of Han's fists while having a huge grin on his face. Strange black markings crawled over his body. "Now it's your turn to regret. Destructive palm!"

Jirobo hit Han with his open palm against his chest, launching him several feet away. The jinchuuriki however did not waver and immediately charged at him again. He connected some of his fists with Jirobo but every attack seemed to be completely useless.

Han backed away again while Jirobo smiled. "What's the matter big guy? Lost your nerve?"

"Heh, I'll show you. Witnesses the destructive power of the five tailed jinchuuriki!" Han yelled at the top of his lungs.

A moment passed and nothing happened. Jirobo tilted his head a bit. "Uhmm? Hello?"

"One moment please."

Han entered his mind space in order to talk to his tailed beast. He now stood before the majestic five tailed beast. "I'm in the middle of a fight would you mind giving me a hand?"

"Yes I mind. You were a prick so I'm not going to help you. It's high time that you learn something." The beast said as it looked away.

Han was naturally furious with his tailed beast. "What do you mean acting like a prick?! I was able to beat him alone until he pulled out his trump card. Now I want to you mine buy you are refusing to help!"

The best still averted its eyes. "You are forgetting that you are not alone on this mission, you have a ally."

"You know exactly we'll that I'm fine working with Fuu, Naruto or any other jinchuuriki and Akatsuki member. The only reason that fat kid is not fighting is because he is week and I don't trust him." Han replied.

"Because he is not the same kind of outsider like you? How do you expect for people to except you if you don't expect them?" The beast answered in a calm voice.

Han remained silent for a moment. "I don't see how anyone tries to see a jinchuuriki as a equal."

The beast chuckled. "Then how about you open your eyes."

Han snapped back into reality only to see Jirobo charging at him with his fist ready. "You piss me off you trash!"

Han wasn't able to doge the incoming attack so he prepared to receive a heavy blow. Suddenly however a giant foot kicked Jirobo out of the way. Han look over to see that the giant foot belonged to Choji who somehow managed to enlarge his entire foot. "Han! Gain some distance!"

Choji foot returned to original size but he wasn't done yet. His right arm enlarged. "Partial enlargement, right arm!"

With a giant arm he swatted at Jirobo who caught it and flung Choji into the air. Choji however planned for exactly that to happen. "Super expansion Justu!"

Suddenly a giant Choji was in the air and was going for a extreme belly flop. Han realized that he was still inside the gigantic shadow of Choji and started to run as fast as he could. Choji crashed to the ground just as Han managed to avoid the attack.

The five tailed jinchuuriki turned around and watched in amazement at the gigantic Choji. He definitely underestimated his partner.

He also underestimated the enemy as the giant Choji was shot in the air. He turned back to his normal self and landed next to a transformed Jirobo. His hair grew to a extreme length, his skin turned to a sickening dark red with bulges on several spaces and his eyes turned to a demonic back with a golden iris. "You fat shit! How dare you attack make me go to my second stage! I will end you, your stupid partner and then the rest of you pathetic team!"

Jirobo drew his fist and was prepared to kill Choji then and there but out of nowhere Han jumped in between. He was on all four protecting Choji from the blow but sadly the blow went directly onto his back. His spine cracked on several spaces.

"Hahaha! How pathetic! Attempting to save the weakling instead of running? Fine! You will both die!" Jirobo screamed as he prepared another punch.

This time however something pushed him away with a incredibly amount of force. Choji managed to get up from underneath Han and punch Jirobo away in nothing more then a blink of a eye. Choji was now a lot thinner then he previously was and most notably he had giant butterfly wings made out of chakra on his back. Han could only stare in amazement at this form but he also knew what such a drastic transformation could do to a body. "What are you doing!? That form is going to kill you!"

"I don't care! I will not let him treat me, you or any other of my friends like that! I will defeat him." Choji roared as he slowly moved forward. Jirobo was struggling to even get up let alone continue fighting. He knew that that last punch definitely broke couple of his ribs and that the next punch will be the end of him.

As Choji moved forward he felt something grab his foot. He looked down only to see Han, who was not able to stand up because of his back on the floor holding him. The jinchuuriki spoke in a raspy voice. "You referred to me as friend just now. I don't know if you really meant it but if you did then I can't as a friend allow you to kill yourself."

Choji looked at Han and then back at Jirobo who managed to get up on his feet again and in a panic started to stumble away. "He is fleeing, he is getting away."

"No. He is running away, he is in no condition to fight. You won Choji, you managed to beat someone I couldn't. There is no need to continue and risking your live." Han responded.

Choji looked at the figured Jirobo who stated to disappear in the forest until he finally vanished. He had the feeling that this might come back to bit him but he chose not to go after the enemy to finish him off. The butterfly wings disappeared and Choji fell unconscious to the ground.

At the same moment Han's back started to slowly heal itself thanks to the chakra of the five tailed beast. Han heard The beasts voice in his head. "Your part is done in this Mission. It's time for you to save that boys life by bringing him back home. Consider it your first deed as a good friend."


	34. The spider

**I am so unbelievably sorry that it took so long to post another chapter. There is no real excuse why it took so long other then real life problems getting in the way like, finding a new job and all that boring Stuff. Maybe I should just become a author... yeah right.**

 **Anyway, enjoy (ps: hopefully next chapter will come on a regular basis.)**

 **—**

The recovery team continued on there mission through the forest. The enemy has a head start but they won't manage to get far while Sasuke is slowing them down inside that box.

Now there were only three enemies left but the recovery team was short of Choji and Han. Shikamaru was certain that the two of them survived and that they successfully repelled or even killed the enemy, however he couldn't count on them returning to the group. It was important now that his strategy adapted to the situation.

They were more then the enemy but that didn't necessarily meant that they could overpower them. They work for Orochimaru and follow his way of handling situations, completely without morals.

It's possible that they left behind the weakest of there group to deal with them while being completely sure that he would be enough to kill them all. Shikamaru shook his head, they couldn't possibly be that powerful. In the end the recovery team had several jinchuuriki on there side, they were basically a wild card at this moment since no one had there powers perfectly under control and even if they did how much power of the tailed beast is a jinchuuriki even able to use?

"Heads up guys, Akamaru and I smell the enemy. There are close." Kiba called out as everyone looked at Shikamaru who had to come up with a plan.

While jumping from tree branch to tree branch the shadow user watch his surroundings and noticed that there were a uncommonly amount of spiders in the area. They were probably used by the enemy to check if there were pressures left. By now they should already know that they were coming. The enemy is probably even watching them at this very moment.

"I hate to say this but we are probably heading into a trap or a ambush. We should threat carefully and slow down in order to think about our next move." Shikamaru calmly said.

Naruto however did like this. "Let's just go full force! We can take them down all together!"

Lee agreed to the blond jinchuuriki. "I agree, taking our time might give the enemy a advantage we can't follow anymore."

Shikamaru thought about his options but non seemed to be a good idea.

"I'll go."

Everyone turned there heads to Yagura who had a completely blank expression. "I'll be a decoy this time. They probably left one of there teammates behind to deal with us or slow us down. I will get away from the group and into a open field, the enemy will think he can take me out fast and then return to you. But that's were he is wrong, even if he manages to kill me I will give you all enough time to finish this mission."

Roshi shook his head. "Don't say stuff like that. You sound like your planing to die."

"We barely know anything of our enemy's except that they are Orochimaru's elite. My death is a possibility but not one that im aiming for." Yagura simply explained.

"Then let me come along to provide support." Neji suddenly added.

Yagura nodded. "If that is what you want then you can come along. Is this okay leader?"

Shikamaru didn't particularly liked the idea of sending two of his teammates as bait but he just couldn't think of a better plan. "If it's alright with you two then go ahead but don't take to long with taking care of him."

Without a word Neji and Yagura went into a different direction. There teammates were out of sight by the time they arrived at a larger free space. The trees surrounding them were skill casting there shadows while there leaves blocked most of the sun.

Now the two were standing there in the opening back to back and waited for the enemy to strike. It would only be a matter of time until they got attacked, they simply had to wait.

Yagura looked over his shoulder. "Why did you want to help me? I said there was a chance that the enemy will kill me, not that the chance is high."

Neji smiled. "Utakata freed me of the cursed mark, ever since that day a little revelation has started in the Hyuga Clan. This is my way of repaying him."

"You repay someone by killing yourself? How pathetic." A voice boomed from the forest.

The jinchuuriki and the Hyuga booth prepared for an attack. The voice was hard to pinpoint, it sounded like it came from every direction. It was only a matter of time for the enemy to strike.

A sickly laughter followed. "My name is Kidomaru and you have walked right into my spider net. While you are here, how about we play a little game. It called 'let's see how long it takes until you're head gets pierced'."

Yagura shook his head. "Yeah, no, really creative name for a game with rules that are literally in the title."

Neji chuckled. "Not a fan of hide and seek?"

"You see, hide and seek as some rules like count to ten or no hiding inside buildings. I don't believe his game has these kind of rules, which just puts to show how uncreative he really is."The three tailed jinchuuriki said with a smirk.

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Kidomaru screamed as several projectiles flew into there direction. Neji used is highly skilled reflexes and Byakugan to counter the attack's with his chakra palms. Yagura simply summoned the armored tail of his beast to simply swat the projectiles away.

As they looked on the ground they noticed that Kidomaru didn't throw traditional Kunai at them but rather a strange yellow substance that has been hardened and used as a make shift weapon. Neji used his special eyes to inspect the weapon and he noticed that it was immune with chakra. "It seems our enemy created this thing with his own body fluids and chakra. I believe that means he has a infinite supply of ammunition."

Yagura sighed. "Great, that means it's not only disgusting to fight him but also annoying."

A laughter came from the forest again. "This is the game of the hunter. You are simply little flys struggling in my net in hopes to survive but I simply wait until all your hopes drains from your eyes."

Neji smirked. "So you are nothing but a coward. You hide and play with your victims because you know that you would loose in a fight face to face."

A silence followed by a sudden laughter. "You are absolutely right! However there are other ways to hunt that I learned from spiders. Allow me to show you how a trapdoor spider hunts!"

With the help of his byakugan Neji noticed how something big was moving underneath there very feet. "Doge!"

Both jumped out of the way right at the moment when the ground revealed a giant spider. It attempted to catch one of them with its hairy legs but barely missed its targets. The spider didn't give up just jet. It crawled out of its hole and started to run after the three tailed jinchuuriki.

While Yagura attempted to gain some distance between himself and the spider Neji Trude to assist his ally but sharp objects flew directly towards him. Kidomaru didn't want them to regroup, this way he could take them out one by one.

While Neji tried to find the hunter in the trees with his byakugan, Yagura was fleeing from the giant spider that didn't seem to loos any kind of stamina. The three tailed jinchuuriki tried to save himself on top of a tree and think of a plan but the monster reacted fast and climbed the tree with unbelievable speed. "Right, that's a spider. Trying to climb a tree was a really stupid idea."

The spiders large fangs went straight for Yagura who blocked the attack with the armored tail of his beast. The tail was strong but it wasn't like the actual shell of the tailed beast. The spiders fangs were not able pierce the armor but the simple weight of the spider was enough to force Yagura to not only go on his knees but also use his staff to hold the giant spider.

Yagura was loosing hope when suddenly the spider jumped off and ran away. The three tailed jinchuuriki quickly figured out that the monster is returning to its master. Neji must have managed to find Kidomaru and forced him to call back his pet. Yagura ran after the spider without noticing that the armor on his tail had several cracks.

The three tailed jinchuuriki just arrived as the spider tried to attack Neji who back Kidomaru into a corner. It was clear that the six armed boy was no match in close quarter combat. Yagura stepped between the spider and Neji and blocked the fangs again with his tail. A loud crack was audible as pieces of the armor from the tail started to fall to the ground.

"Ah, a point of weakness." Kidomaru said before his skin started to turn red. His appearance became more and more feral and a third eye opened on his forehead. Suddenly the giant spider returned under the ground and only a second later Kidomaru was sucked into the ground like a trap door just opened underneath his feet.

Yagura and Neji were in the open again. Quickly they they prepared for another attack from afar while having there backs turned to one another. Surly that form Kidomaru just took did not mean that his attacks would become weaker.

"You just had a little match with him, can you tell me any new information?" Yagura asked as he looked around carefully. It became oddly silent, like even the insects stopped moving.

"He is a complete fool when it comes to fights not in the distance, but I noticed something bad about his fighting stile. It appears that he uses strings that come from his mouth to slightly alter the direction of his projectiles mid flight. His accuracy is unnaturally perfect thanks to that little trick." Neji answered as he hoped to find some hint of were the enemy was hiding. He was also keeping an eye on the ground since that giant spider was still lurking around here somewhere.

The three tailed jinchuuriki stayed as concentrated as he could to figure out were Kidomaru might attack. If that strange form indicated that his power increased as well then that would mean he could aim from somewhere were he could take both of them out. Plus the enemy must be farther away to avoid Neji's Byakugan. Yagura held his tail up in defense and started to move slightly farther away from Neji. "We should split up a bit since we don't know how strong his projectiles now are since he took that disgusting from. It would be bad if he managed to take us out at the same ti-"

In that moment a yellow arrow shot directly towards Yagura. It hit the armor of the tail right were a crack was and pierced it perfectly. The arrow didn't stop there as it passed right through Yagura's stomachache and stopped when it hit the ground. The pure shock of this sudden attack was enough for Yagura to not even feel the pain.

His mind wasn't able to even process what just happened so he did the first thing he could, the barely visible string still connected with the arrow and the one who shot. He couldn't think of any reason why he did it but he did. The pain that was slowly creeping in was making his thoughts hazy. The next thing he noticed was how Neji rushed to his side and grab the string with both hands.

Neji used his special chakra to end it along the sting directly into the enemy's body for massive damage. It reached its target and Kidomaru's world instantly turned black. His vision failed and he fell of a tree. The gigantic spider caught him and immediately dug itself underground. Not knowing what to to without it's master it ran away with Kidomaru.

Yagura didn't fell good himself. He started couching up blood as his legs gave away and his tail disappeared. That arrow definitely hit a organ and now the jinchuuriki was bleeding from the inside. Before his world turned black he saw how Neji frantically tried to keep him awake.

—

They won the fight but no one knew what terrible error they caused. When Neji send his chakra along the string into Kidomaru's body, another chakra signature entered his body. The read chakra of the three tailed beast.

Right now inside Kidomaru's unconscious body the little fragment of red chakra was fiercely fighting the cured mark. Soon however they would stop fighting and change.

The curse mark was made to be combine and chance to suit anyone. Now it would change together with the red chakra in a horrific mutation. This was the moment a horrible monstrosity was born.


	35. Pain of life and death

**And I'm finally returning from the dead. I am so sorry for the WAY to long delay of this story but what can I say, life if a bitch. Anyway if you have waited for the next chapter and didn't leave then I am very thankful, from the bottom of my heart I am thankful that you took the time to stay with me. If you are new: then I hope you will enjoy this story and know that I will see this to the end.**

 **—-**

It has been hours since the negotiations started regarding the stay of the Akatsuki members with the jinchuuriki in the hidden leave village. There were many arguments thrown through the room but in the end they all agreed one one thing. They needed a break.

That did not mean that they would put this meeting on hold in order to take care of the far greater problem of Sasuke being taken by Orochimaru's people. No, Danzo insisted that this topic had to have a final decision before any other crisis could be handled. The break was only for everyone to catch some fresh air, a complete waist of time.

Itachi was walking around the hallway alone while being deep within his own thoughts. He was worried about the other jinchuuriki who were out there trying to save his brother while at the same time wishing he could just talk to him. If he would've been more open, more willing to talk to his little brother then this might've been avoided.

Itachi leaned against the wall while closing his eyes. He took a deep breath in and took a deep breath out. This meeting could take forever, maybe even weeks until a final decision is made. The only way to end this would be that one side final gave in.

"Thinking about how to turn this into your favor?"

Itachi eyes snapped open as he heard Danzo's voice. Even if Itachi was trying to relax there was no way that this old man could sneak up on him. The Uchiha glared at him while he only smiled. "Now now Itachi, there is no need for such hostile behavior. I'm here to end this situation so that we can concentrate on your brother."

Itachi didn't stop glaring, he knew that Danzo was planning something. "I highly doubt that you are willing to drop all of this just to save my brother."

The old man laughed. "You are correct, I'm not. You are."

"Is that your plan? Trying to drag this out until I finally give in and convince my companions to leave the hidden leave village in order to save my brother?" Itachi simply answered with a hint of rage in his voice.

Again the old man just laughed. "No, Sasuke will be safe no matter what. I send out one of my ANBU teams to take care of that little crisis. The team of kids and jinchuuriki will simply weaken the enemy."

This information was a true relief to Itachi's ears, but then again it was Danzo's team. He was surly plotting something. "Then why should I give up?"

The old man had a dark smile on his face. "Because of what I will do if you decide to stay."

The Sharingan in Itachi's eyes flared up. "And what exactly will you do?"

"You see the Uchiha are currently in a bit of a crisis regarding members, they are nearly extinct at this point. Naturally the hidden leave village can not afford to lose such a powerful clan. The best way is to repopulate on a larger scale. One of them vanishing won't be a problem." The old man chuckled.

Itachi walked up to Danzo with his eyes glowing read. "Are you planning to force one of my clan to bread more Uchiha?"

Danzo smiled. "You aren't thinking specific enough. I was thinking on exactly that, with your little friend Izumi."

The moment Danzo said here name the Uchiha grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "Over my rotting corpse."

"What now? Kill me? Then you will never be accepted into our village and my subordinates will continue our plan with the repopulation of the Uchiha clan." Danzo said with a wider grin.

"Then I'll ... I'll." Itachi didn't know what to say. What could he do? Danzo had him in a perfect check mate.

"I guess you could tell the Hokage about this and she might even help you. If only that curse-mark that every one of the ANBU has wasn't on your body that prevents you from speaking about topics involving me and my... projects." Danzo laughed as the strength in Itachi arm started to fade. Finally he let the old man go. Could he really trust Danzo? Was his brother really save or was there no ANBU team going to save him in the first place. Maybe Naruto and the others are enough to save His brother.

Danzo started to walk away. Before he reached the corner he turned one last time around. "I suggest that you think about something that will make everyone hate you. Break is almost done."

—

The last two remaining members of the sound four were jumping from tree branch to tree branch in haste. Two of there members were gone for a incredibly long time so either the enemy is stronger then they thought and they are having difficulty's or they are dead.

Tayuya was carrying the large box with Sasuke inside. She knew that they would definitely attack again but she wasn't completely sure what she should do. She knew that she couldn't allow herself to be captured under any circumstances, not for the sake of Orochimaru but for the sake of Sasori.

For years she has worked for the puppet master as a spy. If the hidden leave village gets to her they might be able to squeeze out important information of Sasori's spy network. No matter what she has to avoid being captured, even if it means death.

"Tayuya!" Sakon suddenly screamed. She looked behind her to see a fireball coming towards her. She and Sakon had to split up in order to avoid the attack. The moment she landed on another branch she could feel something coming closer. She narrowly avoided a kick from a kid in a green spandex that was powerful enough to break the branch.

Tayuya frantically looked around to see were her teammate was. She spotted him fighting a girl with long blond hair and a kid with his ninja dog. They were pushing him back with a barrage of attacks that his only option was to continue to back away. It didn't take long for the three to complete disappear out of view.

Now she was facing a total of four opponents. One in a green spandex, one with a Chunin vest, one with spiked blond hair and one with red hair who had his arms crossed.

There was no way she could fight these four alone since her teammates had so many problems up until this point. Even if she decided to run and leave Sasuke behind that would not mean that the enemy wouldn't stop following her.

It looked like the enemy was about to make a move before suddenly stopping dead in there tracks. She felt something behind her, a chill running down her spine. Tayuya turned around to see one of Orochimaru's strongest soldiers, Kimimaro.

His white hair and his loss robe was a dead giveaway for the man with undying loyalty to his master. "What are you doing here?"

"Lord Orochimaru Ordered me to retrieve Sasuke since you will be facing difficulties. He didn't mention them but it matters not who opposes us." Kimimaro answered with a certain disgust in his voice. Tayuya always hated him and his fanatical loyalty to the snake. Ever since Orochimaru and Kabuto managed to heal his sickness no one can even criticize the snake without risking to lose a limb.

Kimimaro garbed the box with Sasuke inside and turned around. "Fight them. Lord Orochimaru has different plans for you.

With those word he simply departed, leaving her to fend for herself. It was always kill or be killed as Orochimaru's subordinates but what exactly did that mean? Did Orochimaru plan for things end so terrible? Why didn't he warn them? Maybe he wanted this to happen? And what other plans were there for here?

She turned around again to face the opponents. Four against one. It would be hard but there might be a chance, she just needs to make sure that they are all in one space, once that happens she might be able to strike them all down.

Tayuya watched as they talked with one another for a moment before she pulled out her flute. It was her only weapon but it was all that she truly needed. The boy with the red hair made his fist turn into a molten rock of lava. The sudden chance in temperature around them caused them to be surrounded by a thick white mist of steam.

This was a perfect trick for a full frontal attack. Tayuya prepared herself that they would charge out of the steam with heavy attacks. However as time passed and nothing happened the steam started to disappear, leaving only the boy with the red hair standing there. "That should be enough for the moment."

"Wha- what the fuck!? Were are the others?!" Tayuya screamed as she frantically looked around, absolutely sure they would attack her right now from the side.

"Don't worry it's just us now. They left while you were starting at me, which I find quite charming by the way." Roshi said with a huge grin on his face.

"...what?"

The boy looked over his shoulder and seemingly spoke to someone who wasn't there. "Was that smooth? I'm not entirely sure... we'll you said that I should say something smooth... ah, what do you know you big gorilla... yes I called you a gorilla... don't you start now, you said you would help me impress her."

Tayuya was done with this nonsense. She bit into her thumb while activating her first stage curse mark and summoned her three beast, the Doki. One was Werning a dark green full-body suit and its hair covers its entire head and face, it wielded a giant studded metal club. The other was shirtless and was wearing dark pants. It was bald and has scars on its head and it's eyes were covered by a blindfold. It weapon were thorn-like spicks tied to each arm. The other had its upper body covered in bandages and was wearing brown pants. Its head was in an awkward position and had several needles pinned on it, it didn't posses arms. The only similarity these creatures had was that there mouths were sown shut and there eyes covered in some way. "Any last words you pice of trash?"

The boy answered honestly. "Two questions in fact. One, did you mess up the summon? Because that one dude dose not look healthy. Two, what's your name?"

—

Meanwhile at a farther of location the third male member of the sound four was fighting against the cat and dog combo team. The two of them were sure to win this fight in minutes but the sudden growth of extra limbs from Sakons twin brother Ukon surprised them. Now that they knew that they fought two opponents who activated there fist stage of the curse mark it was time to rethinking there strategy.

"Any ideas dog boy?" Yugito asked while having her claws extended. The whole point of the battle was to gain some time for the rest of the team. The plan was that the other four members would fight the last enemy and then come to there aid, all they had to do was survive until then.

Kiba smirked confidently. "Let's attack him from all sides cat lady. Akamaru and I will take the sides while you go for the heads."

Before Yugito could say anything the dog transformed into the appearance of Kiba and attack with his master the twins. Kiba attacked from the front while Akamaru attacked from the back. Sakon and Ukon both caught the attacks and held there enemies in place.

That was the moment Yugito attacked. With both of them preoccupied she leapt into the air and went straight for the enemies heads. Sadly thanks to the first stage of the curse mark the twins noticed Yugito approaching.

Ukon's foot emerged from Sakon's back and kicked Akamaru away. Now that his hands were free again they returned back into the body and emerged again out of Sakon's shoulders, successfully catching Yugito. Immediately after her attack was stopped another foot emerged out of the back of Sakon's head and Landed a powerful blow right in Yugito's face.

The arms that were holding Yugito twisted around and slammed her into Kiba. Now that both were on the ground Sakon kicked them both several feet away with one kick.

"Let's end this little game brother, I'm getting annoyed of this." Sakon said menacingly as he activated his second stage of the curse mark.

"Oh brother, always getting bored so fast with our toys." Ukon said with a grin as he two changed into his second form. They now looked like a two headed demon with dark read skin, mouths with several sharp teeth and a horn on each of there foreheads. They were ready to end this fight.

—

"I'm just saying that you look rather attractive and that you are really wasting your talent as a pawn of Orochimaru." Roshi said with a smile as he dogged the monstrosity's attacks.

Tayuya was only getting more and more aggressive in her attacks as her opponent constantly attempted to flirt while avoiding to actually fight. While she really wished to punch Roshi straight in the face she still managed to play every single note on her flute perfectly.

Roshi realized that she won't stop playing her song which basically means that she won't respond to any of his compliments. The jinchuuriki sighed in defeat. "I didn't want to fight you but you leave me no choice. Time to show you my power."

His right arm was engulfed in scoring hot rocks. With one swift movement he punched the creatures with the iron club straight in its face. It recoiled from the punch but to Roshi's surprise it didn't react to Roshi's lava like fist still pressed in its face.

"They don't feel pain? Oh, that's so not going like I planned. Can I get a time out?" That was the only sentence Roshi could say before he was immediately head butted by the creature with no arms.

—

The twins were sick of this little game and continued there barrage of devastating blow. Now In there second stage of the curse mark every blow that landed was deadly. Kiba was already at his limits so it was up to Yugito to fight.

The opponents outmatched her in strength and combat experience but she still had her speed and reflexes on her side. She could doge attacks and land solid attacks with her claws, however the twins were hardly recognizing Yugito attacks with her claws as threatening. It was more like like a inconvenience for them and they knew they only had to land one blow.

The fight dragged on and while Kiba was frustrated with his uselessness the two tailed jinchuuriki was starting to reach her limits. She was trying her best but her attack did hardly any damage and she was starting to get slower. One little misstep was all that it took for Sakon to land a powerful punch in Yugito's stomach.

Kiba's fist shook with rage as Yugito was trying to recover from the attack. Suddenly his dog Akamaru started to bite his ankles to get Kiba's attention. The boy knew exactly what his partner wanted. "Let's hope This works Akamaru."

As Yugito tried to get back on her feet she watched as the two headed demon slowly approached. Suddenly both there attentions was drawn to the huge smoke Cloud appearing out of nowhere. It disappeared just as fast and revealed a humungous white dog with two heads. It's saliva dripped on the ground as it's fledged it's sharp teeth.

While the sight was truly terrifying Yugito was slightly distracted by the voice of the two tailed beast in her head. "I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!"

A naturally reaction for a cat but still surprising for Yugito. Just in that moment the dog beast started to use Kiba's signature move and spun around at high speed. Sakon and Ukon were unable to doge this powerful attack and were hit by it. Yugito watched in amazement as the two were torn into two pieces.

As it turned out however they were not torn, they simply split into two in order to avoid being made into confetti. Kiba didn't stop his attack, he knew he couldn't hold this from forever and had to end this quickly.

This time the twins were prepared and summoned a huge steel gate to block Kiba's attack. Even though Kiba's attack was so extremely powerful the Rasōmon was only slightly dented. Kiba and Akamaru were badly wounded after crashing into such a sturdy defense that they transformed back into there original forms.

As the gate disappeared, Sakon made his way over to Kiba who was clutching his unconscious dog in a faint attempt to protect him. Just before he reached them he was scratched across the face by Yugito. The demon jumped away and smirked as Yugito was barely able to stand.

"It seems to kitty has still some fight left in her brother." Sakon laughed. Yugito noticed that the other twin disappeared and frantically looked around.

"Are you lookin form me?" Yugito paled as she heard how Ukon was right beside her ear. To her horror it appeared that his head came straight out of her shoulder. He was merged with her just like his brother.

"Do you want to know what now happens kitty? I will slowly devour you until the only thing that remains of you is nothing but your eyes, with them you will watch as I kill that boy and the dog. Only then will I grant you death." Ukon whispered into her ear. She felt something moving inside her body, it felt like her organs were squished around. It was getting harder to breath and there was a certain pressure on her heart, the situation seemed absolutely hopeless.

Suddenly both Ukon and Yugito heard a voice in there head. "Sorry You freak but this body is cramped as it is and I'm not looking for no roommates. Yugito, you will not enjoy this but please stay concise."

"What the hell is going- AHHHH!" Suddenly both Yugito and Ukon started to catch on fire with blue flames. The two tailed beast was using its special flames to burn away every cell of Ukon. This however also meant that Yugito would burn along side Ukon since most of there cells are tangled together. While both screamed in agony Sakon could only watch in horror as his brother went up in flames.

The moment Ukon pulled all his strength together and left Yugito's body the flames disappeared. The two tailed jinchuuriki was left with some burn marks but not as lethal as Ukon's charred remains. Sakon immediately rushed to his brothers side. "UKON!"

Ukon was gasping for air in his sorry state, his entire body was barely recognizable. However more severe were his intestines witch have been rendered entirely useless from the fire. "UKON! STAY WITH ME! UKON!"

Sakon desperately screamed as he tried to pull his brother into his body in hopes to heal him, but it was already to late. While Ukon was halfway in Sakon's body he stopped moving. "...Ukon?"

The world seemed to stop for Sakon as his dead twin brother was hanging halfway out of his own body.

Suddenly however Ukon started to slightly move again. It would seem like a miracle but Sakon was meet with a most abhorrent sight. Ukon's movements were small and his eyes remained dead, he was nothing more then a puppet unintentionally reacting to Sakon's chakra and blood that was flowing through both there body's now.

Sakon Look over to Yugito with absolut hatred in his eyes. "You will pay for that."

Those were his last words before running away with his dead twin stuck in his body.

Yugito wanted to go after the enemy but the moment she took the first step her legs gave away. She didn't even realize that her body was completely unable to even walk, the pain from the flames made her completely numb. She fell and lost consciousness after hitting the ground with her head.

—

Roshi lost the fight against the flute player of the hidden sound village. His original plan failed and then these creatures started to spew worm like monsters from there mouths. They looked like ghosts with several razor sharp teeth, a simple touch made Roshi feel sick and extremely weak.

He was not prepared, he thought he would simply outmatch her easily but now he was on his back. One monster had its foot on his back while the other two had there feet on his arms, pining him down. The four tailed jinchuuriki looked up and saw how The girl walked up to him.

Roshi noticed that she changed however. Her skin war slightly darker and her eyes turned black with golden irises while there were strange markings around her eyes. Her hair seemed longer and her black hat was gone, probably destroyed by the several horns coming out of her head. While most people would fear such a creature, Roshi found this from quite captivating.

"Any last words you pics of trash? Nothing more funny to say?" She said with a triumphant smile on her face.

Roshi only smiled back at her. "Is it just me or did you become more beautiful in that form?"

That comment was met with her foot in Rosh's face. She knew that the boy in front of her only tried to attempted flattery in a vain attempt to keep his life, no one found her attractive and she will not let him get away. She heard a muffled voice from Roshi and removed her foot. "Anything els you pice of trash?"

"Yeah, will you give up? Because I just won." The jinchuuriki said with a smile.

Tayuya kneeled down so she could look him better in the face. "And how did you just win?"

"You are to close."

The moment Roshi said that red chakra started to engulf his entire body. With a unnatural amount of strength he pushed the three monsters from his back, since they weren't ordered anything they simply fell on there backs. Tayuya tried to quickly put her flute to her mouth and order the monsters to do something but it was to late. Roshi punched the ground with both of his fists which caused the ground around him to shake and glow. "Solar eruption!"

The ground split open and a see of flames came from the ground. The light alone was enough of blind her for a moment and the flames incinerated her three monsters. She was certain that she was facing her death but other then heat she felt noting.

The flames disappeared and Tayuya opened her eyes to only see that Roshi carried her out of harms way before the flames could touch her. She looked up to him and only saw him smiling. "You still haven't told me you're name jet beautiful lady."

"Tayuya." She said slow as she continued to watch him, she was still wrapping his mind around the fact as to why this boy saved her in the first place. Her mind snapped back to reality and she figured that he just wanted one thing, getting inside her pants. Without hesitation she punched Roshi straight in the face who in turn dropped her.

Tayuya quickly got and prepared to fight again but Roshi was still smiling. She found it annoying but soon realized that something was strange. While he smiled he seemed to fight something, like he wanted to move but couldn't. He started to stumble before falling on his face, revealing several needless in his back. Tayuya spoke quietly. "Paralyzing poison. He is unconscious."

Soon after that several members of ANBU from Konohagakure appeared out of nowhere. Tayuya expected another fight but one of them spoke. "You must be Tayuya, the girl Orochimaru spoke about with lord Danzo."

Tayuya was uncertain what to think but then remembered what Kimimaro said, the plan that Orochimaru had for her. "Yes, I'm Tayuya. What do you want."

The masked ninja spoke. "We are here to take you secretly to the hidden leave village. There is a secret hideout of lord Danzo were you will stay."

She did not like how that sounded. She knew that Orochimaru and Danzo were partners but what did she have to do with this? She didn't want to stay in the custody of that twisted pice of shit. "And what exactly am I going to do there?"

The masked ninjas looked at each other. "It appears the rumors are true, the few survivors of the Uzumaki really don't know about there clan powers."

Clan powers? Tayuya knew that her last name was Uzumaki but what did that mean? What what do clan powers have to do with th-.

Tayuya's eyes shot right open as she realized what they were planning to do. She wasn't some sort of envoi or spy from Orochimaru to Danzo but a Present. "YOU PICES OF SHIT! LIKE FUCKING HELL I WILL GO WITH YOU!"

In that moment she was hit with several needles, presumably the same as Roshi did. She could fell How her body started to turn numb but she couldn't lose now, she knew what will happen if Danzo has her. A apparently rare bloodline for Danzo is nothing more then a way to breed future soldiers, and exactly that will be her fate.

It didn't take long before Tayuya finally lost consciousness and one of the ANBU picked her up. They turned to there captain. "What about the jinchuuriki sir?"

"We will take them back, our other squads are currently bringing back the other jinchuuriki. We don't want a messy fight with the Akatsuki when we are so close of getting rid of them." The captain said before picking up Roshi and returning to the village.


	36. The face of a Lire

**here we are again. A new chapter and finally the end of the Sasuke retrieval arc. I hoe you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **—**

"Now, I believe that this meeting is nothing but a waist of time." Sasori calmly said while leaning into his chair.

It was clear that the clan heads were about to vote if the Akatsuki were allowed to stay in the hidden leaf village or had to leave with the jinchuuriki. Arguments were thrown around the room if it were really alright for them to just allow a criminal organization with the most powerful monsters in the world to live with them.

Now they were just about to put it up to vote. The Akatsuki members were confident that they would be allowed to stay since they didn't do anything particularly against the village and even helped during the invasion of Orochimaru, plus it would be convenient to be inside a major village then outside in the road. Suddenly however Danzo stood up from his chair. "Before we vote I would like to ask one more question to one of the Akatsuki members. Itachi Uchiha, What did you do during the night most of the Uchiha's were killed?"

Deidara groaned in annoyance. "Weren't you listening? i know you don't believe us but some of there clan members were preparing to overthrow your village, Itachi wanted to stop us but we convinced him that we weren't the bad guys."

Kakuzu noticed that Danzo almost smiled as he turned to Itachi. "Is that true Itachi? Or was there another reason you were there that night?"

Everyone was quite in the room was Itachi got up from his chair with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, revealing his mangekyou sharingan. "This is the one of the strongest forms of the sharingan. I yearned for this power my hole life and on that night I decided to obtain it."

"What are you talking about Itachi?" Konan asked confused. Everyone was quite and continued to stare at Itachi.

The Uchiha continued. "To obtain this power a Uchiha has to witness the death of someone close to him. On that night my fist kill was an old Uchiha couple who worked as simple bakers. I liked them because they sometimes gave me free food as a kid, it wasn't enough. Throughout that night I continued to kill until I decided to kill my childhood friend, by that time I probably whipped out half of my clan. It was the Akatsuki who stopped me from my rampage before killing my friend."

A mixture of shock and horror was spread across everyone's faces. Hidan got up from his chair. "What the actual flying fuck are you talking about!? That's not what happened at all! You know you were-"

Hidan was stopped from talking because of Kakuzu. The masked man new that the immortal shouldn't tell them that the village head ordered the execution of an entire clan who allegedly planned a coup. The other clan heads certainly don't know about this and that information would shatter the entire village.

Tsunade look over to Itachi. "Why are you saying this now? What are you trying to accomplish?"

Itachi was just about to answer before Kisame suddenly slammed his fist on the table. "Why would you say something like this! You know you are lying and ruining the chances for the kids to have a easier life!"

Danzo chuckled. "Maybe he came to his senses and now wants to protect the village."

Itachi slowly nodded in silence. The other clan heads started talking to one another. Whispering but clearly thinking about what Danzo just said. Nagato turned to Itachi. "Itachi, please leave this room and return your cloak. You have no need of it anymore."

The leader of the Akatsuki was calm but it was clear that he was absolutely burning with rage. Itachi obeyed and took of the Akatsuki cloak. As he left he noticed that the other Akatsuki members were looking away and that the few jinchuuriki in the room looked at him completely confused. What he didn't noticed was that Kaguya watched him, especially that tattoo on his shoulder.

—

On a wide field the last standing members of the sound five was glaring at three opponents, next to him the box with Sasuke Uchiha in it. "You are some real pests."

He looked down at his shadow which was connected with the shadow from another kid, a jutsu that immobilized him. "Funny, for such a terrifying guy you don't seem so tough."

Naruto moved over to the box next To Kimimaro and was just about to grab it when suddenly bones sprang out of Kimimaro's body and nearly gutted the jinchuuriki.

The blond boy was lucky that he dogged the attack. Rock lee attempted a kick to the enemies forehead but was blocked by more bones. "Hey Shikamaru! Can you move this guy away from Sasuke?"

Shikamaru tried to compile but noticed that the enemy wasn't moving. He used his bones in his feet to dig into the ground. If Shikamaru tried to continue this he might break the connection and free the enemy. That's when suddenly the box started to smoke and soon afterwards it opened, revealing Sasuke.

He didn't look back just continued further, leaving them all behind. "Naruto, lee! Go after him!"

They were both ready to follow Sasuke but didn't want to leave Shikamaru behind. He noticed that and reassured them. "Don't worry, I already have a plan! Now go!"

As the three disappeared from sight Kimimaro smirked. "What exactly is your plan now? You can't hold me forever, all your attacks will be blocked by my bones and as soon as I'm free from your shadow you're dead."

Shikamaru reacted with a smile. "I believe in my teammates. They will defeat your allies and come to my aid. I will just have to hold this position until then."

This time Kimimaro let out a chuckle. "Is that you're plan? I'm disappointed. You basically hope that you will be saved and that someone els fights me. Grow a backbone kid and some actual fighting skills or you won't survive this world. Speaking of backbones I think I'm going to beat you to death with yours, if I find one."

"You know what you are getting annoying." Shikamaru Placed his Hand over his mouth wich forced Kimimaro to do the same.

—

"Sasuke stop!" Naruto screamed as the young Uchiha finally came to a stop on the head of a giant statue. Lee and Naruto were standing on top of another giant statue.

Sasuke slowly turned around, revealing that half of his face was covered with curse marks and one of his eyes turned yellow. "Alright, I stopped. Now what?"

Lee dropped into his battle position. "We are here to bring you back to the village. You violated the law by attempting to join forces with Orochimaru, a enemy of the village."

The Uchiha just gave him a cold look before turning to Naruto. "And what do you want? Force me back into the village?"

"No, I don't care what the village want. I'm here because I promised your brother to save you and that is exactly what I'm going to do." Naruto declared with absolute confidence.

Sasuke looked at the jinchuuriki in disgust. "Of corse he would send some monster instead of coming himself. Tell me, is his wish of saving me just his way of saying that he wants to keep me in the dark?"

Naruto turned to Lee. "Let me fight alone."

"Are you sure?" Lee asked wich was answered by Naruto with a confident smile. Lee removed himself from the battlefield but still close enough to observe and intervene.

The Uchiha smirked. "Fine then. Killing you will give my brother and the rest of those Akatsuki a message. A message of what will eventually will happen to every single one of them."

—

For the longest time now Shikamaru was standing there holding Kimimaro with his shadow. Now however he was starting to lose his grip and the sound ninja noticed that.

"I believe you're time is running out. It shouldn't take long before I can dispose of you." Kimimaro said with a smile.

Shikamaru started to tremble. While he thought about some way of defeating him in this situation he just couldn't think of one. Was it the fear of death or the fact that this mission was taking so long with no breaks that prevented him from thinking straight. "My comrades are about to be here."

"And then what? Even if they managed to come this far they have to be at there limits now. They can't possibly hope to stand a chance against me." The bone manipulation said calmly as he noticed that he was starting to move his muscles more.

Shikamaru pointed his finger at him. "You underestimate my friends. We will stand together and defeat you."

"Got you." Kimimaro said with a smirk. Since Shikamaru was pointing with his finger at Kimimaro, so was he pointing at Shikamaru. At that moment the bones on his finger shot out of his finger and hit Shikamaru directly into his shoulder. The impact was strong enough for the bones to drill themselves deep into Shikamaru's shoulder.

The shadow user screamed in pain as he dropped to his knees and held the bleeding wound. This however caused the shadow possession to be completely disband and setting Kimimaro free.

The sound ninja slowly approached the hidden leaf ninja while pulling a bone out of his shoulder. "Let's make this quick."

Shikamaru was just about to except his fate before he was suddenly grabbed by the waist and pulled away. It took him a moment to realize that a ninja of the ANBU saved him and was now running away with him. He looked back only to see others standing in front of Kimimaro. It took only a second before they disappeared from sight.

The ANBU squad leader only slightly nodded at Kimimaro. "I believe this should be everything that we can do from our part. The rest is up to you and Orochimaru."

The bone user knew that these shinobi were working for Danzo but he still didn't trust them and Danzo completely. "There are still two of them pursuing Sasuke. What about them?"

"What about them? One of them is a jinchuuriki and frankly I'm done with saving those things. Well just say that there were some casualties, so do whatever you want." The squad leader replied before vanishing with the rest.

Kimimaro turned around and went the direction that Sasuke went.

—

"What? Is that the best you got!" Sasuke screamed as he continued to punch Naruto in the face. The Uchiha was using his sharing to predict the jinchuuriki's movements and was at a clear advantage in close combat.

What he couldn't see was Naruto's abilities. Out of nowhere a giant root would come out of the earth and smack the Sasuke away. It even formed automatically to catch Naruto if he was launched a great distance. Thanks to that a maze out of roots was formed at the bottom of the two giant statues.

Even though Naruto had no particular control over the roots it still felt like he was connected to them. Sometimes he lost sight of Sasuke but it almost felt like the roots whispered to him were he was. The jinchuuriki followed those whispers and formed a Rasengan with one hand and charged at one of the roots.

Sasuke who also lost sight of Naruto in the maze of thick roots was surprised when suddenly a root next to him moved out of the way to give Naruto a clear shot at him. He slammed his Rasengan right into the stomach of Sasuke and send him flying.

Suddenly however a searing pain spread across his arm. He looked down to see that his arm was badly cut in multiple places and his palm was covered in Sasuke's blood. It was clear that he had not yet mastered the Rasengan completely.

"Runt! Use my power." Naruto heard the nine tailed fox voice echoing in his head. The blond jinchuuriki refused however, he wanted to do this alone and not with help.

He was snapped back into reality when he suddenly heard a screeching sound, a sound like hundreds of birds were flying away. He looked up from his arm just to see Sasuke extremely close to him with the Chidori sparking in his hand.

Naruto couldn't react fast enough and neither could the wood. He braces for the attack when suddenly the Uchiha was kicked in the face by none other then rock Lee who came to Naruto's aid. The kick was powerful enough to send Sasuke flying and crashing into the side of the cliff. "Naruto! Focus or you will lose this fight!"

The jinchuuriki cleared his head and concentrate on the actual fight. As the dust settled and Sasuke was revealed again, he changed. His skin turned grey, a star mark spread across his face, the white parts of his eyes turned black and his hair increased in length.

What was most notable hoverer were the two bat like winks sprouting from his back. He smirked at the two ninjas. "This is good. Now I see I have a lot to do before I can bring my brother to justice."

With a sudden swop he grabbed lee by the throat and was flying with him to the sky. He stooped in mid air, far enough away from Naruto to be able intervene but only watch. He smirked as a sparks starter to form in his free hand and Lee attempted to struggle.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was planning on killing Lee but didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to control the wood to do his bidding. Naruto then though of something as he looked down on his palm with sasuke's blood. He let out a sigh. "I hope this works."

Sasuke could almost laugh at the horror in Lee's eyes as the Chidori was completed and his victim stopped struggling. The Uchiha wanted to see the last bit of hope drain from his eyes before finishing him. Suddenly the lightnings disappeared and all that was left in sasuke's hand was a burning pain.

He looked at his hand to see a hole going through his hand. He dropped lee who managed to soften his fall by landing on his strong legs. He looked at Naruto to see that he had rammed a Kunai into his hand.

What was most noticeable however was the fact that his skin turned completely black with white markings over his body while he was standing in a circle with a triangle that was carved into the root he was standing on. Naruto smirked at Sasuke. "A little jutsu from my teacher Hidan. The death possession blood."

Sasuke growled at Naruto. "You will pay for this!"

The jinchuuriki turned to Lee with a smile. "I hope you can carry us both."

Naruto went down on his knees and took a deep breath before slamming his forehead on the ground. Sasuke visibly reacted to that but Naruto didn't stop. He did it over and over and gain until both of there foreheads started to bleed. after one more attempted Naruto effectively knocked himself and Sasuke out.

The last things Naruto saw was Sasuke falling to the ground, Lee rushing to his side and someone walking over to Sasuke and picking him up. Then the world turned dark.


	37. Breaking the rules

**Another chapter and again not in my intended schedule of writing, whatever. Anyway slight spoiler, in this chapter Naruto goes on the three year trip and while the story won't skip three years it will skip some months. Naruto is gone so now all other jinchuuriki and Akatsuki can shine.**

 **Enjoy**

 **—-**

In a dark corridor, faintly illuminated by the torches on the wall were two figures slowly walking. One of them, the slightly bigger one was actually walking a bit slowler. He was horrified of what he saw.

The mission of Kidnapping the Uchiha was a success but at some losses. Tayuya was gone and the other two changed. Only Jirobo and Kimimaro were the only ones who got out unchanged.

Fearfully Jirobo looked over his shoulder. He could still hear Kidomaru's inhuman screams of agony as his body twisted and turned. Kabuto claimed that the jinchuuriki chakra and the curse mark were fighting each other inside the spider boys body. Apparently the curse mark will learn to adapt and change to contain and control the bit of the chakra from the three tailed beast.

Whatever was happening to him it was not human and whatever will come out of this will never be human again.

Jirobo collided into kimimaro who suddenly stopped walking. He looked past the bone user only to see someone running towards them. It was one of the prisoners and he had the purest look of terror in his eyes.

The prisoner dropped to the floor and looked at his ankle wich was grabbed by a bloody hand. Then another hand grabbed him and another and another and another.

The prisoner tried to fight but the more he struggled the more arms came from the shadows until the source of them came closer. It was Sakon but he had changed. The death of his twin brother twisted his mind and made him mentally unstable. He believed that his brother is on the verge of death and that he constantly needed more body parts to live. He devoured many people already and that effected his body drastically.

He was nothing more then a mountain of limbs with his dead brothers head dangling right beside him. He still had his ability to fuse with other people and taking control of them to maintain control over all those limbs this new body had. However since he was eating these people, killing them, taking there many body parts and having the corps of his brother in his body made him rot from the inside. Whenever a limb is unable to serve him anymore he simply drops them out of his body, except for Ukon's body. the corpse would stay in his body, rotting and infesting the rest.

Jirobo watched in horror has the prisoner was devoured by his former teammate. He was practically melting into his Sakon's body and he wasn't sure at what point the prisoner actually died. Was it when his body and organs were reused to build this Goliath of meat or are his and the other victims consciousness still inside that monster.

The mass of limbs slowly turned around and continued walking while seemingly having a conversation with the dangling head of his dead twin brother. Kimimaro continued to walk again. "Maybe now they will be more useful to our lord Orochimaru."

Meanwhile Jirobo was only praying that his death will not be at the hands of Sakon. Another Inhuman scream from Kidomaru made the last normal member of the sound four jump and quickly followed his Leader.

—

Naruto slowly gained conciseness again after the fight with Sasuke. He noticed a white ceiling and after slowly moving around he knew that we was in a bed with soft covers. This must be a hospital.

"Naruto?" A voice softly said. He turned his head slightly and a Fuu sitting next to his bed. The smile that she gave him took all the uncertainty away in a instance.

The seven jinchuuriki of the seven taild beast gently ran her hand through his blond hair. "You made me worry you know."

Someone behind her moved closer to see Naruto. It was Garra who had a most uncommon look of relief on his face. He didn't speak but he didn't need to for Naruto to know that everything is now ok.

"You should have seen him, Garra was practically walking up and down the room while you were unconscious." Fuu said with a chuckle.

"No I wasn't, I had just...sand in my shoes." Garra said slightly defensive. This earned a laughter from both Naruto and Fuu.

"Are the others ok?" Naruto asked.

This time Garra answered. "Yes everyone is safe but Yagura's injuries were quite severe. He won't be able to travel for a while."

That was also the moment Naruto noticed two other people in the room. Three other people in the room. One was Nagato, the other one was Itachi and the last one was the legendary Sannin Jirayia.

He noticed that Itachi wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak anymore and that all three of them had stern expressions. Nagato stepped forward. "Alright kids, I'm sorry to have to make this short but we need to talkt to Naruto now. could you prepare the things."

The two jinchuuriki nodded before leaving the room. Fuu looked back At Naruto one more time before leaving. Naruto look confused at the other three people in the room. "What's going on?"

Nagato sat down next to Naruto's bed. "Can you remember what happened at the end of your mission?"

"I knocked myself and Sasuke out so that Lee could carry us back to the village. That did happen, right? Sasuke is back." Naruto answered. Itachi Looked at the floor.

Nagato decided to explain. "Sadly one of the enemies showed up and challenged Lee to a fight. It apparently was a someone with the ability to Manipulate his bones. Lee didn't want to risk his and your live so he decided to retreat after a while of fighting."

Naruto looked at Itachi completely distort. "I'm sorry Itachi, i didn't manage to keep my promise."

The Uchiha put his hand on the jinchuuriki. "You don't have to apologize Naruto. I should apologize for being so selfish, to ask you to risk your live for something that I'm at fault for."

Naruto wanted to say something but the Sannin spoke first. "We know of Orochimaru planes for Sasuke but it will take three years before he can start. During these years I will investigate Orochimaru's location and I want you to accompany me Naruto."

the blond boy looked confused at the other people in the room. "What is going on? Why me? I mean I would gladly help you find Sasuke if it's possible but I'm not a fool, I know that any of the Akatsuki members are stronger then me."

Nagato glanced over to Itachi for a moment. "We happen to be stuck in a certain situation at the moment. It will be hard for us to conduct search Operations or even train you for a uncertain amount of time. Jiraya didn't just train me and Konan when we were jung but also the forth Hokage."

"I will definitely go if it means to save Sasuke and keep my promise to Itachi. When do we go." Naruto answered without hesitation.

The Sannin laughed. "I knew you would say that. I'm happy to tell you that we will go today, your friends are preparing your stuff."

Before Naruto could even react the old man grabbed him and carried him out of the hospital. His wounds were minor at this point but it all happened so fast that he couldn't truly comprehend what was happening.

It felt like only a couple of seconds were wasted before Naruto was standing at the hidden leaf gate with his backpack. Also there were, Fuu, Garra, Konan, Nagato, Kakuzu and Hidan. "What just happened? How did I get here so fast?"

Konan approached him. "Jiraya was always very intense if he's exited about something. I hope that's one of the only traits you learn from him."

Naruto expected this as her way of saying goodbye to him but he was still uncertain how fast this was. His attention was brought back when Hidan stood before him.

The immortal however didn't seem like his old self. He crouched down to be on eye level with Naruto, his expression was most unnatural for him. "Listen Naruto, i heard that you used the blood possession jutsu I taught you against Sasuke. I just wanted to say that you shouldn't use that jutsu anymore."

"Why not? Why teach it to me in the first place?" Naruto asked confused.

"Ok listen, I thought it would be cool to have another follower of my religion but I know that the blood possession was made to sacrifice oneself. I don't want you to throw your life away just like that." Hidan said somewhat embarrassed.

The nine tailed jinchuuriki only smiled. "Ok, but one day I will find a way to use that jutsu safely."

"Thats my little troublemaker." Hidan said with a smile as he hugged the boy. The immortal felt good.

With that done Naruto turned around to Kakuzu who only stood there with his arms crossed. "Don't get yourself killed."

Naruto nodded but suddenly remembered something. He went through his backpack and pulled out the kunai of his father. "Kakuzu, I wanted to ask you this sooner but could you figure out how this weapon works? Kakashi gave it to me and said it belonged to my father but I have no idea how it works."

Kakuzu took the weapon and inspected it. "What makes you think that I can figure out how it works?"

The blond boy shrugged. "If a student dose not know how something works he should go to his teacher and ask for help. Let's be honest, Hidan would've only stabbed himself with it."

"We just had a fucking moment you prick!"

Kakuzu chuckled and patted Naruto on the head. "I'm going to miss you kid."

Naruto was ready to start his journey but was stopped by the sight of Kaguya holding Jiraya up by his throat. "...And if there is so mich as a scratch on Naruto they will never be able to find all of your pieces."

Naruto figured that this would mean it will take a while for him to leave. Kaguya had to threaten the Sannin just a little bit more. This time Fuu tapped him on the shoulder.

She looked kind of shy, which was mostly strange for here. "I'm sorry that not everyone is currently here to say goodbye but I'm sure they would. I mean Yugito is still unconscious while Bee is watching her, Yagura is in bad shape, Han wants to wait for choji to wake up. And..."

The blond boy interrupted her. "This isn't a goodbye Fuu. You all are my family and I will definitely comeback to you."

The seven tailed jinchuuriki seemed to blush a bit. "Then take this as good luck wishes from everyone."

With that she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. It took a moment for both of them to realize but it seemed that not even Fuu was really prepared to do that. Both jinchuuriki blushed heavily before she suddenly grew wings to fly away.

Naruto looked over to Garra who was just as confused as he was. "I'm uhhhh, I'm just going to give you a handshake."

—

After there farewells have ben said to Naruto the group left the gate to return at the provisional home of the Akatsuki. They didn't want to say this to Naruto but things did look bleak.

Now they would be forced to leave the village but at the same time they decided to exit the shadows. Ever since the Akatsuki entered the village, what felt like a eternity, they announced themselves to the world.

Even though the villages promised to leave them alone, people like Danzo will always try to hunt them. Now, even the smallest of street rat or bandit crew might be bold enough to attack them on order to get there hands on the jinchuuriki. It will be a constant fight outside a major village and it will take a eternity to return to hiding from the world again.

As they entered the house again most of the Akatsuki were packing there thinkings already. Garra, Fuu, Kaguya, Hidan and Konan went to there rooms to pack there stuff.

Itachi, Nagato and Kakuzu however went to the living room with the large table and meet with Sasori and Roshi. On the table were several pieces of papers and books scattered around.

The puppet master looked up from a book he was reading. He pointed at Itachi's tattoo. "Kaguya was right, there is something strange with that tattoo and I figured it out."

"Good, the sooner we figure out what Danzo is using against him the better." Kakuzu answered while sitting down with the others.

Roshi just looked at Itachi. "I still don't get it, why isn't he trusting us? We are like a family."

Sasori look Itachi directly into his eyes. "What color is Danzo's hair?"

Itachi look for a moment and wanted to say it, but he knew he couldn't. The moment he opened his mouth his mind was foggy and his eyes lost focus for a moment.

Nagato realized the problem. "A curse mark that stops Itachi from talking anything Danzo related."

"Probably every member of Danzo's little group has that and knowing him, that seal won't be going for anywhere." Sasori answered.

Roshi look around. "What do we do now? Should we get Utakata to remove the seal just like with Neji?"

Kakuzu shook his head. "No, the Hyuga clan made the seal to imprison there clan members. A special operations group would probably use something useful in a case of interrogations. Probably a quick way out if someone tried to remove it."

The Akatsuki leader crossed his arms. "Utakata might be able to remove seals but probably not that efficient to avoid Itachi's death. Any other options Sasori? Do you have any spies that could know something?"

The puppet master leaned back into his chair. "Not really. I know of only one master of seals, Orochimaru. Sadly the spy I ordered to serve him hasn't answered in a while."

Kakuzu raised a eyebrow. "How close is your spy to him."

"Very close. She is a member of the sound four." Sasori answered with a little bit of pride in his voice.

Roshi's ears peeked up a bit. "Do you mean Tayuya?"

Nagato looked at Roshi. "You meet her?"

"Yes, we fought during the mission but then everything went hazy. I don't know what happened but I believe a bunch of people came and... she screamed... that's all I can remember." The jinchuuriki answered.

Sasori started to rub his wooden chin. "That is very Strange. You were brought back by a ANBU group together with the others but there was no Tayuya...did Orochimaru figure out she was working with me and gave her away? No. Even if he figured it out he'd want her dead."

Sasori continued to mumbles himself while pulling several pieces of paper and quickly reading them through. "There is no mention of her in the mission report. The only reason for her to disappear would be if Danzo wanted her."

"Dose she have anything that makes her unique? Something that makes her unusual that Danzo might want?" Nagato asked curiously.

Itachi blinked once. "How did you even get that? The mission report was given to the Hokage yesterday, it should still be on her desk."

Sasori shrugged while ignoring Itachi. "The only thing uncommon about her is her personality and her family name. Uzumaki."

Kakuzu suddenly jumped up from his chair. "WHAT!? She is a Uzumaki?!"

Nagato and everyone els looked at Kakuzu. "What is wrong with you? Uzumaki is just a uncommon name."

Kakuzu turned to Nagato. "Don't tell me you don't know that it's not just a uncommon name, it's a nearly extinct clan. You and Naruto are part of it, of that I'm very sure. If she has red hair and Danzo has her then we are in a lot of trouble."

"She has beautiful long red hair." Roshi answered.

The bounty hunter slumped down in his chair. "We are going to have so much trouble in a couple of years."

"Ok Kakuzu, calm down and explain." Sasori said in a calm voice.

Kakuzu took a deep breath. "When the village was made by the first Hokage, several clans joined under his banner. Uchiha, Hyuga and several more. One of these was the very elusive Uzumaki clan, very old and masters of sealing jutsus. They had commonly read hair and a unnatural amount of chakra, plus at a certain point in there life they started to age slower to the point were most turned over hundred years old. Sadly they were so secretive that nobody even knew were there clan was in the village, some didn't believed they even existed. sadly that also meant that nobody noticed how they slowly died since they didn't want any outsiders to know about there secrets. In the end they all vanished, nobody knows if they were killed or just went away. The legend of the Uzumaki is almost dead, only a hand full of people know about the Uzumaki. I only know about it because I lived during that time period."

The four tailed jinchuuriki looked nervously at the Akatsuki members. "What dose that mean? What are they going to do to her."

Sasori let out a sigh. "If she is lucky, he will experiment on her for the rest of her days. If she isn't lucky, she will be forced to give birth to child after child. The life of a Uzumaki breeding incubator."

"But how do we even know if she is a Uzumaki? I mean you said that Naruto and myself are part of that clan and yet Naruto doesn't have any red hair. Maybe even Roshi or Sasori could be Uzumaki since they have red hair." Nagato said while trying to calm the situation down.

Kakuzu turned to his leader in anger. "Come on we both know that you and Naruto have an incredible amount of chakra. Naruto is certainly Uzumaki heritage and you could even be a full blooded Uzumaki. Just because Roshi and Sasori have red hair doesn't make them Uzumaki."

The three Akatsuki members were continuing to fight among each other about the problems that could come from Danzo having a Uzumaki, the steps of what they should do and even questioning the possibility that she may not be a Uzumaki. Roshi however noticed that Itachi was quietly leaving.

Roshi knew that Itachi was doing something that he had to do alone, otherwise he would have said something.

But maybe he couldn't say something.

Roshi immediately got up from his chair and rushed after Itachi. The other three Akatsuki members didn't even know that they were gone.

—

In the street ally on the hidden leave village the Uchiha from the Akatsuki was slowly walking. His hand traced along the wall that he was familiar with.

During his time working under Danzo he visited many different hideouts inside the village. Every single one of those belonged to Danzo and some of those are so secretive that not even the Hokage knows about them.

Itachi's destination was exactly one of those places. A underground prison that was specifically made for potential intel gathering and experimentation on rare blood types. If the Uzumaki was anywhere right now it would be there.

It takes about one day to confirm what kind of clan someone belongs to, that day has already passed. If she truly is a Uzumaki then they will move her today to another hideout.

The Uchiha knew he was about to challenge Danzo and his underlings but if he doesn't act now that girl would face a fate worse then death. Plus now since everyone believes that Itachi isn't part of the Akatsuki none of them will be punished if he fails.

Itachi rounded a corner and waited for a moment. He noticed someone was following him. The moment that someone came close to the corner he grabbed him and slammed him Into the wall. To his surprise it was the four tailed jinchuuriki. "what are you doing? Why are you following me?"

As Itachi let go of Roshi the young boy pointed a finger at him. "You were just about to go alone and attempted to save Tayuya didn't you?"

Itachi's pack of ability to talk about anything Danzo related was answer enough for Roshi. "You might not understand it Itachi but it is my fault she is in there and I will be dammed if I let anything happen to her."

The Uchiha was grinding his teeth. "Fine, stay close and do exactly what I'm doing."

The pair continued along the ally until they came to a small little door. It appeared to be some sort of little shop. Itachi gestured that Roshi should go inside and the jinchuuriki obeyed.

Roshi entered the shop that appeared to be a Very small clothing shop with some cheep ninja equipment. There was only one other person in this room, a young looking man with glasses. He greeted Roshi with a smile. "Hello costumer, how can I help you."

The jinchuuriki was confused. "Yes, I'm searching for something actually."

The clerk smiled. "I'm sure I can oblige. There are many things here that-"

In that moment a body fell from the ceiling. It was a ANBU operative with a slit throat. The clerk looked up only to see Itachi falling on him and plunging a kunai into right through his glasses.

Itachi got up and walked behind the counter. He searched for a moment until he pulled a lever and a trap door in the floor opened. Itachi simply continued onward while Roshi followed and tried to avoid the still twitching corpses.

The corridor was small and narrow as the pair continued. It was also very dark, it took a while for Roshi to get used to the darkness. They passed some empty cells but then they heard something, someone was cursing and Roshi immediately recognized that voice.

He immediately wanted to rush to her aid but Itachi stopped him. The Uchiha shot him a glare and crouched down, the jinchuuriki followed him by also sneaking.

It didn't take long until they came to the end of the corridor. They were a little bit out of reach but there was a large heavy iron door with a guards positioned right outside. The door open and another guard exited the cell. There were only muffled screams before the door closed.

Itachi simply stood up and walked towards the two guards. The first guard saw Itachi red shining eyes in the darkness and immediately grabbed his weapon. "It's Itachi!"

He immediately charged directly at him and stabbed him right in the heart, only to realize that he just stabbed the other guardsmen. He looked to the side and saw Itachi right next to him before the Uchiha stabbed him into his throat.

As the two guards fell dead to the ground the jinchuuriki immediately opened the cell door and entered. Unlike the corridor there was absolutely no light in this room, just the smell of blood and somebody trying to speak with muffled voice. "Tayuya?"

He only heard a muffled reply but it was enough for Roshi to know where she is. He slowly moved closer to her until he could touch her. She winched in pain and Roshi could not see why or why she didn't speak. "Don't worry Tayuya, is me Roshi. I'm going to get you out of here I promise."

He gently moved closer until he managed to pick her up with both Arms. He noticed that she was slightly trying to get away so he tried to make it as comfortable as possible for her. As he exited the cell he saw why she was wriggling so much. She was completely nude.

Her mouth was stuffed with a pice of cloth and her hands tied together with shackles. What was truly horrible for Roshi however was the reason why she wasn't able to fight Roshi holding her. Her legs were broken and her body was covered in bruises.

Roshi could only stare her directly into her eyes. It was clear that she was both, very embarrassed and completely enraged. Before he could speak Itachi already threw a large pice of cloth over her that he got from one of the other cells. He quickly removed the cloth in her mouth. "We work together with Sasori and we have no time to be embarrassed or overreactive now."

Itachi started to backtrack as Roshi followed as he glanced to Tayuya. He knew this wasn't the time but he was holding a pretty naked girl him his arm. "Sorry about this Tayuya."

"Keep your hands there and I won't bite your head off shithead." Tayuya answered back. The jinchuuriki noticed that even though she attempted to act strong that she was scared.

It didn't take long until they reached the exit and left the hideout that was disguised as little shop. Now they stood against a greater challenge.

Before them were at least fifty ANBU members and they were lead by non other then Danzo himself. Itachi pulled out a kunai and his Sharingan shine bright red.

Roshi wanted to fight but he noticed that Tayuya was pulling herself closer to the jinchuuriki, he could feel her shaking with fear. He knew in that moment that there would be no way that these guys would lay there hands on Tayuya.

Danzo took one step closer. "I believe that you have my prisoner."

The old man smiled as he saw how Itachi was ready to fight. He removed the bandages on his left eye and revealing a Sharingan himself.

"Now that I think about it, you're eyes would suit me much more then Shisui's."


	38. A new home

**And here we are with ano chapter that came way to late because real live is a thing. so yeah, how are you all doing? im still dealing with life, just trying to find the Manual for this shit.**

 **anyway, enjoy!**

 **—**

Yugito slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. Immediately she realized that she was in a hospital, knowing well what happened after she passed out. She tried to move but flinched in pain.

"Whoa there Yugito, you got some nasty burns." A familiar voice spoke. Yugito moved her head as she saw non other then her best friend killer Bee.

A faint smile came across her face. "Hey there."

Bee sat closer to her. "Don't move so much Yugito. You got some nasty burns but the tailed beast power is healing you like nothing."

Yugito had to laugh a bit. "Did your rapping skills deteriorate to the point were you decided to speak normally?"

"No." Killer Bee answered with a serious look on his face. It was a face that Yugito didn't like in the slightest. Bee was always the guy who cheered her up, was always there for her. They went together through hell as kids but he always smiled for her.

Yugito sat up in her bed. "What's wrong Bee? Did something happen?"

The eight tailed jinchuuriki let out a sigh. "You were hurt Yugito and I wasn't there. I can't live with the thought of you being seriously injured and I'm not there to help. We are jinchuuriki, people are hunting us."

Yugito placed her hand on his hand. "Bee. You can't protect me always, the only way for us to never let this happen again is to become stronger together. I however can't get stronger without that smile of yours, so please. Smile for me."

Bee smiled before jumping up. "Yeah! The jinchuuriki two and eight, Yugito and killer bee. We will fight and defeat all the hate, together we won't miss a beat. Wheeeeee!"

Yugito had to laugh as Bee returned to his normal self.

While the two continued to laugh the door suddenly open. Both jinchuuriki saw how Kaguya and Yagura entered the room. The three tailed jinchuuriki however didn't look like he should be out of bed, he was walking on crutches and most noticeable was white bandage around his torso.

"Yugito my child, are you feeling alright?" Kaguya asked in a sweet motherly voice.

Yugito nodded to wich Kaguya smiled. "That's good to hear, could you and bee help me? We are moving."

—

Itachi and Danzo were starting at each other in the eyes as all remained silent. Behind the old war hawk were his loyal Shinobi. Behind Itachi, the four tailed jinchuuriki holding a basically nude injured girl in his arms.

Danzo simply gave his cane to one of his minions. "Last chance Itachi. Give back the girl and walk away."

Tayuya dreaded to think what would happen to her once she gose back into that prison. She clutched herself closer to Roshi. The jinchuuriki noticed that and also held her closer. The Akatsuki member simply took a step forward. "You can try to intimidate me as much as you want, but simply having a sharingan will not be enough to defeat me."

"We will see." With those words Danzo started to run towards Itachi. He didn't wait for a moment but suddenly stopped half way there. Itachi shook his head and walked towards Danzo.

"How foolish. You stared me directly into my eyes and didn't think of me doing this?" Itachi stopped in front of Danzo and took out one of his kunai.

With one simple movement he stabbed Danzo directly into his throat. Blood immediately started to flow out of his wound. "Never underestimate the Uchiha."

Suddenly Itachi felt a stabbing pain in his side. It was like his eyes deceived him, the Danzo before him dematerialized and another Danzo re appeared next to were the first one was. The only difference was that this Danzo had his own kunai plunged in Itachi side. "The Hubris of the Uchiha is truly incredible."

Itachi jumped away and was holding his side. How did Danzo manage that? Was Itachi trapped in a illusion? No that's impossible. Did Danzo manage to avoid his tsukoyomi? No he was definitely trapped, but it was like he rewrote reality.

Itachi looked at Danzo's sharingan, it was still intact. The only jutsu Itachi knew of that rewrote reality was Izanagi, but that required to blind a sharingan for a longer period of time. "The only logical conclusion is that you have a jutsu that reverses the use of illusions against you."

Danzo simply laughed. "Maybe but i would be more concerned about yourself. I mean that was a pathetic stab, are you feeling sick?"

Itachi was actually feeling a little bit sick for a while but now wasn't the time to think about it. Since illusions will be useless he'd have to return to more traditional ways of fighting.

Itachi took his kunai again and charged towards Danzo, who simply smirked. Itachi started of with a kick but was surprised that his opponent didn't block, he simply let himself get hit.

Like last time Danzo disappears into nothing and suddenly Itachi felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked behind him to see Danzo with a kunai stabbing Itachi. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe this is the kidney or the liver?"

Itachi was unable to move as Danzo started to twist the knife. "I was wrong. This is Izanagi, but how?"

Danzo chuckled. "I was worried you'd figure it out after my first time using it but I'm glad you didn't. If you did figure it out sooner you might've been able to defeat me."

Danzo nodded at his subordinates who simply walked past Itachi towards the jinchuuriki. Itachi growled in anger. "Roshi! Take her and run!"

Roshi was holding her close while Tayuya was shaking in his arms. He was stuck in a dilemma. Save Tayuya and leave Itachi behind or try to fight and potentially save them both or lose everything. "I can't leave you!"

"Yes you can! Go!" Itachi screamed. He was planning on using the Susan'o once Roshi got out of harms way. It was loud and dangerous, Danzo couldn't get to him and everyone in the village would focus on him while the Akatsuki and jinchuuriki could get away.

Danzo moved closer to Itachi and let go of the kunai. He walked around him and bend down. "Now. I believe you have something I want."

Danzo moved closer to Itachi's eyes when suddenly a white clay caterpillar came from the ground and wrapped itself around Danzo. Only a second later, iron sand wrapped around Danzo.

Itachi looked up to see a white clay bird above there head. it was hard to see who was sitting on it but suddenly black tendrils came down and grabbed Itachi, Roshi and Tayuya. Kakuzu pulled them on the bird were Sasori, Deidara and kisame were already seated.

As everyone was on bored the pice of art, it started to gain altitude. Just as they were far enough away the blond artists detonated the art that was holding Danzo. The explosion was powerful but the iron sand cage muffled the explosion.

Kisame smirked and turned to Itachi. "Did you really think I would let you die without me at your side? I'm honestly hurt."

Itachi smiled but noticed that Deidara wasn't flying away from the village , he was flying toward the Hokage mountain. "What's going on? Didn't we plan on running away?"

Sasori looked over to Tayuya who was still held closer by Roshi. "If our plan works. We won't have to."

—

It didn't take long as the bird slowly descended back to the ground. As it disappeared the rest of the Akatsuki and jinchuuriki approached them with Tsunade and the third Hokage. kisame helped his wounded partner.

Nagato was the first to approach Itachi. "Next time could you wait for a plan before heading to a suicide mission? we have Hidan for those."

"Aw come on! Am I just a laughing stock of the fucking group?!" Hidan screamed.

Itachi bowed down to Nagato. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Kisame let out a howl of laughter. "Better Not or your mother is going to kick my ass."

Itachi was confused before Konan explained. "Your mother came to us and demanded to speak to you. When we told her we didn't know were you went she started to threaten kisame."

"How did you find me?" Itachi asked confused.

"Shark nose. I just can't get enough of the smell of blood." Kisame said while tapping his nose.

Now the current Hokage joined the conversation. "I'm sure Danzo won't be pleased about this conversation so we should hurry and hope this works."

As the whole group Walked along the Hokage mountain Itachi could only watch confused. Everyone except for him, Roshi and Tayuya seemed to know what's going on. "Were are we going?"

The former Hokage explained. "We figured the only way to actually keep the Akatsuki and jinchuuriki here and safe would be for a clan to adopt your group, taking you in and making you a part of it. However no clan head would allow something like that, but then your friend Sasori and Kakuzu came up with a plan."

The group continued until they came to a small statue that seemed to be part of the mountain. It appeared to be a old small man with a spiral on his forehead. It was so unwell kept and covered in vegetation that Itachi never actually registered that something like this was here.

Kakuzu walked up to the small statue and began to explain. "Many years ago I had the mission to kill the first Hokage. Naturally I wanted to prepare and infiltrated the village to gain information. During that time i noticed that the Uzumaki clan was extremely secretive and barely showed themselves and even if they did they just disappeared again. They didn't have a clan estate nor actually houses were Uzumaki lived, I wasn't even aware that they had a crest. They were like ghosts."

Tsunade walked up to the statue and rested her hand on its forehead. The mark glowed for a moment before simply returning to normal. "My mother was a Uzumaki and explained to me the secret of this statue. This is the image of the founding father of the Uzumaki clan and he awaits the touch of a pure blood Uzumaki to call the clan back to life."

The third Hokage walked next to Tayuya. "The Uzumaki were a wise and important clan but they believed that there generation wasn't ready to step out of the secrecy. They hoped that one day a pure blood Uzumaki will return and awaken the clan as there leader."

Everyone was looking at Tayuya. "I-I don't understand. Me, a clan head?"

Nagato nodded. "Apparently in the older times half blooded Uzumaki like the current Hokage, Naruto and myself were welcomed but now only you can open the door to this secret."

Tayuya looked up to Roshi who was still holding her. The jinchuuriki nodded before walking over to the statue. Nervously she placed her hand on the statute. It glowed for a moment before returning back to normal.

As Tayuya put her hand away the statue started to crumble to dust. It was silent for a moment before the mountain rumble for and a large gate open were the old statue once stood. It led into the mountain and pure darkness as a wind was howling.

Nagato walked up to Tayuya who was still completely shocked. "Now then Tayuya Uzumaki, will you allow the Akatsuki to be put under your service?"

Tayuya only nodded without really knowing what was happening. Kisame spoke up. "Now then, I believe we can discuss this another time. For now, let's get inside and see what we will work with."

The group of Akatsuki and jinchuuriki slowly moved into the unknown darkness of the Uzumaki clan. Tsunade turned to her old teacher. "Do you really believe it's wise to leave them with the secrets of the Uzumaki?"

The old man smiled. "They may be a group of criminals, but deep down they all carry there own dreams. Those dreams will be the light that will change the world. I just hope I get to see it before my time."

—

The group continue to walk in this absolute darkness. And step after another they all got closer to one another, afraid to lose each other in the darkness. After a moment Sasori pulled up his arm and let a small flame to illuminate the path.

It was a stone man made hallway with carving and torch hilts on the walls. Refilling them would probably be priority if they decide to stay.

The wide hallway continue as they slowly saw light at the end of the tunnel. Fuu looked at the rest of the group. "Wait a minute, light? We should still be somewhere in the middle of the mountain."

The moment they reached the end everyone was shocked in awe at the sight before them. As the tunnel ended a short wide wooden bridge was before them that led over a small pond and to the front door of a humongous mansion, the Uzumaki clan estate. the source of the light were lanterns that hovered around and illuminated the entire cave. The group saw that the lanterns hovered behind the mansion, indicating that there is more.

"Incredible." Kakuzu said as he started to walk to the front door. The group followed and opened the well decorated door. As they entered they were greeted with a comfortable corridor and a ungodly amount of dust.

Nagato clapped his hands together. "Alright everyone. It seems like this will be our new home now, so let's all get ready to clean up and make ourselves comfortable."

Kaguya and Konan walked up to Roshi and Tayuya. "We will take care of her now."

Tayuya flinched. "Why? I think he took care of me quite well."

Konan smiled. "That might be true but we just wanted to look around with you for some clothes, unless you want to stay half nude in his arms."

Both Roshi and Tayuya blushed as they followed the two females deeper into the mansion.

"Hidan. We will start cleaning and seeing if the mansion is still intact. Time might have left some damages." Kakuzu simply commanded.

"Fucking fine." Hidan sighed in annoyance.

Fuu and Han followed them. "Let us help."

Deidara walked up to Gaara. "Hey, want to help me understand these lanterns?"

Yugito nudged killer bee. "Let's look around a bit, maybe we will find something interesting."

Nagato decided to follow them in case they find something more dangerous.

Kisame grabbed Itachi and Yagura. "Sasori. I'm looking for a temporary medical room if I don't find a actual one. Could you help me with these two?"

"Of course. Give me a minute." Sasori replied before turning to Utakata.

The six tails jinchuuriki looked quite happy at this new home. It had space, it was out of sight from the public eyes and you couldn't hear the noise from the city. "This is actually quite nice."

Sasori sighed. "Actually I was hoping you could help me in a delicately matter."

Utakata looked up. "What do you mean? A special mission for me?"

The puppet master nodded. "Yes. You see we might be part of a clan now but the rest of the clan heads might still oppose to the resurrection of the Uzumaki clan, especially Danzo. Basically we need proof that we are on there side."

The six tailed jinchuuriki simply blew some bubbles. "Can't you send someone els like Gaara or Han?"

"Ryuuzetsu." Sasori simply said.

That name made Utakata remember that girl he met so long ago. It was one of the first missions we had with the Akatsuki and the jinchuuriki. "What?"

"In order to gain the trust of the village we should attack Orochimaru somewhere at one of his main camps. Ryuuzetsu is my expert regarding his hideouts." Sasori explained.

"I still don't understand what I'm supposed to do." He asked confused.

"She asked for my help to infiltrate the Blood prison of Hoozuki Castel, a cesspool of dangerous criminals. The only thing more dangerous there then the inmates are the jailers who are just as twisted as the men they watch. I do not know why she wanted to go there but she hasn't returned." The puppet master finished.

Utakata though for a moment before blowing some more bubbles. "So were is that prison?"


	39. Welcome to the blood Prison

**Last update this year everyone. hope you all had a good year and get a great start in the new year. lest make the next year the best one possible, i have plans that hopefully will come true.**

 **anyway, enjoy**

 **—-**

On a long and silent road on simple jinchuuriki was lost in thought while walking to a place he never thought he would visit. Around him here only the bubbles he created while thinking of a plan.

Utakata wasn't normally the guy who did things out of impulse, he prefers to do things slowly, clam and collective. So how in the world did he agree on this?

Sasori told him that his expert on Orochimaru hideous locations was the young girl Ryuzetzu he only met one time so long ago, who's last known location was the blood Prison. Why anyone would want to go there out of there own free will was beyond him and honestly, he didn't care.

But then why did he immediately agree on this stupid investigation mission? Maybe he just wanted alone time? Maybe he didn't want to help cleaning the Uzumaki estate? Whatever scenario he thought of non was as stupid as going for this ridiculous mission.

"Dude, isn't it obvious?" A voice said beside him.

Utakata snapped out of it and looked to the side. He saw a miniature version of the six tailed beast lazily sitting on a bubble, how the bubble didn't pop or was permanent floating besides him was beyond him and honestly he did not care. "I forgot that you could do that."

The best chuckled a bit. "Yeah, a lot of things happened which made this little trick slip into the background."

Silence returned as they continued there journey. However something was nagging at Utakata. "What did you mean it was obvious?"

"The reason you went on this little mission, you fancy that girl." The snail answered.

Utakata rolled his eyes. "Please, as if I'd care what would happen to her."

The tailed beast didn't move much. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. In case you have forgotten I don't care what is happening."

"Not even That we Are going to a prison we're there will be a bunch of loud noises?" Utakata answered with genuine curiosity.

The beast only grumble for a moment. "We both care for only one thing and that is silence. I know that as a jinchuuriki that's not always possible but you seek it and that's why I like you more then I do my siblings."

The jinchuuriki nodded. "I see, you aren't at good terms with your siblings?"

The snail shook his head. "No, I just don't care about anything besides silence. If you, That girl, my siblings or even the world expires I would not care. I only want-"

"Silence. I get it. Sadly I will seem that the silence has ended. You'd better return into my body." Utakata answered while stoppingto move. From here you could already see Hozuki castle, the legendary blood Prison were high class criminals are locked away.

The snail returned into Utakata body, but its voice in his head. "Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't this Prison for male convicts?"

"It is, which is why it was so strange that she wanted help from Sasori to gain access to this place." Utakata mutters as he continued his walk.

It didn't take long as he reached the main entrance of the prison, a gigantic wooden gate with two large watch towers on both sides. Utakata knew that he was being watched, he also knew that who ever was watching didn't really know what to do now.

Utakata set his pipe to his lips. "Bubble style: bubble blast."

A barrage of bubbles escaped from Utakata's pipe and crashed against the gate, leaving it Seriously damaged. Immediately several alarms went off and the jinchuuriki was immediately surrounded by several Shinobi while the loud sirens still screamed.

Utakata calmly put his pipe away and slightly raised his arms. "I give up, so could you turn of that Annoying sound? It's really getting on my-"

He was interrupted as he felt something hit him at the back of his neck. Obviously a attack to knock him out. As the world around him became darker he was happy that at least he didn't have to here that sound anymore.

—

The six tailed jinchuuriki woke up as a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on him. He snapped awake and realized that he was in a small room with a bright light hanging from the ceiling.

The guards were watching him as he slowly got up from the ground and noticed something about him changed. Fist his pipe and soap was obviously taken from him and his clothes was replaced with simple tattered rags.

What was most unsettling was the fact that his body was now covered with strange red markings. "This Must be the legendary jutsu That made it possible for this Prison to keep its reputation."

"Damm right boy! Now get up! You will learn what happens when you attack the blood Prison." The guard barked as they shoved him out of the room and out into the yard.

The yard was large and currently filled with several Inmates, tables to sit and weights to lift. Utakata assumed that the extremely muscular men that were lifting weights are probably the ones who controlled the prison. He suddenly heard his tails beast in his head. "What a sad place this is."

"You don't say, the question is were is Ryūzetsu and why would she bee here?" Utakata said as he took a few steps and looked around. Nothing but a few inmates who seemingly stared at him.

"I think this will start getting interesting now. Wohoo." The snail said in his head as a rather slim build man approach Utakata. Other then having a bald spot on the top of his head there wasn't really anything els to truly say about him.

With a smile he simply put his arm around him. "Hey there little fella, welcome to Hoozuki castle."

Utakata didn't enjoy stench but this man reeked of probably the worst kind of garbage. "If you don't have anything to say I'd advice you to go away."

"Awww, don't say that. You are new here so how about I tell you whatever you want about this place?" The man chuckled while holding him closer, much to Utakata's displeasure.

"The only thing I'm interested in is a girl named Ryūzetsu." He simply answers while fighting the urge to vomit.

He laughed loudly. "Seriously!? You came all this way into prison to have a look at our prison girl- I mean Prison boy?"

Utakata raised a eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Don't be like that. The ...person... is right over there." The man said while pointing at the group of muscular men. I'm the midst of it was Ryūzetsu standing there with her long hair hidden underneath her bandanna,very uncomfortable and obviously not out of her own free will. Occasionally some of them would pass by here and touch her at inappropriate places.

That scenario before him filled Utakata with a emotion he hadn't felt in a very long time, pure and unadulterated rage. He was about to storm over there but was stopped by the man. "Hold your horses you will get your turn."

"What the hell do you mean my turn?" Utakata hissed.

"Let me explain, one day the wardens did a full body search on a random prisoner, that prisoner was little Ryūzetsu. That was also the moment it was clear that she was a woman, however she still claimed that she was a man. As long as everyone says that she is a man she is still inside this prison." The man explained.

"What the hell are you talking about? That dosent mean she wants to be touched like this! Why aren't the wardens doing something!?" Utakata almost yelled.

"Fist of, the wardens won't do anything since she basically is the only female some of the inmates have seen in years. They basically threaten to send her into solitary if we don't act good. Secondly our seals prevent us from using Chakra, physical strength is all that matters in here." The man explained.

Utakata clenched his fist, this was not going the way he had hoped for at all. He cursed his stupid decision to let himself get caught. "Oh, there is also a third problem. You won't be going anywhere alive."

As the man said those words a couple of other inmates walked towards them and circled around Utakata. The jinchuuriki narrowed his eyes as he slowly looked around and spotted that one of them was holding what looked like a makeshift knife. "What is going on?"

The man let go of Utakata's shoulder and walked a few steps away. "You see, the alarm you caused made the wardens a bit jumpy and gave them the idea to search everyone's cells. A lot of good shit was discovered and lost because of you and now, payback."

The group slowly approached Utakata with the clear attempt to either kill him or hurt him really bad. The jinchuuriki tried to use some sort of jutsu but the sudden pain prevented him from doing anything.

The inmates clearly enjoyed his screams as he fell to his knees. The one with the knife grabbed Utakata hair and lifted his head up so he could see the knife. The was not the only thing Utakata saw, there was also a figure standing next the the inmate. "Can I deliver some pain?"

The inmate spun around but the person in the warden attire grabbed his arm and slammed his knee right into his elbow. The impact didn't just make him drop the knife or break his arm, it literally snapped the bone so hard that it was now sticking out of the inmates body.

"FUUUUUUCK!" The inmate screams as he dropped to his knees, but the pain wasn't over yet. Suddenly he was hit with a nightstick repeatedly in the head. Every single person in the yard watched in horror as the warden continuously assaulted his head. Utakata wasn't sure what was more terrifying, the blood that flew in all directions, the sound of cracking bones or his wicked smile.

He continued until there was nothing more then a pile of meat were the inmates head used to be. The warden sighed happily and looked around at all the inmates who stared at him absolute terrified. "The next maggot who decides to attempt murder will face a worse fate then Glen here!"

"His name was Steve." A voice said in the distance. The warden looked down at the still twitching headless corpse and shrugged. "He looks like a Glen now."

Dead silence lingers for a moment before the warden screamed. "SCRAM! BREAK IS OVER!"

The inmates all started to move quickly in different directions, some didn't even know were to go, they simply knew they had to get away. The warden approached Utakata and offered him a hand. "Need help?"

Utakata looked up and finally got a good few of this wardens face. He had long, brown hair, a long beard which he wore in strands adorned with beads and his lips were also noticeably dark in colour. The top of his head was wrapped in bandages, and he had an eye-patch covering his left eye. Notably was also that he had razor sharp teeth. Utakata got up from the ground. "Why help me."

The warden looked to both sides to check if anyone was listening before coming closer and whispered. "Here, Everyone thinks I'm Mike the prison guard but my actual name is Jinpachi."

He stepped away with a smile like he just revealed the biggest mind blower in history. Utakata only raised a eyebrow. "Who?"

Jinpachi's smile slowly faded. "Seriously? Did Kisame tell you nothing about me?"

"Kisame? That means you are..."

Jinpachi held up seven fingers and smiled. "Bingo, the best Support you could get."


End file.
